Lord of the Rings: The Spartan Prophecy
by So-Pro Warrior
Summary: It has been four years since the Battle of the Ark. The Forward Unto Dawn crash lands onto a unknown world and onboard the Dawn. The SPARTAN John-117 better known as Master Chief awakens from his sleep. He soon finds himself on a strange new world with only his old AI partner Cortana by his side. However he will soon discover that it was not chance that brought him here. But fate.
1. The Arrival

_**Narration by Galadriel **_

"_It was during the end of the Second Age. A group of elves, who were wandering through the forest of Mirkwood, had come across a strange stone tablet in the middle of a forest atop a small stone pillar. The elves would bring this stone tablet back to their home and present it to their leader. This stone tablet… Held a prophecy. The prophecy told..._

_When darkness would cover the land. _

_When the world was in peril._

_A Man, not of this world, would come in the darkest of times._

_This man who had defied even Death itself. _

_Would come to our world, and help those who had been chosen by fate._

_To rid the land of the darkness that would cover it. _

_This….man…..This…..Warrior…..This._

…_.Spartan._

_Would bring hope, and light to these Dark times. _

_And help the chosen heroes to bring about the end…_

_Of the evil that would threaten the land._

_**Narration Ends**_

We then see this stone tablet, sitting on a pedestal in the home of the elves of Mirkwood, with the words written on it. And at the very bottom. A figure in strange armor stood with the outline of a shining light behind him…

_**Date 2557**_

_**Location Deep Space**_

_**Approaching an Unknown Planet…**_

**UNSC Forward Unto Dawn…**

Inside the half destroyed ship of the UNSC Forward Unto Dawn, inside a cryostasis pod at rest was the famous SPARTAN II super-soldier of the UNSC, John-117 better known as Master Chief. In front of his pod sat a small cylindrical platform, just then warning lights begin flashing as the sound of the alarm began to go off. The platform activated as on it appeared the AI (Artificial Intelligence) who had been by Chief's side for a long, long time, Cortana, looking around seeing the warning lights. She looked at a nearby screen as she saw that the Dawn was on a crash landing course with a planet.

"That's not good." Cortana said

Cortana quickly went to work as she began to deactivate the cryostasis tube to wake up the Master Chief to warn him.

"Chief! Chief! Wake up!" Cortana yelled

Inside the cryotube hearing Cortana's voice yelling like something bad was going on. Chief quickly woke up from his sleep and pushed his cryotube's hatch open and jumped out.

"I'm here Cortana. What's going on?" Chief said

"Chief the Dawn's about to make a crash onto this planet." Cortana said pointing at the video screen

"What planet are we about to crash on?" Chief asks

"I don't know. I couldn't find any data on this place." Cortana says

"How long do we have?" Chief asks

"At the most 20 minutes till we crash." Cortana says

"In that case we should hurry to the armory, grab what we can, and head to an escape pod. We better hope that when this ship does crash that it isn't destroyed. Crashing onto a unknown planet with what we're going to have isn't going to be good." Chief says

Chief quickly pulls out Cortana's chip out of the platform and inserts her chip into the back of his helmet. Chief then quickly hurries out of the room and heads towards the armory room. Arriving at the armory he quickly decides at best to take a MA5D assault rifle, a combat knife, two energy swords, a pistol, and a Sniper Rifle quickly placing the guns on his back, his Magnum pistol in his pistol holster, the two energy swords on his sides, and the combat knife in a slot on his right arm. Chief grabs a UNSC pack and begins loading up ammunition for his three guns as well as a couple of frag grenades, and some plasma grenades. With what he has Chief quickly takes off towards the escape pods.

"10 Minutes Chief!" Cortana says

"Almost there." Chief says as he turns a corner into the hallway where the escape pods are located. Chief quickly jumps into the nearest escape pod and inserts Cortana into the systems to get the pod going as he quickly straps in.

"This is going to be a bumpy ride!" Cortana says as the Escape pod launches from the ship towards the ground below as the Dawn continues its descent.

_**Meanwhile in the forest below…**_

Four young men…four hobbits were running through the forest after having just escaped from a rider wearing a dark cloak.

"What was that?" the Hobbit known as Merry asked as he laid on the ground panting from exhaustion.

Laying right next to him on his left was his close friend the Hobbit known as Pippin, on his right standing up while bending over breathing heavily was the hobbit known as Samwise Gamgee, also known as Sam. And in front of them was the hobbit known as Frodo Baggins. Frodo stood in place as he held close to his chest his right hand, in his hand a small gold ring sat. All of a sudden all around the hobbits the ground started to rumble startling the hobbits. They begin to hear something coming from the sky above them as all four hobbits looked up just in time to see a large fiery object fly over them. They watched as the object flew over them and the tree line and disappear. After a minute or two of silence the hobbits then heard a loud_ BANG!_ As the ground around them shook once again for a couple of seconds.

"Okay. What was that?" Pippin asked

"Great. As if things weren't weird enough, now we have fiery objects falling from the sky." Sam said

"We better keep moving. We don't know what that thing that fell out of the sky was. And that Black Rider…He could still be looking for us." Frodo said

_Meanwhile…_

Chief kicks the door of the escape pod off using his SPARTAN strength and exits the pod.

"Cortana you okay?" Chief asks

"I'm alright Chief." Cortana replies appearing on a small screen in the upper left corner of his HUD.

"You got a location of the Dawn?"

"Not very far from your position. Just a couple of miles to the Southeast."

Chief immediately begins his trek to the Dawn.

_A couple of Hours Later…_

The sun begins to set as Chief finally comes across the remains of the Dawn. The ship has become damaged more from the crash as some wreckage lays about the area with the majority of the ship still remaining intact. Chief enters back into the Dawn finding the armory intact, the hangar with two Warthogs, a Scorpion Tank, an two Pelicans undamaged from the crash, and then they come across the bridge.

"Chief put me into the systems. I'll try and see if I can get off a distress signal. Hopefully that still works." Cortana says

Chief takes out Cortana's chip out of his helmet and then places it into the bridges systems. Cortana then appears on the same kind of cylinder platform as in the cryo room.

"Okay Chief. I got good news and bad news. Which one?"

Chief then gives Cortana a look to which she replies "Yeah, yeah Bad News always first."

"Okay so the Bad News…We are on a unknown planet, no info on any natives if this planet has any, meaning that we may be here for…quite a while if the beacon works."

"And the good news?" Chief asks

"The good news is…The beacon works." Cortana says

"Alright then. Get that beacon online then." Chief says

Cortana then activates the Dawn's beacon. "Well all we have to do now is hope and wait that a UNSC or Covenant Separatist Ship pick up our beacon, then we can get out of here." Cortana says

Just then through a broken window, Chief hears from the forest that surrounds the Dawn a strange and loud screech that pierces his ear causing a bit of pain in his ear.

"What was that?!" Cortana says

"I don't know. But it doesn't sound friendly." Chief says as he pulls out Cortana's AI chip and places it back into his MJOLNIR helmet.

Chief exits out of the Dawn with his Assault Rifle at the ready pointing it in all directions waiting for whatever that screech belonged too appeared.

"Cortana you picking up any kind of movement?"

"I'm not picking up anything near us."

Just then another sound broke the silence of the forest, the sound of someone yelling.

"That sounded almost human." Chief says

"But if there were humans here, wouldn't there be a UNSC fleet above this planet, or Pelicans searching this crash site by now?" Cortana asks

"Still sounds like someone's in trouble, we better go check it out at least." Chief says as he hurries off into the woods.

_With the Group of the Hobbits…_

"GET DOWN!" Sam yells as he and the other hobbits quickly get behind the brush as they see off in the distance a black rider on his horse as it continues to look for them. After waiting and staying silent for a couple of seconds the Black Rider then heads off in the opposite direction.

"I have to leave the shire." Frodo says as he looks at Merry who looks back at him.

"Sam and I must get to Bree."

Merry nods his head followed by "Right… Buckleberry Ferry. Follow me."

The four hobbits then get up from their hiding spot. They begin to follow Merry with Sam and Pippin behind Frodo, however they don't get far however when all of a sudden from out of nowhere a Black Rider appears in front of Frodo. Frodo tries to find a way past the Black Rider as Sam and Pippin quickly head to their left.

"RUN!" Pippin yells as he and Sam are able to catch up to Merry as they quickly head towards the Ferry.

"This way follow me!" Merry yells

_**Chief's POV**_

Chief continues to run through the forest as he soon hears people yelling. He hears someone yell "RUN!" and then heads in that direction. After running a bit Chief stops as he begins to start scanning through the trees trying to see if he can see anyone. All of a sudden Chief catches sight of the outline of someone in the dark riding what looks like a horse. He then sees a small person near the person on the horse, what appears to be a child as it tries to find a way around the horseman.

"Looks like that kids in trouble!" Cortana says

"Not for long." Chief says as he takes off at full speed towards the rider and then jumps into the air towards the man.

_**Frodo's POV**_

Frodo finds himself backed against a tree as the Black Rider turns towards Frodo and raises its sword as it is about to give the final strike. Frodo yells in fear when all of a sudden something jumps out from behind Frodo at the Dark Rider and tackles the rider to the ground. Frodo opens his eyes as he sees the strange figure as it stands up and sees the figure to be very… very tall. Frodo cannot get a good look at whoever this figure was because of the darkness but as the moon's light passes overhead he then sees this figure to be wearing some kind of dark green armor, but only for a moment as the light disappears into the darkness again. Just then he hears the giant say something in the common language.

"Get going kid. I'll handle this."

Frodo snaps out of it and while he does want to say he's not a kid, he doesn't know how long this stranger might be able to hold off the rider and then quickly starts running after his friends.

As Frodo runs he quickly takes a short look back to see the stranger get into a fighting stance with his fists but quickly continues to run.

_**Chief's POV…**_

"You know it's not nice to pick on a little kid." Chief says at the hooded figure who just stands back up.

The hooded figure says nothing but from the coldness of the night Chief can see the breaths of the figure. Chief then sees the figure pick something off the ground and to his surprise, a long metal sword.

"Uh Chief I must be seeing things but is that guy holding a…Sword?" Cortana asks

"You're not seeing things Cortana." Chief replies

The figure then charges at Chief and raises the sword high and brings the sword down. Chief quickly and easily dodges the sword swinging his body to the left and turning it sideways and quickly follows with a kick to the hooded figures stomach with his left foot and then a roundhouse kick to the figures face sending the hooded figure flying back into a tree with such force that on impact the tree breaks and falls to the forest floor. The figure lays motionless against the tree stump.

"Never bring a sword, to a fight with a Super Soldier." Chief says as he then quickly runs off in the direction of the "kid" he saved. He nears the edge of the forest when he then sees the "kid" jump onto a small raft with three others. Just then he sees two other riders in dark cloaks ride past him on their horses as they are heading somewhere else.

"Cortana can you amplify my Armor's audio strength so I can hear what their saying over there?" Chief asks

"Give me a sec….Got it." Cortana says

Chief then looks towards the four "kids" and begins to listen to their conversation.

_**Frodo's POV**_

"How far to the nearest crossing?"

"The Brandywine Bridge. 20 Miles." Merry says

"Mr. Frodo are you alright?" Sam asks

"Yeah I'm alright Sam…(Frodo then thinks about the figure he had just seen in the forest that saved him). Just fine." Frodo says

**_Chief's POV_**

"What is it Chief?" Cortana asks

"I don't know…Perhaps we should follow that kid." Chief says

"Why?"

"I'll explain it to you later. Right now we better head back to the Dawn."

Chief then heads back to the Dawn.

_Back at the Dawn an hour and a half later…_

Chief finishes loading the last of the weapons and ammo equipment onto one of the Pelicans.

"So Chief, why are you putting all those weapons and the ammo on the Pelican?" Cortana asks

"Cortana is there any way to put a copy of yourself onto the Pelican, that way you would be able to control the Pelican from anywhere?"

"Well I could try. But why Chief, what are you doing?" Cortana asks

"Think about it Cortana. That kid might be heading to a town nearby. If we can follow him and find the town he and his friends are staying at, we might be able to find out what kind of civilization there is here. And with any luck, they could have a communication system there. We could contact any nearby UNSC fleets instead of waiting for them to pick up our distress beacon. We can get out of here more faster that way." Chief says

"So what does the Pelican, and all this have to do with our little scouting mission?" Cortana says

"Just as insurance. We're on a unknown planet, who knows what we might run into out here." Chief says

Chief has Cortana upload a copy of herself onto the Pelican and then after doing so the two then mount onto the only undamaged Mongoose and then heads out of the hangar.

"Alright Chief the Pelican is under my control, whenever you say it the Pelican will be there. Supply, weapon swaps…"

"And air support?"

"Unfortunately no, the weapon systems are damaged from the crash. And yes the weapon systems for the other Pelican are the same." Cortana says

As Chief and Cortana drive onto the main road they soon begin to pass by the dock when Chief sees a wooden shack near the dock and decides to check the shack out for anything that might help find out where he is. Chief kicks the door down and enters, activating the flashlights on his helmet. Chief checks the entire shack but to no avail finding nothing that could help him find where he could be, however he does take notice of a cloak near the door. Deciding not wanting to try and attract too much attention with his armor, not knowing what the people on this world could look like he takes the cloak and puts it on. The cloak had managed to cover almost his entire body, the only thing it had failed to cover however was the bottom part of his boots. All he had to hope now was that no one would decide to take a notice of his boots. Chief got back onto the Mongoose and then drove off.


	2. Strange New World & The Soldier Appears!

_*Words in Italic are spoken in the Elven Language_

…

After driving for a while and crossing the Brandywine Bridge the weather had changed as it began to rain down very hard. Chief and Cortana both kept a sharp eye out for signs of any kind of activity that could be of a town. At the same time they were also keeping an eye out for signs of those strange hooded figures that seemed to have been after the four kids for some strange reason. After following the main road for quite some time Chief finally spotted what appeared to be some kind of town. Coming up to the entrance he saw the words "Bree" near it. Chief hid his Mongoose in the brush nearby and then went towards the entrance of the town to find a large double sided wooden door in his way.

"Either they have tight security? Or they don't like outsiders." Chief says

"Hmmm I must say you don't see town entrances, especially if they have a gate to keep people out being made out of wood these days. Especially considering how easy it would be to breach through." Cortana says

"Who knows why these people made their entrance with wood. Right now let's see if this town might have any kind of communication system, at the same time we might as well look out for those kids. There must be some sort of reason those guys in the hoods were chasing after them." Chief says as he walks up to the door and knocks on it.

Just then he notices a small little hole appear in the doorway, he looks and then sees a old man looking through it. The old man looks through his hole and sees someone in front of him but is forced to look up a bit from where he is looking from to see just how tall this man is.

"Well now aren't you a gigantic fella aren't you." The Old man says

"Anyways what business do you have here in Bree?"

"I'm looking for four little kids that may have stopped by here a while ago, if they're in this town, or happened to pass by? I'm also wondering if your town has any type of communication system I could use?" Chief asks

"Kids? Sorry I haven't seen any kids, although there was a group of four hobbits that came here not too long ago. You probably mistaked them for kids 'cause their height yes. But they're here in Bree and what's this "communication system" you speak off." The Old man said

"Does this town have… wait did you just say Hobbits?" Chief asks confused

"Yes, Shire-Folk you know. But what's a fella like you looking for these four hobbits?" The Old man says as he then opens the doors.

"It's just that some strangers attacked them in the forest near here. I just came here to keep an eye on them for a little bit before I…did my business." Chief says

"Hmm alright I'll let ya in. You can find them at the Inn of the Prancing Pony. Besides there has been talk of strange folk abroad these days." The Old man says

"Thank you sir." Chief says as the Old man opens the doors allowing Chief to enter.

"Hobbits?" Chief says to Cortana

"Never heard of a hobbit." Cortana replies

As Chief walks a bit further he then sees the town of Bree but then notices the buildings.

"Cortana you seeing this right?" Chief says as he continues to walk

"Yeah. Hm either these guys are really ancient people, or they don't have any other kinds of supplies to build their buildings out of besides wood and…hay?" Cortana says

Chief then walks through the streets noticing the men all around him and what they are wearing.

"Okay this just got even more stranger." Cortana says

"I would say based on the way things are looking, I doubt they are going to have any kind of communication system here. Might be why that guy back there didn't know what that was." Cortana says

"In that case we need to try and find out where we are, and maybe even ask for the 'year' if they have one." Chief says

"Well look on the bright side their humans at least. Downside they don't look very…advanced." Cortana says

As Chief continues his search for the Prancing Pony he notices some people he passes by as they give him strange looks. Just then he notices hanging off one of the buildings a sign that has a horse on it followed by the words "The Prancing Pony." Chief enters the building opening the door and then closing it behind him, entering out of the rain he then notices many of the men sitting down and drinking to look at him and give him strange stares. Chief ignores them as he heads to the bar and all the men start going back to their usual business, while heading there along the way he then notices the four 'kids' that he had seen early in the forest. He notices the one that he had save all of a sudden look at him but Chief quickly breaks eye contact and heads towards the bar trying not to get noticed by him.

_**Frodo's POV**_

Frodo had been sitting with his friends when he noticed the entrance door open, he then takes notice of the man wearing a cloak entering and notices something strange and familiar about the person, mostly because of how tall he was for a normal man.

Sam notices Frodo and then also looks at the stranger who had just entered and then looks back at Frodo.

"Frodo is everything okay?"

"Huh yeah Sam everything's alright." Frodo says as he continues to stare at the person as he walks by them.

_**Chief's POV**_

Chief has a seat at the bar and is able to get a perfect view of the four from where he was sitting. Just then the bartender comes up to him

"What will it be sir?"

"Sir if I may ask…know anything about those four sitting over there?" Chief says pointing out Frodo and the other hobbits.

"Not much, other that their Hobbits, the leader of the group said his name was Mr. Underhill, said he was looking for Gandalf. That was about it."

"Who's this Gandalf?" Chief asks

"Gandalf's a powerful wizard in these lands, very powerful one if that to. So uh anything to drink?"

"No thanks I'm alright." Chief replies making the Bartender leave shrugging his shoulders in confusion

"Okay did I hear that correctly? Wizard? As in the whole magic and that kind of thing?" Cortana asks

"That sounds about right." Chief says

"Okay Hobbits, Wizards…this is just getting strange." Cortana says

"Now I really want to know where in the world we are." Chief says

As Chief continues to observe the four hobbits Cortana then says "Uh Chief don't look now but it seems that you're being watched by that guy in the corner."

Chief looks to the corner where Cortana pointed to on his HUD to see a man wearing a cloak with some kind of smoking stick.

"You don't think he's watching those uh "hobbits" like we are right? Cortana says

"I don't know but keep an eye on him just in case." Chief says

Just then one of Mr. Underhill's friends jump up from his table and head over to the bar.

"Mind if I have a pint?" he asks the Bartender

Chief looks back towards Mr. Underhill but then notices Mr. Underhill start to fidget with something in his hands. Chief tries his best to identify it but cannot see it from where he is sitting as Mr. Underhill has his back turned towards them.

All of a sudden he then hears Mr. Underhill's friend next to him say

"Baggins? Sure I know a Baggins."

Chief looks to see who he's talking about when he then points at Mr. Underhill and says "He's over there. Frodo Baggins."

Chief looks back and sees this Frodo Baggins look in terror at what his friend is saying.

"Um I don't think he likes his friend mentioning what his real name is." Cortana says

"That kid's hiding something if he's using fake names." Chief says

He then notices Frodo jump up from his seat and charge at his friend maneuvering through people to get to him.

"PIPPIN!" Frodo yells

"Steady on Frodo." Pippin says as he accidentally spills some of his drink onto the floor causing Frodo to slip on a person's boot behind him. As he is falling he releases something from his hand into the air. Chief gets a good look at it and notices it to be a small gold ring. As it falls back down towards Frodo, Frodo raises his hand into the air to catch it but instead the ring slides right down his right hand finger and then before Chief and everyone else's eyes Frodo disappears. Everyone becomes shocked by this event and Chief notices the one identified as Pippin as well as the others become shocked as well. Chief and Cortana to become shocked by this wondering what just happened.

"Uh Chief you just saw that right? I'm not losing it am I?" Cortana says

"No Cortana I saw it to. What just happened?" Chief asks Cortana

"I…I don't know, I'm not picking up any kind of teleportation or a camouflage energy signature. He just vanished." Cortana says

Chief then takes notice as the stranger that had been staring at both him and the hobbits gets up from his seat. Chief keeps an eye on him and then notices him grab someone and force the person against a wall. Chief then sees Frodo in his grasp as the stranger throws Frodo at the staircase forcing him up the stairs.

Chief gets up from his seat and starts heading for the stairs but then notices Frodo's friends get up from their seats and quickly head up the stairs. Chief slips by every person that gets in his way and quickly and silently runs up the stairway. Chief approaches the top of the stairs as he hears from one of the hobbits yell

"Let him go! Or I'll have you, Longshanks!"

Chief gets near the entrance of the door as he listens as the man who had grabbed Frodo speaks.

"You have a stout heart, little Hobbit. But that will not save you."

Chief then hears what sounds like the sheathing of a sword.

"You can no longer wait for the wizard, Frodo. They're coming."

"Huh sounds like this guy is trying to protect them. Maybe he's not a danger to them after all." Cortana says

"Yeah… But from who is he trying to protect them from." Chief says quietly to Cortana

All of a sudden Chief hears footsteps coming from the room towards the door. Acting quickly Chief activates the Active Camouflage Unit of the Covenant that Cortana had installed into his armor while he was sleeping thinking he could use it in his armor in case they crashed landed somewhere. Immediately Chief disappears from view as the man who was speaking to the Hobbits looks out of the doorway looking down both sides of the hallway before going back in and closing the door. Chief deactivates the camouflage and begins wondering what is going on.

"Chief I think that whatever is going on shouldn't be of your concern. Right now our number one priority is getting off this planet. We won't have time to help these people with whatever it is that's going on." Cortana says

"I know what we're supposed to do Cortana, but something big is going on here and that kid is at the center of whatever it is that's going on. I say for now we do a little…reconnaissance." Chief says

_**A Couple of hours later…**_

The rain has stopped; the gatekeeper is in his house when he hears the sound of a horse outside the gate and goes to investigate. He looks outside the gate and is horrified when all of a sudden the gate crashes down on top of him crushing him to death as the four Black Riders that had attacked the hobbits in the forest ride in on their horses galloping over the destroyed gate. They gallop through the now empty streets as they stop then in front of the Prancing Pony and quietly without making any kind of sound enter the inn. Unknown to them the Bartender hides behind a wall trying to not make a sound of fear as the riders silently walk past him without hearing him. Meanwhile outside across the street of the Prancing Pony on the rooftop of the building Master Chief stares at what had just transpired. Unknown to those riders is that the man who Chief had been able to identify from the hobbits conversation with him calling himself Strider. Had moved the hobbits out of the Prancing Pony into another resting location in the town somehow knowing that they were coming and were going to head right in there. After all is quiet for a couple of minutes, that sound is interrupted as the sounds of the riders in the building start stabbing bed's that they believe the hobbits are in. However after they discover that they are not there they let out a blood curtailing scream…The one that Chief had heard back there in the forest.

"That doesn't exactly sound human to me Chief." Cortana says

"Yeah…It doesn't." Chief says

Chief then begins to listen in on the conversation between the hobbits and Strider having placed a small listening device on the window so he could hear them without having to go near the door or window from the roof.

_**Frodo's POV**_

"What are they?" Frodo asks

"They were once Men. Great kings of men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question. One by one falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will. (Strider then looks out the window as Chief on the roof both look at the strange men mount back onto their horses and then ride off) They are the Nazgul. Ringwraiths. Neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the Ring drawn to the power by the One. They will never stop hunting you." Strider unknown to the Hobbits and Chief and Cortana whose real name was Aragorn.

_**Chief's POV**_

"Wow rings turned those men into…Whatever these Ringwraiths are? What kind of power does this Sauron guy have to be able to make rings do that?" Cortana says

"Whoever he is seems that he wants his ring back badly. Which means that, this hobbit is going to be hunted by those Ringwraiths. I may not know what these hobbits are, but it seems that they might hold something that must be really important if this guy is sending his men after them." Chief says

"Chief you aren't suggesting what I think you are right?"

"Well if you think that I'm going to suggest giving these guys a little assistance. Well then yes we are." Chief says

"Chief we don't know anything about any of this stuff that is going on. So how exactly are we going to be of help?"

"We can give these guys a little support from the shadows. We don't want to make ourselves known…yet. If we can listen to what they talk about, maybe we would be able to gain some helpful information to where we are, what's going on, and maybe some other stuff." Chief says

"And why can't we just ask them that personally?" Cortana asks

"Cortana from what we've seen so far we could very well be on a ancient era like world here. Much like the ancient times of Earth, but very much differently. And if that's the case I don't think that this Strider and these hobbits seeing me and especially my weapons and armor will exactly make them very trustworthy towards me. Maybe when the time is right or something. Maybe then we can make ourselves known. But until then we stick to the shadows." Chief says

And with their new objective set in mind Chief went to his mongoose with the intention of returning it to the Dawn as he would need to follow them silently and leaving the mongoose out in the open would be unwise if any passing by natives happened upon it. While at the Dawn Chief has Cortana leave a recorded message just in case any UNSC Forces find the crash site explaining where they had gone. Chief double checks the Pelican to remember what kinds of weapons are in there ranging from his Submachine Guns, a Battle Rifle, a Rocket Launcher, a couple of SPARTAN Lasers, and a shotgun, everything else being extra grenades and ammunition for the guns. Chief already had with him the his M6H Magnum pistol, two Energy Swords that Cortana had been able to upgrade when she gave some upgrades to Chief's armor that allowed the Energy Swords to recharge their batteries when placed in their holsters on the armor, a MA5D Assault Rifle, and finally the Sniper Rifle System 99-S5 Anti-Materiel Sniper Rifle, along with his combat knife. Chief had Cortana finally install a Active Camouflage system into the Pelican that way when they called it, it wouldn't be spotted by any of the natives. With everything in check Chief left the Dawn and quickly headed back to Bree on foot where he would wait outside of Bree for the Strider and the Hobbits to leave.

...

Chief had rested outside of Bree for the night in front of the gate. Just then Cortana awoke the Spartan as she saw Strider and the Hobbits start to move out, Chief quickly got up from his sleep and then started to follow them being sure to keep his distance.

…

"Where are you taking us?" Frodo asked

"Into the wild." Strider replied

Chief made sure to keep his distance and silence as he continued to follow them into the forest making sure to be careful where he stepped as to not make too much noise, he also had his audio strength increased as well as to be able to hear what the hobbits and Strider said which helped him in case he heard someone mention something that they felt like they were being followed which would give Chief a warning a little early to hide.

"How do we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf?" Merry says to Frodo

"I think a servant of the enemy would look fairer…and feel fouler." Frodo replies

"He's foul enough." Merry says

"We have no choice but to trust him." Frodo says

"But where is he leading us?" Sam asks

Unknown to the Hobbits Strider had been hearing their conversation and had heard Sam's question and quickly responded "To Rivendell, Master Gamgee. To the House of Elrond"

This news shocked the Hobbits "Did you hear that? Rivendell. We're going to see the Elves." Sam says

Back with Chief, Chief hears this and becomes shocked himself. "Great now Elves, things are really starting to turn into fantasy around here. What's next Trolls, Goblins, Dwarves?" Chief says sarcastically

"Haha, come on now Chief this sounds like it could be interesting." Cortana says

…

The group and Chief had traveled very far, and soon the environment changed as Chief soon found himself now walking through snow. From his hiding spot Chief had saw the Hobbits stop and begin to set up camp by the looks of it, the Strider however.

"Gentlemen, we do not stop until nightfall." Strider says

"What about breakfast?" Pippin asks

"You've already had it." Strider replies

"We've had one, yes. What about second breakfast?" Pippin says

With a strange look Strider then walks away. Chief meanwhile cannot believe what he is hearing. Second Breakfast? This was definitely strange as usually a person could stuff themselves full or at least last long enough on just one breakfast alone.

"Seems these Hobbits can really be…"

"Quite hungry a lot." Chief says finishing what Cortana was about to say

"Yeah that's about right."

Chief then looks back as the Hobbits soon begin packing up all they had unpacked since Strider didn't want them stopping here with Frodo and Sam packing everything onto the horse with Merry and Pippin talking amongst each other. Just then a apple comes flying over a hedge with Merry catching it. Pippin is confused and then all of a sudden is hit in the head with the apple meant for him, picking it up as the group continued their journey, with Chief following closely behind.

…

Chief soon finds himself having to keep an even farther distance from the group and crouch when they begin traveling through a swampy area to avoid being seen. From what he can see the Hobbits were having a hard time trying to get through the swamp, especially with the many of flies that were annoying them because of their 'smell'. Chief himself was also covered with many bugs all over him but wasn't bothered as much as he had been used too much harsher conditions then this swamp and also because of his armor had no entryways for the bugs to get into his armor, another thing that didn't bother him was the smell as going through 30 years of war he had smelled much more worse, as well as his helmet blocking the smell from reaching his nose.

…

Darkness had settled in and the Hobbits and Strider had set up a camp not too far from the swamps they had just passed. While the Hobbits slept Strider remained awake and was singing a strange song that Chief could not understand, as if it were in another kind of strange language. Chief was not far from them keeping an eye on them as well as an eye out for any of the Ringwraiths in case they had been following them.

_**Frodo's POV**_

Frodo woke up to Strider's singing and had actually heard of the song before and asked a question "Who is she? This woman you sing of?"

Strider hadn't noticed Frodo wake up and was a little surprised but replied to his question.

"'Tis Lady of Luthien. The Elf-Maiden who gave her love to Beren, a mortal."

"What happened to her?" Frodo asked

"She died…(Strider then turns to Frodo) Get some sleep Frodo" Strider says

Frodo then lies back down as he goes back to sleep. While the SPARTAN and the group began to rest from their long journey, unknown to them…Darkness was riding in a place called…Isengard.

…

_At Isengard…_

The Wizard Saruman who had betrayed Middle-Earth by siding with Sauron holds his right hand over the Palantíri as he communicated with his new master…The Eye of Sauron.

"_The Power of Isengard is at your Command…Sauron, Lord of the Darkness." _Saruman says telepathically through the Palantíri.

"_Saaaruuumaaannn…He has arrived." _

"_You mean the Warrior from the Prophecy?" _

"_Yeeeesssss. He has come…You must build me an army worthy of Mordor. An Army that will kill this man. Before the Prophecy comes to be…" _

"_As you wish. Lord Sauron." _

…

_Meanwhile…_

"This was the great watchtower of Amon Sul. We shall rest here tonight." Strider says as he and the Hobbits then head towards the watchtower, Chief not far behind. Chief stays on the ground within sight of their camp choosing a spot where he could see them but they could not see him.

Strider unrolls a cloth to show four Barrow Blades for the Hobbits.

"These are for you. Keep them close. I'm going to have a look around." Strider says as he tosses the Barrow Blades to Sam and Merry while Frodo and Pippin take their Barrow Blades from the cloth. The four hobbits take a look at their blades as Strider takes off.

"Stay here." Strider says as he walks off.

_Nighttime…_

Chief wakes up as Cortana told Chief to take a rest while she made sure they weren't left behind. Chief gets up from the rock he was laying on and stands up; he takes his Sniper Rifle off his back as he takes a look at what is happening at the campsite. As he looks through the scope he notices a campfire going

"What the!? What are they doing, a fire a nighttime will easily catch attention for miles." Chief says

"Not the smartest are they. Let's just hope that no one sees this." Cortana says

Just then the two hear screaming come from the campsite.

"PUT IT OUT YOU FOOLS! PUT IT OUT!" Frodo yells

"Looks like Frodo wasn't aware of this." Chief says

Just then the scream of a Ringwraith breaks the quiet night. Chief looks in the direction it came from which was from the right and uses his Sniper to see how many there is.

"I count five hostiles Chief." Cortana says

"Yeah I see them." Chief says

Chief looks back at the Hobbits as he sees them take out their Barrow Blades and quickly start running.

"Those little blades aren't going to do anything to these guys." Chief says

"Their probably heading to the top of the tower, there's nowhere else to go."

"Where in the world is that Strider guy. He was suppose to protect them and he's nowhere in sight!" Chief says

"Chief now might be a good time to well…show yourself." Cortana says

"Well we have no other choice!" Chief says

Chief leaps over the rock and starts running towards the tower.

_At the Top of the Tower…_

"BACK YOU DEVILS!" Sam yells as he swings his sword at the middle Ringwraith with the Wraith easily blocking each strike and then smacks him away making Sam hit a rock.

Merry and Pippin stand in front of Frodo to protect him but they are easily thrown aside. Frodo in too much fear drops his blade and falls backwards. He then begins to hear the ring 'call' out to him, he takes out the Ring which proves to be a bad mistake as then the lead Wraith walks towards Frodo and pulls out another sword which is different from his other. Frodo begins crawling back until he is backed up against a fallen down pillar. Frodo looks behind him and then at the Wraith as the Ring continues to 'call' to him. Having no other choice and hoping this will work Frodo then puts on the Ring. Frodo opens his eyes and before him are the Ringwraiths, but in their human form. He sees that they are very old and very much human, but compared to what they sound and look like he does not know how they could be men. Just then the Ring starts forcing itself forward to the lead Ringwraith as the Wraith extends out his left hand to grab the ring. However Frodo is able to resist and pulls it back to him. This however angers the Ringwraith who then stabs him in his shoulder with his blade making Frodo yell in pain. All of a sudden something catches the Ringwraiths attentions as the lead one pulls the sword out of Frodo. Frodo takes the ring off and looks as how the Ringwraiths begin backing up slowly and are looking at someone. Still in pain Frodo manages to turn his head around and then sees the outline of someone with a cloak standing next to some pillars. From where they are Sam, Merry, and Pippin see the figure as well.

"No…Not another one." Sam says still too weak to move.

The figure starts walking towards the Ringwraiths and stands right in front of Frodo. From where Frodo is laying as he stares at the back of the figure just the way he is standing, seems familiar to him…Frodo then remembers that night when that stranger saved him from one of these Wraiths…the one in the strange Dark Green and Black armor.

"Wait a minute (yells in pain) it's…you." Frodo says

The Ringwraiths stare at this new enemy. However they know just exactly who this stranger is. The lead Ringwraith lets out its piercing screech and charges at the stranger. The Ringwraith raises its sword high and then brings it down only for the stranger to easily move his body to the right while turning sideways. The Ringwraith hits the ground and then looks at the stranger as it raises his fist and then throws a straight punch right into the chest of the Ringwraith. But to the Hobbits amazement this punch sends the Ringwraith flying back, past the other Ringwraiths into a pillar. The Ringwraith then slides down off the pillar to the ground as it sword hits the ground with a

_CLANG!_

The four Hobbits gasp in amazement at what they had just saw. The four Ringwraiths look at their fallen and then back at the stranger as they all raise their swords and charge at the stranger.

_**Chief's POV**_

The four Ringwraiths charge at Chief who easily gets ready to take them on with his hand-to-hand skills. The righter most Wraith reaches Chief first raising its sword in the air and bringing it diagonally right down with Chief just moving his upper body sideways to dodge the attack and quickly counterattacks with a kick to the Wraiths stomach with his left foot followed by a roundhouse kick to the face sending the Wraith flying back into another Wraith behind them sending both flying far back to the ground. The other two Wraiths attack Chief together trying to get a downward diagonal cut on the Chief from both left and right in which Chief dodges by ducking between the two and turning around with the Wraiths turning around towards him. The Wraith on the right strikes first with another downward strike which Chief ducks under as the other Wraith attacks as Chief just raises his left arm sideways as the MJLONIR armor (still under the cloak) and the sword collide. The Ringwraith looks as the sword is blocked by some kind of armor that cannot be seen due to the cloak which surprises the Hobbits as they wondered what kind of armor the stranger must have been wearing to have protected him from that, but not being able to see due to the cloak. Chief pushes the sword away from him and follows with a powerful kick with his left leg to the Wraiths stomach sending it flying and falling off the edge of the tower. Just then one of the Wraiths recover grabbing Chief's cloak, Chief looks as the Wraith then tries to stab him in which Chief quickly rolls away from it but with the Wraith now holding Chief's cloak. The Hobbits then gasp in amazement and wonder at what they see.

Before the Hobbits stand a tall stranger with some sort of armor the likes they have ever seen before. They also notice strange items on the strangers back and wonder what they are…and for the matter of fact who HE is.

Chief takes out his Assault Rifle and begins firing his gun at the Wraith. The rounds impact on the Wraith as the Wraith begins to be pushed back with each round that hits it. Chief continues to fire his gun and as he fires the last bullet which hits the Wraith the Wraith then falls off the edge to the ground below letting out a blood curdling screech. Chief reloads his Assault Rifle with a fresh new round when he hears someone yell behind him. Chief turns around as out of nowhere Strider appears with his Sword out and with a torch in his other hand. On the first swing Strider manages to hit one of the Wraiths with his torch setting the Wraith ablaze as it screeches in pain from the fire. The lead Wraith looks at Frodo and sees an opportunity and starts heading towards Frodo while Strider is dealing with the other Wraith. However just then Chief jumps in front Frodo and points his gun at the Wraith who stops in its tracks.

"I don't think so." Chief says

The Wraith looks behind as Strider manages to drive the other Wraith away with the fire. Strider looks at the final Wraith and to Chief's amazement with great accuracy throws the torch at the Wraith and manages to stick the torch into the hood of the Wraith as it is set ablaze and is forced away burning away.

"FRODO!" Sam yells as he manages to get back enough strength and runs over to Frodo as do Merry and Pippin to check on Frodo.

Strider walks back towards them and then sees the stranger before him with some kind of weapon in his hand. Strider walks close to the stranger but still keeping his distance looking at the stranger who stares right back at him.

"I had a feeling we were being followed ever since we left Bree. Who are you?" Strider says

"Just someone who wants to help."

"STRIDER!" Sam yells

This catches Strider and Chief's attention as Strider rushes over and kneels by Frodo's side. Chief rushes over as well but then gets into a crouching position close to them with his Assault Rifle at the ready in case anymore Ringwraiths appeared.

"Help him Strider." Sam says

Strider picks up the blade that stabbed Frodo "He's been stabbed by a Morgul Blade. (the Blade all of a sudden dissolves leaving only the hilt) This is beyond my skill to heal. He needs elvish medicine.

Chief wish he could help but unfortunately he did not know if his medical equipment would help in anyway, instead he gets up from where he is and walks over to the group. The Hobbits are still in shock at who or what this stranger was. Chief kneels down and picks up Frodo with both of his arms "I'll carry him for you. You just lead the way to wherever we have to go."

Strider nods in agreement as he and the Chief along with the Hobbits start moving out but Sam is still worried however as the sounds of the Wraiths can be heard and of how far they are from Rivendell "We're six days from Rivendell, we'll never make it."

"Gandalf…" Frodo says in a whisper

"Hold on Frodo." Strider says to reassure the young Hobbit.

"GANDALF!"

…

The group have entered the forest again but have had to set down Frodo as his condition becomes much worse. Frodo stares up as he looks at some trolls.

"Look Mr. Frodo! It's Mr. Bilbo's Trolls!" Sam says

Chief is nearby with his Assault Rifle out and staring at stone trolls "(Sighs) yep its official this planet is full of the kind of things that a parent would tell their kid about in fantasy tales." Chief says

"Mr. Frodo?! He's going COLD!" Sam yells getting Chief and Strider's attention. While Chief still remains on guard Strider heads over to check on Frodo.

"Is he going to die?" Pippin asks worried

"He's passing into the Shadow World. He will soon become a Wraith like them." Strider says

This catches Chief's attention. Based on the facts it seems that the Morgul Blade had somehow the ability to change whoever was stabbed by it into one of those…Wraiths. This reminded Chief of the Flood because of the way those parasitic aliens could also turn anyone no matter who into one of them. If they did not find help soon Chief knew that he may not have any other choice, and he felt that Strider knew too.

"They're close." Merry says when the group hear the screech of the Nazgul.

"Sam, do you know Athelas plant?" Strider asks

"Athelas?" Sam replies

"Kingsfoil." Strider adds in

"Kingsfoil…Aye it's a weed." Sam says

"It may help slow the poison hurry." Strider says

Both Sam and Strider then head off to look for the Kingsfoil. Merry and Pippin stay close to Frodo trying their best to keep him comforted, meanwhile Chief still keeps an eye out for the Ringwraiths scanning through the trees with his Assault Rifle pointed outward.

"I wonder how many of these Ringwraiths there are?" Cortana asks

"No matter how many there are we need to protect Frodo and his friends. Whatever that Ring is they want must be very important." Chief says back to Cortana

"Chief we got an unknown coming in on our six." Cortana says as Chief notices his motion sensor picking up something approaching from behind.

Chief quickly turns around with his Assault Rifle pointed catching the attention of Merry and Pippin. However instead of a Ringwraith instead a lady riding on a white horse appears before the group with Strider and Sam behind her. Chief lowers his weapon as the lady dismounts the horse and then walks over to Frodo kneeling before him. Just then the lady begins to speak in a strange language, the likes he had never heard of before.

"_Frodo… I am Arwen. I have come to help you. Hear my voice. Come back to the light." _

"Who is she?" Merry asks

"Frodo." Arwen says concerned with the Halfling

"She's an elf

Strider then appears next to Arwen, taking a little of the Kingsfoil plant and then chewing on a portion of it.

"He's fading." Arwen says as she lifts up his clothing to show the stab wound. Chief heads over and kneels down next to the two as he checks out the wound. Arwen looks at the strange person next to her, upon seeing what he looks like Arwen becomes shocked and in her mind thinks "Could it be…Him?"

"That wound looks deadly enough, even if there was no poison it'd still be bad. Are you sure that this Kingsfoil plant can slow down the poison?" Chief says as Strider applies the Kingsfoil to Frodo's wound as he gives a sudden gasp of pain.

"He's not going to last. We must get him to my father."

Strider and Arwen begin to help Frodo up when the stranger steps in and picks up Frodo for them.

"Take him to the horse." Strider says as Chief brings Frodo over to the horse as Arwen and Strider continue to talk.

"I've been looking for you for two days."

"Where are you taking him?" Merry asks concerned

However both Arwen and Strider ignore Merry as they continue to talk,

"There are five Wraiths behind you. Where the other four are I do not know." Arwen says

Chief steps aside when he hears not just the Elven lady known as Arwen start to talk the strange language…but Strider to.

"_Stay with the Hobbits. I will send horses back for you."_ Strider says

"_I'm the faster rider. I'll take him_." Arwen replies

"_The road is too dangerous."_

"What are they saying?" Pippin asks

Chief himself was actually wondering what they were talking about.

"_Frodo's dying. If I can get across the river, the power of my people will protect him_…I do not fear them." Arwen says

"_As you wish." _Strider says

Before Arwen mounts her horse however she looks back at the Spartan as he looks through the trees still on the lookout for the Ringwraiths.

"_Who is that? Where did he come from?" _Arwen asks

"_I do not know. But he saved the Hobbits from the Wraiths. What concerns you?" _

"…_He may be the one." _Arwen says

Strider looks back at the Chief who looks back at them but then looks back out into the forest.

"_Are you sure?"_

"_I do not know…I will check with my father about…him."_

Arwen then mounts back onto her horse.

"Arwen…Ride hard, do not look back." Strider says

Chief then sees as Arwen speaks in the language at the horse and the horse takes off…as if she was able to communicate with the horse.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING THOSE WRAITHS ARE STILL OUT THERE!" Sam yells

Chief walks over to Strider as he turns around to see Chief walking towards him.

"Old friend of yours I take it."

"Yes. A very…old friend." Strider says

"What's this though about the Five Wraiths and four others? I thought we dealt with them?" Chief asks

"It may off seemed that way but the Wraiths cannot be killed that easily. They can only be killed or even hurt at least by only enchanted weapons." Strider says

"Great so in which case these guys are pretty much immortal except to enchanted weapons." Chief says

As Strider heads over to the other Hobbits Chief looks in the direction that Arwen had ridden off in.

"What is it Chief?" Cortana asks

"I don't know. It's just that the way she looked at me. It was if she…knew something."

Well whatever it is we can find out later. Right now I think we should keep following Strider and the others to this Rivendell place. Hope that she can take care of Frodo from the Wraiths." Cortana says

…

Arwen rides on as the Nazgûl give chase. Night gives way to day as they pursue her, from forest to open plain, sometimes closing, sometimes falling behind. Frodo, half-unconscious, senses their presence. One of the Wraiths closes on him, reaching out as if to snatch the Ring from him. Arwen spurs Asfaloth on to an even greater effort. Arwen reaches the river, and splashes across the ford. She pauses and looks back. The Nazgûl have stopped at the edge of the water. Their mounts rear up, screaming, seemingly terrified of entering the river.

"Give up the Halfling She-Elf!" The lead Nazgul yells.

Arwen draws her sword as if calling for a challenge. "If you want him come and get him!"

The Nazgûl draw their swords and urge their reluctant horses across the ford. Arwen begins to chant to the river.

"_Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer,Rimmo nin Bruinen, dan in Ulair! Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer,Rimmo nin Bruinen, dan in Ulair!_ (Waters of the Misty Mountains listen to the great word; flow waters of Loudwater against the Ringwraiths!)"

Gradually, the water level rises. A great flood comes around the bend, with peaks like white horses. The Nazgûl are cast from their mounts and washed away down the river as Arwen watches. Just then Frodo begins to breath very hard and, and in great concern takes him off her horse and lays him on the ground. Arwen then she's before her as she knows what is happening.

"Frodo, no! Frodo don't give in. Not now."

Arwen begins to cry and embraces Frodo.

"What grace is given me, let it pass to him, let him be spared - save him."


	3. The Prophecy & the Fellowship is Formed!

Master Chief, Strider, and the last three of the Hobbits continued their trek on the way to Rivendell. The thought of Frodo was racing through all of their minds as they hoped that he was okay. As they came to an opening of a riverbed they saw across from them a small group of Elves with backup horses that had been brought for the group. The group walked across the riverbed and joined up with the group of Elves.

"Lady Arwen sent us here to await for your arrival." The leading Elf of the group speaks

"How is our friend?" Merry asks

"He is doing well." The lead elf replies

The three hobbits breathe a sigh of relief now knowing that Frodo was okay.

"He has been through much and as such he is resting now."

"And on another word your wizard friend Gandalf has just arrived as well."

"Gandalf? Gandalf's there?!" Sam says

"Yes, he awaits by the young hobbits side. We must take our leave Lord Elrond expects you."

The group move forward and so just Chief. Chief then looks up however as he sees the group of elves before him stare at him, the same way Arwen had also stared at him. And just then he hears from the lead Elf something that he had not expected to hear at all.

"Spartan?"

Chief looks at the leader and what the Elf leader had said also caught the attention of Strider and the Hobbits.

"What did you say?" Chief says stunned by this.

…

_**Meanwhile on the other side of the Galaxy In known space…**_

_**Location: Sanghelios**_

_**The Covenant Assault Carrier Shadow of Intent…**_

Staring out at his planet alone from his quarters, a Sangheili wearing a dark purple cloak stared at his homeworld. Soon another Sangheili entered the room and spoke to the other

"Supreme Commander sir."

"What is it Commander?" The Supreme Commander asks

"We just received word from our human allies, it seems they detected a fleet of Loyalist ships bearing course towards the Ivanoff Research Station, the station located near the Halo Ring designated as Installation 03."

"Even with all of the Prophets dead and their lies exposed…Why are the Loyalist still trying to activate the Rings?" The Supreme Commander whispers to himself in disbelief

"Supreme Commander what are your orders? Are we to join the Humans and help them defend their Research Station?"

"Yes. Tell the Shipmaster to get the fleet ready to move out. What are the Humans sending to the Station?"

"It seems they are sending their ship the UNSC Infinity."

"The Infinity, hmph then the odds shall be in our favor."

"As you wish…Arbiter." The Commander says as he exits the room heading towards the Bridge.

The Arbiter then turns towards his door and takes off his cloak to reveal his Arbiter armor.

"So Loyalist...What is it you are planning this time that involves the ring?" The Arbiter says to himself.

_Meanwhile near the Earth_

_On the UNSC Infinity_

An ODST soldier walks onto the bridge and stands at attention behind the Captain.

"Captain Lasky sir!"

The Captain turns around, Captain Thomas Lasky, the captain of the UNSC Infinity and a long time old friend of Master Chief when the Chief rescued him and some of his friends from the Covenant at the beginning of the war.

"At ease there Helljumper." Lasky replies

The ODST stands down and then proceeds to take off his helmet to reveal a man with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Gunnery Sergeant Edward Buck at your service Captain, along with me is my squad as well who are all in the hangar bay right now. My squad consists off my Heavy Weapons Specialist Corporal Taylor H. "Dutch" Miles, my Marksman of the team Lance Corporal Kojo "Romeo" Agu, my explosive ordnance expert Private First Class Michael "Mickey" Crespo, and finally Lance Corporal "Rookie" sir!"

"Thank you Gunnery Sergeant. I'm guessing you know what the mission you've been assigned to is."

"Yes sir Loyalist Covenant have been detected heading to our Research Station near the Halo Ring codenamed Installation 03. We are going there to protect the facility along with the help of the Sangheili known as the Arbiter and his men."

"Correct Gunny. Now then that will be all get your team ready for combat."

"Yes sir!" Buck says saluting the Captain and then leaving the bridge.

Lasky then towards the Bridge's window as he stares out into the deep emptiness of space.

_**Middle-Earth…**_

_**Rivendell**_

As the group entered the Elven city of Rivendell Chief became amazed by what he saw as the group walked through the gates. He had never seen anything like Rivendell before, many buildings of strange design and many archway paths connected most of the buildings, there was also the waterfall that was behind the entire place as well that flowed into the river below Rivendell. Everyone dismounted their horses as the hobbits too, were also in awe at the sight of Rivendell.

"Wow this place is beautiful." Sam says

"You have got to admit it Chief this place is breathtaking." Cortana says to Chief

Just then the group then notice someone approaching them, while the Hobbits and Strider know who it is, Chief on the other hand does not know, he sees walking towards them an old man with a grey beard, a grey cloak and a large pointed blue hat and wielding a long strange looking stick in his right hand, based on the way the old man was using it Chief guessed it must have been a walking stick.

"Ah hello there my old friends." The old man says

"GANDALF!" Sam yells as he and the other Hobbits run towards the Wizard happy to see him.

"Chief you heard that right? They said Gandalf…wasn't Gandalf…"

"A Wizard…according to the Bartender." Chief says finishing Cortana's line

Strider then walks up to Gandalf "It is good to see you okay Gandalf."

"As I am glad you are okay as well my old friend. I hope that the Hobbits weren't very troublesome while they were with you." Gandalf says

"(Strider then gives off a smile and a tiny laugh) of course not Gandalf."

"Just so you know I do not blame you for what happened to Frodo. No one could off foreseen the Ringwraiths finding you and stabbing Frodo with a Morgul Blade." Gandalf says

"Thank you Gandalf. Although if there is someone that you should be thanking it should be (Strider then stands aside so Gandalf can see the Stranger in the dark green and black armor)…"

"Ah yes the Spartan." Gandalf says

This surprises Chief as well as Strider and the Hobbits.

"Wait…Gandalf you know him?" Merry asks

"Well no not personally however that is something I will explain to all of you perhaps at a later time. Right now all of you deserve a nice long rest; I will find all of you later and lead you to Frodo. Right now he needs some rest." Gandalf says

The Three Hobbits then follow one of the elves as he leads them to their quarters they will be sleeping in during their stay. Strider meanwhile heads somewhere else. Gandalf turns his attention to Chief and walks over to him.

"You must be wondering how I know about you, well I will tell you later as well. But there are many things that you do not yet know about here Spartan, and I can help you with that as well also late. Right now you must be pretty tired from your journey, I will show you to your room and you may rest there for the night." Gandalf says

Chief just nods his head and begins to follow Gandalf.

…

Gandalf leads Chief to his room; Chief enters the room to find the room with a bed with white sheets and pillows, a bookcase near the doorway, as well as a trunk.

"Thank you sir." Chief says to the Wizard

"No thanks are necessary, if there is to be any it must be from me to you for helping to take care of Frodo and his friends." Gandalf then walks out of the room and closes the door.

Chief looks out his window as the sun begins to set behind the mountains. Chief walks over to the trunk and opens it to reveal sleeping garments. Chief however closes the trunk and begins to take off his armor and while doing so Cortana than begins to talk to him.

"So Chief this planet sure is interesting isn't it?" Cortana says

Chief puts his hands on his helmet as the helmet begins hissing as the lock tight seals became undone. Chief then puts his helmet on the table next to the bed and takes Cortana's chip out of his helmet, and places it next to his helmet. Cortana's AI body then appears over the chip.

"We still don't know what is going on or what we may off gotten ourselves into. But…"

"Let me guess you're still wondering how those elves and that wizard knew what you were. " Cortana says

"It is bothering me, this place shows no signs of any UNSC or Covenant or that they have been here. If that's the case then how could they know what I am?" Chief says

"Who knows Chief this planet keeps on getting stranger and stranger the more things we learn, and I have a feeling that what we may learn tomorrow might sum up all the stuff." Cortana says

Chief places his armor and weapons on the trunk as he is soon seen wearing a black tight skinned suit with the UNSC Insignia and the words UNSC below it, and then sits on the bed.

"Well you should get some rest Chief; you need it after all you've been through the past couple of days."

"I'll see you in the morning then Cortana." Chief says as he lies down on the bed.

"You too Chief." Cortana says as her body disappears.

…

_The Next Morning…_

Chief puts his helmet on as the air-lock seals tighten the helmet in place once again and then places Cortana's chip back into his helmet. Chief grabs all of his weapons and places them back where they once were on his armor. Just then someone knocks at the door

*knock *knock *knock

Chief walks over to the door and opens it up to see Gandalf.

"Ah hello there Spartan. Like I said yesterday I owe you answers, and now is the time you learned of them, follow me." Gandalf says

Chief then follows Gandalf. Chief follows Gandalf as he then enters into a large room filled with hundreds of books, more than he could count as they were stacked on many bookshelves all over the room. Chief then takes notice of another man in the room; the figure turns around as Gandalf speaks to the man.

"Good morning Lord Elrond."

"Hello there Gandalf." Lord Elrond of Rivendell says

Elrond then takes notice of the Chief and walks over to him.

"Ah so what I heard from my men is true...So you are the Spartan." Elrond says

"You could say that. But how do you people know what I am?" Chief asks

"So he does not know." Elrond says looking at Gandalf

"But he soon will my friend. If you may Spartan follow me please." Gandalf says

Chief then follows both Gandalf and Elrond as they soon lead him to a stone tablet that sets upon a wooden table. Chief then looks at the stone tablet but cannot read the language that is inscribed on it.

"What is this?" Chief asks

"A Prophecy...About you Spartan." Gandalf says

Chief becomes a little shocked by this and becomes even more confused.

"A Prophecy…about me?" Chief asks

"You may not understand what it says; this story is written in a language that was long ago lost in time. Only one elf was able to translate what this Prophecy said was written into the books as so it could not be forgotten. This stone tablet was once found only in the forests of Mirkwood, but was moved here to Rivendell for safer keeping." Elrond says

"I wonder what the Prophecy says? If only I could understand what it said." Cortana says

"What does the Prophecy say exactly?" Chief asks Elrond

"Huh I guess you could just do that." Cortana says

"This prophecy tells: _**When darkness would cover the land…When the world was in peril…A Man, not of this world, would come in the darkest of times…This man who had defied even Death itself…Would come to our world, and help those who had been chosen by fate…To rid the land of the darkness that would cover it…This man, this warrior, this…Spartan...**__(hearing this part under his helmet John's eyes widened in shock)__**Would bring hope, and light to these Dark times...And help the chosen heroes to bring about the end…Of the evil that would threaten the land.**__" Elrond says_

_"And if you are having a hard time believing us well then look at the bottom." Gandalf says _

_Chief does just that as he looks down at the bottom of the stone tablet…right there before his very eyes he sees…himself, as an outline of a bright light appears behind him on the tablet. _

_"But…how?" Chief thought inside his head _

_"Do you know who could of made this?" Chief asks_

_"No not even the one who had translated this prophecy knew, his men had found this tablet in the forest. There was no signs to tell of who could of put it there." Elrond says _

"So as you can see here Spartan your coming was foretold. And the time you come…is the right time as well." Gandalf says

"Why what's going on?" Chief asks

"We are at war Spartan with the forces of the Dark Lord Sauron." Elrond says

"Who is this Sauron?" Chief says

"If I may suggest Lord Elrond I think we should start at the beginning." Gandalf says

Elrond nods his head "Of course Gandalf."

"It began many years ago…during the time of the Second Age. Right now it is the Third Age of our land Middle-Earth. During the Second Age…It began with the forging of the great rings. Three were given to my people the Elves, immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings. Seven were given to the Dwarf lords, great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls. And finally nine, nine rings were gifted to the race of Men, who above all else, desired power. For within these rings was bound the strength and will to govern each race… But they were all of them deceived, for another ring was made… (Elrond then grabs a rolled up scroll and unrolls it across the table. What Chief saw was the entire map of Middle-Earth. Elrond then pointed to the part of the map with the words Mordor on it) In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom, the Dark Lord Sauron forged in secret a master ring, to control all others. And into this Ring, he poured his cruelty, his malice, and his will to dominate all life... "**One Ring to rule them all**." And so one by one, the free lands of Middle-earth fell to the power of the Ring. But there were some who resisted. In a last desperate attempt to end Sauron's reign of terror a last alliance of Men and Elves marched against the armies of Mordor, and on the slopes of Mount Doom…**we** fought for the freedom of Middle-earth."

"Hold on…You were there?" Chief asks

"Yes I was there. I was a Captain in the army under the command of Gil-galad we marched alongside our allies against the army of Mordor. The Battle was a deadly one many brave Men and Elves lost their lives there including Gil-galad himself. But in the end we had managed to defeat Sauron and his army and that day…it should off ended."

"What happened?" Chief asks

"The Power of the One Ring could not be undone." Elrond says

"You see Spartan only Sauron himself could wield the power of the One Ring. Anyone else who wielded it could not handle its power. It would corrupt them, and could even make one selves lose their mind." Gandalf says

"What happened exactly?" Chief asks

"Sauron himself had come out to face us in the battle. He slayed many of our men in just one strike. Elendil High King of Gondor and Arnor charged at Sauron but he too was struck down. His son Isildur rushed to his father's side but he was already dead. Sauron walked over to finish him off but it was in that moment when all hope had faded that he picked up his father's sword. But Sauron stepped on the sword and the sword shattered, Sauron was about to finish off the young king but the sword was still sharp enough and with a quick strike he cut off Sauron's fingers and the one ring along with them. It was there that Sauron was finally defeated. But…

_(flashback)_

"Isildur hurry follow me!" Elrond says to Isildur

_(voiceover) "_I led Isildur into the heart of Mount Doom, where the Ring was forged, the one place it could be destroyed."

Elrond leads Isildur into Mount Doom, Elrond enters and stands near the Crack of Mount Doom where once Sauron had once stood while Isildur stands on the walkway behind Elrond

"Cast it into the fire!"

Isildur looks at the Ring when all of a sudden the ring starts whispering to him.

"DESTROY IT!" Elrond yells

Isildur looks at Elrond and smiles in a sly triumph "No." And begins walking away.

"ISILDUR!"

_(flashback ends)_

"Isildur kept the Ring. The line of kings became broken. There was no strength left in the world of Men. They became scattered, divided, leaderless." Elrond says

"What happened to Isildur?" Chief asks

"In the end…the Ring betrayed him…to his death. And some things that should not have been forgotten were lost." Elrond replies

"So the Ring was lost…and Frodo found it?" Chief asks

"No it wasn't Frodo. I can explain what happened after Isildur lost the ring. You see history became legend, legend became myth, and for two and a half thousand years, the Ring passed out of all knowledge. Until, when chance came, it ensnared a new bearer. The Ring came to the creature Gollum, who took it deep into the tunnels of the Misty Mountains. And there, it consumed him. The Ring brought to Gollum unnatural long life. And for five hundred years it poisoned his mind. And in the gloom of Gollum's cave, it waited. Darkness had crept back into the forest of the world. Rumor grew of a shadow in the east, whispers of a nameless fear, and the Ring of Power perceived… it knew that its time had now come. And it abandoned Gollum. But something happened then the Ring did not intend. It was picked up by the most unlikely creature imaginable… A Hobbit." Gandalf says

"Hold on so this Ring it…has a mind of its own?"

"It is said it does, but if so it only does when no one is looking apparently." Gandalf says

"And I take it this Hobbit was Frodo?" Chief says

"Actually it was his Uncle…Bilbo Baggins an old friend of my as well. Bilbo found the ring and brought it back with him to the Shire the land where all Hobbits live. It would stay in his possession for a long time…"

Gandalf would then go on to explain what had happened such as his visit to the Shire as it was Bilbo's 111th Birthday, and the events that transpired afterwards such as Frodo then finding out and then learning how Frodo needed to get the Ring out of the Shire as the Dark Lords servants the Ringwraith had captured Gollum who had told them to find the ring at Shire…Baggins. However Gandalf could not tell him anything after he had left Frodo and Sam telling him then about his fellow wizard Saruman and his betrayal.

"Wow that's…a lot." Cortana says to Chief

"And so here the Ring was with Frodo. But what does Sauron have to do with the Ring you said he was dead." Chief says

"We had thought so to…But his spirit had endured. His Spirit is bound to the Ring. Until the Ring can be destroyed which can only be destroyed in the fires of Mount Doom itself Sauron will never be gone." Gandalf says

"All of that Power…In just a Ring." Chief says in disbelief.

"As you can see Spartan it may not be a mere chance that brought you here…Wherever you come from. But fate itself brought you here to help us." Elrond says

Chief stays silent for a minute as he looks down at the floor and then raises his head again to talk to the two.

"If you mind…I would like some time to myself…To think about something."

"Take as long as you need Spartan. In the meantime I will go see if Frodo is awake." Gandalf says as he exits the room and Elrond bowing his head at Chief and also walking out of the room.

Chief then begins to walk back and forth in place while conversing with Cortana.

"So Chief what do you think?"

"I don't know."

"Should we really get involved in this war? This is their fight not ours." Cortana says

"This may not be our fight but I think that it became ours with this prophecy here and when we attacked those Ringwraiths. Even then Cortana think about it these people are going to be looking up to us. If we abandon them it will cause them to loose morale as they lost their…Spartan. From the prophecy; us leaving we'd might be giving them their death sentence. They'd lose the will to fight as they might think that I left them because there is going to be no hope in defeating this Dark Lord."

"So I'm guessing we just became part of their war." Cortana asks already knowing the answer.

"Told you we were going to be needing that Pelican and all those weapons at the ready." Chief says

"Well we should probably go tell Gandalf then our decision then. By the way what you said "All that Power in just a Ring" um remember Halo." Cortana says sarcastically

"Yeah well there were a lot of them where this is just one ring." Chief says as he exits the room.

…

"You are in the house of Elrond. And it is 10 o'clock in the morning, on October the 24th, if you want to know." Gandalf says as Frodo wakes up.

Frodo opens his eyes and sees right by his side on a chair "Gandalf."

"Yes I am here. And you're lucky to be here. A few more hours and you would have been beyond our aid. But you have some strength in you, my dear Hobbit." Gandalf replies as he smokes his pipe.

Frodo sits himself up from his bed still feeling a little pain from where he got stabbed and looks at Gandalf. "What happened Gandalf? Why didn't you meet us?"

"I am sorry Frodo…I was delayed."

_(flashback)_

In Isengard on the tower top, Saruman is using his powers to flip Gandalf about. He then dangles him dangerously over the edge of Orthanc.

"Friendship with Saruman is not lightly thrown aside. One ill turn deserves another. It is over! Embrace the power of the Ring . . . or embrace your own destruction!" Saruman says

Gandalf lies at full stretch, completely at Saruman's mercy. A tiny white moth flutters across between them. Gandalf observes it as Saruman continues to taunt him. Saruman hurls Gandalf back towards the platform.

"There is only one Lord of the Ring! Only one who can bend it to his will. And he. does. not. share. power!" Gandalf says as he gets up and jumps off the edge.

Saruman rushes over to check when a giant eagle flies away with Gandalf on it.

"So you have chosen death." Saruman says

_(flashback ends)_

"Gandalf what is it?" Frodo asks

"Nothing, Frodo." Gandalf replies

All of a sudden a familiar voice yells out "Frodo!"

Just then Sam rushes to Frodo's side "Frodo!"

"Sam."

"Bless you you're awake!" Sam says with joy in his voice

Frodo gives off a small laugh as Gandalf then speaks "Sam has hardly left your side since he arrived here."

"We were that worried about you. Weren't we Mr. Gandalf.?" Sam says

"By the skills of Lord Elrond, you're beginning to mend." Gandalf says

Just then an elf appears next to Gandalf looking down on him. "Welcome to Rivendell Frodo Baggins."

Just then a voice calls out "Glad you're alright there."

Frodo turns his head to the doorway as he then sees the stranger from the forest and the tower who had saved him both times from the Wraiths. With the full light shining on him Frodo finally sees the figure as he wears the dark green and black armor and a helmet with a strange gold plate of some kind on his helmet covering his face.

"It's you. The one who saved me from the Wraith in the forest, and then me and my friends from those other Wraiths on that tower." Frodo says

Chief then walks over and Sam quickly runs up to the Spartan.

"Thank you…Thank you for rescuing Frodo Mister."

"It's what I do." Chief says

"So Spartan have you made your decision yet?" Gandalf says as he blows out a puff of smoke from his mouth

"Yes I have Gandalf…I will stay here and assist you in your war against Sauron." Chief says

"Thank you Spartan we will forever be in your debt. But I must ask what is your name?" Elrond asks

"Call me Master Chief."

…

Frodo and Sam walk into a garden area when Merry and Pippin run up to Frodo laughing as it is good to see Frodo. As they give hugs to their friends Frodo then sees someone he thought he might never see again, sitting on a stone seat, reading from a large Red Book.

"Bilbo!"

Frodo sees as Bilbo has aged quite a lot since he last saw him as he is now has white hair and looks more frail and uses a walking stick to stand up.

"Hello Frodo my lad." Bilbo says happy to see Frodo again as the two hug each other

The two sit down as Frodo then picks up Bilbo's book and reads aloud from it.

"There and Back Again: A Hobbit's Tale by Bilbo Baggins." Frodo says as he begins looking through the book

"This is wonderful."

"I meant to go back ... wander the paths of Mirkwood ... visit Laketown ... see the Lonely Mountain again. But age it seems, has finally caught up with me." Bilbo says

Frodo then comes across a page with the map of the Shire.

"I miss the Shire. I spent all my childhood pretending I was off somewhere else … off with you on one of your adventures! But my own adventure turned out to be quite different" Frodo says

"My dear boy." Bilbo says

Meanwhile on a balcony nearby Sam is packing up all of his bags.

"Now what have I forgotten?" Sam asks himself

"Packed already?" Frodo says startling Sam making him jump up from the ground and look at Frodo

"No harm in being prepared." Sam says

"I thought you wanted to see the Elves Sam?" Frodo asks

"I do." Sam replies

"More than anything." Frodo asks

"I did." Sam says

"It's just…We did what Gandalf wanted, didn't we? We got the Ring this far to Rivendell, and I thought…seeing as how you're on the mend we'd be off soon. Off home." Sam says

"You're right Sam. We did what we set out to do. (shows the Ring on his palm) The Ring will be safe in Rivendell."

_Meanwhile from Elrond's Study room balcony…_

"His strength returns." Elrond says

"That wound will never fully heal. He will carry it the rest of his life." Gandalf says

"And yet to have come so far, still bearing the Ring, the hobbit has shown extraordinary resilience to its evil." Elrond says

Elrond then walks over to his desk and pours wine into a glass.

"It is a burden he should never have had to bear. We can ask no more of Frodo." Gandalf says concerned about Frodo and what he had to go through just to get the Ring to Rivendell.

Elrond then turns to confront Gandalf "Gandalf, the enemy is moving. Sauron's forces are massing in the east- his eye is fixed on Rivendell. And Saruman you tell me has betrayed us. Our list of allies grows thin."

"His treachery runs deeper than you know. By foul craft Saruman has crossed Orcs with goblin-men, he's breeding an army in the caverns of Isengard. An army that can move in sunlight and cover great distance at speed. Saruman is coming for the Ring." Gandalf says

"This evil cannot be concealed by the power of the Elves. We do not have the strength to fight both Mordor and Isengard!" Elrond says

"It may be true that we have very few allies left, and may not have the strength to take on both Mordor and Isengard. But we have a trick up our sleeve that the enemy does not have." Gandalf says

"And what is that?" Elrond asks

"The Spartan…After all he has agreed to help us. Do you not believe in the Prophecy after all you believe that it may be coming true as so far it has proven accurate. The Spartan has come when Middle-Earth is at danger, and he has even said that he is willing to help us." Gandalf says

"But can the Spartan truly take on both the armies of Mordor and Isengard? He is just one warrior after all. One warrior cannot defeat two armies by himself." Elrond says

"There may be more to the Spartan then meets the eye. I even spoke to Aragorn about the Spartan. He told me that the Spartan was able to handle all five of the Wraiths that attacked Frodo and the other Hobbits with nothing but his bare hands. Fighting five Wraiths with nothing but bare hands is a death wish but he was able to handle them. This Spartan is full of surprises and he could be a powerful ally in this war." Gandalf says

"I'm sorry Gandalf…Even then the Ring cannot stay here." Elrond says

Gandalf then walks over to Elrond's window in disbelief and looks out as he soon sees a new group of arrival in the gardens. A man, an Elf and companions, and a party of Dwarves all dismount and stare around them in wonder.

"This peril belongs to all Middle-earth. They must decide now how to end it. The time of the Elves is over- my people are leaving these shores. Who will you look to when we've gone? The Dwarves? They hide in their mountains seeking riches- they care nothing for the troubles of others. " Elrond says

"It is in Men that we must place our hope." Gandalf says

"Men? Men are weak…The race of Men is failing. The blood of Numenor is all but spent, its pride and dignity forgotten. It is because of Men the Ring survives. You know I was there Gandalf. I was there three thousand years ago …when Isildur took the Ring. I was there the day the strength of Men failed. It should've ended that day, but evil was allowed to endure. Isildur kept the Ring. The line of kings is broken. There is no strength left in the world of Men. They're scattered, divided, leaderless." Elrond says

"There is one who could unite them, one who could reclaim the throne of Gondor." Gandalf says

"He turned from that path long time ago. He has chosen exile." Elrond says

…

_Later that Day Nighttime…_

Evening has fallen. Strider is seated on the terrace reading a book. Footsteps echo on the stone floor. The man who arrived earlier enters and pauses in front of a battle-piece of Isildur, with broken sword raised against Sauron. He regards the painting intently, then, conscious of another presence, turns and sees Strider.

"You are no Elf."

"The Men of the South are welcome here." Strider says

"Who are you?" The man asks

"I am a friend to Gandalf the Grey." Strider replies

"Then we are here on a common purpose… friend."

The Man seems puzzled by Strider's reluctance to reveal his identity, but smiles again good-naturedly and turns to the Lady's shrine opposite the wall painting. He sees the broken sword lying there. He picks up the haft, shifting it in his hand, testing its weight and feel as a warrior would, and stares at the blade.

"The shards of Narsil! The blade that cut the ring from Sauron's hand!"

The man then runs his finger up the blade and cuts himself.

"It's still sharp." The man says in amazement

"But no more than a broken heirloom!" The man says in disdain as he returns the sword carelessly and it then falls to the ground making a loud clattering sound.

The man hesitates at first but then walks away. Strider is about to get up when all of a sudden he sees the Spartan walk out from the shadows having watched the entire event, Chief then looks at Strider and looks back at the sword and walks over and picks it up. The Chief looks at the broken blade.

"So this is the sword that cut off Sauron's hand?" Chief says

He looks over at Strider as he nods his head at the question.

Chief gives another look at the sword and then places the sword back in place on the Lady's Shrine where it rightfully belonged.

"So I have heard from Gandalf that you have agreed to help us in our dark times. Why do you want to lend us your assistance though?" Strider says

"It's what I was trained and taught to do the majority of my life. To help those who need it, and only if their intentions are for good purposes only." Chief says

"I see…If I may, I have also read and heard of the prophecy that speaks of you. Tell me have you really defied Death itself?" Strider asks

Chief then looks at Strider "Many, many times in my life. More than I can count Strider." Chief says as he then walks off heading to his room

Just then Arwen comes in from behind Strider.

"The Spartan is a warrior full of mysteries." Arwen says

"Yes... he quite is." Strider says

…

_The next Day…_

At the Council of Elrond. Gandalf and Frodo along with a congregation of Men, Elves and Dwarves sit in a semi-circle around a stone pedestal. Chief however stays behind some pillars to listen in on the discussion but staying out of sight of the people there until he needs to show himself.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor... Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. (gestures towards the pedestal) Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." Elrond says

Frodo stands up from his seat and slowly walks towards the pedestal as everyone stares at him and then places the ring on the pedestal.

"So it is true…" The Man from the South says

Frodo returns to his seat beside Gandalf and is relieved not to be carrying it anymore. The members of the Council stare at the Ring, mesmerized by it however it appears to start whispering to each of them in turn. Each person hears it differently. Chief nearby sees the Ring…soon he begins to hear something inside his head.

"_Sparrrrtan…" _

Chief shakes his head "Cortana?"

"Yeah Chief?" Cortana says

"Did you…never mind."

"The Doom of Men…" One of the men in the circle say quietly but loud enough to be heard by others.

Just then the Man from the South rises from his seat "In a dream… I saw the eastern sky grow dark. But in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: Your doom is near at hand. (The man then starts approaching the Ring on the pedestal) Isildur's Bane is found." The man says as he all of a sudden begins reaching for the Ring.

Gandalf and Elrond exchange concerned looks as the Man's fingers hover above the Ring.

"Isildur's Bane…" The Man says again

Elrond quickly leaps up from his seat "Boromir!"

All of a sudden inside people's minds the Ring begins a harsh chanting…even Chief begins to hear it inside his head as he covers his head with the voices inside his head and grunts and leans up against the pillar he is against.

"CHIEF!" Cortana yells

Gandalf suddenly stands up and also begins the chant in Black Speech. Thunder crackles as the sky darkens. The Council stare around them in fear and confusion.

"_Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul,ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul.(One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,One Ring to bring them all and in the Darkness bind them.)"_

The voice of the Ring then dies away as people resume their seats, horrified, Boromir amongst them. Chief also doesn't hear the voice of the Ring as he breaths heavily from what he had just experienced.

"Chief you alright?!" Cortana asks

"(breaths slowly) Y…Yeah. Cortana did you hear that?"

"Hear what Chief?" Cortana says

"That voice."

"What voice Chief?"

Chief then gets up from the pillar and looks out at the Council of Elrond as Elrond speaks to Gandalf. "Never mind."

Elrond rebukes Gandalf strongly "Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris!"

"(voice raspy from the force of the words and the language): I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether Evil!" Gandalf says as he heads back to his seat when he is stopped in his tracks by the man identified as Boromir says.

"It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?"

"Please tell me this guy isn't being serious right now." Cortana says

"I think he is being serious Cortana."

"This I got to see how he tries to convince them to use this Ring." Cortana says

"Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"

"You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Strider says

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Boromir says

All of a sudden one of the elves stands up "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

"So that is Striders real name." Cortana says

As she and Chief become intrigued by this.

"Aragorn? This... is Isildur's heir?

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." The elf says

Aragorn then speaks in Elven at Legolas "_Havo dad, Legolas_ (Sit down, Legolas.)"

Boromir looks at the elf that spoke to him "Gondor has no King. (Boromir then walks back to his seat while staring at Aragorn) Gondor needs no king." Boromir says

"Geez what an ass." Cortana says

"Sounds like there some stuff going on back in Gondor." Chief says remembering seeing the land of Gondor as one of the major lands on the map of Middle-Earth being located right next to the Mordor.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Gandalf says

"You have only one choice… The Ring must be destroyed." Elrond says

Just then one of the Dwarves stands up with his axe in hand "Then what are we waiting for?"

The Dwarf walks towards the pedestal raises his axe into the air and brings it down on the Ring. He strikes the Ring with full force but is repelled back, throwing him to the ground. Seeing this Chief becomes surprised by this as he stares at the Dwarf and then back at the Ring. The Ring remains intact with the shards of the axe all around it. Whispers in the black tongue come forth from the Ring.

"Okay…That is one strong little Ring to have just destroyed that axe and not receive any damage." Cortana says in disbelief

"Cortana if we've learned anything. It's that there's always a way to destroy a weapon or anything. We just need to find out how." Chief replies to his AI partner

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin, by any craft that we here possess... The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." Elrond says

"One of you…must do this." Elrond says

All of a sudden the Council becomes quiet.

"Huh not a lot of people don't like this idea." Cortana says

"If what Gandalf and Elrond said about the armies of Isengard and Mordor…Then I know why. Because it would be a suicide mission to them." Chief says

"One does not simply walk into Mordor... Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!" Boromir says

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" the elf identified as Legolas says as he jumps up from his seat

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!" the dwarf identified as Gimli says as he jumps to his feet as well

"And if we fail, what then?! What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!" Boromir yells also standing up

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli says

Just then the entire council except for Gandalf as he shakes his head in disbelief and Frodo who just sits there stunned by what is going on happens, erupt into a argument over the ring.

"NEVER TRUST AN ELF!" Gimli yells

"Well so much for discussing about what to do with the Ring." Cortana says

"I still don't understand why the Elves and Dwarves have a bad rivalry between themselves. You'd think that in times like this they would put that aside and try and work together." Cortana says

"Some things never change Cortana no matter what" Chief says thinking back to the Human-Covenant War how even with the Covenant at war with Humanity the Insurrectionist continued to fight against the UNSC and even at the same time had to fight against the Covenant as well when needed to.

"Do you not understand that while we bicker amongst ourselves, Sauron's power grows?! (Gandalf then stands up and joins the argument amongst the others) None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed!" Gandalf yells

Frodo remains seated, watching the Ring uneasily, the angry figures of the council reflected on its surface. Suddenly, flames flare up, engulfing the surface of the Ring. The intensity of the arguments increase. Slowly, determination dawns on Frodo's face. He stands and takes a few steps toward the arguing council, trying to make his voice heard above everyone.

"I will take it! I will take it!" Frodo tries yelling at the top of his voice but to no avail as everyone else's yelling drowns out his own.

Chief however manages to see and hear Frodo and what he is saying but looks on as the entire group still continues to argue meanwhile Elrond and one other elf continue to sit idly by. Chief sighs and then pulls out his Magnum pistol and begins walking towards the Council

"Chief you aren't going to do what I think you are right?" Cortana says

Chief raises his pistol into the air and fires off a single shot which quiets down the group while also making them look in direction of the sound. Elrond, Gandalf, Frodo and Strider see Chief and are confused by what he just did. However to everyone else he was a behemoth of sorts, easily being the tallest figure there among everyone else, a stranger wearing some type of dark green and black armor with a golden plate covering his face on his helmet. Chief then looks over at Frodo and nods at Frodo and Frodo knows that the Spartan was helping him so he could tell everyone else his decision. Gandalf looks at Frodo as well seeing as how Chief was doing it wondering if Frodo was trying to say something.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor." Frodo says

Everyone then focuses their attention upon the Hobbit becoming shocked by what he was saying.

"Though…I do not know the way." Frodo says

Gandalf then walks towards Frodo "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins…as long as it's yours to bear."

Aragorn then sits up from his seat as well "If by my life or death, I can protect you…I will (Aragorn then walks forward and kneels down in front of Frodo) You have my sword."

"And you have my Bow." Legolas says walking forward and joining Frodo, Gandalf, and Aragorn.

"And my Axe." Gimli says and joins them as well

It was then that Chief walks towards the young Hobbit as well and also kneels in front of him.

"This is going to be a dangerous mission Frodo Baggins. But you have shown bravery carrying the Ring this far. But we are going to be facing dangerous enemies out there once we leave. Do you think you will be able to handle what lies ahead?" Chief says

"I will do what I must." Frodo says

"You've got heart, that's going to be the most important thing you're going to have on this mission. You may be the size of a kid…but its people like you I understand why you're doing this. To protect your home, friends and loved ones. This may not be my home, but it's my duty to protect the good and the innocent from all who seek to destroy it. You have my help as well, (Chief then stands back up while looking at the group then) the help of Master Chief Petty Officer John-117 SPARTAN-II of the UNSC." Chief says

Both Elrond and Gandalf smile at this, however just then Boromir interrupts.

"ELROND! Just who is this…behemoth?" Boromir says as he circles around Chief from behind looking at the Spartan and all of his strange items and his armor

"He is The Spartan…But calls himself Master Chief." Elrond replies

Hearing the name Spartan some of the Elves at the group know immediately that this is the Spartan from the prophecy.

Boromir then looks right at Chief as Chief stares right back at him.

"So let me get this straight from all of you! This…monster! Appears out of nowhere, with no former hint at his presence, and we are to trust him? Who's to say that he has not enchanted Elrond into making him sound like an ally? How do we not know if this thing is not a spy of Sauron himself!?" Boromir says

"Because he is not Boromir." Aragorn says getting Boromir's attention

"He is the Spartan...A Warrior from a prophecy that speaks of this him. How he would come to our world in the darkest of times and help cleanse the land of darkness. How he has defied even death itself. He had saved Frodo from five Ringwraiths by himself with no weapons before we got here. If it wasn't for the Spartan Frodo would have been killed and the Ring would already off been in the hands of Sauron." Aragorn says defending Chief

"Huh if this man is truly here to help us (Boromir then walks towards Chief and begins to raise his right hand) Then show us what you look like underneath that helmet!" Boromir says

However in a quick second and Boromir not even seeing it Chief grabs Boromir's right hand with his left. Boromir becomes shocked by this and tries to remove his hand from Chief's grasp but to no avail as he then stares Chief into the visor seeing only his reflection.

"Sorry… I prefer to keep the helmet on." Chief says in a threatening like voice

Then without trying to use up all of his strength Chief pushes Boromir back when he lets go of his hand.

"Boromir. You can trust the Spartan. He is a good man." Aragorn says

"Very well then…I will work with this Spartan. But I will still hold my suspicions on you. And should you turn I will strike you down." Boromir says

"I would like to see that happen." Cortana says to Chief

"You carry the fates of us all little one…If this is indeed the will of the Council…Then Gondor will see it done." Boromir says

A shout came from behind a bush as Samwise rushed forward to join the group. "Mr. Frodo isn't goin' nowhere without me!"

Elrond becomes amused by this "No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."

"Eavesdropping huh." Chief says

"Hehe." Sam says nervously

Meanwhile Merry and Pippin stare out from behind some pillars looking at each other and Merry yelling out "Oi, we're coming too!" Merry runs out soon followed by Pippin as they run past Elrond and join with the group.

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry says as he stands by Frodo.

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission…quest... thing." Pippin says

"Well that rules you out Pip." Merry says

"Ten Companions…"Elrond says

"Cortana…do you think that…"

"Yeah...besides I could help out on this mission when needed to. So go ahead." Cortana says

"Lord Elrond sir… Actually there is eleven of us." Chief says which confuses everyone else

"Elven Chief?" Elrond asks

Chief then reaches behind his helmet and pulls out something from his helmet. He holds out his left hand with his palm open with a small square item in his hand.

"Everyone…I'd like you to meet my partner and longtime friend…Cortana." Chief says as then Cortana's body appears on the chip. Everyone becomes shocked by Cortana's sudden appearance.

"Chief who is she?" Sam asks

"Her name is Cortana…She's my partner and a friend of mine. She is an AI which stands for Artificial Intelligence. She has helped me out of situations many times and what Pippin said about needing people with intelligence. She's going to be just that. She can be of great help to us on this mission. We agreed on me showing all of you her so to let you know that, trust me when I say that she going to be of great help, and may even help us to get out of many tough situations." Chief says

"I will help all of you to the best of my abilities." Cortana says

"Whoa she talks to." Merry says fascinated by Cortana.

"Hmmm well then eleven companions…(Elrond looks at the group with the four Hobbits in the front with from left to right behind them stands Chief with Cortana in his hands, Aragorn, Gandalf, Legolas, Boromir, and Gimli in front of him) So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring.

"Great…Where are we going?" Pippin says

…

**Author's Notes**

Okay so here is Chapter 3 for all of you guys and I hope you like it.

Okay so to just let all of you know based on this Chapter

Yes I do plan on having Arbiter and maybe even Buck and his squad of ODST's making their appearance in the Second Part of the Crossover which is the Two Towers of Lord of the Rings and Halo which its title will be announced when I start on it.

As for all of you wondering _**WHY**_ I had Chief present Cortana to everyone is that because she _**CAN **_be of help to the team. How she will be of help will be explained at the beginning of the next Chapter. So I decided on this due to the fact that it would be weird if Chief would say on what to do on some parts of the journey and what not as it would confuse the Fellowship as to how he could know about this. SO if they know about Cortana and what she can do then they will not be as confused.


	4. The Quest Begins

_Rivendell…_

It is early in the morning as the sun has only begun to rise. The Fellowship is preparing for their journey with each member having prepared all of their weapons, clothing, and anything else that was going to be needed on the quest. Chief and Cortana had also prepared themselves for the journey as well. The night before…

_(flashback to the Night Before)_

Elrond showed Chief and Cortana the books on every type of known Creature in the land of Middle-Earth, and every map for Middle-Earth as well as the lands themselves that they needed too. The two stayed up almost the entire night studying and looking at each and every book for Cortana to record the data on the creatures and the maps to assist the Fellowship on their journey. During their study they learned about many creatures such as goblins, trolls, as well as creatures that were definitely strange such as living trees called Ents, but the ones they found to be the most dangerous were creatures called Fellbeast. From the book they found out about these Fellbeast but the most interesting part they found out about them the most was that they were the flying mounts for the Ringwraiths. At first Cortana had tried to convince Chief that if they used the Pelican to fly the group over Mount Doom in Mordor and have Frodo drop the ring from the Pelican they could end the entire situation like that. However after learning out about this and taking into consideration how the weapons on the Pelicans were not operational it could become a suicide to try that. After studying for the majority of the night on the creatures and maps, Chief and Cortana called in their Pelican having it activate its camouflage mode activated and have its engines become silent as to not wake the others and switched out his Sniper Rifle for his Shotgun replacing all of his Sniper rounds with Shotgun shells, and then took some fresh magazines for his Assault Rifle, still keeping all of his grenades, the two energy swords, and magnum with him. With all of the ammo he needed on him and in his weapons at the ready Chief and Cortana finally went to sleep.

_(flashback ended)_

Chief walked outside with his armor and weapons on to see only some of the Fellowship ready, three of the Hobbits Sam, Merry, and Pippin, as well as Legolas with his Bow in his hands and a satchel of arrows on his back, Gimli had his double sided axe by his side as he leaned up against the wall of an archway, and finally Boromir with his sword sheathed away.

"Top of the morning to you Chief." Pippin says already seeing the Spartan as the others then looked at him then.

Chief just nods his head and looks around to see where Aragorn, Frodo and Gandalf were. "Where are Aragorn, Frodo, and Gandalf?"

"Frodo's with his Uncle Bilbo saying his goodbyes, Gandalf is just finishing talking to Elrond. Aragorn I don't know about?" Sam says

Chief decides to rest and wait like the others as he walks over to the nearby tree and leaned against it. He took a look at the team; the night before learning about who the elf, dwarf, and the other man that he would be travelling with from Aragorn sometime after the meeting was over.

He learned about the elf whose name was Legolas, Prince of the Woodland Realm and son of the Elvenking Thranduil of Mirkwood. He learned that Legolas was a master archer who also had a keen eyesight and sensitive hearing.

He learned that the dwarfs name was Gimli, son of Glóin. Gimli like all other dwarves favored an axe as a weapon having both an axe for close range fighting which was double sided, and a single sided throwing axe, and Gimli like all the other dwarves was a skilled warrior with them.

The man that did not trust the Spartan very much which he had learned about from Gandalf was named Boromir. Eldest son of the Steward of Gondor Denethor II, he held the title Captain of the White Tower being that he was the heir to the stewardship.

He had already learned about the Hobbits pasts from Gandalf, and learned a bit about Gandalf himself. However he still did not know a lot about Aragorn. From what he had heard about him so far was that he was a Ranger from the North, and he was apparently supposed to be an heir to the throne of Gondor, however that was all he was able to gather on Aragorn only finding out from Elrond that he strayed from that path long ago.

After waiting for a while Frodo and Aragorn soon join the group followed by Gandalf with Elrond behind him to bid the Fellowship farewell and good luck on the journey. As the fellowship prepare to set out many of the elves of Rivendell come to also bid farewell to the fellowship among those elves is Arwen.

"The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him no oath nor bond is laid, to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all free folk go with you." Elrond says

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer." Gandalf says

Frodo turns around and walks past the Fellowship members, uncertainly. Before him, the path winds away to either side.

Frodo then whispers to Gandalf "Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?"

"Left." Gandalf replies

The Fellowship departs beneath an old arch of lichen-encrusted stone. Yet Aragorn remains where he stands, and turns to Arwen. Chief stops in his tracks just outside the arch and turns around to see Aragorn standing there looking at Arwen. Across the path between them they gaze into one another's eyes. Arwen's face is sorrowful; Aragorn smiles faintly, and nods a faintly, and nods a farewell. Aragorn walks out looking at the Chief while Chief also stares at him face to face. As Aragorn passes him Chief looks back at the elves of Rivendell and then turns around to follow the others. Arwen breaks off her gaze, looking down; solemn, alone. The Fellowship departs from Rivendell as the sun's rays pierce the valley.

For a long time the Fellowship travels through woods, over open plains and hillsides. Passing over a rocky hillside between two rocks we see Gandalf in the lead followed by Legolas, with Gimli behind Legolas followed by the four Hobbits with their horse in tow with Boromir, Chief, and Aragorn in the rear of the group.

(voiceover) "We must hold this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there our road turns east to Mordor." Gandalf says

After travelling for hours the group then stops to rest at on an outstretched arm of the mountains. Sam cooks sausage and other food over a fire, climbing up onto a rock besides Frodo. Nearby Boromir spars with Merry and Pippin, tutoring them on sword fighting sparring with Pippin. Nearby the three Aragorn and Chief watch the three spar. Meanwhile Gandalf sits on a high rock overlooking the group with Gimli next to him on the ground below while Legolas stands on watch.

"Two, one, five. Good. Very good." Boromir says to Pippin

"Move your feet!" Aragorn says speaking encouragement

"You look good, Pippin." Merry says

"Thanks." Pippin says

"Faster!" Boromir says getting Pippin's attention back

"Never take your eyes off you enemy not even for a second, try to read his moves based on the movement of his body. Then try counteracting that move." Chief says as he also tries helping the Hobbits in their sparring.

_Meanwhile with Gandalf and Gimli…_

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way round. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome." Gimli says

Gandalf takes a pipe he was smoking from his mouth. Faint surprise registers in the old wizard's eyes. "No Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice."

_Back with the others…_

"So Chief I have a question if you don't mind?" Sam asks from where he's sitting

"Sure what's on your mind?"

"Back at the council you mentioned UNSC, and SPARTAN-II…What exactly did you mean by that and your friend Cortana you said she was an AI what's that?" Sam asks

"The UNSC which stands for **United Nations Space Command **is what you would call army that I'm part of. It's the army for the world that I come from called Earth. As for SPARTAN-II it's what I am. We are the elite soldiers for the UNSC; we have been specially augmented to make us faster, stronger, as well as our reaction time increased to just milliseconds, we are pretty much Super Soldiers for the UNSC." Chief says without trying to mention too much about the UNSC, as well as the SPARTAN-II program and other information.

"As for Cortana like I said before she's an AI which stands for Artificial Intelligence."

"Us AI's are artificially created construct's that exhibits intelligence similar to a sentient being. We perform a variety of specific tasks. One of which includes helping out on missions in any way possible ranging from intelligence gathering, getting to a location, as well as assessing enemies for weak points and other tasks." Cortana says

"Amazing…that's a lot to take in." Sam says

Pippin blocks a strike from Boromir and then looks at Chief wait so you're pretty much faster and stronger than anyone of us here?"

"How fast and strong?" Merry asks

"When it comes to speed us SPARTAN's can run at speeds exceeding 55 km/h or 34.2 mph." Chief says

"Yeah umm I have no idea what that means but that sounds very fast!" Merry says

"As for strength us SPARTAN's are capable of lifting three times our own body weight, which is double the normal weight of an average human due to our ceramic bone augmentations which makes our bones unbreakable, in addition to our increased muscle density." Chief says

"Care to show us how strong you are then Chief?" Pippin asks

"Yes Spartan why not show us what you can do?" Boromir says in a disproving voice

Chief stands up and walks over to a tall standing rock near them, doing so catches the attention of the others as they watch Chief look up and down the rock and then crack his right hand knuckles. Chief pulls his right arm back and then punches the rock at full force. At first nothing happens as Boromir scoffs at this "Huh yes you are very strong Spartan."

All of a sudden from where his fist contact the rock begins to crack as cracks begin to form in all directions of the rock until the cracks cover the entire rock and then the rock crumbles into the ground into pieces as dust flies into the air from the rocks destruction and hitting the ground.

"WHOA!" Merry says

"WOW!" Pippin says the two Hobbits saying in unison.

Chief then walks back over to the others and sits back down on his rock.

"Not bad Spartan but last time I checked a rock doesn't hit back. Why don't you try (Boromir then points his sword at the Spartan) me on." Boromir says

"Chief just show this guy that he really doesn't want to mess with you. I'm really starting to hate him anyways after all that stuff he did back at Rivendell." Cortana says

Chief sighs as he stands back up again with Pippin and Merry backing up as Boromir prepares his sword with Chief standing sideways in a fighting stance with his left arm out and his right arm by his side.

"What no weapons do you really think you can take me on without a weapon?" Boromir says

"I'll make sure to go easy on you then." Chief says

Boromir then charges at Chief as he charges forward and tries stabbing straight forward but with Chief just sidestepping to the right and extending his left arm out making Boromir hit his head on the Spartan's armor making him fly up into the air and then fall back down on his back. Gandalf gives off a small chuckle seeing this as the rest of the group continues to watch. Boromir gets back up and charges at Chief again as he this time tries slashing across Chief's chest but Chief ducks under the sword falls back on the ground sideways on his right hand and then sweep kicks Boromir under his legs making Boromir fall back on the ground again. Boromir opens his eyes and is about to get back up when he sees a magnum pistol pointed right between his eyes.

"So…how was that." Chief says sarcastically

Boromir looks at the Spartan as he then moves the gun away from him and puts it back in his pistol holster and Chief extending his left hand out to which Boromir just pushes it away. Chief then begins walking back to his rock as Boromir stands up with his sword in his right hand and in all the anger at being defeated by this Spartan with only his bare hands Boromir charges yelling in anger which makes some of the Hobbits have the look of worries on their faces while the others watch to see what the Spartan does. Chief just turns around as Boromir raises his sword into the air and brings it down but in just a millisecond Chief grabs Boromir's right hand with his right hand making it stop in mid-air as Boromir tries with all of his strength to bring his sword down but not even moving an inch. Chief then grabs Boromir by the collar with his left hand lifts up Boromir into the air with his left hand and without too much strength behind it throws Boromir on the ground controlling his strength as to not knock him out or outright kill him but enough that he feels a little pain behind his head. Boromir holds his head in pain as he opens his eyes to see the Spartan holding out his left hand again. Boromir looks at his hand and then at Chief's face and gives off a small smile as he grabs Chiefs hand and Chief pulls him up.

"I must admit it Spartan while I still don't trust you a little I still admit you are a skilled warrior." Boromir says causing some of the others to have a small laugh.

"Now than I guess I should get back to sparring with you young Hobbits." Boromir says

"Are you sure Boromir? After what you just went through?" Pippin asks

"Well unless you'd rather spar with the Chief that is." Boromir says

Pippin and Merry take a look at Chief as he easily towers over them as well but much higher.

"We'll take you on!" Pippin and Merry say in unison

Meanwhile Chief sits back down next to Aragorn as Aragorn then speaks to him.

"Not bad Master Chief you are skilled in combat even when unarmed."

"I was trained in both armed and unarmed combat for a long time Aragorn. Besides you saw me in action when I fought the Ringwraiths." Chief says

"Yes…That was impressive, and I can tell that you wear strong armor. The material on your armor is the likes I have never seen before. I saw how that one Wraith tried to attack you and you blocked it with just your arm." Aragorn says

"This armor has saved me countless time before. It's become a part of me to put it metaphorically." Chief says

Back with Boromir as he is sparring with Pippin once again he accidentally nicks Pippin's hand.

"Aaaah!" Pippin yells in pain

"Sorry!" Boromir yells

Pippin then kicks Boromir in the shin making Boromir hold his left foot in pain as Merry then hits Boromir in the other leg making Boromir fall as the two hobbits then get on top of him making Boromir and Aragorn laugh while the Hobbits begin 'attacking' him.

"For the Shire! Hold him! Hold him down! Merry!" Pippin says

Aragorn then gets up and walks over to them. "Gentlemen, that's enough."

Aragorn lays a hand on both Hobbit's shoulder. Pippin and Merry grab his legs, pulling him down on his back. And go back to Boromir and Chief decides to intervene as he gets back up (again) and walks over to the Hobbits and puts his hand on each Hobbits shoulder and then with little effort pulls them up into the air and off of Boromir.

"WHOAAA!" Pippin and Merry yell

"I think that you two have had enough fun for the day." Chief says as Pippin and Merry struggle to get out of his grip.

Legolas then looks to the south and sees something and rushes over to a nearby rock as he looks at a strange cloud that has appeared. Sam takes notice of Legolas's observation.

"What is that?" Sam asks

"Nothing, it's just a whiff of cloud." Gimli says

Boromir, Aragorn, and Chief take a look at what they see as Boromir and Aragorn being the two Hobbits to the ground out of Chief's grasp.

"It's moving fast…against the wind."

"Chief I'm picking up a lot of sound of flapping wings!" Cortana says through the speaker speaking to both Chief as well as letting the others know.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas yells

"Hide!" Aragorn yells

"Hurry!" Boromir says to the two Hobbits

Chief quickly grabs his satchel of ammo as well as picks up his Assault Rifle and Shotgun having layed them down by the rock he was sitting on as Aragorn rushes to get his gear.

"Frodo! Hurry! Take cover!" Aragorn says to Frodo

The Fellowship scrambles to gather their things, and Sam puts out the fire. They hide behind rock outcroppings and under bushes with Chief jumping under a rock outcropping and gets back into the outcropping as far as he can and then activating his camouflage unit turning invisible. They wait as in a burst of darkness against the light of day, a flock of black birds' flies overhead, cawing loudly. They circle the hill, then turn and fly back southward. As they fly away the Fellowship then get out from under their hiding spots as they watch the birds fly away.

"Spies of Saruman! The passage South is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras." Gandalf says as he then looks at a great, snowy mountain on high.

_Pass of Caradhras…_

The Fellowship climbs the snowy slopes of Caradhras. As they climb through the glistening, fresh snow beneath the great blue sky, Frodo loses his footing and falls, rolling down the slope towards Aragorn.

"Frodo!"

Aragorn then helps Frodo up; Frodo regains his footing and puts a hand instinctively to his neck for the Ring. Finding it missing, he looks back up the slope. The Ring lies in the snow, its gold glistening. Boromir sees the Ring in the snow and picks it up by its chain.

"Boromir." Aragorn says

But Boromir is oblivious, riveted by the Ring. His face seems sad.

"It is a strange fate we should suffer so much fear and doubt…over so small a thing. Such a little thing." Boromir says speaking softly

He reaches with his other hand to touch it.

"Boromir!" Aragorn says when all of a sudden Chief grabs Boromir's other hand pulling it away from the Ring and catching Boromir's attention away from the Ring.

Boromir then looks at Frodo and Aragorn "Give the Ring to Frodo." Aragorn says

Boromir then looks back at the Ring and then at Chief as Chief slowly lets go of Boromir and then Boromir walks slowly down the slope to Aragorn and Frodo. Chief then notices Aragorn's hand on the hilt of his sword and knows that something is troubling him about Boromir.

Boromir then holds out the Ring at Frodo "As you wish…(Frodo does not wait, and grabs the Ring sharply, a tormented expression on his face.) I care not." Boromir says

Boromir jokingly rubs Frodo's hair, turning to resume climbing. Frodo looks on suspiciously and Aragorn releasing his grip from his sword. Chief also looks at Boromir suspiciously as Boromir walks past him keeping his eyes on him.

"That was strange?" Cortana says

"Yeah…Cortana keep an eye on him. Just in case." Chief says as he continues to climb up the mountain.

_Isengard…_

Over Isengard there is a veiling shadow. The crows fly down through a maze of underground workings, past Orcs laboring. They circle around, cawing. Saruman stands by, hearing the news they have to tell him.

"So, Gandalf, you try to lead them over Caradhras. And if that fails, where then will you go?" Saruman says

_Back with the Fellowship…_

Gandalf's staff drives into the snow, forging a way through a growing blizzard as Gandalf guides the Fellowship along a narrow ledge on the Pass.

(voiceover) "If the mountain defeats you, will you risk a more dangerous road?" Saruman says

The Fellowship labors onwards through the high snow banks, with Chief covering the rear, Legolas runs out ahead. His step is light and he moves with ease across the top of the snow, staring into the blinding storm. A cruel voice rises on the wind.

"_Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; nai yarvaxea rasselya! (Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your horn be bloodstained!)"_

"There is a fell voice in the air!" Legolas says

"Legolas is right Chief I'm picking up a voice in the air as well." Cortana says to Chief

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf yells

With a rending echo, a horde of rock slabs and boulders falls from the mountain's arms causing everyone to look up to see what just happened.

"EVERYONE AGAINST THE WALL!" Chief yells as everyone shoves themselves flat against the sheer cliff wall to avoid the onslaught of stone.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn yells through the storm

"NO!" Gandalf says determined to continue through the mountain knowing that Saruman is trying to drive them in a different direction.

With determination against all odds, Gandalf steps out onto the ledge, rising on the snow, chanting out a counter command to Caradhras. The old wizard's voice bellows into the air, attempting to calm the rage of the mountain.

"_Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith! (Sleep, Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath!)"_

The wizard's voice is drowned out by a more terrible cry in the maelstrom. Saruman stands on the Pinnacle of Orthanc and continues to command Caradhras, eliciting the mountain's anger. Away above him where he stands, a great black wall-cloud towers over Redhorn.

"_Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; Nai yarvaxea rasselya; taltuva notto-carinnar! (Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your bloodstained horn fall upon enemy heads!"_

Lightning strikes the tip of Caradhras, sending a second avalanche of sheer white ice onto the Fellowship below. As the storm of snow falls, Gandalf continues to command the mountain, to no avail. Legolas snatches Gandalf from the edge, pulling him against the cliff just before the ice-fall hits. The avalanche cascades over the Fellowship, and snow buries them completely. Nothing but the high winds of the blizzard after a moment, they emerge. Chief punches his fist out of the snow and plants it firmly on the snow above him as he pulls himself out of the snow while the others also begin to emerge.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" Boromir yells over the high sounds of the wind

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn says

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria." Gimli suggests

In Gandalf's eyes there is a shadow of doubt, of fear that lies unsaid. He is conflicted.

(voiceover) "Moria… You fear to go into those mines." Saruman says

(_flashback_)

Saruman sits in his study in Orthanc, reading a page in a book of lore written in a strange tongue.

"The Dwarves delved too greedily and too deep…You know what they awoke in the darkness of Khazad-dûm… (Saruman turns to another page, revealing a mysterious form drawn as blackness and deep fire, with two sparks in the midst of the flame and dark, like eyes.) Shadow and Flame!"

_(flashback ends)_

"Let the Ring bearer decide." Gandalf says grimly

Frodo becomes shocked by this as he looks up at Gandalf and then looks at Sam. Boromir shouts through the snowstorm, holding Merry and Pippin to him. Both are cold and extremely pale.

"We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the Hobbits!"

"Boromir's right if we don't get out of here soon the Hobbits could freeze to death!" Chief says

"Frodo?" Gandalf says still waiting for the answer

After a moment of silence as Frodo thinks he finally decides; "We will go through the mines."

"So be it." Gandalf says

"Chief something's wrong with Gandalf…I can tell in his voice." Cortana says worried.

"I know I can tell to. He fears something in Moria. He must know of something that we don't." Chief says

"Should we ask him?" Cortana says

"No…We'll wait for him to tell us when the time is right." Chief says

…

The Fellowship passes south. In the shadow of the ruins of a great aqueduct in the mist and ice of the mountains, Gandalf beckons to Frodo.

"Frodo, come and help an old man. (Frodo then walks over and helps Gandalf) How is your shoulder?" Gandalf says

"Better than it was." Frodo replies

"And the Ring?" Gandalf asks

The two then look at each other. "You feel its power growing, don't you? I've felt it too. You must be careful now. Evil will be drawn to you from outside the Fellowship... And, I fear, from within." Gandalf says as the shadowy shape of a Fellowship member passes by as the two converse. Gandalf looks up with suspicion, Frodo with fear.

"Who then do I trust?" Frodo asks worried

"You must trust yourself. Trust your own strengths." Gandalf replies

"What do you mean?" Frodo asks despairingly

"There are many powers in this world, for Good or for Evil. Some are greater than I am. And against some I have not yet been tested." Gandalf says

They are interrupted by a gasp from Gimli.

"The Walls…of Moria!"

The Fellowship stands and looks upon a vast cliff face, sheer and brooding, rising above them and before them, away into the mists.

"Really? Cause it looks like a normal cliff face." Cortana says through the speakers

"Ah that may be little AI miss but these are the walls of Moria. We build our homes inside the mountains deep, deep underground." Gimli says

"If they are inside the mountains…Then how do we get in I don't see a entranceway from where we are." Chief says

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." Gimli says as he begins to lead the Fellowship around the large lake in front of them. Arriving to a part of the cliff Gimli then knocks his axe against a rock and then continues on. The rest of the Fellowship catches on as they move along the rock wall, taping and prying, searching for a door.

"Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten." Gandalf says

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas says making Gimli grumble but doesn't say anything.

"While it would be a pain to find it actually is a tactical advantage if a battle was waging here. If the enemy couldn't locate the entrance and walked past it friendly forces could ambush them from behind, or it would be a great way to retreat from the enemy and get back to friendly lines safely." Chief says

A foot splashes into shallow water. Frodo gasps, pulling his leg back, looking up at his surroundings. It's a great pool beside the rock face, with dead branches bearded with moss hanging damp above the water. Gandalf approaches the rock between two twisted, gnarled trees. The wizard runs his hand over the cliff face.

"Now…let's see. Ithildin…It mirrors only starlight…and moonlight.

He looks up at the black night sky; the moon appears. Framed by the sharp shadows of the two trees, the silvery lines grow bright, shining with sheer white light. They outline a door formed of two columns beneath an arch with a star in the center. Writing in a strange tongue appears in the arch. Gimli stares in awe at the gate of his forefathers. Gandalf explains, pointing with his gnarled staff.

"It reads "The Doors of Durin - Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter.""

"What do you suppose that means? Merry asks

"Oh, it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors will open." Gandalf says as he sets his staff's end upon the glimmering star.

"_Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen! (Gate of the Elves, open now for me!)" _

However the door remains close…

Gandalf stands in confusion and then raises his hands into the air _"Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen. (Doorway of the Dwarf-folk, listen to the word of my tongue.)"_

Still the door does not move or make a sound.

"Nothing's happening." Pippin says

Gandalf glances at him, looking slightly annoyed. He begins to push on the doors, but they remain fast.

"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves...Men...and Orcs." Gandalf says

"What are you going to do, then?" Pippin asks

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words." Gandalf says angrily

…

Time passes. The rest of the Fellowship is seated around the doors near the lake, waiting for Gandalf to open them. Night is deepening.

"_Ando Eldarinwa…a lasta quettanya, Fenda Casarinwa… (Gate of Elves…listen to my word, Threshold of Dwarves…)" _Gandalf says sounding weary

Meanwhile Aragorn is unhitching the horse that the Fellowship had brought with them to send back to Rivendell "The Mines are no place for a pony, even one so brave as Bill."

"Bye-Bye Bill." Sam says sadly

"Go on, Bill, go on. Don't worry Sam, he knows the way home." Aragorn says to reassure Sam that Bill will be alright.

The two watch as Bill then walks away into the night.

Chief leans against the cliff wall near Merry and Pippin.

"Chief couldn't you just punch the 'door' down? Or at least we do have some Plasma Grenades stick them on the door and blow the door up." Cortana says

"We probably shouldn't. If there are dwarves inside I don't think that they would like us blowing down their door." Chief says

"Right…Which means we may be here a while." Cortana says

"So…that Saruman wizard definitely sounds dangerous." Cortana says trying to pass the time by talking to John.

"Well considering how he can have birds act as his spies, and the other fact that he caused an avalanche on the mountain…Yeah he's powerful." Chief says

"So Chief what do you think's inside Moria that Gandalf's worried about that he didn't want to go through here?" Cortana asks

"I don't know but if he's scared…Then we might be facing something very powerful in there." Chief says

"Yeah, it's what it is though that worries me." Cortana says

"No matter what it is we'll find a way to defeat it. We always do." Chief says

"Yeah I guess you're right." Cortana says

Just then Merry begins to throw stones into the water, and soon after Pippin follows but is stopped by Aragorn.

"Do not disturb the water." Aragorn says

Just then Gandalf then gives up at the door "Oh, it's useless."

He drops his staff and sits down beside Frodo, pulling off his hat. Meanwhile, Aragorn, Chief and Boromir watch as a ripple runs through the water. Frodo stands up and looks at the writings of the glimmering gateway intently.

"It's a riddle." Frodo says

The water continues to ripple ominously as if something is moving towards them as the rest of the Fellowship watches.

"Speak "friend" and enter. What's the Elvish word for friend?" Frodo asks

"Mellon." Gandalf says

The stone doors slowly swing open, rumbling deeply as the doors open fully. The rest of the Fellowship then take their attention off the water and then enter Moria. The wizard places a rough-hewn crystal into the gnarled roots topping his staff; Aragorn follows last, casting a last suspicious glance at the waters. Moonlight floods into a shadowy rock chamber. Led by Gandalf, hat and staff in hand, they walk towards the inky blackness at the far end of the chamber however with no light the Fellowship cannot see where they are heading.

"Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin." Gimli says

Gandalf brings his hand around his staff, blowing upon the crystal as though to kindled the rock into light. It glows, as though from some inner strength. With its light glimmering like stars in his eyes, Gandalf leans the staff towards the dark halls ahead, throwing into relief dirty, broken stairs and columns, upon which are tumbled many dark forms. Chief meanwhile activates the headlights on his helmet as he shines them towards the stairs as well.

"And they call it a mine. A mine!" Gimli says

However just then Boromir says something after he looks around the room "This is no mine, it's a tomb!"

The Gandalf's and Chief's lights reveal rotted, broken and battered forms strewn about, casting long shadows across the room. The four Hobbits jump back as they soon see a skeletal body in front of them with an arrow in his chest. Chief looks all around the room with his lights as he sees dead bodies all over the place…all of them skeletal remains of dead dwarves.

"Oh no...Noooo!" Gimli yells in pain as he runs over to inspect another dead body of a dwarven soldier.

Legolas pulls out an arrow from the body of a fallen Dwarf and examines it

"Goblins!" Legolas says as he then casts the arrow away and pulls out one of his own arrows and fits it into the bow. Chief immediately takes out his Assault Rifle at points it outwards while Aragorn and Boromir unsheathe their swords all four soldiers at the ready in case Goblins attack them.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here!" Boromir says

"My motion sensors aren't picking up any movement near us. But we don't know how many Goblins could be in here if we continue deeper into the mine." Chief says

The four Hobbits are backing toward the door however unknown to them something stirs in the water behind them.

"Now get out of here, get out!" Boromir yells as his voice echoes throughout the hollow dead hallway.

The company starts for the door. Suddenly, Frodo is grabbed from behind and pulled off his feet. A long, snaking tentacle pulls him down.

"Frodo!" Sam, Merry, and Pippin yell as Merry and Pippin quickly grab onto Frodo to stop him from being dragged into the water.

"STRIDER! CHIEF!" Sam yells catching Chief and Aragorn's attentions

"HELP!" Frodo yells as the tentacle continues to try and pull him into the water

Sam quickly rushes to Frodo's side trying to use his sword to cut off the tentacle but his sword proves not sharp enough on the side to cut off the tentacle. After another strike from his sword the tentacle then releases Frodo and retreats back into the water. All of a sudden more tentacles shoot out from the water swatting away the other Hobbits and one of the tentacles grabbing Frodo around his legs. He is pulled out over the water and into the air.

"FRODO!" Merry yells as the others then run outside.

Legolas runs out onto the shore and shoots his arrow which pierces a three-pronged tentacle wrapping itself over Frodo's face.

"STRIDER! CHIEF!" Frodo yells

Chief runs past the entire group as he then pulls out one of his Energy Swords with his right hand which activate with a hissing sound of a cobra snake. Chief cuts one of the tentacles in front of him by swinging his energy sword sideways cutting the tentacle off from the other part. Soon Aragorn and Boromir join in as well as they start attacking the beast's tentacles with their swords. However the beast continues to fling Frodo wildly in the air despite the Fellowship's efforts. A tentacle flies towards Chief but Chief quickly puts his Energy Sword right in front of him making the tentacle cut itself down the middle on impact and then quickly follows with a quick swipe through the uncut part of the tentacle cutting the two divided tentacles off. All of a sudden a strange kraken like creatures head appears from under the water as Frodo hovers over it. The creature then opens up its mouth in an attempt to devour Frodo, however it is disturbed as the three warriors continue to cut off its tentacles hurting the creature. Boromir cuts off one tentacle as it falls into the water and then Aragorn cuts off another tentacle which proves to be the one holding Frodo as Frodo then falls with Boromir catching him before he hits the water.

"INTO THE MINES!" Gandalf yells

"LEGOLAS!" Boromir yells

Aragorn, Chief and Boromir begin to retreat. Boromir runs for the gates with Frodo as a huge tentacle uncoils in a hand-like appendage, snaking after them. Legolas takes aim.

"Into the cave!" Aragorn yells

Legolas shoots his arrow which runs deep into the beast's right eye, and it recoils for a moment with a roar.

"RUN!" Aragorn yells as the Fellowship quickly begin to run into the mine with Chief covering the rear. Two tentacles reach for the Spartan but Chief quickly cuts off the closes parts to him and then pulls out his Magnum pistol while still holding his Energy Sword.

"Keep going I'll cover you!" Chief yells

Chief fires off two rounds into the beast which roars in pain. Chief then begins to slowly walk backwards firing off another round at the creature just as it begins to come out of the water and begins to slam its tentacles into the cliff.

"Well that's just not fair the thing can walk on land too!" Cortana says as Chief puts away his Magnum and Energy Sword and turns around and begins to retreat. The rest of the Fellowship arrives safely inside the mine and they look up to see the entrance start to cave in just behind the Chief.

"CHIEF!" Merry yells

The slabs of rock of the ceiling continue to fall down just inches behind the Chief as he begins to run with full speed. Just then he notices the ceiling in front of him begin to weaken and fall down and then quickly makes a jump for it as the rest of the ceiling of the entrance caves in and barely makes it as a large chunk of the ceiling crashes into the ground. Chief lands on the ground just in front of the Fellowship as he quickly rolls sideways and plants his right fist into the ground to make him come to a stop in front of the Fellowship. Chief then stands up and turns to the Fellowship as they stand awestruck by Chief's actions. Chief then reactivates the lights on his helmet.

"Looks like we're not going to be getting out that way." Chief says as he takes off his Assault Rifle on his back

"Chief…that was amazing!" Sam says

Chief then looks at Frodo "Frodo you okay?"

"Yes…I am thanks to you, Aragorn, Legolas, and Boromir I am." Frodo says

"Gandalf what now?" Pippin asks

"It seems we now have but one choice… (Light appears from Gandalf's staff. He knocks it on the floor and the light brightens.)We must face the long dark of Moria…" Gandalf says as he and the rest of the Fellowship then turn their attention towards the dark halls of Moria…


	5. The Mines of Moria & The Sacrifice

"…Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs, in the deep places of the world." Gandalf says

The Fellowship then begins moving forward into Moria with Chief, Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas and Gimli with their weapons at the ready in case of an ambush as the group walks up the broad steps.

"Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed." Gandalf says

…

Time passes. The Fellowship enters a great cavern with a serpentine walkway running down through the middle. The path is rough-hewn and narrow, and rocky arches and boulder-like lumps appear in the half-light of the caverns. Crossing the path past a dark stony doorway, the Fellowship comes to a narrow, curving stair. Ladders and iron chains rise from a dark pit to their right. On their left, rock walls rise sheer. A chain swings slowly, clinking. The noise reverberates. The light of the wizard's staff moves beyond the chains. Gandalf rests his hand upon a rock with a dark, silvery veins running through it.

"The wealth of Moria was not in gold...or jewels... but Mithril." Gandalf says as he shines his light down the pit making the others look over.

The light illuminates the Fellowship's faces, and they stare in awe at what is below them. A vast, seemingly endless rock wall drops into the depths below. Row upon row of ladders and scaffolding, old and disused; disappear into the mining shafts below. Merry leans forward slightly to look closer. Pippin puts a warning hand in front of him. Frodo stares down until the light fades, the vision of a forgotten realm gone.

"Better be careful…that first steps a doozy." Cortana says

"Not funny Cortana." Chief says

"Haha sorry I just had to say that." Cortana says

"Bilbo had a shirt of Mithril rings that Thorin gave him." Gandalf says

"Oh, that was a kingly gift." Gimli says

"Yes! I never told him, but its worth was greater than the value of the Shire." Gandalf says

"That's a lot considering how large the Shire is based on the map I looked at." Chief says surprised that these rings could be greater than a land.

…

The Fellowship soon find themselves climbing up steep steps on the side of a cavern with many rows of tombs, all silent, all quiet now. A vast graveyard. Pippin loses his footing and slips onto Merry.

"Pippin." Merry says quietly

The Fellowship climbs another flight of stairs to a crossroads in the mine: three doorways loom before them. Gandalf holds out his staff. He glances from one to the other and back. His eyes slowly turn towards the left hand passage. He whispers "I have no memory of this place."

…

The Fellowship rests beneath a peak of rough stone, while Gandalf tries to decide their course, sitting alone at the top. The Hobbits silently talk amongst one another while Chief keeps an eye out for any signs of movement below them.

"Are we lost?" Pippin says

"No." Merry replies

"I think we are." Pippin says

"Shhh! Gandalf's thinking." Sam says

"Merry?" Pippin says

"What?"

"I'm hungry."

Frodo turns his head around and looks down into the cavern when he sees something and sees a small figure leaping from stone to stone. Startled, he walks over to where Gandalf is sitting.

"There's something down there!" Frodo says

"It's Gollum." Gandalf says not surprised

"Gollum?"

"He's been following us for three days." Gandalf says

"He escaped the dungeons of Barad-Dûr!" Frodo says surprised

"Escaped? (Gandalf then looks at Frodo) Or set loose?"

"And now the Ring had drawn him here. He will never be rid of his need for it. He hates and loves the Ring, as he hates and loves himself."

Dark, dirty fingers clasp a stone implement. From the distance below, Gollum looks up, his large, wet eyes piercing the darkness, observing the company.

"Sméagol's life is a sad story. Yes, Sméagol he was once called. Before the Ring found him...before it drove him mad." Gandalf says

"It's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance!" Frodo says

Gandalf glances sharply at Frodo "Pity? It was pity that stayed Bilbo's hand. Many that live deserve death, and some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them, Frodo?

Frodo then silently looks down.

"Do not be too eager to deal out death in judgment. Even the very wise cannot see all ends. My heart tells me that Gollum has some part to play yet, for good or ill…before this is over." Gandalf says

Gollum then disappears back into the darkness.

"The pity of Bilbo may rule the fate of many."

Frodo then sits down next to Gandalf.

"I wish the Ring had never come to me. I wish none of this had happened." Frodo says in a sorrowful tone.

The old wizard leans near in a grandfatherly manner.

"So do all who live to see such times, but that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. There are other forces at work in this world, Frodo, besides the will of evil. Bilbo was meant to find the Ring, in which case you also were meant to have it. Such another example (Gandalf then looks over at Chief causing Frodo to look as well to see as the Spartan still stands on guard with his Assault Rifle out) is Master Chief coming to our world…at this world's darkest time…to help us rid the world of the evil. And that is an encouraging thought." Gandalf says

Gandalf suddenly looks towards one of the doorways "Oh! It's that way."

The others then look at Gandalf as Merry gets up "He's remembered." Merry says

The Fellowship then starts down a dark stairway with Gandalf putting on his hat.

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here." Gandalf says

The wizard rests a hand on Merry's shoulder. "If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

Before long the Fellowship comes to a more open space. Broken ornate columns lie tumbled across the floor. Gandalf uplifts his staff.

"Let me risk a little more light." Gandalf says

His staff illuminates a grandiose hall of stone lined with tall pillars and arched ceilings as far as the eye can see. The Fellowship reacts in awe. Gimli gasps at the halls of his sires.

"I wonder how long it would of taken to build such a place like this…Especially inside a mountain?" Cortana says in awe as well

"My guess is a very…very…long time." Chief says

"Behold: the great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf." Gandalf says

The dark halls are edged with silver light from the wizard's staff, shivering in a light not seen for years to grace their stones.

"Now there's an eye opener and no mistake." Sam says

The Fellowship walks forward through the hall. After walking for quite some time down the halls Gimli who is up front with Gandalf peers around a column. He sees a ray of sunlight shining through a chamber where corpses lay scattered about.

"Haugh!"

"Gimli!" Gandalf yells

Gimli pays no heed to Gandalf, but runs into the chamber. Its walls and recesses are scarred and broken, as are the bodies and weapons scattered about. The Dwarf stops and kneels by a crypt in the center of the room where a single shaft of light spills down, illumining it. The rest of the Fellowship follows in after him as Gandalf walks over at the tomb and looks down on its surface.

"No! No! (Gimli begins to cry) No!" Gimli says in pain

Boromir moves forward and places his hand on Gimli's shoulder.

Gandalf begins translating the language written on the tomb. "Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria…"

Gimli then begins to cry as he finds out his cousin is dead.

"He is dead then. It's as I feared." Gandalf says

A great sorrow has fallen on the Dwarf. Gandalf gives his staff and hat to Pippin, bends down, and takes from the grasp of a corpse a large and battered book. He opens it and clears the dirt from its pages.

"We must move on, we cannot linger!" Legolas says to Aragorn

"I think I agree with Legolas Chief…It looks like these guys were massacred." Cortana says

Gandalf begins reading from the book. "They have taken the bridge…and the second hall. (Gimli stops sobbing, and looks up blankly) We have barred the gates…but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. (Pippin, still holding hat and staff, backs away) Drums...drums…in the deep. (He looks up slowly, and turns the smudged, bloodstained page. The Fellowship begins to glance around uncomfortably.) We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. (Pippin stumbles back slightly and sees a corpse sitting by a stone well with an arrow in its chest. He turns towards it) We cannot get out…(He glances at the last, single line, a scrawl fading out at the bottom of the page. Gandalf looks up in the uncomfortable silence) They are coming."

The silence is broken by Pippin. Curious, he reaches out and lightly twists the arrow in the corpse. The skull slips off, falling into the well with a resounding crash. Gandalf whips around, spooked as the others also look in Pippin's direction. Pippin turns to face him, looking guilty. As he does, the corpse slips into the well, dragging with it a chain and bucket, its noise echoing from hall to hall far below. Where once was only silence, a ricocheting noise now fills every cranny. Pippin winces at each new wave of noise. Then, silence. The Fellowship however does not make a sound or breath for a moment to see if Pippins 'action' had woken up the Goblins…However after no noise comes they begin to relax.

"That…was just…lucky." Cortana says

Gandalf angered slams the book shut "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" He pulls his hat and staff from the Hobbit's hands.

Gandalf turns away. Pippin stands still, awkwardly.

"That could of gotten messy…Still I can't believe he did that." Cortana says

_**BOOM…BOOM**_

Gandalf slowly turns back, and Pippin turns as well, staring down into the well.

_**BOOM…BOOM-BOOM**_

_**Boom-boom-boom. **_The beat pauses.

All of a sudden strange noises besides the beating of drums can be heard. And then like a heartbeat, the drums begin again.

_**Boom-boom-boom-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM… **_

Terror creeps into the faces of the Fellowship.

"I think you spoke to soon Cortana." Chief says as he switches the safety of his Assault Rifle off.

"Frodo." Sam says as he looks down at Frodo's sword Sting.

Sting the sword that had been given to Frodo by his Uncle Bilbo Baggins before the group left Rivendell which glows blue whenever orcs are nearby…begins to glow.

Just then the strange sounds begin to echo all throughout Moria.

"Chief I'm picking up a lot of movement heading our way!" Cortana says

Chief then looks at the rest of the Fellowship "We got a lot of company heading our way!"

"Orcs." Legolas says

Boromir rushes to the doors to have a look. All of a sudden arrows hiss into the door near his face missing him barely. Aragorn drops his torch and runs to Boromir.

"Get back! You stay close to Gandalf!" Aragorn yells at the Hobbits as the Hobbits head to the back of the tomb.

Aragorn and Boromir close the door as a loud roar can be heard outside.

"They have a cave troll." Boromir says

Chief and Legolas quickly start tossing weapons at the two to try and blockade the door as best as they can. The four then retreat as Gandalf throws away his hat and pulls forth his sword "Yaggghhh!"

The Hobbits follow his example and brandish their short-swords. Sting quivers, glowing blue. Gimli leaps atop Balin's tomb and brandishes his axe.

"Aarrgghhh! Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!" Gimli says as he is battle ready.

The Fellowship prepares for combat, in the very front of the group Legolas stands in the middle with his Bow drawn and Arrow pulled back as he aims at the door, Aragorn stands to Legolas's right as he too has his Bow and Arrow at the ready trained at the door, and on Legolas's left Chief takes aim with his MA5D Assault Rifle at the door in the crouching position. In the middle Gimli stands ready atop Balin's tomb, on his right Gandalf stands with his Sword and Staff at the ready, and on Gimli's left Boromir with his sword and shield out. The four Hobbits stand in the very back with their Barrow Blades and Frodo with Sting at the ready.

On the other side of the door the Goblins begin pounding on the door trying to break through, soon weapons start breaking through splintering spaces of the door. The first clear gap is gashed in the door and Legolas shoots and a shrill cry rings out. The Elf notches an arrow to his bow as Aragorn shoots another goblin through the gap in the door. Suddenly, the Goblins charge down the door and charge at the Fellowship. As soon as they break through Chief begins unloading 7.62x51mm rounds into the goblins charging at them, Aragorn and Legolas join the Chief releasing arrow after arrow after arrow at the Goblins as they come through. Chief fires his gun in burst shots taking down many goblins, however in just a couple of seconds Chief burns through his entire 32 round clip and takes out the empty clip, and places a new clip in however the goblins take those seconds as they are quickly able to close the distance and the battle begins.

Gimli yells in a battle cry as Aragorn quickly puts away his bow and arrow and draws his sword as a Goblin jumps at him managing to cut across the goblins stomach. Boromir charges forward blocking a goblin with his shield and then stabbing the goblin, Legolas retreats behind the safety of the others as he continues to fire his arrows at the attacking Goblins using the tip of an arrow to stab a goblin if it gets too close to him. Chief fires 3 rounds into the goblin that jumps at him making sure to dodge the body that flies at him and quickly rolls to his left finding his back against the wall as two goblins charge towards him in reach he quickly firing his Assault Rifle at the two goblins taking them down before they can reach him. One goblin charges at Gimli on the tomb and Gimli quickly stabs the goblin in the stomach with his one sided axe with another one sided axe in his other hand. With a yell, Gandalf launches himself into the fray, and the Hobbits follow.

Frodo ducks under a goblin's sword, Pippin prepares to face another, Merry stabs one goblin multiple times, and Sam drives his sword right through one goblins stomach. Legolas fires another arrow which hits another Goblin in the chest as it yells in pain, and Aragorn does a battle cry as one goblin roars at him in which Aragorn quickly decapitates it as black blood spurts out from where the head once was. Chief fires off the last of his assault rifle rounds in his clip and quickly takes out the empty clip and loads a new one in but decides to use the M45D Tactical Shotgun he had brought with him replacing the Sniper Rifle. He puts the his assault rifle on his back but a goblin with a shield charges at him and Chief quickly ducks to his left to avoid the goblins sword and quickly sends a punch at the goblin, the goblin puts its shield in front of him but thanks to the SPARTAN strength Chief hits the shield with enough force to leave a large fist dent in it and send the goblin flying into three goblins behind it. Chief then quickly takes out his shotgun as he fires off a round at a charging goblin blowing a large hole in its chest and then does a twist duck to his left as a goblin jumps at him missing him, and then as the goblin tries to stab him quickly hits the sword away with his shotgun and then grabs the goblins head with his right arm and then slams the goblins head with all of his strength into the wall cracking the goblins head and killing it.

Sam pauses in the heat of battle, his attention drawn upwards. Aragorn also looks up as a cave troll smashes through the doorway, chains leading from its neck to two goblins hands. The troll then lets out a loud bellow catching the attention of the others as they look at the cave troll. Legolas quickly shoots the cave troll in the shoulder; the beast growls and claps a hand to the wound. Sam continues to stare, frozen, as the troll swings his mace down at the Hobbit.

"AHHHHH!" Sam yells in terror as he dives under the troll's legs and crawls away as the troll turns, and sights him again.

The troll walks over to where Sam has cornered himself and the troll raises its left foot as it is about to squash Sam as he cringes. However Aragorn and Boromir quickly grab the troll's chain and begin pulling on it to get the trolls attention away from Sam and to stop it from trying to crush him. Chief quickly helps the two and pulls on the chain pulling the troll away from Sam as it retaliates by spinning to his right while swinging its mace while doing so, but Chief and Aragorn quickly let go of the chain and dodge the mace with Aragorn jumping out of the way and Chief rolling away. However while Boromir dodges the mace he finds himself still holding the chain as the troll then grabs the chain and whips Boromir off the chain pulling the chain to its left and sending Boromir flying and crashing into the wall and landing on the catwalk, and then rolling back down to the ground. Boromir becomes dazed by this and as he gets up he sees a goblin in front of him with its sword raised preparing to strike the death blow but out of nowhere a small knife strikes the goblin through the neck and the goblin falls down dead with a knife sticking out of its neck. Boromir looks to Chief with his right hand out as Chief had quickly took out his combat knife and threw it at the goblin to save Boromir's life. Boromir thanks Chief with a nod which Chief replies with a nod as well.

Standing upon the tomb of Balin, Gimli throws one of his axes at the troll piercing the troll's shoulder near Legolas's arrow. The troll ignores it as it walks towards Gimli and then swings its mace into the tomb, shattering it and forcing the dwarf to jump off. Chief runs over to Merry, Pippin, and Frodo in the middle of the battle firing his shotgun at a charging goblin and blowing it back.

"Merry, Pippin take Frodo and try to keep out of that troll's sight got it!"

"On it Chief." Merry says as he and Pippin take Frodo to safety as the three get behind a pillar on the upper catwalk.

Gimli hacks at one goblin as the troll swings its mace at him. Gimli ducks and the monster strikes a attacking goblin instead, and then another that comes at Gimli from behind but Gimli falls down. From where he is Legolas pulls back two arrows on his bow and fires them at the troll causing the troll to reel back and fall down on its back but manages to get up by grabbing what's left of the tomb on the ground to lift itself up. Gandalf knocks out a goblin in front of him with his staff and then slices another goblin behind him with his sword while twisting around. Chief jumps up onto the higher ground and fires his shotgun at a goblin in front of him blowing the goblin against the wall and the goblin leaves behind black blood on the wall as it slides down to the ground. Chief quickly begins reloading his shotgun one shell at a time when he sees Legolas in front of him holding his bow with his right hand to the side while he has one of his daggers drawn and takes out two attacking goblins with it. Chief finishes reloading when he sees the troll as it begins to use its chain as a weapon and prepares to swing it at Legolas.

"Legolas!"

Legolas looks to see the troll its chain at him as he quickly dodges by ducking down. The troll swings again to the side with Legolas ducking down again, and then the troll tries a downward strike with its chain which causes Legolas to jump to his right to dodge it. The troll swings sideways again but this time Chief catches the chain in the air and quickly wraps it around his right arm as he holds the chain and the troll in place as the troll tries to pull the chain away from the Spartan but Chief manages to hold the chain and not move an inch as he holds the chain with both of his hands and pulls it downwards.

"Legolas now!" Chief says

Legolas runs up the chain onto the trolls shoulders and aims at the trolls head and fires a arrow but the arrow breaks immediately on contact forcing Legolas to jump off the troll as Chief quickly pulls out his magnum pistol with his free hand and fires at the chain link nearest to the trolls neck so the troll cannot use the chain as a weapon, and quickly gets the rest of the chain off him as he puts away his pistol and takes back out his shotgun.

Sam meanwhile hits a goblin in the face with a skillet, then backs up to a wall behind him and sees a goblin and hits that goblin in the face with his skillet.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this." Sam says as he then hits another goblin as he turns around

The troll has found the other three hobbits as they walk out into the open on the high ground and the troll raises its mace high into the air and causes the hobbits to jump to the side with Frodo jumping to his right and Merry and Pippin jumping to the left with the mace destroying the walkway separating them.

"FRODO!" Aragorn yells seeing Frodo and the others separated as he continues to engage goblins

Frodo quickly hides on the other side of the pillar as the troll looks for him looking for him from the opposite side he was on. Meanwhile Aragorn continues to fight his way to Frodo punching a goblin to his right with his left arm and then twisting around and cutting another goblin across the stomach. Back with Frodo the troll begins to move to the other side causing Frodo to quickly move to the other side to avoid the troll as the troll then comes in from the other side sniffing for him. It disappears back and Frodo carefully looks around the pillar to see the troll gone. He draws a deep breath. Aragorn still continues to fight his way to Frodo kicking one goblin off the high ground and then punching another goblin against a pillar. As Frodo breaths a sigh of relief the troll appears again around the pillar roaring in the hobbits face causing Frodo to stumble and falls back behind the pillar in a corner. The troll finds him nevertheless and grabs him. The troll lifts and drags Frodo off of the edge.

"Aragorn? Aragorn!" Frodo yells desperately

Aragorn breathes heavily, exhausted. Still, he continues on. "Frodo!"

Frodo slashes the troll's hand with Sting. The troll drops Frodo to the ground, twisting his injured hand and staring at it. Frodo lies on the floor. It raises its mace and begins to swing, but Aragorn leaps down into the gap with a spear in hand and stabs the troll with it but fails to penetrate deep enough into the thick troll skin only hurting the troll with the spear. Merry and Pippin begin throwing rocks at the trolls head but the troll angered swings its arm and sends Aragorn flying into the wall and knocking him out. Frodo quickly crawls over as he tries his best to awaken Aragorn but to no avail as the troll then takes the spear out of its stomach and tries to stab Frodo through the head but Frodo ducks down and slashes the trolls hand but to no effect and tries running but the troll stops Frodo by blocking his path with the spear throwing him back. The troll takes aim with the spear and then stabs Frodo in the chest.

"Ungh…uhh!" Frodo yells out catching the attention of Gandalf and Chief as they look at Frodo while Merry and Pippin look on in shock

Merry and Pippin glance at each other and their faces appear resolved. They leap onto the back of the troll and start stabbing it mercilessly but the Barrow Blades having no effect on the thick troll skin only annoying it.

"Frodo!" Sam says in horror seeing Frodo let out a gasp of breath

Gandalf, and Chief stares silently across the room, stunned.

"Frodo!" Sam yells as he rushes forward bravely and starts attacking every goblin that gets in his way stabbing it with his blade or hitting it with his skillet.

Gandalf also joins in using his staff and sword combo to get back into the fight taking down many goblins that attack him. Chief finishes reloading his shotgun and fires at three incoming Goblins taking one goblin out with a shot to the stomach, pumping his shotgun, another with a chest shot and pumping his shotgun again, and finally blowing off the head of the last attacking goblin in front of him. Boromir cuts down on a goblin and then slices across a second goblin's chest. Soon Frodo's body slumps to the ground with the spear still sticking into his chest. The troll flails at its head and finally grabs Merry, swinging him around as the hobbit yells. Just then from behind Gimli strikes the troll in the back making the troll throw Merry to the ground as the hobbit lets out a gasp of pain. Gandalf then strikes at the troll with his sword and backs up as Gimli strikes the troll again. The troll hits Gimli away sending the dwarf flying down to the ground on his back. Pippin loses his grip and the troll tosses the hobbit to the ground. Chief charges at the troll causing the troll to throw its left arm at Chief but Chief jumps into the air causing the hand to hit the ground, Chief quickly fires off his last shotgun shell into the trolls hands and then lands on the trolls arm as the troll lifts up its arm with the hand in pain from the shot. Chief puts away his shotgun and jumps onto the trolls shoulders. The troll tries grabbing Chief with its other hand but Chief quickly takes out his magnum pistol and fires off three rounds into the trolls hand making the creature roar in pain. The troll turns in Legolas's direction as he readies his arrow pointing it right at the trolls head, Chief quickly places his right hand on the top of the troll's mouth and the left hand on the bottom of the troll's mouth and holds open the troll's mouth.

"Legolas take the shot!" Chief yells

Legolas then fires an arrow which travels up into the brain through the mouth of the troll. The troll stops fighting and its hand fumbles towards its mouth where the arrow is. It stares upward, shocked, and with a long, pained moan, it collapses to the ground. Chief jump flips backwards and lands on a ground on his right knee and arm on the ground and then stands back up. There is a moment of silence as the Fellowship regroups in the middle of the tomb as the many dead bodies of the goblins now litter the tomb with the dead cave troll in the middle. Chief then finds the goblin that he had thrown his combat knife into and retrieves his knife and cleans off the goblin blood. Gandalf and everyone else quickly rush over to Frodo as Aragorn crawls to him having woken up.

"Oh no." Aragorn says

Chief walks over to the two and kneels down by Frodo's body. Chief puts two fingers on Frodo's neck "Cortana is he…"

"Actually Chief he's…fine." Cortana says surprised but confused

Chief quickly looks at the others "He's alive!" Chief says shocking the others

Aragorn quickly turns Frodo's body over as Frodo groans, gasping for air. Gandalf then sighs in relief.

"I'm all right, I'm not hurt." Frodo says

Just then Cortana speaks through Chief's speakers "But…how are you alive?"

"Cortana's right. You should be dead! That spear would have skewered a wild boar." Aragorn says

"I think there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye." Gandalf says

Frodo looks down and then reveals the upper part of his Mithril shirt that his Uncle Bilbo had given to him.

"Mithril! You are full of surprises, Master Baggins." Gimli says in awe

Soon once again the sounds of the goblins can be heard, Gandalf and the others look at the main door to see the shadows of many goblins.

"Guys I'm picking up a lot more movement this time! Man don't they ever give up!" Cortana says

"Is there another way out of here?" Chief says as he pulls out his Assault Rifle

"Yes…To the Bridge of Khazad-dûm!" Gandalf says

The Fellowship quickly gets up and heads through the hole in the wall into a high, ornate hall of pillars with a ray of light breaking through from some high shaft. Chief runs besides Gandalf with his assault rifle at the ready, Chief does his best to tone down his speed as his SPARTAN speed would of left everyone else behind but at the same time trying to run fast like the others to escape from the massive goblin horde that pursues them.

"Cortana how many do you read?"

"I can't tell they keep on popping up all over the place!"

Chief begins looking in every direction to see other goblins begin to spring out from the floor or crawl from the ceiling and down the pillars, like spiders.

"Let's see a walking octopus, a cave troll, and now spider goblins…is anything in this world fair?!" Cortana says

"Now's not the best time Cortana." Chief replies

The Fellowship continues to run as the goblins begin coming in from each and every side. However soon the goblins manage to surround the Fellowship, who have drawn their weapons outward in a circle.

"Cortana think we have enough rounds left to take them all out?" Chief says

"You have at least 5 full assault rifle clips left, 12 shotgun shells left for the shotgun, 2 clips for the pistol, and then your two energy swords and combat knife…maybe. But Chief with the odds the others might not be so lucky!" Cortana replies

The goblins snarl and leer at the frightened faces of the Fellowship as they know that this might be it for them. However just then a loud and low growl of some kind echoes through the halls. Just then, a fiery light appears at the end of a hall followed by a thunderous rumble and the goblins as if they know what is happening begin to flee in all directions…in fear. Soon the Fellowship are left alone in the hallway as they look down at the bright fiery light down the hallway with Chief and Legolas both aiming their weapon in that direction. Chief then sees Legolas begin to lower his weapon but with fear still in his eyes, causing Chief to keep his MA5D raised and pointing in that direction.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asks Gandalf

Gandalf does not respond for a moment. He closes his eyes, and concentrates. The rumble is heard again and Gandalf opens his eyes, and they look grim and solemn.

"A Balrog…a demon of the ancient world." Gandalf says

The thing growls, still hidden around a corner of the vast hall, throwing fiery light on the pillars. Chief looks at Gandalf but sees Legolas's eyes which show only fear. As if he clearly knew what the beast was.

"This foe is beyond any of you. Even you Master Chief." Gandalf says (Gandalf then turns his head) Run!"

Just like that the Fellowship begins to run following Gandalf as they head to a small doorway in the wall. Gandalf stops at the door to let them through first "Quickly!" Gandalf says as he takes a last glance behind him, and follows.

The Fellowship enters a passageway and goes down a flight of steps with Boromir in the lead. However he does not know that the flight ends in a missing segment. Boromir is able to stop himself but is near the edge and loses his torch as it falls into the abyss below and begins to lose his balance but quickly Legolas grabs Boromir and pulls him back as the rest of the Fellowship catch up and stop in their tracks.

"Gandalf!" Aragorn says as a weary Gandalf leans upon the wall.

"Lead them on, Aragorn! The bridge is near!" Gandalf replies

They look across a wide space to a long bridge spanning the gap between a hall and a cliff face just as the Balrog roars again. Aragorn moves towards Gandalf, but Gandalf pushes Aragorn roughly away from him.

"Do as I say!"

Hurt and confusion register on Aragorn's face.

"Swords are no more use here!"

The Balrog roars again as the Fellowship descend down a flight of stairs twisting into the fiery depths, rising from the ground far below. The Fellowship however soon encounter a gap in the stairs. Legolas leaps forward and lands on the other side. The Balrog's rumbles tear through the fiery light. Foundations splinter and crumble, sending huge rocks tumbling into the depths.

"Gandalf." Legolas says

Gandalf then leaps at Legolas but just then an arrow whistles into the air from a far ledge, striking the stone steps where Gandalf had stood but a moment ago. The Fellowship look at where the shot came from to see goblin archers on a far ledge firing arrows at them, another which hits right in front of the hobbits causing them to stumble back a bit. Legolas and Aragorn take out their bows and arrows and shoot back, Legolas fires first managing to pierce through a goblin archer's skull as it falls off the ledge and screeches as it falls into the abyss. Chief takes out his magnum pistol and looks through the magnums scope and fires a shot hitting another goblin archer.

"Merry! Pippin!" Boromir yells as he grabs the two little hobbits who grab onto him as the three jump an at that same moment the ground beneath them gives away as the stairs then fall off.

Legolas and Chief continue to fire at the goblin archers, Legolas hits another archer but is instantly replaced by another one while Chief shoots two archers on a nearby cliff ledge. Aragorn meanwhile puts away his bow and arrow as he grabs Sam.

"Sam."

Aragorn then tosses Sam in which Boromir catches him. Aragorn then turns to Gimli but Gimli says "Nobody tosses a dwarf." Putting his hand up while saying so.

He leaps forward but nearly falls back into the chasm in which Legolas grabs his beard "Not the beard!" but Legolas manages to pull him up.

Chief fires off another shot from his magnum hitting another archer. However some of the stone steps crumble and fall into the abyss. Aragorn pushes Frodo back up the steps and clambers after him, struggling up and warns Chief who quickly jumps back when the stairs below him give away. Chief helps the two to their feet and the three look at the widened gap that separates them from the rest of the fellowship.

"Hold on!" Aragorn says

"This isn't looking good Chief." Cortana says

"I could make the jump, but I'd be leaving these two here. And I don't think they would be able to catch all three of us over there if I jumped over there holding them." Chief says

The Balrog can be heard approaching from the other hall, it's the fiery light getting closer. Stone structures around the mine collapse as it draws near. A huge rock falls from the ceiling and smashes through the steps behind Aragorn, Chief and Frodo, creating another gap behind them and weakening the stairs' foundation. The stairs begin to wobble. Aragorn encourages the Hobbit, holding fast to his arm.

"Hang on!" Aragorn says to Frodo

"Cortana suggestion…Quickly would be nice!" Chief says

"Okay um…try leaning forward if you shift your body weights forward then the side with the most weight will fall in that direction." Cortana says

"Aragorn! Frodo! Lean forward!" Chief says

All three lean their bodies forward tipping the stairs across the divide

"Come on!" Legolas says as he and Boromir puts their hands up to catch Aragorn and Frodo.

Soon the staircase slams into them and Aragorn and Frodo quickly leap to safety with Legolas catching Aragorn and Boromir catching Frodo.

"Back up make room!" Gandalf yells as the others quickly back up to make enough room for Chief to jump on the stairs. Turning, they run down the stairs as the stone structures collapse behind them, crumbling and falling into the abyss.

Around a great pillar in a fiery hall comes Gandalf, leading the Fellowship. A wall of flame whirls behind them.

"Over the bridge! Fly!" Gandalf yells

The Fellowship continues to flee but Gandalf does not follow; instead he turns, looking into the wall of fire. A great form of black shadow leaps through the flames, its eyes of white fire, great ash-black horns curling around a bull-like head. It opens its maw, rippling heat pouring out with a rumble. Gandalf turns, running after the Fellowship. Chief meanwhile stops at the bridge as he tries to get everyone else over the bridge.

"Keep going! Move, move!" Chief says

While helping the others Chief looks back at Gandalf…and sees the Balrog.

"That's something you don't see every day!" Chief says

"Chief I would highly recommend NOT engaging that thing with the weapons you have right now!" Cortana says

Chief looks at Gandalf as he runs at him "Come on Gandalf!"

"Go Spartan! GO NOW!" Gandalf yells

Chief hesitates at first but then complies as he then begins running over the bridge using his SPARTAN speed to quickly reach the others, as he reaches them he notices them still looking at the bridge and turns around to see Gandalf stop in the middle of the bridge.

"What's he doing!?" Chief says

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf yells at the Balrog

"Gandalf!" Frodo yells in fear

Great shadows like wings of ash whirl around the demon, which spreads its arms and bursts into cracking, bursting, thundering flame. Gandalf stands beneath it, staff and sword raised.

"I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor… (Gandalf begins to lift his staff. A blazing light radiates from it, illuminating the entire bridge, encircling the wizard in a globe of endless light) The dark fire will not avail you, Flame of Udûn!"

The Balrog heaves its arm upward, a sword of fire forming in its hand. The Balrog strikes down on Gandalf, who blocks the strike by forming a magical shield around him, shattering the Balrog's sword. Glowing embers run off the circle of light around the wizard. The enraged monster bellows at the wizard. Frodo gasps. Aragorn runs forward.

"Go back to the Shadow!" Gandalf says clenching his teeth

A thread of flame issues from the Balrog's maw, and it steps forward onto the bridge. The Balrog brandishes a flaming whip, lashing it about menacingly. Gandalf summons the last of his energy, and raises his sword and staff together into the air.

"YOU...SHALL NOT...PASS!"

Gandalf drives his staff into the bridge, causing a bright flash of blue light to appear. Flaring its nostrils, the Balrog steps forward onto the bridge. The bridge collapses from under it as it moves towards Gandalf, and breaks before the wizard's staff. The demon plunges backward into the chasm, still wielding its glowing whip. Gandalf, exhausted, leans on his staff and watches the Balrog fall; he turns to follow the others. At the last second, the flaming whip lashes up from the depths of the abyss and winds about Gandalf's ankle, dragging him over the edge. He clings onto the bridge but strains to keep his grip. Frodo seeing this tries to rush forward but Boromir restrains him.

"No, no!" Boromir yells

"Gandaaaaalf!" Frodo yells

The wizard grasps vainly at the stone, looking into Frodo's eyes. He stops struggling.

"Fly, you fools!"

Gandalf lets go of the stone and falls into the chasm, spreading his arms, the light of the Balrog glimmering far below.

"Noooooooooooooooo!" Frodo yells full of sadness and pain

Inside his helmet Chief's eyes widen…stunned by what just happened. Boromir grabs hold of Frodo and starts to leave up a flight of stairs.

"Aragorn!" Boromir yells

"Noooooooooooo!" Frodo continues to yell still to shocked by the event

Aragorn too is stunned. He stares at the distant bridge in disbelief. For a moment he does not move, but then goblin arrows start whistling by once again, shooting at him. Aragorn then begins to run dodging them and is about to follow the others up the stairs when he notices Chief too is stunned by what just happened…just standing there looking at the bridge while arrows hit around him. Aragorn shakes Chief by the arm

"Chief! Chief!"

Chief turns his head and looks at Aragorn

"We have to go." Aragorn says

Quickly the two begin to run up the stairs to follow after the others as the goblins gather on the other side of and shoot arrows at the two.


	6. Lothlórien & Lady of Light

The Fellowship comes streaming out into the stark brightness of the day, contrasting the blackness of Moria. Everyone is distraught. Sam sits on the ground, bows his head onto his hands, and begins to weep. Merry consoles Pippin, who lies crying on Merry's lap. Boromir tries to restrain Gimli as the Dwarf vents out his rage and sorrow. Legolas wears a look of shock and disbelief. His eyes seem puzzled, unsure. Chief walks not far from the group and looks up into the sky.

"Chief…"Cortana says in a sad voice while appearing on Chiefs HUD

"Not now Cortana." Chief says

Cortana looks at John sadly before nodding and disappearing. Even being in a war for 27 years and seeing men and women and close friends die all around him Chief still could not get over the feeling that seeing someone…especially a friend die right in front of you and not being able to do anything about it angered him on the inside. But Chief knew that he had to keep his anger and grief under control as while he was mad for revenge and was also grief stricken like the others were, he knew that he couldn't let these feelings get in the way of the mission…they would not bring the person back anyways and could jeopardize the mission itself. Nearby Aragorn wipes his sword clean, re-sheathes it, and turns to the others.

"Legolas, get them up."

Legolas looks at Aragorn and then heads over to get the Hobbits up.

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir says in a pleading tone

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlórien." Aragorn says

"Aragorn's right we must keep moving…If we wait for too long and the Orcs get us out in the open…Gandalf's sacrifice would have been for nothing." Chief says as he returns to the group

"And how can you handle this so easily Spartan! Do you not know what it feels like to see a friend die right in front of you! While you just stand idly by and could not do anything!" Boromir yells

Chief clenches his right fist and with anger walks over to Boromir as the others then look at Chief as he gets up on Boromir and looks him in the face.

"You don't think I know what it feels like to see someone especially if it's your friend die in front of your own eyes while you could do nothing to save them! I know that feeling Boromir! I fought through a war that lasted 27 long years! I was there from the beginning to the end of that war and I saw as men and women died in front of my eyes! Men and Women who went home to their loved ones in body bags while others went to live on and survive and see their loved ones again! I saw many of my closest friends die! In front of my eyes and there was nothing I could of done to save them! So you listen here Boromir…I know! What it feels like to see someone die right before your very eyes and there's nothing that you could do to save them. You could wish that it was you and not them but it wouldn't change anything! Gandalf sacrificed his life…so that we could complete the mission and save all of Middle-Earth. It's our job to make sure that Frodo destroys the ring and Sauron with it. If we fail to protect Frodo or destroy the Ring…Gandalf's sacrifice would have been for nothing." Chief says

Hearing this Boromir and the others become stunned hearing this come from Chief, Chief then turns around and begins to walk away "I'll scout on ahead to see if there are any troubles ahead."

Chief then walks away as Aragorn looks back at the others. "Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up."

Aragorn reaches down and lifts up Sam "On your feet Sam." Aragorn then starts looking around for Frodo "Frodo? Frodo!"

Frodo, grieving, stands alone upon the stark hillside. Weeping silently, he turns towards Aragorn, a single tear running down his chin.

…

Chortling, icy blue water gurgles across the dale. Aragorn runs up onto a rock. Framed against a deep blue sky, he looks past the mountains to the green gold woods beyond.

…

The Fellowship jogs across a grassy field, halting under the eaves of a forest of tall and shapely trees: lichen and moss cover them. Leaves twirl down to the earth.

"Chief it seems that something in this forest is messing up my scanners. We're going to be in the dark in terms of not being able to pick up any movement." Cortana says

"Got it." Chief replies

"Stay close, young Hobbits! They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods, an Elf-witch…of terrible power. All who look upon her, fall under her spell…"

"Frodo…"A Whispering, echoing voice calls out but only Frodo hears it

Frodo, startled, looks around.

"...and are never seen again." Gimli says

"Your coming to us… (Frodo halts in his tracks: a pair of eyes flash through his head) is as the footsteps of doom. You bring great evil here, Ring-bearer!" the voice says again

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam says

Chief follows behind Legolas and Aragorn and looks behind him to see the others still following, just then.

"Spartan…"

Chief hears a voice but notices that no one else seems to have heard it as they continue on.

"Chief what is it?" Cortana asks

"Just as the Prophecy…has foretold…you come to our world….in its darkest time!"

"Chief?" Cortana says

Chief looks to his left and then as no one is looking he heads that way.

"Well, here is one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!" Gimli says with confidence

However just then a arrow already pulled back on the string of a bow appears in front of Gimli "Ohh…"

Other bows at the ready appear around the Fellowship. Legolas has his own bow out, pointing it at the owners of the other weapons. The Fellowship looks around, alarmed. A tall, golden-haired Elf then appears before the.

"The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." The Elf says

Gimli growls at the comment by the elf. Just then the elf hears from behind him a clicking sound followed by a voice.

"You know it's not very polite greeting people with arrows pointed to their faces."

The two elves closes to the leader look at their leader in confusion hearing the voice come from his direction. The Fellowship however notice the voice as they then look around them to notice Chief not with them. Just then from behind the elf Chief appears out of nowhere (used his cloaking unit) pointing his pistol at the back of the elf's head.

"Ah…so you are the Spartan. The Warrior who's coming was foretold in the prophecy. Our Lady sensed you approach our forest." The elf says without turning around

"Well then if you know who I am then you should probably lower your weapons. We don't need a fight." Chief says

…

Night is deepening amongst the windy trees. The Fellowship stands on a platform in the rustling foliage. The golden-haired Elf greets them.

"_Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion. (Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil.)" the Elf says _

"_Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien. (Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lórien.)" Legolas replies _

The elf identified as Haldir then stares at Aragorn. _"A, Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le ammen. (Oh, Aragorn of the Dúnedain, you are known to us.)"_

"Haldir." Aragorn replies

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can also understand!" Gimli says annoyed

"We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days." Haldir replies

"And you know what this Dwarf says to that? _Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul_!"

"That was not so courteous." Aragorn says

Haldir then glances at Frodo "You bring great evil with you. (Haldir then turns his attention to Aragorn) you can go no further."

Haldir walks away while Sam and Pippin turn to look at Frodo who looks slightly uncomfortable.

"What's his problem?" Cortana says

"I have a feeling it has something to do with the Ring." Chief says

Aragorn then walks over to Haldir and begins to argue with him trying to convince him to take them to Lothlórien. Meanwhile the rest of the Fellowship spreads out over the platform and wait for Aragorn.

Chief begins checking his equipment to see what he has left so far. He places out all of his weapons, ammo, and other equipment and looks everything over. For his MA5D Assault Rifle he has 5 full clips left for his assault rifle plus the one already loaded into his gun which means he has 6 clips left having not used anymore rounds after the battle in the tomb. For his shotgun he has only 12 shells left with the current 6 already loaded with a total of 18 shells for his shotgun. Having used his pistol during the escape to take down some of the goblin archers while the group was on the staircase he has 1 clip left with the 2nd clip already loaded into his pistol. He hadn't used any of his grenades or plasma grenades so far and had a total of 6 grenades with 3 of each, and finally he had his combat knife and two energy swords. Due to the high trees and that something in the forest itself was blocking Cortana's signal there was no chance of having the Pelican bring in any supplies that might be needed. He hoped that soon they would be out of the forest and then Chief could finally resupply on his ammo. Chief grabbed all of his equipment putting his two guns on his back, the combat knife in a slot on his right arm armor, the pistol on his right thigh and the two energy swords one on each side of his leg and finally his grenades and ammo in his satchel.

Chief looks at Frodo to see him still saddened over Gandalf's death, Chief then decides to go talk to Frodo. Chief walks over to Frodo and kneels down on his right leg.

"Hey Frodo…How you holding up?"

Frodo looks at the Spartan but then looks away again at the forest floor below, and so Chief then looks out into the forest as well.

"Frodo...Gandalf sacrificed his life so that he could protect you, to protect all of us. He did it so that we could continue on…to destroy the Ring and take down Sauron and save all the people of Middle-Earth. If we can do just that his death would not off been in vain. He wouldn't want you to give up hope just like that. He would want you to continue on no matter what happens. All of us even your friends knew what we were signing up for when we decided to accompany you. We're following you, to protect you…even if it means giving up our lives to ensure that you succeeded. (Frodo hearing this looks slowly at the Spartan as Chief also turns his head towards Frodo) You carry a heavy burden, Frodo...don't carry the weight of the dead." Chief says

Frodo thinks this over in his mind but then asks Chief "Chief…You said that you saw many people including close friends of yours die all around you and before your eyes…how do you handle that? Doesn't what you've seen bother you?"

"…Yeah…It sometimes bothers me, I even see their faces in my dreams sometimes. But I know that no matter how much I think about them, they are gone and can't be brought back. I try my best to suppress those memories and not think about them as much. No matter what Frodo you mustn't forget about the dead…but at the same time you must suppress those memories, cause if you think about them during a mission you could lose your focus…and that could lead to getting yourself or the people around you killed." Chief says

After a moment of silence and thinking about what Chief said Frodo looks back at the Spartan and gives him a smile. "Thank you Chief…I won't forget Gandalf…but you're right until I destroy the Ring I mustn't try and think too much about him but not forget him either."

Chief nods his head and then looks up and Frodo turns his head around to see what Chief is looking at and the two see Haldir approach them "You will follow me."

Chief and the rest of the Fellowship then begin to follow Haldir with some of his elves in front of them and the others behind them. As they begin to move out Cortana then talks to Chief.

"Well Chief nice job right there, but that's a side of you I've never seen before. You definitely have a way with words." Cortana says

"Only when the time calls for it Cortana." Chief replies

…

A caravan of Elves leads the Fellowship along a ridge, through the golden woods. The group comes to the end of the high ridge and looks out. Below them, behind the mists, under sunset, a great glade of trees rises above the world, green and gold, rays of light drifting from the branches of trees.

"Caras Galadhon...the heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light." Haldir says

…

The Fellowship arrive at Caras Galadhon, climbing a winding way among the great trees as the last rays of evening sun stream through their trunks.

"Well now this place beats Moria in terms of breathtaking and beauty." Cortana says in awe

"And because there aren't hordes of deadly goblins that could crawl out from cracks in the ground or cave trolls that don't try using you for target practice for their chains." Chief says sarcastically

"Yeah there's also that part." Cortana replies

They ascend the path until night falls. In the blue glow of a moonlit night, the Fellowship climbs a twisting stair about the trunk of a tree, past glimmering lights of silver and blue. Far above, the silhouetted shapes of the shadowy tree-branches loom. Passing numerous platforms, they come to a great palace in the trees, lit with silvery lights. A curving walkway lies before them, leading up a low stair to an archway. Three-pronged, golden leaves are scattered about. Slowly, they gather before the arch as Haldir steps to one side, and look up. With a glow issuing forth from them, a Lord and Lady, descend to meet the Fellowship, hand in hand. The Fellowship stares in awe while Aragorn touches his head reverently in greeting. The light dims, and before the Fellowship stands Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. The Lady's eyes focus on Frodo, but Celeborn speaks.

"The Enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone…Nine there are here, yet eleven there were, set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf and the eleventh member of your group?"

As he speaks, Lady Galadriel's eyes flicker to Aragorn's, who looks up.

"For I much desire to speak with him...I can no longer see him from afar."

Galadriel then speaks up as she is able to read the answer from Aragorn's eyes "Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow."

Aragorn nods slightly. Celeborn turns to Galadriel.

"He was taken by both Shadow and Flame…a Balrog of Morgoth." Legolas says

Celeborn's sorrow and surprise is evident.

"For we went needlessly into the net of Moria." Legolas finishes

It is then that Gimli bows his head in sadness as well as he knew that he suggested they go through the mines.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his whole purpose. Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Glóin." Galadriel says

Gimli then looks up at Galadriel as she finishes speaking "For the world has grown full of peril… And in all lands…love is now mingled with grief."

Boromir turns his pained face to the Lady, blinking and swallowing hard. The Lady stares back, starlight glimmering in her eyes. Boromir looks away, weeping.

"I am sorry for your lost…But I still ask though…where is your eleventh member?" Celeborn asks

"She's right here Lord Celeborn." Chief says as he steps forward taking out Cortana's chip from his helmet and holding it out in the open palm of his right hand. Just then Cortana's AI body appears on the chip.

The two elves become intrigued by Cortana and her appearance on the strange item held in the Spartans hand.

"And who might you be?" Celeborn asks

"My name is Cortana. I'm the AI which stands for Artificial Intelligence, longtime partner and friend for…who you call The Spartan." Cortana says

"Ah so you are the eleventh member of the Fellowship." Celeborn says

"That's right Lord Celeborn." Cortana says

"And that brings us to you…Spartan." Celeborn says as he and Galadriel look at the Spartan.

Chief puts Cortana's chip back into his helmet as he kneels down in front of them to show them respect and then stands back up. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Master Chief, I'm a SPARTAN-II of the military organization known as the UNSC which stands for United Nations Space Command."

"We welcome you to our world…Spartan." Celeborn says

Galadriel stares at the Master Chief to which the Spartan notices as he looks at Lady Galadriel.

"I can sense many things about you Spartan…You are a great and powerful warrior. You have determination in you. You are a warrior who would give up your own life if it meant saving the lives of others. From where you come from many see you as a hero, where as you just see yourself as just a soldier…But I also sense pain and suffering in you Spartan. You have been through a long and terrible war. You have seen many others lives perish before your very eyes, and have even lost close friends before your very eyes as well. You have been through many horrible and deadly battles in your life…And you also have sadness…buried deep within your heart, a feeling that you have been hiding for much of your life. The sadness…of being taken away from your family when you were just six years old to become what you are."

This shocks Chief but the rest of the Fellowship hearing this as well also becomes shocked by what they have just heard.

"Lady Galadriel I apologize but…if you may there is some things that I want to keep personal."

"As you wish Spartan." Galadriel says

It is then that Lord Celeborn speaks "While Gandalf has fallen and his death saddens us all. All hope is not lost, for the Spartan still stands by all of you."

"However the quest still stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail…to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while the company is true." Galadriel says

Galadriel looks at Sam and smiles. Sam continues to gaze at her, unlike Boromir.

"Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest…for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace." Galadriel says

…

_Later that Night…_

Back on the ground, an area is provided for the Fellowship to rest in. The Hobbits are settling down to rest. In the trees, the Elves' singing can be heard, and one female voice rising above the others, who sing softly in the background. Legolas walks into the area holding a small thin silver cup in his hands.

"A lament for Gandalf."

Aragorn sharpens his sword as Gimli sleeps beside him, beneath a lily-shaped lamp glowing in the dark. Chief sitting on his bed sets the safeties on his weapons on setting them and his satchel near his bed.

"What do they say about him?" Merry asks while he is setting up his bed.

"I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still too near." Legolas says

"I bet they don't mention his fireworks. There should be a verse about them." Sam says

"The finest rockets ever seen. They burst in stars of blue and green…(Gimli snores loudly) Or after thunder...silver showers. (Aragorn turns, annoyed, and swats the Dwarf's pillow, eliciting a grunt from Gimli) Came falling like a...rain of flowers."

Sam however sighs and sits down "Oh, that doesn't do them justice by a long road."

Chief then looks over at Aragorn as he notices Aragorn get up from his bed and walks over to Boromir. Just then he hears Merry's voice call out to him.

"Hey Chief."

Chief turns his head at Merry "Yeah?"

"Is…Is what Lady Galadriel said about you true. All that stuff she sensed from you?" Merry asks

"Maybe I'll tell you another time. For now we all some rest."

"Okay Chief." Merry says as he lays down on his bed.

Chief is about to take Cortana's chip out of his helmet when she speaks to him "Lady Galadriel has some strange powers if she can sense things just by looking into the eye of someone even if that someone has something hiding their eyes."

"Still I didn't like the fact that she "invaded" my mind." Chief says

"Well there's nothing we can do about it now. Well Chief see you in the morning." Cortana says

Chief then pulls Cortana's chip out of his helmet and lays it down on the small round table near his bed. Chief lays his helmet against the pillow of his bed as he stares at the ceiling and then falls asleep.

…

_Two and a Half hours later…_

Chief opens his eyes inside his helmet, he slowly and quietly gets up from his bed and looks around, the four Hobbits sleep in their beds, as does Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Boromir. Chief looks at the table to see Cortana's chip, still lying there. He is about to go back to bed when all of a sudden

"Spartan…"

Chief looks outside of their resting area and sees no one outside. Chief gets up from his bed quietly and quietly walks outside of the resting area and looks around to see no one around. All of a sudden he has a feeling and looks to his right to see someone just walk by only seeing the back of the person before disappearing behind a tree. Chief as if by some kind of invisible force makes him head over in the direction and then begins to follow the path the person took

Chief soon finds himself in an open area with some stairs leading to the ground below, and below him stands a ornate stand with a shallow silver bowl in the middle, and a small stream nearby. Chief walks down the stairs looking around the area and then hears

"Spartan…"

Chief looks in the direction that it came from but only sees the ornate stand; Chief slowly walks over to the stand only finding the silver bowl in the middle of it with water in it. However he begins to notice what looks like steam coming from the water. Chief looks into the water but then begins to notice something strange with the water. All of a sudden the water then turns into some type of image as he all of a sudden sees a small little boy on a beach wearing a white tank top shirt, and having tousled brown hair, trying to make a sand castle as the waves of the water crash on the beach. Chief then gets a strange feeling inside of him…as if he has seen this before but cannot remember. Just then like if it were some type of video it then shows the young boy look into the sky as two Pelican Dropships flyby.

"Wait a minute…this is…" Chief says when from the water he hears

"John!" A woman's voice cry's out

Chief then sees as the young boy looks back to see a woman wearing a white dress and skirt with a pink scarf around her neck waving at the young boy.

"This is….my Childhood." Chief says as he remembers that was the last day he would ever see his family ever again.

The water then changes images as it goes to that night when agents of ONI abducted him from his home and replaced him with a flash clone. One man carries the real John out of the bed while another man places the flash clone on the bed switching the two and then the man carrying the real John out of the room. The water then changes once again as it begins to show the other candidates of the SPARTAN-II Program as they stand in a hall and a voice calls out one of the female candidates who then enters the room as the door opens. The water changes again as it then shows John and another of the candidates undergoing the Augmentation tests as the men next to him breaks free of his restraints and coughs violently and then two of the doctors running to his side as he begins to die with one of the doctors trying to get the heart going again. The image then changes as it shows from John's perspective the many cuts all over his arm from the augmentation process that cover almost his entire arm and hands. The image then shows as the scientist begin to put on the MJOLINIR armor on John for the first time becoming a SPARTAN II.

Soon the images in the water start showing all of the battles that Chief had been in as if this water was somehow showing him his history. In one image it shows as him and other SPARTAN's jump out of Pelicans and then activate their jetpacks arriving on the ground and begin to engage Covenant Elites which was the first time that humanity saw and meet the SPARTAN's. The scene changes again as it shows a Brute swing its Gravity Hammer down on Chief who jumps back as the Hammer hits the ground and the Chief run up the Hammer and then kick the Brute in the chest and using the kick to also flip backwards and landing on the ground. Then it shows the first time that Chief met Cortana following the Fall of Reach as Dr. Catherine Halsey introduces the Spartan to the AI. The water then begins to show images about all of the things that Chief had went through showing him the fighting the Flood for the first time on the First Halo Ring, then to battling through the streets of New Mombasa, and then him battling through Installation 05 alongside ODST's. It then shows him his first meeting with the Gravemind and the Arbiter and then his battle on the High Charity ship, it then shows his return to the Earth and meeting up with Johnson and his Marines along with the Arbiter. It then starts showing him and the Arbiter as they battle in Kenya to reach the Artifact, and then followed by the arrival of the Flood and Chief rescuing Cortana. It then shows him and the Arbiter as they battle on Installation 00 and kill the Prophet of Truth and then finally the battle on Installation 04B. The water then begins to show images of his former SPARTAN comrades as well as showing Miranda Keyes, Sgt. Johnson, the Arbiter, and finally ending with Cortana with each image of the person looking at Chief.

All of a sudden the images begin to change once again but this time he instead sees three small green buildings with a bridge nearby as people walk by the three buildings. The image then shows as six children (3 boys and 3 girls) run through green fields as what appears to be farmers in the background plant their seeds into the ground. The image then shows as many small people walk about a small town in happiness with people smiling, laughing and talking to their friends. Chief is soon able to identify the people as hobbits due to the way some of them almost look like Frodo, Sam, Merry, or Pippin. However the happy scene and the green of the grass and buildings…changes into fire and fear as hobbits run about with their homes on fire. Chief looks on in horror as one scene shows a orc shoving a hobbit to the ground and then bring its sword down on the hobbit and yell into the air. Beneath grey skies and dark hills shouldered with machinery and industry, a line of Hobbits is driven into a mill to work by slave-masterly Orcs. And then before Chief a strange and bright eye appears before him yelling

"SPARTAN!..."

Chief quickly and accidentally hits the silver bowl out of the ornate hitting the ground and spilling the water all over the ground. Chief backs up from the ornate while looking at the water shocked by what he had just seen. All of a sudden he gets a strange feeling that someone is behind him and quickly turns around to see…Lady Galadriel.

"Lady Galadriel… (Galadriel's eyes then turn towards the silver bowl on the ground and Chief turns his head at the bowl and then back to here)I…I apol-"

"It is okay Spartan… I understand." Galadriel says

She then walks over to the silver bowl and picks it up, she then puts it in the stream and fills it up to where it once was and then walks back over to the ornate and places it back where it once was.

"Lady Galadriel…What was that?" Chief asks

"This is my mirror Spartan."

"Mirror?"

"Yes…this mirror has the power to show the one who looks into it, their past, present, or even the future."

Chief looks back at the silver ornate and then back at Galadriel. "But what was…"

"That was the Shire…the home of the Hobbits." Galadriel says

"Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippins home." Chief whispers to himself

"Wait a minute but why was it in flames? Is it in trouble?" Chief asks

"No…Not yet however…You see Spartan, before you came here Frodo also came here. And he to saw that as well."

"Why?"

"Because…that is what will happen to the Shire…if he fails."

"All of those innocent people will suffer."

"And not just them Spartan…but all of Middle-Earth as well will suffer at the hands of Sauron and his army if he succeeds in retrieving his ring."

"Was that Sauron I just saw as well? That…eye?"

"…Yes. That is Sauron's spirit, and a spirit he shall remain unless his gains back the One Ring." Galadriel says

"I've seen it all Spartan. Who you are, what you are…and what you have been through. All that you have lost, and what very few that you have gained. You are a true warrior Spartan. You fight to protect the innocent, you fight to protect your friends…You fight because it was what you were born to do. To protect the lives of innocents…even if it means sacrificing your own…Yet in your heart you wonder what might have been if you had not become who you are today." Galadriel says

"…Sometimes I do."

"If you want to… (she then gestures to her mirror) you can find out what could've been." Galadriel says

Chief thinks for a moment and is about to walk over to the mirror when he decides otherwise.

"No…I may wonder what could've been if I was still with my family, what having a family would have been like. But in the end I don't have a single regret to what I am. I may not have had my real family growing up, but my fellow SPARTAN's…they were my brothers and sisters. They are my family now, and I know that if I had not become what I am today...Humanity would be no more. I sacrificed my life and my family, so that all of humanity and its people could continue to live on. So future generations would have children of their own, and those families could live in peace and happiness. I'm a SPARTAN, I was born to be one, and I will never forget those times that I was with my original family, but now I am…what I am. A Protector of all that is good." Chief says

Galadriel smiles and nods at the Chief. "And you shall never change…Spartan. So long as you continue to fight for what is right you will always be remembered as a Hero. One who will go down in legends and myth." Galadriel says

…

Unknown to the Fellowship at that time.

In Isengard, Orthanc rises through plumes of black smoke. Saruman and a great Orc stand in the rising sun in the inner chambers of Orthanc.

"Do you know how the Orcs first came into being? They were Elves once, taken by the dark powers. Tortured and mutilated…a ruined and terrible form of life. And now...perfected: my fighting Uruk-Hai. Whom do you serve?" Saruman says

"Saruman!" The Uruk-Hai replies

_In the Caverns of Isengard…_

The Uruk-Hai are fitted with armor and are given weapons. They receive white handprints on their heads and faces, signifying Saruman's army. They then assemble before him in a great cavern beneath a high balcony.

"Hunt them down! Do not stop until they are found. You do not know pain, you do not know fear. You will taste man-flesh!" Saruman says to the troops

The Uruk-Hai raise their weapons, shaking them, with a roar. Saruman speaks to the Uruk-hai leader whom he spoke with in his chamber, as they stand on the balcony.

"One of the Halflings carries something of great value. Bring them to me alive and unspoiled. Kill the others!...Especially the one known as…The Spartan." Saruman says

…

_Back at Lothlórien…_

The mists of morning lay heavily along the river. Bare-branched trees arch through the fogs, stray beams of light falling on the cold, blue waters. An elegant ship is out on the river, carved in the likeness of a swan, and Galadriel stands silently in it, clothed all in white. On shore, cloaks are fastened around the Fellowship members with green, silver-veined leaf-brooches. Chief however leans on a nearby tree as he has no need for the elven cloaks that the rest of the Fellowship receives, he does however take the brooch as a gift from the elves to their warrior from the prophecy which he keeps attached to his satchels strap.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes." Celeborn says

"It's a good thing we have our own way of hiding from the enemy, in the form of our cloaking unit. Not to mention I don't think they'd have a big enough cloak for you to use. Well at least we have this brooch as a thing to remind us of this place." Cortana says to Chief

Elves prepare for the departure of the Fellowship. Legolas is among them, shifting parcels into a set of boats provided by the Galadhrim. He holds up a thin wafer for Merry and Pippin to see, as they sit in a boat. Chief then walks over as well to see what it is that Legolas is showing the two hobbits and sees….bread?

"Lembas! Elvish Way-bread. (Legolas then takes a small bite from the bread) One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man."

Legolas then puts the bread back into the parcel and places it back in the boat.

"One small bite can fill a person's stomach?" Chief says

"You got to admit that's a whole new take on rationing food supplies if literally one bite is all it takes." Cortana says

All of a sudden he hears a loud burp come from the boat and looks at Merry and Pippin…mostly at Pippin.

"How many did you already eat?" Chief asks

"Four." Pippin says

Chief then walks away while shaking his head "Okay with any luck Pippin doesn't eat all of the bread within the next five days otherwise we are going to have a food shortage problem." Cortana says

"I'm still trying to find out how he can eat so much." Chief says to Cortana

…

A paddle splashes into the water. The Fellowship rows through the river, past the Elves onshore. The sun is reaching its rosy fingers over the hills; Caras Galadhon rises far away, in the mists. Voices sing with the rising dawn. The voices continue. A song of the sorrow of the Elves, of Lothlórien. As the boats move further downstream. As the Fellowship go down the river many of them start thinking back to the gifts that they had received from Galadriel. Legolas had received a bow of the Galadhrim, Merry and Pippin had both received daggers of the Noldorin, Sam had received Elven rope, Gimli asked for nothing except to look upon Galadriel one last time, Aragorn however already had a gift but from the female Elf from Rivendell Arwen. Chief as well thinks back to the gifts that Galadriel had given him…though they were more for Cortana.

_(flashback)_

"Spartan I have nothing greater to give then the Elven Brooch that you have received as a reminder that you will never forget us." Galadriel says

"It's alright Lady Galadriel I ask nothing more of you." Chief replies

"I do however have gifts for your friend Cortana."

Galadriel then presents a book to Chief who takes it in hand and looks at it.

"My gift for you Cortana is this book. This book contains our language so that you may learn it shall you ever encounter other elves and are separated from the others." Galadriel says

"I appreciate the gift Lady Galadriel." Cortana says through the speakers on the helmet.

_(flashback ends)_

Chief looked at Frodo to see him holding his gift from Lady Galadriel which was a crystalline vessel shaped like a teardrop, filled with a clear water and a shining light.

…

The Fellowship passes out onto a larger branch of the Anduin beneath sheer cliffs. And for hours the Fellowship rows along the river as the four boats float along. Chief leads in the front by himself and with Cortana who is studying the elven language from the book as Chief had placed her chip in the boat and helps her to look through the book to understand the elven language. Behind him Aragorn rows the second boat with Frodo and Sam with him, in third is Boromir with Merry and Pippin and Legolas and Gimli bring up the rear. However unknown to the Fellowship the Uruk-Hai march along through the forests near the river.

As the Fellowship continues down the river something draws Legolas's attention coming from the forest as if he can sense the Uruk-Hai. All of a sudden a crow caws into the wind catching the attention of the Fellowship…as if something is wrong…very wrong in the forest.

…

It is getting dark. The Fellowship rests on a small island. Chief stands on guard looking out into the water when he notices a small log float down the river. All of a sudden Chief spots what appears to be small hands on the log and takes careful aim at the log with his assault rifle, all of a sudden he then sees the top of a head which is barely visible over the log's edge, where eyes glint softly.

"What in the world?" Chief says

"That is Gollum." Aragorn says getting Chief's attention

"Gollum? I heard that while we were in Moria." Chief says

"That's because Gollum has been following us for a long time, even during Moria itself. Somehow managing to catch up to us." Aragorn says

"What's this Gollum, or who is it?"

"Gollum…or Sméagol as he was once called was a Stoor. One of the three early types of Hobbits. He was the one who found the One Ring after it escaped from Isildur…the ring drove him mad for years to come and gave him eternal life exceeding many other hobbits from his time. It was Frodo's uncle Bilbo who had stolen the Ring from him, and here we are now. Gollum hunts for the Ring as it is as he calls it his "precious" and follows us in hopes of reclaiming it." Aragorn says

"Is he dangerous?" Chief asks

"We may not to fear him as much. He is of no danger to us." Aragorn says

Chief then looks back at the log as it then gets stuck on some rocks.

"Your friend Cortana has told us much about who you are Chief and where you come from and what you've been through. The war you call the Human-Covenant War, this SPARTAN-II what you are, and much since we heard what Lady Galadriel said made us want to know more about you." Aragorn says

Chief looks back at Aragorn and then at the campsite as Cortana explains her and Chief's origins.

"Well now you know about me. I hope it does not change anything." Chief says

"Of course it doesn't Chief…but I must say you are an amazing man for all of the things you did. But to be taken away from your family and forced to go through what you went through as just a child. It is wrong for what they did to you and the other children. You should not off gone through something like that as a child." Aragorn says

"The UNSC was desperate back then. And even then if we weren't created then, then our entire race would have been killed off. I may off lost my family and my life but I gave it to those who now have a future without the worry of Covenant invading. Better the lives of some be sacrificed then the entire race itself." Chief says

"You are a true Chief. What you must of gone through it is something that we could never imagine of." Aragorn says

"Come now Chief it is now Boromir's turn to go on watch." Aragorn says as he and Chief head back to the others.

Approaching the others they all look at Chief, all of them having heard about John, what happened to him, what he is, and the whole Human-Covenant War as well as the Halo Rings and the Flood from Cortana. Chief picks up Cortana's AI chip and places it back in his helmet.

"We should all probably get some rest we still have a long way to go tomorrow. We're going to need all our rest and strength for tomorrow." Chief says

Boromir gets up and then heads over to go on watch duty while the others get ready for bed. As Chief prepares his bed the four Hobbits talk amongst themselves about what Cortana told them.

"Man I can't believe he was kidnapped as a child and forced to go through all that stuff, that training, augmentation stuff and…that's just not right." Merry says

"Man I can't believe after all he's been through that he is still like the way he is. Willing to help us with our war even though he just got out of his own." Pippin says

"His foes sound scary and powerful; they sound like they'd be more scarier and powerful than those nasty Wraiths." Sam says

"I wonder what he looks like under that helmet?" Frodo says

"Who knows Mr. Frodo. At least we know he's a man like Aragorn, but yeah I still do actually wonder what he looks like under all that armor." Sam says

"And what Cortana explained to us about his training, his augmentation things, and the stuff he's been through and survived. She makes it sound like he could take on Sauron's army all by himself." Merry says

"I wonder if he could?" Pippin says


	7. The Planning & The Battle of Amon Hen

_**Location: Near Installation 03 Space**_

_**UNSC and Separatist Covenant Rendezvous Point…**_

The UNSC Infinity waits at the rendezvous point for the arrival of the Separatist Covenant fleet to discuss the strategy of how they are going to deal with the Loyalist Covenant Fleet that had just recently captured the Research Station and was surrounding the Halo Ring as well. Soon a Slipspace portal appeared and out came the Separatist Covenant flagship The Shadow of Intent along with its fleet of other Separatist Covenant battlecruisers. From the Shadow of Intent five Phantom Troop Transports flew out towards the Infinity. The Infinity hangars opened up and the five transports landed on the ground. The doors of the transports opened up and out stepped the Sangheili Elites one of them which was the Arbiter. The Marines and ODST's in the hangar watched as the Elites stepped off their ships, the majority of the UNSC forces welcomed the sight of their new allies. However there were some who still did not like the idea of fighting side by side with a race who once tried to kill off all of humanity and had a hard time getting over the fact that they were now allies against the races still loyal to the Covenant. The Arbiter along with four Elites who were his escorts walked by a certain squad of ODST's on their way to the bridge.

"Man I still can't believe we're fighting by these lizard faces side." The ODST known as Dutch said

"Hey in all honesty I'd rather work with these guys instead of one of the other Covie races." The ODST known as Mickey said

"Yeah, they aren't a bunch of chicken-shits like those Grunts, they can at least speak our language unlike those jackals, and they don't have that nasty smell or won't turn their backs on us out of nowhere like those Brutes probably would. They have honor that I could say at least be compared to the Samurai of ancient Japan in some ways. Sure they did help in almost destroying our race but come on they did get betrayed and told lies that lead them to think we were the bad guys to them. But we've been fighting side by side now for the last four years. If they would of turned they would already of done so." The ODST known as Romeo says

Sitting right next to him the ODST known as Rookie nodded his head in agreement.

"You see even Rookie agrees." Mickey says to Dutch

"Yeah well you guys may of gotten used to it but I still don't trust them." Dutch says

"Well hope you do soon Dutch." Said a voice that belonged to Sgt. Buck as he approached them

"So is all the gear ready?" Buck asks

"Everything's ready Sarge." Mickey says

"All right all we have to do now is wait for orders and we move out." Buck says

_On the Bridge…_

The Arbiter along with his Elite escorts walk onto the bridge where Captain Lasky and four marines as bodyguards stand.

"Arbiter." Lasky says shaking the Arbiters hand

"Captain." Arbiter says shaking Lasky's hand as well

Lasky and the Arbiter nod their heads at their bodyguards telling them to exit the bridge and they do. The two then walk over to the Holotank as the AI known as Roland appears.

"Captain Lasky, Arbiter" Roland says

"All right Roland bring up the image of the Research Station and Installation 03." Lasky says

Roland does so bringing up the image of the Research Station and the Installation.

"Okay Arbiter here's the situation. The Loyalist fleet arrived at the Research Base and in just an hour was able to overwhelm the security forces on the station and captured many of the stations scientist and locked up any surviving security forces. Luckily we've had some help from inside sources who managed to escape being either killed or captured by the Loyalist and the source was able to send us some images and data on what to expect. It seems the Loyalist have their entire fleet stationed around the Research Station itself, the Loyalist are trying to hack into the data archives to try and get as much data as they can on the Installations. No doubt to try and see if we had learned anything from studying them from the past four years. Probably trying to see if they can find other means of activating them and the other installations without the Ark. The Loyalist have already set up defensive areas around all of the main entry points but luckily in case a base was ever captured we had built secret entryways to sneak into them. I will lead our combined fleets to deal with the Loyalist fleet." Lasky says

"Then I will lead our ground forces with our main forces and armor units landing outside, I will lead a team of your ODST's and some of my Elites and go in through the secret entryway near first main entry area while other of your ODST's and my Elites deal with the other two main entry points. Once we secure them we open up the doors and the rest of our forces join in on the battle to liberate the station of the Loyalist as well as secure the data and prisoners and stop them from getting away with any data they may already possess." Arbiter says

"That seems to be pretty much it." Lasky says

"What does your inside source say about their numbers?" Arbiter asks

"Well what we'd expect from these guys, Brutes, Jackals, Grunts, and Drones. We're just lucky you were able to get the Hunters to join your side and leave the Loyalist." Lasky says

"It took a lot of convincing to tell them that the Prophets had lied and that they were dead why they would still continue to follow the other races who still believed in their lies." Arbiter says

"Well hopefully soon we can convince the other races of the Loyalist to join with you guys." Lasky says

"In due time Captain. However I have my doubts about the Jiralhanae, they will never lose their faith in the Prophets and will never except that the Prophets would lie to them." Arbiter says

"Well with any luck if we can convince the other species to join us we can at least force them to surrender." Lasky says

"Roland I want all Marines, ODST's, SPARTAN-IV's, Elites and Hunters ready for combat." Lasky says

"Roger that Captain." Roland says

_**Back on Middle-Earth**_

The Fellowship continued to row down the river; vast quarries line the cliffs to either side of them. Soon the Fellowship come across two gigantic and majestic statues. The Fellowship looks up in awe at the towering splendor of the Argonath. The two statues carved right out of the rock of the cliffs, proudly stand on each side of the Anduin. Their left arms are held aloft, their palms facing outwards in gesture of warning. Solemn and stern are their faces, the silent wardens of a long vanished kingdom.

"Cortana what are those statues?" Chief asks

"Those statues are apparently of the Argonath. Also known as The Gates of Argonath or The Pillars of Kings. They're carved in the likenesses of Isildur and Anárion, and were used to mark the northern border of Gondor. Although that was a long time ago, as we saw from the map their lands have diminished." Cortana says

The Fellowship sail past the statues towards a great, roaring waterfall. On either side of the falls, the land rises in two hilltops crowned by distant ruins. In the center of the rushing water a pinnacle of rock rises sheer from the cascade. As they disembark on a gravel beach, Boromir looks troubled and appears to be fighting a conflict within him, and Frodo glances at him, looking perturbed. The Fellowship starts to make camp.

"We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north." Aragorn says

"Oh, yes?! It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better!" Gimli says

Pippin looks up at Gimli alarmed.

"Festering, stinking marshlands, far as the eye can see!"

Meanwhile Chief and Legolas are nearby the two looking into the woods. Legolas had been looking into the forest since they arrived and set up camp which worried Chief and walked beside Legolas to see what he was looking at.

"What is it Legolas?" Chief asks

"Chief I suggest keeping an eye out, I have a feeling that…something of the shadows draws near." Legolas says as he walks over to Aragorn.

"Cortana mind pulling up the map of Middle-Earth see what these places that Gimli mentioned are." Chief says

"Pulling it up now." Cortana says

On his HUD the map of Middle-Earth appears and Cortana circles the areas that Gimli had mentioned.

"First place is called Emyn Muil, and what Gimli said is right, the place is nothing but a seemingly impenetrable maze of rocky crags. To put it simple if we aren't careful in there we could actually wind up getting lost for who knows how long. It also seems that the kind of weather that happens there ranges from a regular bright sunny day, to dense foggy days as well, the foggy days we'll definitely have to be very careful of otherwise we'll get even more lost. There is also the possibility of going around in circles because of the thick fog and you wouldn't even know where you're going." Cortana says

"And the other place?"

"That "festering, stinking marshlands, far as the eye can see" part, he's talking about the area known as the Dead Marshes."

"Really nice name by the sound of it." Cortana says sarcastically

"Anyways they are called that because it was the ancient battlefield of the Battle of Dagorlad between the Last Alliance and the forces of Mordor, where many of the fallen were laid to rest. Over time, the battlefield became marshes, which swallowed up the dead, though their bodies could still be seen floating in the water." Cortana says

"Sounds like a cheery place doesn't Chief." Cortana says

"Well considering what we've been through so far. I'd say that those areas could be a bit difficult. But then the hard part comes when we get to Mordor." Chief says

Chief sees as Merry returns with more wood for the fire and goes back to looking out when he hears Merry.

"Where's Frodo?"

Sam, who was half-dozing, rouses with a start. Aragorn looks over the camp. Chief turns around as well and looks and notices that Frodo is also missing. Just then he looks over and also notices Boromir's shield lying with his baggage.

"Where are Frodo and Boromir?" Sam says

"I have a bad feeling Chief." Cortana says

"Alright we need to find Frodo and fast!" Aragorn says

"I'll go on ahead of you and look for Frodo." Chief says to the others

"Chief be careful." Aragorn says

"I always am Aragorn." Chief says as he takes off into Amon Hen to look for the two while Aragorn heads off in one direction telling the other hobbits to stay at the camp and Legolas and Gimli head off in another direction.

…

Chief runs through the forest using his SPARTAN speed to cover much ground while also keeping an eye on his motion sensors to see if he can pick up Frodo or Boromir. Chief jumps over a log landing on the ground and finding himself in a ravine with a stone bridge behind him. Unknown to Chief a figure walks over to the side of the bridge and stairs at him, breathed harshly and deeply the shadowy figure walks back a little and then gets a running start as it jumps off the bridge towards Chief. Chief however picks up the movement behind him with quick reaction rolls forward and turns around as the figure with a sword in hand strikes the ground where Chief once was. The figure stands up and Chief manages to get a look at the figure. The figure had a massive chest, neck, shoulder, and jaw development. The figure wore strange grey armor and a helmet that covered the majority of their face except for the…mouth which showed sharp rows of teeth. Chief knew immediately that this was not a human. The creature roared at the Spartan and charged with a sword and shield in hand, the creature swings at Chief who ducks under the sword and is forced to duck under the sword again when the creature takes another swing at him. The creature tries to take another swing at Chief, but Chief quickly grabs the creature by the wrist and then flips the creature over him to the ground and follows with a powerful and precise strike to the creature's throat killing the strange creature.

"Chief on your left!" Cortana says

Chief quickly takes out his shotgun as he sees three more of the creatures charging towards him and quickly unload a single shot into each of the creature's chests. Chief walks over to one of the corpses which lies dead on its back and kicks it over.

"These don't look like Orcs, or Goblins Chief." Cortana says

Chief leans down and then takes off the creature's helmet to get a better look at the creature. It almost looked like an orc but the orcs that he had seen in the elven books back at Rivendell showed that they were at least the same size as the goblins; this creature was at least six feet tall and a bit more muscular built then an orc was.

"Looks like the enemies got some new friends." Chief says

"Chief if I had a guess these four may have been a scouting force for a much larger group. And if the scouts are here the larger group…" Cortana says until Chief speaks

"Frodo!" Chief says immediately

Chief jumps back to his feet and quickly starts running and soon finds himself running up a hill.

"Chief I'm picking up the sounds of combat up ahead." Cortana says

Just then Chief notices to his left Legolas and Gimli already with their weapons at the ready.

"Any you two know what the hell these things are?!" Chief says

"Be careful Chief these are Uruk-Hai they are much tougher then orcs!" Gimli says

The three soon find themselves at the summit of Amon Hen as they see Aragorn engaging some of the strange creatures, Legolas fires an arrow taking out one of the Uruk-Hai as it charged at Aragorn, Gimli had a throwing axe in hand as he tosses it at one of the Uruk-Hai, and Chief unloads his last three shotgun shells into three of the attacking Uruk-Hai before starting to reload his shotgun.

"Aragorn Go!" Legolas says

"Chief with me!" Aragorn says

Chief finishes reloading his shotgun and blows off the head of the Uruk-Hai as it charged at him "Got your back!" Chief says as he follows after Aragorn

Aragorn runs front of the group of Uruk-Hai and swings his sword at the lead Uruk-Hai's legs sending it tumbling down the hill. Chief follows behind as he fires off his shotgun at the group of Uruk-Hai taking out five more of them with shots to the chest or head. Chief begins to reload the last of his shotgun shells and finishes up just in time to block a incoming strike from a Uruk-Hai that thought it could get the jump on him, however Chief had picked up the Uruk-Hai coming in from behind him thanks to his motion sensor and quickly held his shotgun to his back blocking the strike and then pushing up on his shotgun to force the Uruk-Hai to stumble back a little and then quickly turn around and fire off a round into the Uruk's chest.

Chief sees a Uruk-Hai charge at Aragorn who was pre-occupied with some other Uruk-Hai. The Spartan quickly takes off a high speed and just as the Uruk-Hai raises its sword and is about to deal a killing blow to the head Chief uses his shoulder and rams right into the Uruk-Hai sending the Uruk-Hai flying back hard into a tree with enough force to send the tree falling to the ground. Chief takes off his shotgun and kicks a charging Uruk-Hai square in the chest sending the Uruk-Hai crashing into two more behind him, and then turns to his left and takes out two more Uruk-Hai with his shotgun, and then turns to his right to take out three incoming Uruk-Hai. Chief finds his shotgun out of ammo and switches to his assault rifle and turns towards the upwards slope and fires off a short burst of shots at five incoming Uruk-Hai. The two are soon joined by Legolas and Gimli as the four warriors continue to take down many Uruk-Hai, Legolas takes out his two Elven blades and slices across a Uruk-Hai's neck and then ducks under another Uruk-Hai's swing and then twists around and with his back to it drives his blades through another Uruk-Hai. A Uruk-Hai charges at Aragorn but Gimli gets in the way blocking a incoming strike and pushes the Uruk-Hai back and then drives his Battle Axe through the Uruk-Hai. Aragorn dodges another Uruk-Hai's sword and stabs the Uruk-Hai with his dagger and then smashes his face against a stone archway. Chief reloads his assault rifle and then sees a group of 10 Uruk-Hai charging at him, Chief quickly takes one of his fragmentation grenades and then after priming the grenade pushing the priming button tosses it at the incoming group, the grenade hits the ground in front of them and rolls forward a little as the group beings running over it and

_BOOM!_

The grenade explodes sending shrapnel, debris, as well as some Uruk-Hai body parts flying. Aragorn manages to see what happens and looks at Chief as Chief turns around and looks at him.

"You have many powerful weapons Chief." Aragorn says

"Well just saying, this…is just the little stuff." Chief says

All of a sudden a Uruk-Hai charges into Aragorn and pins him against a tree, Chief tries to retaliate when he too is charged into by two Uruk-Hai who take him down to the ground. One of the Uruk-Hai get up and raises his sword but Chief counters by swinging his left foot under the Uruk-Hai making it fall on its back and then follows by raising his left foot into the air and bringing the back of his foot down hard on the Uruk-Hai. He then focuses on the one of top of him and as the Uruk-Hai gets up close in his face letting out a roar Chief quickly headbutts the Uruk-Hai making the Uruk get up and stagger back a little and Chief gets up and grabs the Uruk by the head and twists its head breaking the Uruk's neck.

He turns to help Aragorn but sees Legolas let loose an arrow into the back of the Uruk-Hai that pinned Aragorn releasing Aragorn. All of a sudden…three loud ox-horn blasts are heard.

"The Horn of Gondor!" Legolas says turning his head in the direction of the blasts

"Boromir!" Aragorn says

"I'll fight my way towards him, you guys take care of the Uruk-Hai coming in from the rear. I'll handle the ones that are between me and Boromir and try to rescue him!" Chief says taking off immediately while the others continue to fight attacking Uruk-Hai.

"Chief we better hurry I have a feeling that every Uruk-Hai within miles heard that!" Cortana says

…

Chief jumps over a log at the same time kicking a Uruk-Hai in front of him in the back and putting a bullet through his head as he lands. Chief then runs forward ducking under a swing from a Uruk-Hai sword and follows hitting the Uruk-Hai with the butt end of his assault rifle, and then moves forward again firing five rounds into the Uruk-Hai in front of him and quickly turning around and getting into the crouch position and taking out three more Uruk-Hai coming in from behind him. He then quickly turns around again knocking away a Uruk-Hai's sword with his assault rifle and then with precision puts a round through the Uruk's right knee forcing it on the ground and then puts another round into its brain and continues forward.

Chief puts away his assault rifle and then as he charges forward as Uruk-Hai in front of him turn around and notice the Spartan and warn the others and turn to engage the Spartan, Chief pulls out both of his Energy Swords and activates them. He decapitates the first Uruk-Hai with his right energy sword and then follows up swinging his left energy sword at a Uruk's legs sending it to the ground and then with the right energy sword stabs the Uruk-Hai on the ground. Chief rolls between two attacking Uruk-Hai and then drives his Energy Swords into two other Uruk-Hai in front of him as he recovers to his knees and then quickly twists around to his right and using his left Energy sword cuts through the two Uruk-Hai behind him, cutting them in half and then to his left drives his right energy sword into another Uruk-Hai going through the shield and armor of the Uruk-Hai. Chief soon finds himself surrounded by 15-20 Uruk-Hai as they surround him on all sides.

Chief immediately comes up with a plan as he tosses his energy swords straight up and high into the air causing the Uruk-Hai to look up at the energy swords in confusion. Chief then pulls out his pistol and assault rifle as he duel wields the two weapons with the pistol in his right hand and assault rifle in the other, and gets on his right knee as he points his weapons to the Uruk-Hai behind him and begins firing his two weapons going full auto with his assault rifle and pulling the trigger each time with his pistol and brings the guns towards the front in a circular motion as he takes down Uruk-Hai from the back to his sides and then to his front taking out many of them. Chief then puts away his two guns as one of the surviving Uruk-Hai charges at him with its axe raised. Chief grabs the axe by the shaft with his left hand and takes out a Covenant Plasma grenade, primes it and sticks it to the Uruk-Hai's chest and then kicks the Uruk-Hai back into the others as the grenade goes off killing the ones in front of him. Chief then takes out his pistol and reloads it and proceeds to take out the three remaining Uruk-Hai, one on each side and behind him. Chief then puts away his pistol and puts his hands up into the air as the energy swords come back down and grabs them and then puts them away to recharge them. Chief looks all around him to see no more Uruk-Hai and just then Cortana comes up on his HUD.

"Chief I'm still picking up the sounds of battle behind us…but I'm not picking up anything in front of us." Cortana says

"Boromir!" Chief says as he takes off at full speed

…

Chief runs at full SPARTAN speed and soon he is overlooking an area with statues of men and also notices many dead Uruk-Hai bodies…he then notices Boromir on his knees as a lone Uruk-Hai with a bow in hand walks towards him. Chief looks as he sees Boromir with three arrows in him, one in his left shoulder, another in his stomach, and then final one in his chest. He then notices the Uruk-Hai raise its bow and pull back on its arrow aiming right at Boromir's head preparing to finish off the man of Gondor.

"NO!" Chief says as he charges at the Uruk-Hai and pulls out his combat knife.

…

The Uruk-Hai leader pulls back on his arrow and points it at the soldier of Gondor's head. He snarls as he is about to let lose his arrow when all of a sudden.

Chief jumps towards the Uruk and hits it at full force with his left shoulder sending the Uruk flying and the arrow misses Boromir and Chief rolls forward as he hits the ground. The Uruk-Hai manages to recover from the impact as it picks up a sword and shield from one of its dead Uruk's as Chief gets up and readies his Combat Knife in his right hand. The Uruk charges first swinging his sword in which Chief easily blocks with his combat knife and the two get deadlocked and while Chief manages to push the Uruk's sword back. The Uruk-Hai bashes Chief in the face with its shield sending Chief back a little but easily recovers as the Uruk then throws its shield at Chief to which Chief easily swings his left arm knocking the shield away from him. The Uruk charges forward and takes a swing at Chief who ducks under the swing and drives his knife into the Uruk-Hai's right knee causing the Uruk to roar. The Uruk retaliates by punching Chief in the face with its right hand, and then kicks Chief in the face with its left foot making Chief fly face first to the ground. Chief then rolls away as the Uruk-Hai tries to stab him with its sword and recovers spreading his left foot to the far left and getting on his right knee with his right hand on the ground and his left arm to his side. The Uruk pulls out Chief's combat knife and licks the blood off it to try and intimidate Chief who remains unfazed. The Uruk-Hai then tosses the combat knife at Chief who catches the knife by its handle with the blade mere inches away from his helmet and turns it around towards the Uruk. The Uruk charges at Chief who charges at the Uruk and the two keep on colliding their blades with Chief managing to push the Uruk back and then as the two lock blades again Chief headbutts the Uruk in the face causing the Uruk-Hai to stagger back a little and then follows with a left hook to the Uruk's face and finally drives his combat knife into the Uruk-Hai's chest. To his amazement the Uruk still lives as it moves its head up looking at Chief while snarling at him and puts its two hands around Chief's neck in an attempt to strangle him to which using his left hand grabs his pistol and puts it in the Uruk's mouth.

"This is for Boromir!" Chief says and pulls the trigger blowing the Uruk's brains out.

The now dead and lifeless body of the Uruk falls to the ground as Chief sheaths away his combat knife and also puts away his pistol. Chief turns to see Aragorn just arrive and run over to Boromir.

"No!" Aragorn says

Boromir, pale and bloodied, is now lying on his back, his head close to a tree. Chief rushes over as Aragorn kneels near Boromir, who grabs Aragorn's shoulder.

"They took the little ones." Boromir says

"All of them!?" Chief says

"No just Merry and Pippin...Frodo! Where is Frodo?" Boromir says

"I let Frodo go." Aragorn says

"Where's Sam?" Chief asks

"I do not know…Let us hope he is safe." Aragorn says

"Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the Ring from him." Boromir says

"The Ring is beyond our reach now." Aragorn says

"Forgive me. I did not see it. I have failed you all." Boromir says

"Chief Boromir's wounds are too critical…he's not going to make it." Cortana says

"No, Boromir, you fought bravely! You have kept your honor." Aragorn says as he begins to reach for the arrows to pull them out but is stopped by Chief as Chief grabs his hand causing Aragorn to look at Chief who shakes his head.

"Chief's right…Leave it! It is over. The world of men will fall, and all will come to darkness… and my city to ruin." Boromir says

"I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you I will not let the White City fall…nor our people fail!" Aragorn says

"Our people. Our people." Boromir says

Boromir begins to reach for his sword but Chief grabs it for him and gives it to Aragorn as Aragorn then gives Boromir his sword placing the hilt in his hands, and then helps Boromir clasp it to his chest.

"I would have followed you my Brother…my Captain…My King!" Boromir says

Boromir then turns his head towards Chief. "Master Chief…if you are a man like us…then promise me…that you will protect my people…my home." Boromir says

Chief gets on his left knee as Legolas and Gimli arrive; Chief then reaches for his helmet just as his helmet begins hissing as the lock tight seals became undone and then removes his helmet. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Boromir look at the Chief as they see for the first time his face; his appearance of a man in his early to mid-twenties, with pale skin, pale blue eyes, and short reddish hair with a military style haircut.

"You have my word Boromir…Like Aragorn I promise you that I won't let your city fall. This may not be my world…but it's my duty to protect the lives of innocents no matter what." Chief says

It is then that Boromir passes away. Aragorn touches his hand to his forehead, then to his lips in respect.

"Be at peace…son of Gondor." Aragorn says as he then bends forward and kisses Boromir on the brow.

Legolas looks sadly at Aragorn and Boromir. Gimli bows his head and turns away. Chief stands up with still holding his helmet to his right side and then military salutes Boromir with his left hand. Aragorn stands up. Boromir lies among the earth: pale and gone, the black arrows sticking from his broken body. The fallen warrior has gone to his last home. The trees, encrusted in lichen and moss, tower around the two warriors, one fallen, the other risen. Mist and light shine through the wood like a vision, in a tapestry of long ago.

"They will look for his coming from the White Tower. But he will not return." Aragorn says

He lifts his head and the sunlight plays like the glimmer of water across his features. A tear glints, falling down his cheek. His eyes seem to stare distantly. For a moment, it seems as though he has the dignity of a King.

…

Boromir is laid to rest in one of the boats. His sword rests with him; his shield is above his head and his cloven horn at his side. The boat slips over the falls of Rauros and then drops into the mists below. Gimli watches the boat disappear. Aragorn wears Boromir's vambraces in his honor. Legolas shoves the third boat into the water. Meanwhile Chief stares across the river still holding his helmet to his side.

"Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore." Legolas says

Aragorn stand still and says nothing as he looks across the river and sees Frodo and Sam as they enter the forest on the other side. Chief also takes notice of them entering the forest as well.

"Let's just hope they'll be okay." Cortana says as her body appears on his left palm as Chief holds her AI chip in hand.

"You mean not to follow them?" Legolas says

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." Aragorn says

"Then it has all been in vain! The Fellowship has failed." Gimli says as he and Legolas walk over to Aragorn as Chief still stands at the water's edge.

Aragorn gets up and walks over to the two and puts his hands on their shoulders. "Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left." Aragorn says

Aragorn then notices as Chief begins to walk towards the three.

"And while the Fellowship itself has failed. (Chief then puts his helmet back on as the seals tighten back up) The mission has not! As long as Frodo and Sam possess the Ring and Sauron does not the mission is not over. It's far…from over. Where one mission ends, another begins…While Frodo and Sam continue their mission, we must now work on our new one at hand…rescuing Merry and Pippin." Chief says

Aragorn walks towards a small rock and picks up his dagger and sheaths it away. "Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let us hunt some Orc!"

Aragorn then runs off into the woods with Chief walking by the others before stopping and looking back at them and then he too takes off into the woods. Legolas and Gimli look at each other, grinning.

"Yes!" Gimli yells

Gimli then takes off into the woods as well and Legolas soon follows as the four (plus Cortana) run off to rescue Merry and Pippin.

Meanwhile Frodo and Sam continue on their journey to Mount Doom soon coming to the area known as Emyn Muil.

**Author's Note**

Alright people this concludes the First Half of the Lord of the Rings x Halo Crossover.

For the second Half we will now be looking at the events of the Two Towers Story.

As I mentioned before the ODST squad and the Arbiter himself will be making their appearances in the next half of the story. Where they will be appearing...will be revealed in due time.

Also some of you out there have been mentioning a pairing for Master Chief?

If you mean like a romance pairing thing then I am mentioning right now that I will not be doing that. I don't see why Chief would be looking for a relationship in this world since he would know that one day he would be heading home and so will make a goodbye hard on the romance character. So if that's what you meant then I am not going to be doing that.

If you mean something else then explain what you mean by a pairing with Chief?


	8. Station Battle & The Four Hunters

_**Location: Installation 03**_

The Loyalist Covenant Fleet flies over the research station. Inside the majority of the Loyalist Covenant wander through the base keeping an eye out for an signs of any UNSC personal who may have escaped capture, other Loyalist guard the prison cells where what's left of the scientist and security force are held, meanwhile a group of Loyalist are in the database room trying to hack into the systems to get the data on what the humans have gathered so far on the Halo rings.

Just then slipspace portals begin opening up in front of the Loyalist fleet and out come the UNSC Infinity and the Separatist Covenant Fleet as they head towards the Loyalist Fleet. Just then the Infinity opens up and releases all 10 of its Frigates as they join in on the fight. The Loyalist fleet begins flying towards the UNSC/Separatist Covenant fleet and sends out their Seraph fighters, the UNSC and Separatist reply by launching their Longsword's and Seraph's at the Loyalist fighters. The two groups of fighters begin firing at each other with both sides taking loses immediately. Soon the Infinity, Shadow of Intent and other ships begin firing at the Loyalist Fleet to which the Loyalist also begin firing back at the fleet. Soon the Pelicans and Phantoms are launched and fly towards the research station dodging enemy fighters and incoming shots from the Loyalist ships with one Pelican and Phantom being destroyed in the crossfire. The Pelicans and Phantoms split up into three groups and head towards their landing zones while three Pelicans carrying the teams that will sneak into the base using the hidden passages head to their respective landing zone as well.

One Pelican lands on the right side of the research facility and out step the Arbiter and a squad of Elites and also with them are Sgt. Buck and his squad of ODST's.

"Now then let's find the secret passage. Sergeant lead the way." Arbiter says

"Roger Arbiter." Buck says as he and his ODST squad take point with Arbiter and his squad of Elites taking the back of the team as they head towards the research station.

The team soon arrive at the outer walls of the research station.

"Alright Rookie you studied the layout of this place where's the secret entrance?" Buck asks

Rookie steps forward and puts his hand on the wall and slides it to his right until he stops at a certain spot and finds a part of the wall that seems like it can be slid off and does so revealing the secret security control box with numbers on it.

"Nice job Rookie. Now then for the code." Buck says as he walks forward and presses in the code.

As he finishes inputting the code the hidden entranceway opens up and the ODST's and Elites enter. While the team travels through the secret passage the min forces arrive at the entranceways to the station and wait for the ODST's and Elites with the other teams having already entered the facility.

…

Soon the ODST's and Elites find themselves in the huge entry room with rocks lying about the room with large pillars about as supports and then the ramps/walkways to the other doors to the station. All over the area Brutes and Grunts take up defensive positions waiting for the UNSC and Separatist forces to blow down the door and attack, Jackals take the high grounds with other grunts manning Plasma turrets all guns pointing at the door. The Arbiter activates his camouflage unit and starts heading towards the control panel to get the doors open, the ODST's and Elites check their equipment and wait for the moment to strike as they get into positions behind some large rocks and Romeo along with a Elite sniper take aim at the grunts on the turrets to take them out. The Arbiter sees a Brute and two grunts guarding the controls and so while his unit still has power he quickly and quietly sneaks up on the three Loyalist and then takes out his Energy Sword putting it against the back of the Brute and then activates the Energy Sword which goes right through the chest of the Brute killing the Brute instantly. The two grunts look to see what happened but quickly the Arbiter takes out the two with his Energy Sword and then deactivates his camouflage unit and gets to work on the control panel.

After a minute the Arbiter is able to override the door controls and begins to open them up. The forces outside get behind their Scorpions or Wraiths for cover and have their weapons at the ready. The Loyalist confused as to why the doors are opening up prepare their weapons anyways. All of a sudden two shots ring out and two of the grunts on Plasma turrets are killed quickly followed by the other two grunts. Just then some of the Brutes and Grunts and Jackals are taken out as the ODST squad and Elites open fire on the Loyalist from behind. Some of the Loyalist are able to take cover and begin returning fire at the team when the doors finish fully opening and the main forces of the UNSC and Separatist Covenant begin charging in. Bullets and Plasma flies all around as the UNSC/Separatist fire at the Loyalist who begin returning fire both sides taking casualties immediately. The vehicles of the UNSC and Separatist begin engaging Loyalist vehicles as well as dug in emplacements of the Loyalist. As the UNSC and Separatist forces advance the Loyalist forces begin to pull back into the research facilities, a Grunt fires its Fuel Rod at a Warthog hitting it and causing the Warthog to flip over from the impact, the Grunt takes aim at a Scorpion when it's shot in the head from Romeo's sniper rifle. The last of the Loyalist in the area soon retreat into the research facility.

"We got them on the run!" A UNSC Marine yells out

"Alright everyone get after them! GO! GO!" Buck yells

Marines, ODST's, Hunters, and Elites start heading after the Loyalist through the four different doorways that lead into the facility. Buck and his ODST's along with some Marines, and the Arbiter and some Elites head into the northern doorway as it leads to the control room faster than the other ways and begin moving. The group enters the hallway and slowly moves through it keeping an eye out for any kind of traps that the Loyalist may have set up. The Marine and Elite in the front of the group turn the left corner of the hall and are gunned down by a Grunt on a Plasma Turret with a Brute and a couple of other Grunts firing down the hallway at the group. Buck and Rookie lean out of cover and open fire Buck with his Assault Rifle and Rookie with his Silenced Submachine gun on the Loyalist providing covering fire as two Marines run out into the open and pull the elite and marine to safety having barley survived but in critical conditions.

"Get a medic down here!" Buck yells

The Rookie gets back into cover and pulls out a frag grenade and activates it. The Rookie tosses the grenade which manages to land in the middle of the Loyalist group and explodes killing the Grunts and the Brute. While the medic along with a marine and an elite begins taking care of the two wounded the rest of the group continue to move forward deeper into the research station. While the group continues to fight their way towards the control room the rest of the forces begin to clear out the research facility of the Loyalist forces while also rescuing the prisoners as the scientist are escorted to safety while the security forces join in on the attack.

Back in the space battle two UNSC Frigates are destroyed along with two Separatist cruisers. However the Loyalist have sustained 3 destroyed light cruisers and 2 battlecruisers and many of their fighters have also been destroyed while the UNSC/Separatist have sustained lesser casualties.

Back in the Research Facility…

The Arbiter, his Elites and Buck and his ODST squad along with a squad of Marines arrive at the entrance to the Control Room where there are many Brutes, Grunts, and Jackals at the ready inside the room all pointing their guns at the door. The Arbiter and his Elites stack up on the right while Buck his squad and the Marines stack up on the left side. The doors open up and Buck along with the Arbiter toss in Frag/Plasma Grenade into the room as the frag grenade lands near a group of grunts and jackals and the plasma sticks onto a Brute and both grenades go off killing any Loyalist near them. The group then charges in firing their guns and heading for cover as the remaining Loyalist troops open fire on them managing to take out a marine as they charge forward. Dutch gets behind some crates and fires his Silenced Submachine gun taking out two jackals, Mickey who is armed with a Spartan Laser takes aim at a Brute manning a plasma turret and powers up the gun which after a few seconds fires taking out the Brute, the plasma turret and nearby grunts and jackals. The Arbiter fires his Covenant Carbine taking out a Brute with a headshot and then fires at a jackal nearby taking out the jackal. One of the Arbiter's elites fires his Needler Gun hitting a Brute multiple times and then the shards explode finishing off the brute. Romeo fires his Sniper Rifle taking down the last jackal as the rest of the group finishes off the Loyalist forces.

"All clear!" a Female Marine yells

The group moves forward cautiously checking to make sure all the Loyalist are dead and then one of the Marines who is a technician walks over to the computer consoles to check up on the data. The Rookie walks over to a brute poking it in the head with his gun to make sure it's dead and then looks up and notices something hidden behind some rubble and goes over to check it out.

"Sir all of the data is still here. We're lucky to have gotten here in time the Covenant loyalist were just about to crack this thing wide open." The male Marine technician says

"All right then let's secure this room and see if any Loyalist might come this way to try and take this place back." Buck says

All of a sudden the Rookie whistles and Buck looks over to see the Rookie waving his hands to get his attention.

"What is it Rookie?" Buck says as he and his squad along with the Arbiter walk over. o

They all look at where the Rookie is pointing and then see a long bulbous shaped object with many spikes protruding from it.

"Uhhh please tell me that's not what I think it is." Mickey says

"Well it is Mick." Dutch says

"An Antimatter charge." The Arbiter says as he kneels down and looks at the device.

"It's already been primed. And there isn't enough time left to get a team of engineers down here and attempt to disable it." Arbiter says

"Shit! Romeo get in contact with Captain Lasky and tell him the situation!" Buck says

"Roger that." Romeo says as he walks off and contacts Lasky.

_On the Infinity…_

"WHAT! An Antimatter Charge!" Lasky says

"That's correct sir. According to the Arbiter we don't have much time left to get a team of engineers here to try and disable it." Romeo says over the comm

"Dammit….Roland how's our pickup of the scientist?" Lasky asks

"100% Complete sir we have all the surviving scientists onboard." Roland replies

"Okay get this message out to all our men and the elites on the station. Tell them we have a antimatter charge that is about to go off. All forces are ordered to retreat. Disengage any of the Loyalist forces and begin retreating get every Pelican and Phantom groundside now to get our men out of there!" Lasky says

"Roger that sir relaying message to the forces on the ground as well as our fleets." Roland says

_On the Shadow of Intent…_

"Shipmaster we have an incoming message from the Infinity." One of the Elites said

"Put the message through." The Elite Shipmaster known as Rtas 'Vadum says

"Attention all UNSC and Separatist Covenant forces this is AI Roland sending this message out to everyone. We have confirmed an Antimatter charge is on the Research Station. I repeat an Antimatter charge has been located on the Research Station. All groundside forces are ordered to retreat to the pickup points and board any Pelican or Phantom. All ships we are to provide covering fire for the retreating transports and as soon as we have everyone on board we are to retreat." Roland says

"An Antimatter charge?" One of the Elites say

"Get our hangar bay doors open!" Rtas yells

_Back in the Research Station…_

The Marines, ODST's, SPARTAN-IV's, Elites, and Hunters who got the message immediately begin to retreat disengaging the Loyalist forces and heading back to the landing zones while also warning those who weren't able to hear or get the message. Soon all forces are in retreat as they rush to get off the station before the charge goes off. Back with Buck and his group they also begin retreating as well after retrieved all of the data from the consoles as the data was too important to be lost. However on their way back to the LZ they soon find some remaining Loyalist forces in the way as they try to fight past them as fast as possible.

"These guys are really starting to get on my nerves!" Dutch yells

"Well unless you have a better way of getting back I suggest you shut your trap and keep on firing!" Buck says

As the last Brute goes down the team begin moving forward again. Soon they find themselves back at the entrance as they see Marines, ODST's, SPARTAN's and Elites heading to the LZ and soon arrive themselves as they see Pelicans and Phantoms take off with soldiers in them. Soon all the SPARTAN's, ODST's, and Hunters along with the majority of Marines and Elites evacuate leaving only the Arbiter, Buck and his squad, and a handful of marines and elites as soon Loyalist forces begin moving in on them trying to kill as many of them as possible before they die.

"We don't have much time left until that charge goes off." The Arbiter says as he fires his Plasma Carbine taking out a jackal.

Just then eleven Pelicans land on the ground as the remaining men begin boarding them and the Loyalist begin closing in on them. Buck, his squad, the Arbiter, as well as three Marines board one of the Pelicans and soon all the Pelicans begin taking off.

_Back on the Infinity…_

"Captain the last batch of Pelicans with the rest of our men are on their way." Roland says

"Excellent recall all fighters immediately and get ready for a Slipspace jump." Lasky says

As the ten Pelicans fly towards the Infinity when all of a sudden.

_BOOM!_

"That didn't sound good!" Romeo says

"Pilot what just happened?!" Buck says

"The Antimatter charge sir it went off!" the pilot replies

"Shit!" Buck says

_Back on the Infinity…_

The Captain and the Crew on the bridge watch as the Research Station explodes into a big blue blast as remains from the station as well as the rock it was on are sent flying all over. The Loyalist ships close to the station are vaporized immediately while the others are hit by flying debris.

"Captain." Roland says

"What is it Roland?" Lasky says

"I'm picking up some kind of weird energy signatures coming from the explosion. I don't know what to make of it but it seems that whatever this energy is it looks like it's…in front of the Pelicans." Roland says

"What!?" Lasky says as he looks out the bridges window and then sees as something starts materializing in front of the Pelicans.

"Is that a…slipspace portal?" Lasky says

"Sir…it seems like it is…but the strange energy I'm picking up its coming from that." Roland says

"The Pelicans!" Lasky says

"What the hell is that a slipspace portal!?" Mickey says

"This isn't good we're heading right towards it to!" Dutch says

"Everyone buckle down!" Buck says

Soon all ten Pelicans fly into the slipspace portal and disappear along with the portal.

The crew of the Infinity as well as the other ships look in confusion and awe at what just happened.

"Shit Roland can you pick up those Pelicans?" Lasky says

"I'm trying Captain…but I'm not picking anything up." Roland says

"Shit! Roland anyway you could try and find out where those Slipspace portals could off sent our men?" Lasky asks

"I'll try my best sir. It seems that Sgt. Buck and his squad were on one of those Pelicans. The Arbiter as well, also some marines and elites as well. Each Pelican had a Warthog on them." Roland says

"Well let's just hope that wherever those men end up…they can handle themselves until we can find a way to locate them and get to them." Lasky says

_Meanwhile over a unknown planet…_

A slipspace portal opens up as the ten Pelicans fly out of there but all ten having received damage to the engines as they fly towards the unknown planet below.

"Pilot what's our statues!" Buck yells

"Engines are down sir! The other Pelicans also lost their engines as well. We're on a crash course trajectory onto an unknown planet." The Pilot replies

"Great…An unknown planet! Hope that the natives here are nice!" Mickey says in sarcasm

"Great we just got ourselves out of one hell of a situation into a whole other mess!" Dutch says

"Everyone better brace for a crash landing!" The Pilot says

As the Pelican flies through the atmosphere and towards the planet all of the Pelicans become separated in the clouds all heading towards unknown locations.

"Sir I just lost sight of the others!"

"Great so much for sticking together!" Romeo says

"We're nearing land…everyone hold on tight!" The Pilot says

Approaching at high speeds the Pelican hits the ground with a hard crash with the front part of the Pelican skidding against the ground and soon the Pelican comes to a stop in a grassy open field. Inside the occupants are all knocked out from the force of the crash.

_Meanwhile far away from the crash site of the Pelican…_

Aragorn is lying on the ground with his eyes closed and ear pressed to the ground, listening for the sound of footsteps.

"What is it?" the SPARTAN-II known as Master Chief said standing right next to Aragorn with his MA5D Assault Rifle on his back along with his shotgun.

"Their pace has quickened. (He looks up) They must have caught our scent. (Aragorn then turns his head around) Hurry!" Aragorn yells back as he and Chief run on ahead.

Behind the two Legolas comes running up the hill and stopping and looks back "Come on, Gimli!" Legolas says before running off to catch up to Aragorn and Chief.

Gimli who is behind the others pauses in his steps and huffs. "Three days' and nights' pursuit. No food. No rest. And no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell." Gimli says before running off after the others.

The Four Hunters run across rocks and plains, with Chief in the lead of the group making sure to control his speed as to not leave the others behind with Aragorn behind him followed by Legolas and Gimli.

…

Arriving at a pathway with two walls of rock on each side Aragorn suddenly stops and bends down to pick up an Elven brooch from the ground.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lórien fall." Aragorn says

Legolas runs past Chief and Aragorn before turning around and stopping and walking over to the two. "They may yet be alive."

"Less than a day ahead of us. Come!" Aragorn says before the three then run off.

Behind them Gimli stumbles from behind some rocks and rolls to the ground.

"Come, Gimli! We are gaining on them!" Legolas says

"(Panting) I am wasted on cross-country! We dwarves are natural sprinters! Very dangerous over short distances!" Gimli says

"Yeah short distances. Not very dangerous over long distances. When you can't defeat a dwarf army try to outrun them." The Smart AI known as Cortana says to Chief inside his helmet.

The trackers come over a hill and pause as they gaze across the plains below.

"Rohan. Home of the horse-lords. There is something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets its will against us." Aragorn says

Legolas runs ahead and looks out to the horizon.

"Legolas, what do your Elf-eyes see?" Aragorn says

"The Uruks turn northeast. They're taking the Hobbits to Isengard!" Legolas replies

"Saruman." Aragorn says quietly to himself.

"You have to admit Chief elves have really good eyesight's if they can see that far ahead with the need of sniper scopes or binoculars." Cortana says

"It is an impressive ability the elves have." Chief replies to Cortana

"Let's just hope Merry and Pippin are okay." Cortana says

"As long as we can catch up to the Uruk-Hai before they get to Isengard." Chief says as the group then runs off again.

…

The tower of Orthanc stands amidst the smoking caverns of Isengard. Saruman stands in his chamber, communicating with the Dark Lord through the Palantíri.

_(Saruman Voiceover)_

"The world is changing. Who now has the strength to stand against the armies of Isengard ... (View changes to the tower of Barad-Dûr, with its huge Orc armies on a bridge.) and Mordor? To stand against the might of Sauron and Saruman and the union of the two towers? Together, my lord Sauron, we shall rule this Middle-earth."

The trees around Isengard are being ripped down, chopped up and used to feed huge furnaces. The caverns of Isengard glow with the fires of industry, sounds of hammering fill the air and molten iron is poured into casts to forge weapons.

"The old world will burn in the fires of industry. The forests will fall. A new order will rise. We will drive the machine of war with the sword and the spear and the iron fists of the Orc. We have only to remove those who oppose us."

(Voiceover ends)

Saruman oversees the production going on in the Caverns of Isengard.

"I want them armed and ready to march within two weeks!" Saruman says to one of his orcs

"But my lord, there are too many! They cannot all be armed in time, we don't have the means." The Orc replies

"Build a dam, block the stream, work the furnaces night and day." Saruman says

"We don't have enough fuel to feed the fires."

"The Forest of Fangorn lies on our doorstep. Burn it!"

"Yes."

Back in his Throne Room, Saruman is listening to a Wildman of Dunland

"We will fight for you."

"Swear it!" Saruman says

The Wildman takes out his knife and cuts his palm.

"We will die ...for Saruman!"

Saruman stands in the midst of a gathering of Dunlanders.

"The horsemen took your land. They drove your people into the hills to scratch a living off rocks!" Saruman says

"Murderers!" One of the Wildman yell

"Take back the lands they stole from you! Burn every village!"

The Wildman raise their weapons and yell into the air as they begin run off to destroy the villages of Rohan.

"(Voiceover)It will begin in Rohan. Too long have these peasants stood against you. But no more."

…

_At a Crashed Pelican somewhere in the Plains of Rohan…_

"Hey Sergeant Major…Sergeant Major wake up sir." A voice calls out

A Sergeant Major Marine wakes up inside his Pelican with one of his marines in front of him.

"Uhhh what…what happened?"

"We crashed landed on an unknown planet sir. You remember that slipspace portal appeared out of nowhere and now well here we are in a situation gunny." The Marine says

The Major rubs the back of his head and stands up to see as other ten Marines along with three Sangheili help others to their feet or check themselves for bruises.

"What about the Pilot?"

"He's alright sir. He was in the cockpit when we hit the ground though. His right leg got a little fucked up but Rogers is taking care of him as we speak." The Marine says

"And everyone else?"

"A-Okay gunny."

"Alright how are we on weapons and ammo?"

"Everyone still has what they have left from when we left the Research Station. We got some supplies luckily on here and some supplies from the Warthog which was destroyed in the crash."

"Great…and you said we are on a unknown planet."

"Yes sir."

"(sighs) alright let's get everyone outside and do a head count to see how everyone's doing."

The Marines and the three Elites walk outside to find themselves in a big open grassy plain as the calm wind blows all around.

"All right then let's do a roll call everyone. Sound off!" the Sergeant Major yells

"Private First Class Lockett reporting A-Okay sir!" a Male Marine says

"Private Parker okay sir!" (Male Marine)

"Private Sanchez okay sir!" a Female Marine says

"Lance Corporal Eckhart here sir!" (Male Marine)

"Private First Class Williams reporting sir." (Female Marine)

"Corporal Williams sir older brother of Private First Class Williams here sir."

"Staff Sergeant Roberts reporting for duty Sergeant Major." (Male Marine)

"Lance Corporal Rogers reporting!" (Male Marine)

"Sergeant Walker ready and waiting!" (Male Marine)

"Oh-raw Marines! If you don't remember me then I will mention it again I am Sergeant Major Rocky marines do you get me!"

"Sir yes sir!" the Marines reply

. Rocky walks over to the Pilot as he is carried by . Rogers.

"What's your name son?"

"Senior Airman Roberto reporting sir."

"How's your leg?"

"It's doing fine sir. . Rogers fixed me up good."

"Excellent." . Rocky says as he then walks over to the Elites

"So who are you guys?"

One of the Elites clad in Red Armor walks forward. "I am Major Sras 'Talum. These are my men (both elites are clad in blue armor) the one on the right is Vraak 'Marsune the other is Luro 'Zamene."

"Well it's nice to meet you and your men. So what would you recommend Major?"

"Hmmm at the most we should scout out the area and see what we could find. We should most likely bring all our equipment just in case as well." Sras says

"Sounds like a good plan. I'll have my men rig up our Pelican with some explosives. We don't know who or what could be on this planet. Don't exactly want anyone finding our Pelican and doing who knows what with it." Rocky says

Sras nods his head in approval as the two Majors walks off and tell their men the plan. Soon all of the soldiers gather all of the equipment carrying as much as they can and putting the rest in some rucksacks to carry around and then rig the ship with C-12 explosives and then begin to walk off from the Pelican. When at a safe distance Rocky pulls out the trigger and activates it as the explosives go off destroying the Pelican and Warthog.

…

After walking for about twenty minutes the group still finds itself in the wide open plains with not sights of any kind of building.

"Man who lives here? Cause their civilization is tough to spot?!" Lockett says

"No kidding. Let's just hope that we didn't crash land onto a planet where there isn't any life here." Cpl. Williams says

"I would not think so human. Based on the fact that there are growing plants here could mean that there is life here. Just not noticeable cities." Luro says

Just then a scream of what sounds like a little girl sounds in the air.

"That sounded like a little girl!" Sanchez says

"Everyone move out!" Rocky says as the group hurries towards where the sound came from.

Arriving at a high elevated hill the group all get down on the ground.

"Walker you got the Sniper Rifle what do you see?"

Sergeant Walker looks through the scope of his sniper rifle and sees two human children on a horse and soon notices some men some being clad clothing and some in strange black armor begin surrounding them.

"I got visual sir. I see two children one of them is a boy and a little girl sir. Their on a horse and being surrounded on all sides by ten men 5 in tore up clothing and 5 strange black armor. Presumed hostile." Walker says

"Sir if their children we just can't let them be killed!" Pfc. Williams says

"We don't abandon children Williams. Walker prepare to fire on my command. Rogers your tending to Roberto stay here. Williams both of you, Lockett, Parker with me. Sanchez, Eckhart, Roberts with the Major and his men. We'll flank them on the left and right." Rocky says

The two children a young boy and his little sister look in horror and fear as they are surrounded on all sides by the Wildman and the Uruk-Hai as they begin closing in.

"Get Back! Leave us alone!" The young boy yells but to no avail as they continue to move slowly towards them.

"Your people will pay for what they did to our people. We shall show you no mercy just as our people were shown none. HAHAHAHA….HAHAHA." the Wildman says

All of a sudden a loud noise is heard and just then the Wildman has his brains blown out by an unknown force. The little girl screams just as the other Wildman and Uruk-Hai look around in confusion. All of a sudden a strange noise is heard.

_SNAP!_

Just then one of the Uruk's jerks its head back and falls to the ground dead.

"What devilry is this!?" One of the Wildman yell when he to his killed by an unknown force.

The rest of the Wildman and Uruk-Hai begin frantically looking around trying to find out who is responsible for killing them but one by one a sound of a

_SNAP!_

Is heard as each one goes down one at a time until soon no Wildman or Uruk-Hai are left. The young boy looks around in fear and confusion on who just saved them and took out the Wildman and Uruk-Hai. All of a sudden he notices on his right as some strange people clad in green armor with strange items in their hands come out from behind some rocks, on his left some more of the strange men but then also notices three strange looking creatures one in red armor and the other two in blue armor and finally straight in front of him as three more men in green armor come out of hiding all heading towards him and his sister.

…

'You kids alright?" Rocky says walking forward

The two young children remain in fear and stunned by their appearance.

"Hey kids it's alright. (Lockett walks forward and removes his helmet to reveal blond hair spiked up down the middle) we're humans just like you if you're wondering." Lockett says

The Boy finally speaks up but with fear in his voice "Who…Who are…you?"

"We're Marines of the UNSC and don't worry about the lizard looking fellas there. Their our allies the Sangheili." Walker says

The boy then gets a confused look on his face "Ma…Marines…Sangheili….UNSC?"

" . if I can speak I don't think that these kids know what we are." Roberto says

"What makes you think that Roberto?" Parker asks

"Well if they did know then I would off picked up UNSC signals before we crashed landed. And there probably would have been a fleet in the skies orbiting this planet. There wasn't." Roberto replies

"Great…so now what?" Cpl. Williams says

"Hey kids where were you heading?" Rocky says

"E…Edoras. The Capital City of Rohan. It's where our mother told us to go when our village was attacked. To warn the king about the impending attack by the White Wizard Saruman and his army." The boy says

"I'm sorry White Wizard?" Rogers says

"Yes the White Wizard Saruman. He was once our ally. But he's betrayed us and now sides with the Dark Lord Sauron."

The Marines and Elites look at each other in confusion.

"Look obviously you aren't going to be safe going there. We'll protect you from anymore people who would intend to harm you. But can you bring us to this Edoras?" Rocky asks

"Éothain…these people are strangers… Mama would not." The young girl says quietly to her brother until he stops her

"They helped us Freda. It's the least we could do. They might be lost and need help." Éothain says

"Sergeant Major what are we doing?" Walker asks quietly

"What we need to know where we are and also need to know what in the world is going on. And the only way to find out is if we go to this Edoras and ask whoever's in charge." Rocky says

"Alright sir." Walker says

"Alright then but just in case the people are hostile tell everyone to keep their weapons at the ready." Rocky says quietly.

…

_The next day…_

The Four Hunters are still chasing after the Uruk-hai. It is dawn.

Legolas stops in his tracks and looks at the sky "A red sun rises. Blood has been spilled this night."

As the group stop in the middle of a wide open path they hear the sound of horses. Aragorn looks and quickly signals the others to hide behind some boulders as they hurry and get behind the boulders. Just then a large group of horse-men appears, galloping quickly with their banners flying. Chief keeps his assault rifle at the ready but Aragorn puts his hand on the side of the gun catching Chief's attention and shaking his head to which Chief nods and then puts his gun away. Aragorn then walks out from cover soon followed by Chief, Legolas, and Gimli.

"Riders of Rohan, what news from the Mark?" Aragorn yells catching the attention of the riders.

The leader of the group makes a signal raising his spear into the air causing the riders make to make a quick turn and head towards them, surrounding them in ever-tightening circles. As they stop, they point their long spears menacingly at them.

"Well these guys aren't too friendly." Cortana says to Chief

"Aragorn seems to trust them we should to. But if things go bad then I'll take them out." Chief says

Just then the leader of the group rides towards them "What business does an Elf, a man, a dwarf and… (The man becomes silent as he looks the Master Chief) this behemoth…have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!"

"Give me your name, Horsemaster, and I shall give you mine." Gimli says

The man hands his staff to another rider, and gets off his horse. Aragorn puts a hand on Gimli's shoulder.

"I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground."

Just then Chief pulls out his assault rifle and points it at the man.

"I wouldn't recommend doing that. Not unless you want a round right in your head before you could even pull out your sword." Chief says

The riders all point their spears closer at the travelers. After a tense moment, Aragorn puts his hand in front of the Spartan causing Chief to then lower his weapon.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Glóin Legolas of the Woodland realm, and this here is Master Chief of the UNSC. We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king." Aragorn says

The man looks at Master Chief in confusion as he has never heard of this UNSC.

"To put it simple I'm not from around here." Chief says

"He is a stranger to these lands." Legolas says

"Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe. (Takes off helmet) Not even his own kin."

Soon the Riders of Rohan withdraw their spears from the group.

"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets."

"We are no spies. We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They've taken two of our friends captive." Aragorn says

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night."

"But there were two hobbits. Did you see two hobbits with them?" Gimli says frantically

"They would be small. Would probably look like children to you." Chief says

"We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them." The man says pointing to a smoking pile in the distance.

"Dead?" Gimli says

"I am sorry."

"Why wouldn't you and your men watch who you kill?" Chief asks

"We did not know that there would be hobbits among them. If we had we would have been careful." The man says

Legolas puts a hand on Gimli's shoulder in grief. The man then turns and whistles.

"Hasufel! Arod! (Two horses move up) May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell." The Man says as he puts his helmet back on and mounts his horse.

"Look for your friends. But do not trust to hope, it has forsaken these lands. (To the riders) We ride north!"

Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli look on as the Riders go off. Chief meanwhile looks at the smoking pile in the distance.

"Come then Legolas, Gimli, Chief let's go." Aragorn says as he mounts the brown horse and Legolas and Gimli mount the white horse.

"Chief you coming?" Aragorn asks

"Yeah I am but I would recommend that I didn't sit on the horse. I don't think it would be able to handle the weight of my armor. Don't worry I should be able to keep up with you with my enhanced speed." Chief says

…

The four Hunters ride/run towards the burning carcasses. Gimli starts to shift through the smoldering pile, and pulls out a charred belt and dagger sheath.

"It's one of their wee belts." Gimli says

Legolas with his head bowed and eyes closed speaks in elvish " Hiro hyn hîdh… ab 'wanath... (May they find peace in death)"

Aragorn in anger kicks a helmet and then yells in anger into the air before falling onto his knees.

"We failed them." Gimli says

"First Gandalf, then Boromir, Frodo and Sam, and now Merry and Pippin. This mission's turned into a shit storm Chief." Cortana says

"Something's not right…Cortana do a scan of the pile of bodies. Try to pick up a body that seems like a hobbits." Chief says

"Chief there's no…"

"Cortana that belt was attached to the Hobbits. We found the belt…but where's the hobbit it was attached to." Chief says

"…Wait a minute Chief. You're right." Cortana says as she begins scanning through the pile of dead Orcs and Uruk-Hai.

"Chief I'm not picking up any kind of signs of hobbit bodies in there." Cortana says

"Just as I thought." Chief says as he walks over

"They're still alive." Chief says

"What makes you think that Spartan?" Gimli asks

"You found the belt. Where's the body that it was attached to."

"What are you getting at Chief?" Legolas asks confused

"I had Cortana do a scan on the pile of bodies. She didn't pick up any body signatures that matched Merry or Pippin. No elven cloaks nothing that they have was picked up." Chief says

It is then Aragorn looks at the ground and notices some tracks that catch his attention. "Chief is right." Aragorn says as he then starts looking at the tracks.

"A hobbit lay here, and the other… They crawled. (Aragorn starts to follow the tracks, with Chief, Legolas and Gimli behind him.) Their hands were bound. (Chief notices something on the ground and walks over and picks up a broken length of thick rope and shows it to Aragorn who takes it from his hand) Their bonds were cut... (Aragorn then gets up and starts following the trail) They ran over here. They were followed… (Aragorn then begins to slowly run following the tracks) The tracks lead away from the battle... (They break into a run and then stop) into Fangorn Forest." Aragorn says

The Four looks up into a dense and dark forest

"Fangorn. What madness drove them in there?" Gimli says

"Cortana you got any information on this Fangorn Forest?" Chief asks

…

_Back at the crashed Pelican containing Buck, his squad, and the Arbiter…_

"Uhhhh…man." Buck says as he moves his head up and rubs the back of his head and looks around to see everyone else still knocked out.

Buck lifts up his seats restrainer and then walks over to the Rookie and shakes him "Hey Rookie…Rookie get up." Buck says

Soon the Rookie moves his head and looks at Buck "You alright Rookie?"

The Rookie nods his head "Alright then help me get then…help me get the others up." Buck says ookei

The Rookie gets up from his seat and along with Buck begins to wake up the others. The Rookie walks over and wakes up the Arbiter first who groans as he then opens his eyes and sees the Rookie.

"Ah the one known as Rookie. Tell me soldier where are we?" Arbiter says

The Rookie remains silent until Buck speaks up to the Arbiter "Uh I apologize that I forgot to mention this but the Rookie. He's not really much of a talker.

"Ah I understand." The Arbiter says

As Buck wakes up the rest of the men he then checks on the Pilot and shakes him and finds him alive as well.

"Alright looks like everyone's okay." Buck says

He then turns his attention to the Marines.

"So who are you fellas?" Buck asks

"Lance Corporal Rico sir. These are my men Private First Class Ratchet, and Private Higgins sir." . Rico says

"All right then everyone get your weapons and equipment and meet outside." Buck says

Everyone begins gathering their weapons and equipment and then head out of the Pelican.

"Well at least the Warthog survived the crash." Dutch says looking at the Warthog that remains on the Pelican until Buck inside the Pelican releases it which then crashes onto the ground.

"Yeah well unfortunately it's the troop transport version meaning no big guns on it." Mickey says

"Well at least we have our own guns. All we have to do is make sure we don't run into any big natives." Romeo says

"Okay everyone gather up!" Buck says with everyone then gathering up around him

"Okay everyone we got some good news and bad news." Buck says

"What's the bad news?" Mickey asks

"Bad news is the comms are offline and so is our beacon meaning we can't reach the other Pelicans and see if everyone's okay and we can't send out a beacon to say "hey we're here" and all." Buck says

"And the good news?" Romeo asks

"Good news is…well there is no good news." Buck says

"Ohh that helps Gunny." Dutch says

"So what do we do Gunny?" Rico asks

"Well…we should probably just wait here and hope that someone finds up. Mostly one of our own guys." Buck says

"That would be the wisest of decisions. We do not know where we are and if we left we could wind up getting lost or killed by the natives which we don't know anything about." The Arbiter says.

"Soooo we're supposed to just wait here?" Mickey says

"Well Mickey unless you have a better idea I'm all up for suggestions." Buck says

Everyone remains silent…

"Okay then Romeo you're going to be on first watch I want you on the top of that hill and keep an eye out." Buck says

…

_Back at Fangorn Forest…_

Gimli fingers a dark stain on a leaf and brings it to his mouth. "(spits) Orc blood!"

Aragorn nearby kneels on the ground "These are strange tracks."

"The air is so close in here." Gimli says

"So Cortana…talking trees….Why not we already have wizards, goblins, trolls and what not." Chief says sarcastically.

"Well Chief that's what I got from one of Elrond's books back at Rivendell about this place." Cortana replies

"This forest is old. Very old. Full of memory... and anger. "Legolas says

Groans reverberate through the forest and Gimli raises his axe.

"The trees are speaking to each other!" Legolas says

"(Whispers) Gimli!" Aragorn says

"Huh?"

"(Gestures) Lower your axe."

Gimli then slowly lowers his axe "Oh."

"They have feelings my friend. The Elves began it; waking up the trees, teaching them to speak." Legolas says

"Talking trees, what do trees have to talk about? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings?" Gimli says

"Well Gimli there could be a lot of things that trees could talk about. Like how's your day, or how's your roots. Got enough water and sunlight." Cortana says sarcastically through Chief's speakers.

"Very funny Cortana." Chief says

Gimli groans as this comment.

Chief then catches Legolas when he says something in Elvish to which Cortana is able to translate thanks to the book of the Elvish language that Lady Galadriel had given him and Cortana.

"Aragorn, nad no ennas! (Aragorn, something's out there!)"

"Man cenich? (What do you see?)" Aragorn says

"…The White Wizard approaches." Legolas replies

Hearing this Chief and Gimli stop in their tracks.

"…Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us." Aragorn says quietly to the others.

Aragorn wraps his hand around the hilt of his sword, Gimli tightens his hold on his axes, Legolas notches an arrow to his bow, and Chief takes the assault rifle off his back and flips the safety off.

"We must be quick." Aragorn says

With a yell, the four swing around to attack.


	9. Reunion & Troubles at Edoras

Legolas lets lose his arrow and Gimli tosses his axe at the White Wizard who deflects the two attacks with ease. Chief is about to pull the trigger when the White Wizard swings his staff to the right and the assault rifle flies out of Chief's hands catching Chief off guard and Aragorn is forced to drop his sword when it becomes red hot in his grasp. Aragorn shields his eyes from the bright light, Legolas keeps on looking at it with his bow lowered, Gimli looks at the White Wizard with his other axe at the ready and Chief takes out both of his Energy Swords and activates them waiting for the White Wizard to make his move.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits." The White Wizard says

"Where are they?!" Aragorn says in a demanding tone

"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Aragorn yells

The bright light dims, revealing… Gandalf, all dressed in white. The four and Cortana are astounded.

"Wait…what?" Cortana says in confusion

"It cannot be." Aragorn says

"Gan…but how…" Chief says

"Forgive me!" Legolas says

Both Legolas and Gimli bow down "I mistook you for Saruman." Legolas says

"I am Saruman. Or rather, Saruman as he should have been." Gandalf replies

"You fell?!" Aragorn says

"The Balrog had you…how are you?" Chief says

"Through fire…and water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth... Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside…Darkness took me. And I strayed out of thought and time…Stars wheeled overhead and everyday was as long as a life-age of the earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done." Gandalf says

"Gandalf!" Aragorn says

"Gandalf? Yes... That was what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name." Gandalf says as he smiles

"Gandalf!" Gimli says

"…I am Gandalf the White. And I come back to you now…at the turn of the tide." Gandalf says

"So you still got some fight left in you." Chief says

"Some Chief…More like I feel rejuvenated." Gandalf says

They walk through the forest, with Gandalf leading the way, now wearing a grey Elven cloak over his white robes.

"One stage of your journey is over, another begins. We must ride to Edoras with all speed." Gandalf says

"Edoras? That is no short distance!" Gimli says

"We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the king." Aragorn says

"We met up with one of his kin. He said he and his men who were loyal to Rohan were banished. Saying that Saruman has poisoned the King's mind which is why he and his men were banished because they were loyal to Rohan." Chief says

"Yes, and it will not be easily cured." Gandalf replies

"Then we have run all this way for nothing? Are we to leave those poor Hobbits here in this horrid, dark, dank, tree-infested (Once more the angry Groans of the trees reverberate through the forest) I mean, charming, quite charming forest." Gimli says

"You should probably be careful what you say Gimli you wouldn't want to make the trees angry now would you." Cortana says

"It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains." Gandalf says

"In one thing you have not changed, dear friend." Aragorn says to Gandalf

"Hm?" Gandalf says

"I think what Aragorn means is that you still speak in riddles." Chief says as he walks by

Both Aragorn and Gandalf then share a laugh.

"A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder Days. The Ents are going to wake up ... and find that they are strong." Gandalf says

"Strong?! (hears the trees groan) Oh, that's good." Gimli says

"So stop your fretting, Master Dwarf. Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be." Gandalf says as he and Aragorn continue on.

"This new Gandalf's more grumpy than the old one." Gimli says to himself.

…

Outside the forest, Gandalf whistles piercingly. Soon an answering neigh is heard and a white horse appears from the plain, answering the call.

"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." Legolas says

"Shadowfax. He's the lord of all horses and he's been my friend through many dangers." Gandalf says

"The Lord of all Horses? Huh that's new." Cortana says

Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Gandalf mount their steeds and begin galloping towards Edoras with Chief running with his SPARTAN speed to keep up with them.

"You did not lie when you said your speed had been dramatically changed Chief." Gandalf says in amazement as Chief manages to keep up with them.

…

Night has come and somewhere on the Plains of Rohan Gandalf is looking at the east. Aragorn gets up from the fire and joins him and soon Chief who is on watch duty walks over and joins the two as well.

"The veiling shadow that glowers in the east takes shape. Sauron will suffer no rival. From the summit of Barad-dûr, his Eye watches ceaselessly. But he is not so mighty yet that he is above fear. Doubt ever gnaws at him. The rumors have reached him. (Gandalf then looks at Aragorn and Chief) The heir of Númenor still lives, and the Prophecy has come true. The Spartan has come at Middle-Earth's darkest of times and is assisting the World of Men." Gandalf says

"Sauron fears you, Aragorn. He fears what you may become. And Sauron fears you Chief. Because of who and what you are. His Ringwraiths have already spoken about you. You two are the best chance the World of Men has now of surviving while Frodo continues his journey to Mount Doom with the Ring." Gandalf says

"It's like I said Gandalf. This may not be my world. But I will do what I must to protect the lives of innocents. No matter who or what they are. I don't care if the race of men here sees me as a monster. I will protect them. It's what I was trained and born to do." Chief says

…

_The Next day…_

_At the Pelican Crash site…_

Romeo wakes up raising his arms into the air and yawning. He looks around to see the others still sound asleep and grabs his sniper rifle and heads back to the ridge to keep an eye out. So far he had not seen anyone or at the most anything. He gets down on his belly again and looks through the scope. Just then he notices three figures on horses come out slowly from behind some rocks.

"Uh-oh." Romeo says

_Back at the Pelican…_

"Hey Buck! Gunny! Wake UP!" Romeo yells through Buck's comm making him jump up from his sleep and shake his head.

"Ahhh what is it Romeo?!" Buck says

"Gunny I got visuals on some natives most likely…thing is they look like normal humans." Romeo says

"What!" Buck says getting the attention of the others.

"Yeah I got a old guy…and I mean really old guy seriously I would say he looks beyond his hundreds, another male man adult, a blonde male adult, and a really short one with a seriously big beard. Apparently these guys never heard of a barbershop." Romeo says

"Well are they coming our way?" Buck asks

"Negative Gunny they just stopped their talking to one another…wait alright they just started…wait a minute…"

"Romeo? Romeo what is it?" Buck asks

"Uhh Gunny…you're not going to believe this. But I'm seeing a SPARTAN." Romeo says

"A SPARTAN!?" Buck says causing the others to look at each other in confusion.

"There weren't any SPARTAN's with us on any of the last Pelicans." Dutch says

"Romeo are you sure it's a SPARTAN?" Buck asks

"I'm sure sir…and Gunny…based on the look of his armor…I think it's…him." Romeo says

"Him?" Buck says

…

The group continues their trek towards Edoras when all of a sudden. A loud noise rings out causing the group to look at where the sound came from and stop in their tracks.

"What was that?" Gimli says

"That sounded like the kind of noise that Chief's weapons make." Aragorn says

"Cortana?" Chief asks confused

"Chief based on the sound of what we just heard I would say that it belongs to the Sniper Rifle." Cortana says

"But how…"

"Look there is a man on the ridge." Legolas says causing Chief to look into the distance and then he sees what he never thought he would ever see…

"Is that a…ODST?" Cortana says

"That…that is." Chief says

"Hey!" the man yells

…

Chief and the others walk over to the ODST.

"Well what do you know you are him. The legendary Master Chief." The ODST says

"Who are you?" Chief asks

"Oh right Lance Corporal Kojo Agu sir! My friends just call me Romeo." Romeo replies

"What are you doing here?" Chief asks

"It's a long story." Romeo says

"Are there others with you?" Chief asks

"Yes sir there were ten Pelicans originally. We all got separated coming through the atmosphere. The Pelican that I was in along with the others are just over here sir." Romeo says

Romeo then leads the group back to the Pelican. Before Chief are four other ODST's most likely Romeo's squad, three Marines and…

"So Spartan you still live." The Arbiter says

"Arbiter?" Chief says

The Arbiter nods his head and then Buck walks forward.

"Gunnery Sergeant Edward Buck sir." Buck says doing a military salute

Buck then looks behind the Chief seeing Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Gandalf as they un-mount their steeds.

"I take it you've made friendlies with the natives of this planet sir?" Buck says

"That's correct Gunny. Let's just say that me and my AI Cortana got involved with something here on this world." Chief says

"Really? What is it?" Buck asks

"A war." Chief replies

"So…you went from fighting in the war against the Covenant to a war that's happening on this planet?" Buck says

"It's a long story." Chief says

The group then walks into the Pelican while Aragorn, and the others are stunned by what they see including the Pelican and the Warthog and the inside of the Pelican.

"What an amazing machine." Legolas says

"Well now, what kind of machine is this?" Gandalf says

"It was one that could fly. But not anymore." Mickey says

Inside the Pelican Chief plugs Cortana into the Pelican as her body then appears on a nearby Holotank.

Chief and Cortana then start explaining the story to the ODST's, Marine and Arbiter how they had got there, and the situation at hand including the Prophecy, the Ring, and everything else. Aragorn and the others would also help the Chief in explaining the situation from time to time.

"Jeez all of this over a little ring?" Mickey says

"Yeah a ring that if it got into the hands of its old owner could destroy this world." Romeo says

"So that's why you've decided to help the natives out in their war? Because of this Prophecy and to protect innocents like you're supposed to." Buck says

"That's correct Gunny." Chief replies

After a moment of silence Buck then stands up "Well sir if you're helping out these natives. Since there's no chance of anyone else finding us you might as well recruit us for this war." Buck says

"Wait…what?" Dutch says

Romeo then stands up to "Gunny's right I signed up to protect innocents from the likes of people like this Sauron guy. I'm in too." Romeo says

It is then that the others get up as well signaling that they want to help out as well.

"So Spartan it appears we will be fighting side by side again." The Arbiter says

"Looks like it Arbiter." Chief says

"Well now looks like we just got some reinforcements Chief." Cortana says

"We thank you for your assistance." Aragorn says as he stands up

"My name is Aragorn son of Arathorn."

"I am Gimli, son of Glóin"

"You may call me Legolas, of the Woodland realm"

"And I am Gandalf the White."

Buck and the others look at Chief in confusion of the way they stated their names.

"It's how they say who they are around here sometimes." Chief says

"Well then you can call me Buck, this is Romeo, Dutch, Mickey, and the Rookie. These other fellas are Rico, Ratchet, Higgins, Temple (pilot) and…"

"I am known as Arbiter." Arbiter finishes.

…

On the plains of Rohan. Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, along with Chief who drives the Warthog, Arbiter who sits in the passenger's seat, and the others who piled into the back continue their way towards Edoras soon coming into view of the capital of Rohan.

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong." Gandalf says

"Not much of a capital city. You'd think that they'd have better defenses then wooden walls. And it be a bit more bigger." Dutch says

"Jeez not a place you'd want to be held at if a war came here." Mickey says

"Well at least it's better than staying at a destroyed Pelican." Buck says

"Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here." Gandalf says

The group then heads towards Edoras. As Aragorn passes the entrance to Edoras, a flag floats down and lands near him. The group goes through the entranceway with the Warthog managing to fit through and enter Edoras which is silent and somber. Everyone is dressed in black and staring at the newcomers in wary silence but also staring at the Chief and the others in fear and confusion at the sight of the men, the strange armor and weapons, the Arbiter, as well as the Warthog.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard." Gimli says

"Jeez what's got these people all down?" Higgins says

"They act like someone's died." Ratchet says

"That just might be the case." Cortana says

"What do you mean Cortana?" Chief asks

"Last time I checked the only reason people would be like this is if someone died. But considering it looks like everyone in the city's in sorrow my best guess…is that perhaps one of the higher upper's past away someone or royalty here." Cortana says

"The AI speaks the truth most likely. If it were a family member only that family and friends would be dressed in these ways. If it's someone of royalty perhaps one of the family members of the royalty family then the entire city would be in mourn." Arbiter says

"Hmm in which case we came at a bad time." Buck says

"Why do I have the feeling that everywhere we go everyone's going to be giving us these kinds of looks." Romeo says

"Well now let's see we do have stuff they've never seen before Romeo you guns, a vehicle…" Buck says

"A gigantic lizard." Dutch says

The Arbiter turns his head around at the ODST along with the others looking at him in mean looks.

"What?" Dutch says

…

The group dismount and then walk up the stairs arriving at the entrance of the hall and being greeted by a group of guards.

"I cannot allow you before Théoden-King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of Gríma Wormtongue." The Rohirrim known as Háma says

Gandalf nods in understanding and signals for the others to surrender their weapons. Aragon hands over his sword and knives. Legolas gives a little twirl to his knives before handing them over to the guards. Gimli hands over his axes reluctantly. The ODST's and Marines look at the Chief who turns around and nods his head in which the Chief, Arbiter, ODST's and Marines to start taking their weapons off switching their safety's on so the Rohirrim don't accidentally pull the trigger and fire off the gun and then hand them along with their pistols, combat knives, and grenades over to the Rohirrim who stare at the strange weapons that are handed to them wondering what they are.

"Note to the wise don't push that little red button on the top of that…green ball. Otherwise you'll be getting the surprise of your life." Dutch says

"Your staff." Hama says

"Hmm? Oh. You would not part an old man from his walking stick?" Gandalf says looking at Háma innocently.

Háma hesitates for a second and then gestures that they follow him into the hall. Gandalf gives Aragorn a tiny wink and enters the hall, leaning on Legolas' arm.

The group enters the hall and looks ahead seeing the king Théoden and by his side a dark-haired, emaciated and eyebrow less as well as extremely pale man.

"My lord, Gandalf the Grey is coming. He's a herald of woe." The man known as Gríma Wormtongue says whispering to the king.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King." Gandalf says

As Gandalf approaches Théoden, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Chief, Arbiter, the ODST's, and Marines pull back and survey the hall and its hostile occupants. A group of men starts to follow their steps with hostility with a small group on the right and a much larger group on the left.

"Why should I… welcome you, Gandalf… Stormcrow?" Théoden says

"A just question, my liege. (He walks towards Gandalf) Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell spell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest." Gríma says

"Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind you teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!" Gandalf says as he raises his staff against Gríma.

"His staff! (Backing away from Gandalf while addressing the guards) I told you to take the wizard's staff!" Gríma yells

The hostile guards attack. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli begin to take care of the smaller group on the right engaging them in a fist-fight as Gandalf continues to approach Théoden. Meanwhile the larger group on the left charges forward to which the Chief, Arbiter, ODST's and Marines cut them off and begin to engage the men; who are about to find out that taking on the Spartan, Elite, Helljumpers and Marines is going to prove to be a bad move.

One of the thugs charges at Chief and throws a punch at the Spartan hitting the Chief's MJOLINIR armor right in the chest. However the thug then pulls his arm back and yells in pain from hitting the powerful MJOLINOR armor and Chief raises his left arm to his right side and then with a swift motion strikes the thug from the right side of his face sending the thug flying and hitting the wall breaking every bone in his body and also stunning Gríma, and the other people in the hall watching the event unfold amazed at what this stranger just did. The Arbiter picks up two attacking thugs by their throats and lets out a roar and then slams them down to the ground. Buck swings to his left dodging a thug's punch and then follows by grabbing the thugs arm and then flips him over onto his back. The Rookie kicks a thug in the chest sending him stumbling back into a pillar and Rookie then follows with a strong right hook knocking the thug out cold. Romeo headbutts a thug and throws his dazed body as Dutch who throws his attacking thug at Romeo's making the two thugs collide as they fall down. Mickey ducks under a thug's swing and then follows by turning around and kicking the thug in his behind sending him at the Chief's back headfirst and crashing his head against the Spartan's armor knocking him out. The rest of the thugs are easily disposed of standing no chance against the Marines CQC skills and training they had received. Chief disposes of the last thug by using his right foot striking the thug in the leg breaking his leg making the thug yell in pain and follows with a powerful uppercut sending the thug flying hitting the ceiling as his lifeless body then falls back down to the ground.

"Théoden…son of Thengel… too long have you sat in the shadows." Gandalf says

Gríma tries to crawl away unnoticed, but Chief notices him and picks him up by the collar and slams him against one of the pillars pinning him against the wall.

"Y…you…you are the Spartan!" Gríma says horrified by the Spartans strength he showed taking down two of his men.

"What a good guess. Now then unless you want to join your friends I suggest you stay down and stay put!" Chief says letting go of Gríma who sides down to the ground and lies against the pillar.

"Hearken to me! I release you from the spell." Gandalf says

Just then however Théoden begins to menacingly laugh surprising Gandalf "You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey!"

Gandalf throws back his grey cloak, exuding blinding white light. Théoden is thrown back against his seat.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." Gandalf says as he then points his staff towards Théoden.

A young woman rushes in and then tries to run towards Théoden but Aragorn stops her "Wait."

Théoden begins to speak again but this time in Saruman's voice. "If I go…Théoden dies."

Gandalf moves his staff sharply and Théoden flies back against the chair again.

"You did not kill me, you will not kill him!" Gandalf says

"Rohan is mine!" Saruman says through the kings body.

"Be gone!" Gandalf yells

Gandalf smites Théoden as he lunges at him. Théoden is thrown back into the chair and meanwhile at the tower of Orthanc Saruman flies backwards from the Palantír which he used to manipulate Théoden. In the hall, Théoden lets out a moan and slumps forward in the chair. The lady then rushes to his side but then Théoden's head rises again and his face begins to change gradually into that of a much younger-looking man. Clarity and recognition returns to his eyes.

"I know your face... Éowyn… Éowyn." Théoden says

The lady identified as Éowyn the niece of King Théoden then begins to weep with joy.

"Gandalf?" Théoden says

"Breathe the free air again, my friend." Gandalf says

The hall is shown to be filled with light again, as everyone marvels at the rejuvenation of the king. Théoden stands up and looks all around him.

"Dark have been my dreams of late."

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better... if they grasped your sword." Gandalf says

Háma runs up with his sword. Théoden reaches for it with trembling hands. He wraps his fingers around it slowly and then draws it, gazing upon the shiny steel. Still against the pillar Gríma tries to escape but is stopped when the Rookie steps in his way making sure he didn't make a break for it. Suddenly, Théoden's gaze turns to Gríma who begins to tremble in fear.

…

Gríma is thrown out of the hall and down the stairs.

"See you next fall ugly." Romeo says to the other ODST's and Marines around him getting a couple of small laughs from some of them

"I've only…ever served you, my lord!" Grima says

Theoden marches towards Grima while still holding his sword in his hand. "Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!"

"Send me not from your side." Grima says

Théoden raises his sword to kill Gríma but Aragorn quickly intervenes and holds him back.

"No, my lord! No, my lord. Let him go. Enough blood has been spilt on his account." Aragorn says

Aragorn offers Gríma his hand, but Gríma just spits into it, scrambles to his feet and pushes through the crowd "Get out of my Way!"

"Hail, Théoden king!" Hama yells

The crowd kneels in homage before Théoden. Aragorn kneels also while Gríma rides out of Edoras. As Théoden turns to go back into the hall, he looks up. "Where is Théodred? Where is my son?"

…

A burial ceremony is held for Theoden's son with everyone attending to pay their respects to the king's son and Eowyn singing a song for Theodred. After the ceremony and everyone has left a flower at his tomb Theoden stays at the tomb along with Gandalf as the two converse.

"Simbelmynë. Ever has it grown on the tombs of my forebearers. Now it shall cover the grave of my son. Alas, that these evil days should be mine. The young perish and the old linger. That I should live to see the last days of my house." Theoden says

"Théodred's death was not of your making." Gandalf says

"No parent should have to bury their child." Theoden says as he then begins to weep.

"He was strong in life. His spirit will find its way to the halls of your fathers. Westu hál. Ferðu, Théodred, Ferðu. (Be-thou well. Go-thou, Théodred, go-thou.)" Gandalf says

Gandalf turns to go back to the hall and leaves Théoden to grieve in private. However he then spots two children on horseback but also with them 11 men and 3 creatures resembling the Marines and the Arbiter alongside them. The boy collapses and falls off the horse causing two of the men to run over and help the boy.

...

Later, inside the Golden Hall, the two children are eating at a table, and Éowyn is with them.

Meanwhile the Marines and Elites with the children are fed and treated as well as they too were tired from the long walk they had to do to Edoras.

"Sergeant Major Rocky sir." Rocky says to the Chief and the others.

"Major Sras 'Talum." Sras says

"So all of you are from the same Pelican. You didn't come across anyone else or any other Pelicans along the way?" Buck asks

"Unfortunately no we didn't. We rescued those kids from some attacking hostiles and promised them protection as long as they took us here. The last thing I was expecting was the legendary SPARTAN-II Master Chief, the ODST squad, the Arbiter and some other marines." Rocky says

"Well looks like you guys got lucky then." Buck says

"Lucky? You guys at least had a Warthog to come here by. You don't even know how far we were walking without having to stop." Walker says

"At least with the situation at hand we have two teams from ten Pelicans accounted for. That still means we have eight more teams that could be stranded or dead for all we know." Chief says

"Unfortunately I'm not having any luck picking up the Pelicans, it seems that all of them had their communications and beacons damaged in the crash I'm not picking up any comms or beacons." Cortana says appearing on a portable Holotank that was brought from Buck's downed Pelican.

"Great all we have to worry about now is whether or the others are alive or not." Rocky says

"Actually Sergeant Major that's not the only thing we're going to be worrying about while we're on this planet." Romeo says

While Chief and the others explain the situation to Rocky and the new arrivals Gandalf and the others speak about Saruman.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children. (Leans forward and puts a hand on Théoden's chair. Théoden looks at his hand warily) You must fight." Gandalf says

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Éomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king." Aragorn says

"And we also have the Spartan and his men and you saw firsthand the power the Spartan possesses and he and his men also bring with them deadly and powerful weapons the likes that Saruman and his army could never withstand." Gandalf says

"Eomer and his men will be three hundred leagues from here by now. Éomer cannot help us. And while the Spartan and his men could prove to be powerful allies there is only twenty-five of them. Twenty-Five could not stand a chance against the entire army of Saruman and Sauron." Theoden says

"You would be surprised by what the Spartan can do. And you would also be surprised of what he has been through before he came to our world. He had fought through his own war that lasted twenty-seven years. He has seen things that we could never imagine, he has done things that no normal man could do, and he alone could equal thousands if not millions of Orcs." Aragorn says

"Even then I know what it is that you want of me. But I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war." Theoden says

"Open war is upon you. Whether you would risk it or not." Aragorn says

"When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan." Theoden says

"Then what is the king's decision?" Gandalf asks

Back with the UNSC/Separatist.

"Wow that's a lot to take in." Sanchez says

"No kidding all of this over a ring?" Cpl. Williams says

"Believe it or not." Mickey says

"Which is why we joined up with the Chief. Since we are on a unknown planet which also means it's going to be who knows how long until a UNSC or Separatist ship hopefully comes by here and picks us up we don't want to be well you know dead if this Sauron guy gets his ring back. So we thought like the Chief here we help out that way if a ship does come by we'd at least be alive to get picked up." Buck says

"Well if that's the case then we're ready to help out as well." Rocky says

"Great from one war into another. Isn't being a Marine great." Parker says sarcastically

"Hey kid just be glad that we're fighting guys who use swords, shields, spears, bows and arrows and whatnot." Dutch says

"Yeah just be glad they aren't wearing some kind of powerful armor that would deflect our guns, or firing shit at us that could blow our head clean off." Mickey says

"He does have a point there Parker." Eckhart says

…

_Outside the Golden Hall…_

"By order of the king, the city must empty. We make for the refuge of Helm's Deep. Do not burden yourselves with treasures. Take only what provisions you need." Hama yells into the air

People are moving about, gathering their belongings and preparing to move. Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Chief, and Arbiter walk towards the stables while Buck, his squad, the Marines, and the Elites help the people gather their belongings while also packing all of their equipment into the back of the Warthog.

"Helm's Deep!" Gandalf yells in disbelief

"They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their king." Gimli says

"He's only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helm's Deep has saved them in the past." Aragorn says as they walk into the stables.

"There is no way out of that ravine. Théoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he's leading them to safety. What they will get is a massacre. Théoden has a strong will but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need both of you before the end, Aragorn and Chief. The people of Rohan will need both of you. The defenses HAVE to hold." Gandalf says

"They will hold." Aragorn says

"We'll hold off Saruman's army no matter how large of a army he sends our way we'll make sure to be ready. With me, the Arbiter and his Elites, the ODST's and the Marines we'll be of big help during the defense." Chief says

Gandalf turns to Shadowfax and strokes him "The Grey Pilgrim... that's what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of men I've walked this earth and now I have no time. With luck, my search will not be in vain. Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the East." Gandalf says

"Gandalf while you're out there could you…"

"Do not worry Chief I will make sure to look for your scattered companions as well." Gandalf says

"Mention my name, the Arbiter's, and Sergeant Buck's names. If the men have heard of the names then you will quickly get their trust. Just make sure Eomer and his men and our men don't go at it." Chief says

"I will try my best Master Chief." Gandalf says

Aragorn then opens the stall gates "Go."

Legolas jumps back as Gandalf rides out of the stable and over the plains of Rohan.

…

_Isengard…_

Outside Orthanc the fires burn. Gríma approaches the Tower of Isengard on horseback.

"Gandalf the White. Gandalf the Fool! Does he seek to humble me with his newfound piety?" Saruman says

"There were 14 others who followed the wizard. Three of them people from our lands an Elf, a Dwarf and a Man. But the others…one of them was the Spartan." Grima says

"The Spartan...what did you make of him?" Saruman asks

"He is truly the warrior the Prophecy speaks off. His strength is something that easily outmatches an Uruk-Hai and evens that of a troll. The strange armor he wore was strong, broke the hand of one of my men something that no armor of our world can do. And it seems that there were others who must have been allies of the Spartan. Most of them were men but wielding strange weapons that shoot fire like the Spartan's, five of them wore some kind of black armor, four of them green armor, and then the final one was a gigantic lizard of some sort that seemed intelligent and could speak and also wore its own strange armor." Grima says

"So the Spartan has his own men and allies of his own." Saruman says

"Sir they could prove to be a problem and very powerful ally for the people of Rohan." Grima says

"It does not matter even the Spartan must have his limits. We shall soon see if he can truly live up to his legacy in the upcoming battles." Saruman says

"(sniffs) You stink of horse." Saruman says

"Now then the man…was he from Gondor?" Saruman asks

…

_Back at Edoras…_

Éowyn opens a chest in which lies a sword. She unsheathes it and begins to practice. She swings around and is met by Chief who blocks her with his combat knife.

"Not bad. It seems you have some skills wielding the sword." Chief says

With a swift move, Éowyn twists her sword but Chief recovers by twisting around and as he turns back around using his free hand grabs Eowyn's sword and puts his combat knife close to her neck with Aragorn sitting nearby watching and giving off a small smile.

"That move would probably work on people here. But from where I come from that's the oldest trick in the book." Chief says as he pulls his combat knife back and then sheaths it away.

Stepping back Eowyn sheaths her sword as well "Women of this country learned long ago: Those without swords can still die upon them. I fear neither death nor pain."

"Then what is it that you do fear then?" Chief asks

"A cage. To stay behind bars until use and old age accept them and all chance of valor has gone beyond recall or desire." Eowyn says

"From what I've heard about you. You're a daughter of kings, a shieldmaiden of Rohan. I got the feeling that that's not going to be your fate." Chief says

"I have heard much about you Spartan from some of your friends, you sound like a amazing warrior." Eowyn says

"I'm just a soldier doing his duty anyway I can even if it costs me my life." Chief says

"Well then I hope that day never comes then Spartan. You are a true warrior the likes that I don't think anyone here on our world could ever live up to." Eowyn says

"I think I know someone who might." Chief says as through his visor he shifts his eyes towards Aragorn without looking.

…

The people of Rohan are moving out of Edoras towards Helm's Deep, with Théoden leading the way. On the side of the road Chief drives the Warthog with the Arbiter in the passenger's seat, and Buck, the Rookie, Romeo, Dutch, and the still wounded but recovering Airman Roberto in the back. With the weapons, ammo, and equipment in the back the others had no choice but to walk staying close to the Warthog as it moved slowly across the ground with the plan of switching people out of the back every now and then so others could rest.

At Isengard, Gríma confers with Saruman, holding a cloth to his mouth.

"Théoden will not stay at Edoras. It's vulnerable, he knows this. He will expect an attack on the city. They will flee to Helm's Deep, the great fortress of Rohan. It is a dangerous road to take through the mountains. They will be slow. They will have women and children with them."

Saruman's eyebrows rise in response. He walks through the depths of Isengard and gives orders to Sharku, the chieftain of Saruman's wargriding Orcs.

"Send out your warg riders." Saruman says

Sharku smiles. In a pit behind him, ferocious growls are heard and shadows move about attacking one another.


	10. Warg Riders & Preparing for Battle

_Mid-day…_

Along the way to Helm's Deep the refugees have made camp to rest for the night and continue tomorrow morning. The Chief and his group sit by their Warthog either resting up or eating some of their rations while also talking amongst one another.

"So that's how you guys got here?" Chief asks

"(Nods his head) Hm it was a bit odd to say. An antimatter charge has never done something like that before. It makes me wonder what could off caused it to do what it did." Arbiter says

"Huh it does sound interesting." Cortana says

"So Arbiter how have things been for the past four years while I've been gone?" Chief asks

"The peace between our races has been going well as a matter of fact. Better than I thought it would have been. Although there are still people of my race who do not like the idea of now working alongside those who we have been fighting for so long. In fact the same can be said for some of your race as well. But the past four years have changed many of their minds but still there are those who resist. As for what's left of the Covenant the Loyalist are still trying to find ways to activate the Halo rings. Even after the lies of the Prophets are exposed and all dead as well. We've managed to get the Mgalekgolo or the Hunters as your people call them to come to our side and have been of great help in the fight against the Loyalist." Arbiter says

"Wow Chief we've sure missed a lot the past four years." Cortana says

"You still trying to convince the other races to abandon the Covenant and join yours?" Chief asks

"Yes. While we know that the Brutes will never give up and will most likely have to be forced into a surrender we still hope to convince the others to try and join us and leave those still loyal to the lies of the Prophets." Arbiter says

…

"So how long do you guys think we'll be stuck on this planet?" Mickey asks as he eats some of his rations.

"Who knows. I for one don't really want to go all medieval like having to ride horses around, use swords and whatnot. Not really my thing." Lockett says

"Not to mention the clothes here are terrible. It's a miracle they could live wearing that kind of stuff." Pfc. Williams says

"Seriously you're worrying about clothes?" Rogers says

"What we can't exactly wear our armor or our tight suits 24/7. And there's nothing probably here that could clean our gear." Pfc. Williams says

"Huh that's just like you little sis worrying about clothes. Takes me back to the old days when you first joined up and had trouble wearing the marine gear cause "it was heavy"." Cpl. Williams says

"Tch. Come on why you gotta mention that!?" Pfc. Williams replies getting a couple of giggles from some of the others.

…

As the group continues to do what they are doing Eowyn then walks over holding a pot and some bowls.

"Hello um do any of you want some stew? It's not much but it's hot." Eowyn says

"I bet it's better than the rations we have." Parker says as he puts down his canteen of water and grabs a bowl of stew that Eowyn dipped into the pot.

Parker takes the spoon by the handle and then puts the soup into his mouth. He all of a sudden stops holding the spoon in his mouth still and then slowly pulls it out and swallows.

"Its…uh…it's really good stew!" Parker says

"Thank you." Eowyn says

"Really? Mind if I have some?" Sanchez asks

"Of course um anyone else?" Eowyn asks giving the bowl of stew to Sanchez.

"I would like to try some of this stew." Vraak says

Eowyn then hands a bowl of stew over to the Elite and then walks off. Sanchez takes the spoon putting it in her mouth and then spits the stew out onto the grass.

"What the…Parker what is this!" Sanchez says as Parker then pours the stew out of the bowl onto the ground with his face having the look of disgust.

"What I didn't want to hurt her feelings." Parker says

"You couldn't off said something before I put this stuff in my mouth!" Sanchez says spitting again trying to get the taste out.

Vraak takes a sip of the stew from his spoon. "Mhmm. I do not understand what you talk about humans. This stew is rather tasty."

"Figures we don't like a food the lizards might." Dutch says

"Jeez Dutch you ever going to give up on the whole thing." Mickey says

"We'll just see." Dutch says

…

Eowyn walks over to where Master Chief, the Arbiter, and Cortana are talking.

"Hello there Spartan." Eowyn says

"Hello there Eowyn what is it?" Chief asks

"I'm just passing some food around I made some stew for everyone. It's still hot and I was wondering if you or your friend wanted any." Eowyn says

"I'm fine Eowyn thank you." Chief says

"As am I Shieldmaiden of Rohan." Arbiter says

"One of the downsides of being an AI I never get the chance to find out what food tastes like. But then again I don't have to worry about dehydration or starving. Otherwise I wouldn't of lasted all those four years long by myself watching over you Chief." Cortana says appearing on the Holotank catching Eowyn of guard.

"And who are you?" Eowyn asks

"Oh right haven't introduced you to everyone yet. Eowyn this is Cortana. She's a friend of mine who's been a great asset to my missions. She's an AI which stands for Artificial Intelligence. She's not a real person but she is based off one and has the feelings of one as well." Chief says

"Oh well then it is nice to meet you Cortana." Eowyn says

"Nice to meet you to Eowyn." Cortana replies

"Well if you don't want any stew I will go see if anyone else will want some. I will see if Aragorn will have some." Eowyn says as she walks off.

"Cortana you still have control over the Pelicans on the Dawn?" Chief asks

"Still have good connection Chief." Cortana says

"Well get one of them ready once we arrive at Helms Deep if Saruman attacks we're going to have to be ready. We're going to need all of the weapons and ammo on the Pelican." Chief says

"Gotcha Chief." Cortana says

…

_The Next Day…_

The group packs up the camp and then continue on their way towards Helms Deep. Gamling and Háma ride to the front. Legolas watches them as they pass. Chief walks beside the Warthog as Buck drives the Warthog taking the driving seat for the remainder of the trek, Arbiter still in the passenger's seat, the ODST's sit in the back while the Marines continue to walk alongside the Warthog. All of a sudden the quiet air is disrupted by a loud yell in the air as well as a loud growling noise coming from the direction the two Rohirrim went in.

"That didn't sound good." Ratchet says

Chief immediately runs ahead soon joined by Aragorn as they arrive at the top of the hill and see as Legolas kill a orc and by the orcs side a creature of some kind.

"A scout!" Legolas yells

"What is that thing?" Chief asks

"A Warg…Warg Riders." Aragorn says

"Cortana!"

"I already got the data Chief." Cortana says

Chief then starts running back heading towards the Warthog while looking at the data about Wargs.

"What is it? What do you see?" Theoden asks

"Wargs! We're under attack!" Aragorn yells

Hearing the alarm, the villagers begin to cry and panic.

Chief jumps on the back of the Warthog. Everyone weapons at the ready now!" Chief says as the ODST's get their weapons at the ready with Buck tossing Romeo his assault rifle, Dutch taking out his shotgun, and Mickey and the Rookie taking out their Silenced SMG's while Chief takes out his Battle Rifle that he got from the supplies of weapons from the Pelican and readies it up and the Arbiter taking out two Plasma Rifles.

"All riders to the head of the column!" Theoden yells

"Sir what do we do?" Rocky asks

"There's no room here on the Warthog and the enemy we're dealing with right now have mounts and move fast. Stay with the villagers protect them just in case any hostiles get past us or ambush you." Chief says

"Yes sir!" Rocky says as he and the Marines and the three Elites move out as the rest of the Villagers begin to move out as well as the Rohirrim, Aragorn, and Gimli begin to ride out towards the Wargs. Buck steps down on the peddles and drives forward.

…

Legolas takes aim at the distant target and fells a warg rider. He draws another arrow and kills another. Just as he reaches for a third arrow, he sees Théoden and company approaching. He quickly runs and mounts Arod with a smooth leap and joins in the fray with Gimli behind him on horseback.

"Geez louise what the hell are those things?!" Mickey says

"Their call Wargs." Chief says as he takes aim with his Battle Rifle

"Their dead now!" Dutch says pointing out his shotgun.

"CHARGE!" Theoden yells as the two attacking forces charge towards each other and soon collide.

The Rohirrim and warg riders crash head on and the battle begins. Théoden and company hack away at the warg riders. Buck drives the Warthog being careful not to hit any of the Rohirrim as Chief, Arbiter, and his squad open fire with their weapons at the warg riders. Chief fires off a burst from his battle rifle taking out a warg rider, Romeo fires his assault rifle trying to hit the fast moving wargs managing to hit one across the side killing it and sending the rider flying. A Warg rider charges at the Warthog from the side but Dutch takes aim with his shotgun and fires a shell taking out the Warg Rider. Mickey and the Rookie fire their SMG's at the Warg Riders who get in their view taking out a couple of them with some well placed shots. The Arbiter continues to fire his Plasma Rifles taking out a couple of Warg Riders himself. Buck continues to maneuver the Warthog throughout the plains being careful of the Rohirrim while doing so.

"Geez not easy driving a Warthog when your allies use horses and can come from all over the place!" Buck says to himself.

As he turns to his left a lone warg charges towards the Warthog and jumps over "Oh shit!" Buck yells

Chief turns his head to see what happened to Buck but then sees a warg as it collides into him sending him and the warg flying off the Warthog as he lands on the ground and rolls a few feet away from the warg.

"Chief!" Romeo yells

"He can handle himself Corporal." Arbiter says as he fires his Plasma Rifle taking out another Warg Rider.

Chief gets up from the ground and grabs his battle rifle as the warg also gets up and charges at him. Chief raises his gun and fires a burst from his gun taking out the warg in mid-air and making sure to dodge the flying body. Chief turns around but is hit by a warg sending him rolling to the ground and losing his battle rifle from the hit. He quickly recovers turning around as he sees the Warg and the Orc on it prepare to charge at him again. Chief takes out his Energy sword as he gave his second one to the Arbiter as his was damaged from the crash and waits for the right moment to activate it. The Warg rider charges at Chief who keeps on waiting for the right moment. The Warg then jumps at Chief to which Chief steps to his right and activates his energy sword as he then slashes along the wargs side killing the warg as it falls to the ground dead. Chief pulls out his pistol and takes aim at the still alive orc and puts a bullet between his eyes and then turns his attention to another attacking warg.

The Rookie continues to fire his SMG taking out a orc rider just as a group of wargs come alongside the Warthog and the orc riders jump off the warthogs and attempt to climb onto the Warthog.

"Sorry but no extra passengers." Romeo says as he fires a round into the head of an orc and Dutch blows the head of the other orc off.

Mickey hits the orc in front of him in the face with the butt end of his SMG causing the orc to fall off the warthog and the Rookie punches the orc in front of him in the face and then follows with a shot to the head taking care of the final orc.

Chief destroys an attacking orcs sword and then decapitates the orc with his energy sword just as it runs out of energy and he places it back on his armor to let it recharge. Chief then notices as the battle begins to wind down as the Rohirrim finish off the last few wargs and Orcs. Chief looks around him as he sees between 10-15 dead Wargs and 7-9 dead orcs.

"Hm not bad Chief." Cortana says

Just then Buck drives the Warthog over to the Chief "You alright Chief?" Buck asks

"I'm alright Gunny." Chief replies

"Huh these guys aren't so tough." Dutch says

"Aragorn!" Legolas yells catching the Chief's attention as he then walks over to Legolas as the ODST's and Arbiter check to make sure the wargs and orcs are dead.

"Legolas what is it?" Chief asks

"It's Aragorn. I cannot find him." Legolas says as Chief also begins looking around but does not see any sign of him.

"Aragorn?!" Gimli yells out

Legolas, and Chief walk over to a nearby cliff as they then begin to hear wheezing and laughing coming from a still alive orc. The two walk over as Gimli walks over and puts his axe over the orcs head.

"Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing." Gimli says

"He's (cough) dead. (Laughs evilly) He took a little tumble off the cliff." The Orc says

Legolas in anger gets down on his knees and grabs the orc by the collar of his armor "You lie!"

The orc then chortles and dies. Legolas looks down at the orcs hand and finds the Evenstar pendant. He takes it, runs to the edge of the cliff with Chief and they look down to see the great drop and rushing waters below, with no sign of Aragorn. Gimli comes to stand beside them.

"Get the wounded on horses. The wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead." Theoden says to his men

Legolas turns to Théoden, an expression of perplexed anger on his face.

"Come." Theoden says

He leaves as Chief, Legolas and Gimli to stare down at the river.

…

The Rohan villagers are drawing close to Helm's Deep. Cries of relief are heard as the refuge is within sight.

"Helm's Deep! At last! There it is!"

"We're safe, my lady! Thank you!" an Old Woman says to Eowyn.

The Marines and Elites look at the sight of Helm's Deep.

"Well it's better than Edoras. For one it has actual stone walls." Walker says

"Yeah well at least with Edoras you could have a way of retreating at least as long as it wasn't surrounded. Look at it this place is right up against that mountain. This place is a deathtrap itself if the forces here began to get overrun." Rico says

The villagers arrive at the gate as two guards open it for the villagers. Many have already taken refuge within and are resting along the passage. Meanwhile Éothain and Freda spot their mother and run towards her.

"Well looks like the kids found their mother. One mission accomplished sir." Sanchez says to Rocky.

The marines and elites notice many of the refugees who didn't know them give them looks of confusion and fear. Some of them begin talking amongst one another but the refugees who already knew the marines begin to calm the others saying they are friends and allies.

"All right everyone scout out the entire layout of the place. We need to know the layout of this place in and out." Rocky says

The marines then walk off in groups of two as the elites stay together as they begin scouting Helms Deep out. Rocky and Walker locate where the food is being stored for the moment and counted up.

"Where is the rest?" Eowyn says catching the attention of the two marines as they turn and see her talking to an old man.

"This is all we could save, my lady."

The two marines then look around at the supplies of food which is mostly bread.

"This is all?" Rocky says

"Not a lot. Probably might last a month or a half if people are conservative." Walker says

All of a sudden the voice of Gamling rings out "Make way for the king! Make way for Théoden! Make way for the king!"

Eowyn, along with the group of marines and elites rush over to see the Rohirrim return from the battle with the Warg Riders. Meanwhile Chief, Arbiter, and the ODST's have had to park the Warthog outside for now until they can find a way to get it behind the wall and to safety and then join with the others. Just as before many of the refugees who do not know give the Chief and others looks not knowing who or what they are.

"Sir how did things go?" Rico asks

"We kicked those Warg riders back where they came from that's what." Romeo says

"Doesn't look like many Rohirrim made it." Walker says

"Took heavy casualties unfortunately. One of them being Aragorn." Buck says

"Wait they got Aragorn?!" Lockett says

"A warg dragged him off the side of a cliff into a river." Chief says

"So now what?" Eckhart asks

"Now…we prepare for war." Chief says

…

_Isengard…_

"Helm's Deep has one weakness. Its outer wall is solid rock but for a small culvert at its base which is little more than a drain.' Grima says

Inside the tower of Orthanc Saruman is pouring some dark dry substances into a vessel. Gríma is holding a lit candle in his hand.

"How? How can fire undo stone? What kind of device could bring down the wall?" Grima says moving his candle close to the opening on the vessel until Saruman stops him and pushes the candle away.

"If the wall is breached, Helm's Deep will fall." Saruman says as he walks towards his balcony

"Even if it is breached, it would take a number beyond reckoning, thousands to storm the keep." Grima says following him

"Tens of thousands." Saruman says

"But, my lord, there is no such force."

Both of them exit out onto the balcony of the tower. Gríma suddenly sees and hears the enormous armies laid out below in neat rows and is astounded and awed. He continues to hold the extinguished candle aloft as he gapes at the vast army below. A horn is sounded, announcing the appearance of Saruman. A loud cheer is heard from the army. Saruman raises a hand.

"A new power is rising. Its victory is at hand!" Saruman says

The army cheers and roars.

"This night, the land will be stained with the blood of Rohan! March to Helms Deep! Leave none alive! TO WAR!" Saruman yells

The army cheers and roars even louder.

"There will be no dawn for Men. No one…not even the Spartan and his men can stop our army of ten thousand Uruk-Hai." Saruman says to Grima

A tear flows down Gríma's cheek. The Uruk-hai army began their march to Helm's Deep.

…

Chief and the others check the entire base of Helm's Deep and start making their plan of defense if an attack comes.

"Alright so here's our strategy (Chief then uses the Holotank to pull up the layout of Helm's Deep that Cortana recorded) Now then this area is known as the Deepening Wall it has high ground so at the most we might be expecting Saruman's army to have some type of sieging weapon that would allow them to get onto the wall and attack. In the middle here is a small little grate used for draining of water we still don't know what kind of weapons they could have but if they have any types of explosives they might try to use them here to blow it up creating an entryway. We also have the gate up here but a narrow pathway towards it. They will most likely try to attack from both sides and try to breach both ways. Me, the Arbiter, the Rookie, and Gunnery Sergeant Buck will handle the Deepening Wall. Romeo you and your team of sniper consisting of Sanchez, Parker, Lockett, Higgins, and Vraak will man the walls around the keep and provide sniper support. Everyone else you'll be on the wall over the main gate and shoot any Uruk-Hai that come up that pathway. We have the higher ground and the defenses while the Uruk-Hai will be charging towards us through that wide open field. That's going to be our killzone. Cortana has a Pelican on route here with some more weapons and ammo we could use in the battle." Chief says

"Now then just because we have powerful armor on us doesn't make us invincible men. We can still get killed if we get stabbed in our open areas where our armor doesn't cover. So in which case don't get cocky and think you're invincible." Buck says

"Now than any questions?" Chief asks

"What's the number of hostiles we're expecting?" Ratchet asks

"As of now it's unknown but it's most likely going to be a lot maybe hundreds, maybe a thousand." Chief says

"Just to be ready I have Cortana bringing in some supplies and weapons that I packed onto a Pelican back at the Dawn before I left it." Chief says

"Better safe than sorry." Romeo says

…

_A hour later…_

The people of Rohan continue to prepare for Saruman's army, Chief walks along the wall above the gate getting a view of the open field before them.

"If I remember correctly we packed two AIE-486H Heavy Machine Guns on the Pelican. We should choose carefully where to place them. One of them could be here on this wall, it has a good field of fire and arc which should be able to cover the walkway to the gate from the side, and then the field in front of us." Cortana says

"The other one will need to be somewhere else. I say we should place it behind the Deepening Wall in case the army does breach we can cut them down as they charge forward through the opening." Chief says

Chief then turns his attention to the walkway and then notices an incoming brown horse with someone riding it. As the horse heads up the runway Chief then sees who the rider is…Aragorn.

"Aragorn?" Chief says

…

Aragorn rides into Helm's Deep to the amazement of all.

"He's alive!" a refugee calls out

"This guy is one lucky SOB for surviving a fall off a cliff." Dutch says

"Where is he? Where is he? Get out of the way. I'm gonna kill him! You are the luckiest, the canniest and the most reckless man I ever knew! (Hugs Aragorn) Bless you, laddie!" Gimli says

Chief then walks through the crowd and walks towards Aragorn who takes notice of him.

"So looks like you cheated death too." Chief says

"Perhaps some of your luck is beginning to rub off on me Spartan." Aragorn says

"Gimli, where is the King?" Aragorn asks

Gimli gestures towards the hall and so Aragorn signals Chief to follow him to which Chief turns and signals Buck and the Arbiter who walk with him towards the hall.

…

"A great host, you say?" Theoden says

"All Isengard is emptied" Aragorn says

"How many?" Theoden asks

"Ten thousand strong at least." Aragorn replies shocking Theoden.

"Ten Thousand?" Theoden says

"It is an army bred for a single purpose: to destroy the world of men. They will be here by nightfall." Aragorn says

Buck and the Arbiter look at each other hearing the number of Uruk-Hai heading there way as Chief still looks towards Aragorn and Theoden waiting to see what Theoden's reaction will be.

"Let them come!" Theoden says walking away resolutely

"Uhh he just said ten thousand right?" Buck says

"That is correct Sergeant." Arbiter says

"Uh Chief how much weapons and ammo are we talking about here?" Buck asks

"Theoden is too cocky. He thinks that just because this fortress has held in the past doesn't mean it could fall in this attack. That cockiness is going to get a lot of men killed." Chief says

…

"Ten Thousand!" Higgins says

"That's what we heard." Buck says as the ODST's, marines, elites and Spartan wait on the Deepening Wall for the arrival of the Pelican so they can get the weapons and ammo.

"Master Chief sir I hope you have a lot of guns and ammo. Anything less and I have a feeling we're going to run out of ammo before we can even get rid of half of them." Rico says

It is then Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli walk over to the group after having talked to Theoden and try and convince him about sending out riders for allies but to no avail.

"Master Chief have you already made plans of your own on how you and your friends will help us in the defense of Helms Deep?" Aragorn asks

"Everything's been planned out. We're just waiting for our weapons and supplies." Chief says

"How is it that you plan on getting these supplies of yours?" Legolas asks

"Chief the Pelican's almost here ETA about 30 seconds." Cortana says

"You're about to see." Chief says

All of a sudden from over the mountain the Pelican flies over frightening many refugees as well as causing many of the Rohirrim to grab their weapons at the sight and sound of the Pelican. Theoden sees this and watches as the Pelican begins to hover in front of the Deepening Wall in front of Chief and his group. Many refugees and Soldiers stare in awe at the sight of the Pelican.

"What is this?" Gimli asks

"It's called the D79H-TC Pelican Dropship. It's a vehicle we use to deploy troops onto the battlefield by means of air." Buck says

"Alright ladies and gentlemen…and Sangheili. Pick your weapons." Cortana says as the ramp then lowers revealing to the ODST's, Marines and Elites the stash of UNSC and Covenant Weapons onboard the Pelican ranging from Spartan Lasers to Machine Guns, and more.

"Uh Chief you sure your definition of 'some' is right. Not that I'm complaining." Romeo says

"Oh yeah we are going to give these Uruk-Hai some hell with this stuff." Dutch says

"Let's start unloading all of the equipment and begin to set up." Chief says

Chief and the others then start unloading the ammo and weapons while also switching out their weapons with whatever will suit them for the upcoming battle. Chief switches his weapons taking back a MA5D assault rifle but taking as his second weapon the M739 Light Machine Gun in hand. Buck remains with his assault rifle but also takes a shotgun for when things get close quarters. The Rookie keeps his Silenced SMG and takes as a second weapon a BR85HB SR Battle Rifle for long range. The Arbiter takes ammo for his Plasma Carbine while also taking two new Plasma Pistols for close quarters. Romeo and his sniper team gear up with Sniper Rifles with Vraak grabbing the Type-27 Special Application Sniper Rifle also known as the Beam Rifle. Dutch grabs a Spartan Laser placing it on his back while grabbing a DMR with Mickey takes a shotgun and also grabs a assault rifle. The Marines and Elites gear up and then begin to place grenades and ammo into their rucksacks to keep with them for the battle.

While they do this the refugees and Rohirrim stare in awe at the weapons the Spartan and his group take off the Pelican with Theoden watching from the wall of the Hornburg. He begins to hear some of the Rohirrim close to them as he hears them say that with the Spartan and his men they may survive the battle, inside Theoden knows that with the Chief and his men fighting by their side in the battle should raise the morale of his men.

"That's a lot of weapons you have Chief." Aragorn says

"One thing I was taught during my training always be prepared no matter what. It always helps when that moment comes." Chief says

Legolas and Gimli take a close look at each of the weapons that are brought off from the Pelican and are amazed by what they see.

"Perhaps we will survive the night." Gimli says

…

Chief and the others then place the Machine Guns into position with one of them on the wall above the gate making sure to check to see its arc to see if it covers the field and the causeway as well. Then finally the final Machine gun behind the Deepening Wall should the Uruk-Hai breach past it. Chief then has the Pelican to pick up the Warthog and then move it behind the Deepening Wall as well and then has Cortana send the Pelican back to the Dawn.

…

The sun begins to go down as the people of Rohan continue to get ready for the incoming army of Saruman getting all who can fight geared for combat and getting the food, women and children into the area known as the Glittering Caves.

Chief walks throughout Helm's Deep helping those who need assistance, an amusing soon sight catches his attention on the wall above the gate. Chief walks over to see a group of Rohirrim gathered around the marines Ratchet and Higgins. Ratchet has his shotgun raised in the air above his head.

"And this here my friends is what we call a _BOOM!_ Stick. Known as the M45D Tactical Shotgun. This little beauty right here holds 6 of these (holds up a 8 gauge shell) 8 Gauge shells with enough power behind it to blow the head off anything that is unlucky enough to be on the end of this barrel." Ratchet says

As the two Marines continue to talk about their weapons before the Rohirrim Cortana then speaks to Chief. "Well it seems these guys are enjoying themselves before the battle."

"Just trying to lighten the mood a little bit. There are marines who do this kind of stuff." Chief says

"Huh you know I could never imagine you doing something like this. And if you did do something like this…well let's just say that I'd be seeing you as a whole other person." Cortana says

"Yeah that's not going to be happening anytime soon." Chief says

…

Chief walks into the Glittering Caves as he sees the refugees are already trying to find a proper place for themselves to stay. He sees as the two pilots Roberto and Temple sit against a wall of the cave having to been ordered by Buck and the other high ranking Marines to stay out of the fight due to Roberto's injury and Temple due to the fact that he is a pilot and is not use to ground to ground combat or well experienced as the others are. Chief watches as old men and young lads are being drafted for war at the same time. The women and children say their tearful and reluctant farewells as their fathers, husbands and sons are led away by soldiers. In his mind he thinks "Farmers, farriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers."

"I can't believe that these people even have to fight. Some of them are too old to be fighting, and some of them are too young to be fighting as well." Cortana says

"There's no chance of convincing Theoden to leave the young and old alone. He's already made his decision. Let's just hope that with our help we can protect them." Chief says

…

_In the Armory…_

Chief and his group watch from the doorway as armor and weapons are distributed among the men and boys.

"This is ridiculous this guy's sending out old men and kids against these Uruk-Hai. They won't stand a chance. They have no training or are either too old or young to even wield a sword." Mickey says

"That is not the worst of it. There are only around three hundred even with all those who can wield a weapon." Luro says

"Three hundred…against ten thousand. I'm not liking those odds at all." Romeo says

"Numbers do not win a battle Corporal." Arbiter says

"Yeah…but they do help. And in cases like this…a lot." Buck says

"We still have some hope." Cortana says catching the groups attention

"We still have Gandalf out there. Looking for Eomer and his men…along with any of our own who could still be out there." Cortana says

"Cortana has a point. If we can hold out until Gandalf arrives with the reinforcements we just might have this battle won." Sanchez says

"We have a long night ahead of us Pvt. Sanchez don't get your hopes up just yet. Not until that hope…actually happens." Chief says

"Spartan we should start getting ready ourselves." Arbiter says

"Go on ahead I'll meet up with you in a bit." Chief says as the ODST's, Marines and Elites walk out of the armory

Chief continues to watch the men get ready for battle. He sees as an oversized helmet is placed on a wide-eyed boy. Another stares at the axe that he is handed with frightened eyes. Another child wearing oversized chain mail takes up a huge shield. Chief may have been taken as a child for military use as well but he was at least trained for many years and actual grown to normal military age before seeing combat, these young boys with no training, no experience at all…was something that Chief could not stand as he clenched his right fist in anger.

"Chief you alright?" Cortana asks

"It's just that…I just can't believe that Theoden would just send these little boys into combat even though they have no training…no experience…nothing that will prepare them for this." Chief says

"Not to mention all the families in the cave who are probably praying that their son survives." Cortana says

"How could Theoden just do this?!" Cortana says

"He's frightened…he hopes that Helm's Deep can continue to do what it has done in the past and save his people and protect them from harm. Which is why he sends them out, because he thinks that the walls of Helm's Deep can protect them from harm." Chief says

…

Everyone is getting ready for war at the battlements.

"Move! Move to the outer wall." A Rohirrim shouts

Aragorn is sitting on the steps to the hall, he sees a young lad in armor holding a sword looking around nervously.

"Give me your sword…(the young boy walks over and gives Aragorn his sword) What is your name?"

"Haleth, son of Háma, my lord. The men are saying that we will not live out the night. They say that it is hopeless…"

Aragorn gives the battered sword a few swings. "This is a good sword, Haleth, son of Háma. (He hands the sword back to Haleth and leans close to him, putting a hand on his shoulder) There is always hope."

Inside the armory the Chief and his group check over their weapons making sure the gun is okay and does not have any kind of flaw that could hamper it in battle. Buck takes out his combat knife and gives it a few swings and then sheathes it back in his knife holder on the right if his chest. Romeo looks down the scope of his sniper rifle checking to make sure the scope is clean.

"Alright everyone sound!" Chief says

"Gunnery Sergeant Buck ready!"

"Corporal Dutch ready!"

"Lance Corporal Romeo ready!"

"Private First Class Mickey ready! And so is Lance Corporal Rookie!"

"Sergeant Major Rocky ready!"

"Private First Class Lockett ready!"

"Private Parker ready!"

"Private Sanchez ready!"

"Lance Corporal Eckhart ready!"

"Private First Class Williams ready!"

"Corporal Williams ready!"

"Staff Sergeant Roberts ready!"

"Lance Corporal Rogers ready!"

"Sergeant Walker ready!"

"Lance Corporal Rico ready!"

"Private First Class Ratchet ready!"

"Private Higgins ready!"

"Major Sras 'Talum ready!"

"Vraak 'Marsune ready!"

"Luro 'Zamene ready!"

"The Arbiter ready."

"Alright then. Let's show those Uruk-Hai not to mess with the UNSC or Sangheili Elites." Chief says

"Oh-Rah!" the Marines and ODST's yell while the Arbiter and Elites let out a battle cry.

"It seems you are all ready for the battle." Aragorn says from behind Chief as he, Legolas, and Gimli watch the event unfold.

"We always are." Chief says turning around

Just then, a horn sounds in the background catching their attention.

"That is no Orc horn." Legolas says as the group then rush outside.

…

The guards look down in wonderment.

"Send for the king. Open the gate!"

"Open up the gate!"

Marching up the causeway are elves in black cloaks with some of them carrying the flag of Lothlórien and the rest carrying their bow in hand. The Rohirrim soldiers look upon them in wonderment and delight as they pass. The elves of Lothlórien soon arrive in the Hornburg led by Haldir just as Theoden walks out.

"How is this possible?" Theoden asks

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Elves and men. Long ago we fought and died together. (He looks up to see Aragorn, Chief, Legolas and Gimli running down the steps, and smiles) We come to honor that allegiance." Haldir says

Aragorn runs towards Haldir and bows down "Mae govannen, Haldir. (Welcome, Haldir)" He grabs Haldir in a huge embrace. Initially stunned, Haldir hugs him back lightly.

"You are most welcome!" Aragorn says

Legolas and Haldir clasp each other on the shoulder. Haldir then looks up as Chief approaches.

"It is good to see you again Spartan. And now I get to see firsthand your skills in combat." Haldir says

"It's been a while Haldir. The arrival of you and your men is definitely a good sight for many of these men here." Chief says

Haldir then looks up behind him seeing the ODST's and the others.

"I take it those are friends or allies of yours." Haldir asks

"Yes there friends and allies of mine from where I come from. Them along with some others crashed onto this world. You haven't by any chance seen any men like them wandering around have you?" Chief asks

"I'm afraid not Spartan." Haldir replies.

"Well at least you and your men have come. Perhaps now the odds may just be even." Chief says

The elven warriors then turn their heads and turn their bodies towards Theoden and the others.

"We are proud to fight alongside men, once more." Haldir says to Theoden.


	11. The Battle of Helm's Deep

Men and Elves are in their positions on the battlements of Helm's Deep. The sounds of a marching army move closer and closer. Chief and the ODST's, Marines, and Elites also stand at the ready, Chief, the Arbiter, Rookie, and Buck stand along the Deepening Wall distanced from one another with Rookie handling the far right end, Buck handling the far left end and the Chief and Arbiter handling the middle with Chief on the right and the Arbiter on the left. Up on the walls of the Hornburg Romeo and his squad of marine and elite snipers stand at the ready with their sniper rifles in hand, along the outer wall the remaining ODST's and Marines and Elites also stand at the ready with their weapons at the ready and Mickey on the Machine Gun. The men and Elves look out into the darkness, lit by the thousands of torches carried by the huge advancing Uruk-hai army and the light bouncing off their armor. The men of Rohan stand along the walls of the outer and inner walls with the elves standing along the deepening wall and behind the wall as well. With a row of Elf archers, Gimli is standing beside Legolas behind a wall, only the top of his helmet visible.

"You could have picked a better spot." Gimli says grumbling and straining to look above the wall.

Legolas smirks. Aragorn approaches and stands beside them as Chief also walks by and joins them with his LMG in hand.

"Well lads, whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night." Gimli says to Aragorn and Chief

Thunder sounds and lightning flashes, revealing the sea of approaching Uruk-hai.

"Your friends are with you, Aragorn." Legolas says

"Let's hope they last the night." Gimli says

"Should probably pick better works then that Gimli." Chief says

The marching and thumping grows louder and louder. Lightning flashes and it begins to rain. The women and children in the caves hear the sounds overhead and are frightened. Mothers draw their children close and try to sooth crying babies. An Uruk leader steps on a rock outcrop, while the Uruk-hai army continues to march at the fortress. On the Deeping Wall Aragorn is giving commands to the Elf warriors.

"A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas! (Show them no mercy! For you shall receive none!)"

Meanwhile Chief himself begins to give commands to the others through his comms. "Remember everyone conserve your ammo, controlled burst shots, make every shot count."

The Uruk-hai leader raises his swords and commands his army to stop with a terrifying animalic cry. The Uruks stop and growl in anticipation of the upcoming battle and slaughter.

"(sighs) man that's a lot of Uruk-Hai." Buck says

"Keep it together Gunny." Chief says

"No I'm alright Chief. Just saying this is going to be a long…long battle." Buck says

The Uruk Leader cries out twice, which is the signal for all the other Uruk-hai to start roaring and thumping their spears furiously on the ground. While the Elves do not prepare their arrows the Rohirrim pull out arrows and pull them back on their bows and wait for the signal to fire, the Chief, ODST's, Marines and Elites raise their weapons as well and point them towards the Uruk-Hai army. The ODST's who have their helmets on then polarize their visors as they obscure their faces. The women and children in the caves huddle together in fear. Suddenly, an old man, loses his grip and releases his arrow prematurely, shooting an Uruk-hai in the neck. The Uruk-hai army stop their roaring and thumping.

"Dartho! (Hold!)" Aragorn yells

"Uh-oh." Romeo says inside his helmet.

"That can't be good." Buck says

With a hollow groan, the Uruk that was shot collapsed to the ground. The other Uruk-hai bare their teeth and roar with anger.

"Well they're not taking that well." Cortana says

"Probably don't like that they took the first casualty." Chief says

With a cry, the Uruk leader thrusts his weapon in the air and the Uruk-hai army starts charging.

"So it begins." Theoden says

"Tangado a chadad! (Prepare to fire!)" Aragorn says to the Elves

The Elves notch their arrow and aim.

"Faeg i-varv dîn na lanc a nu ranc. (Their armor is weak at the neck and beneath the arm.)" Legolas says

"Leithio i philinn! (Release the arrows!)" Aragorn yells

It is then that all of the elves release their arrows at the Uruks killing many Uruk-Hai.

"Did they hit anything?!" Gimli asks Legolas

"Give them a volley." Theoden says

"Fire!" Gamling yells

"Fire!" a Rohirrim Captain yells

Soon the Rohirrim join the elves as they release their arrows at the attacking Uruk-Hai but the Uruks still continue to advance with more replacing those fallen.

"Ribed bant! (Full volley!)" Aragorn yells to the Elves waiting on the ground behind the Deeping Wall

Soon all of the Elves and Rohirrim continue to rain arrows down on the Uruk-Hai.

"Chief ready and waiting!" Dutch says

"Hold it…Hold it…Now open fire!" Chief yells as he pulls the trigger of his LMG and begins to fire controlled burst shots from his gun at the attacking Uruk-Hai.

Soon the others join in as well as they open fire with their guns, Mickey begins to fire the Machine Gun at the Uruk-Hai cutting down many Uruk-Hai in the process. Romeo and his team of snipers hold their fire until told otherwise. Soon arrows, bullets, and plasma are all raining down on the attacking Uruk-Hai army with Uruk after Uruk being taken down in the masses.

"Hey Rookie let's give these guys some fireworks!" Buck says over his comm as he pulls out a grenade and so does the Rookie.

The two ODST's prime their grenades and toss them into the attacking army; the grenades go off sending Uruk's and Uruk body parts flying into the air. Mickey continues to fire the Machine Gun from high up on the wall mowing down the attacking Uruk-Hai forces.

"Send them to me! C'mon!" Gimli yells impatiently

As the elves Rohirrim, marines, elites, ODST's and Chief continue to fire down on the army of Uruk-Hai soon the elves along the wall get a counterattack as soon Uruk-Hai wielding Crossbows begin firing up at them managing to take down some elves along the deepening wall. One elf next to Buck is hit in the head by a Uruk Crossbow and falls off the wall.

"Oh shit!" Buck yells

"They got crossbowmen repeat. We have Uruk's armed with Crossbows watch for incoming fire!" Buck says over the comm.

Soon Uruk's holding ladders charge towards the wall and plant them on the ground and with the help of Uruk's wielding pikes begin to push the ladders with Uruk-Hai berserkers on top of them, up onto the wall.

"Pendraith! (Ladders!)" Aragorn yells

"Good!" Gimli says

"Snipers take aim at the Uruk-Hai on the ladders!" Chief says over the comm

"On it Chief!" Romeo says as he takes aim at a Berserker on top of a ladder that begins to be lifted up towards the wall.

Romeo fires a shot hitting the berserker in the head as it falls of the ladder to the ground below. Soon the rest of the snipers join in as well opening up on the Uruk-Hai on the ladders as they are lifted up towards the wall. Chief fires his LMG at a berserker on a ladder to his right sending the berserker falling to the ground dead and then looks forward as a ladder with a berserker on top moves towards him. Chief jumps forward into the air and gives the berserker a powerful kick to the chest and then pushes himself off the berserker and backflips back onto the wall as the berserker and the ladder are sent crashing to the ground from the power behind Chief's kick. Seeing this amazes some of the elves including Haldir.

"Swords! Swords!" Aragorn yells

The Elves draw their blades in preparation for close quarters combat. The berserkers who survive jump onto the wall and slay some of the elves before they can react. Close combat begins as the Uruk-hai on the ground begin climbing up the ladders and climb over the wall. Chief puts away his LMG and switches to his combat knife as things start getting close quarters and then drives his combat knife through a Uruk-Hai's throat that is coming up a ladder and then kicks the Uruk-Hai and the ladder down pulling his combat knife out at the same time. Buck continues to fire his assault rifle into the Uruk-Hai below him before having to reload and then after doing so turns his head to the right just in time to see a Uruk-Hai berserker charge at him and swing its weapon at him.

"Shit!" Buck yells diving under the berserker's swing and landing on the ground.

Buck quickly turns around just as the berserker turns around as well and quickly fills the berserker full of lead from his assault rifle putting ten rounds into the Uruks chest. The Arbiter blocks a strike with his Plasma Carbine and then pushes the Uruk-Hai back and places his carbine on his back before taking out his energy sword. The Uruk-Hai charges at him but the Arbiter activates his Energy Sword and drives it through the Uruk-Hai and then tosses the Uruk-Hai over the wall and lets out a battle cry. Another Uruk-Hai charges at him and raises its sword but Arbiter cuts the blade as it comes down and follows by decapitating the Uruk-Hai. The Rookie kicks a Uruk-Hai in the chest and then follows with a burst shot from his battle rifle before switching to his SMG and firing it at two charging Uruk-Hai.

Chief ducks under a Uruk-Hai's swing slashing it across its side while ducking under its sword and then follows by stabbing it in the back of the neck and takes out his pistol and fires two shots at a Uruk-Hai that has a elf warrior pinned down against the wall. Chief then turns and fires more shots at other Uruk-Hai who charge at him and follows with a side kick to a Uruk-Hai about to climb over the wall from the ladder and then pushes the ladder down off the wall as well, but the flood of Uruk-Hai's storming the Deeping Wall seems to be unstoppable...

All around elves and Uruk-Hai collide blades with Legolas and some elves keeping back and using their bows and arrows. Aragorn slashes his way through several Uruk-hai, and Gimli and Legolas count up how many kills they have gotten.

"I'm on seventeen!" Legolas yells at the dwarf

"Argh! I'll have no pointy-ear outscoring me!" Gimli yells as he turns to a Uruk just climbing over the wall, whacking it in the groin with his axe and killing it as it falls.

Legolas fires two more arrows at Uruk-Hai who attempt to climb over the wall but are met with arrows and fall back down "Nineteen!"

…

As the battle along the deepening wall continues with Gimli now standing on top of the wall and striking Uruk-Hai on two ladders as they climb up it.

"Seventeen! Eighteen! Nineteen! Twenty! Twenty-one! Twenty-two!"

Meanwhile a group of Uruk-hai is advancing on the Causeway towards the gate in tortoise formation, using their broad shields to block off attacks as arrows, and rocks are thrown at them.

"Causeway! Na fennas! Hado ribed! Hado! (Causeway! Hurl to flow! Hurl!)" Aragorn yells

Aragorn Directs the Elf archers to aim at the Uruk-hai column. The Elf archers release their arrows. The Uruk-hai at the sides are shot and fall down the Causeway. But the column keeps advancing.

"We got Uruk-Hai advancing up the causeway! Team 2 (group on the wall above gate) concentrate fire on them now!" Chief says over the comms

The Marines, ODST's and Elite on the upper wall turn their attention towards the Uruk-Hai on the causeway and begin to open fire on them while Mickey continues to fire the Machine gun at the Uruk-Hai in the open field. The broad shields of the Uruk-hai stand no chance against the bullets and plasma as they go right through and begin taking down many of the Uruk-Hai soldiers but still they continue to advance.

"Come and get some!" Dutch yells as he continues to fire his DMR at the Uruk-Hai along the causeway.

…

On the deepening wall Chief ducks under a Uruk's sword and kicks the Uruk-Hai in the stomach making it bend over in pain and then follows by grabbing the head of the Uruk-Hai and slamming it down on the wall cracking its skull open. Chief then looks down from his position as sees as two Uruk-Hai holding large spiky balls bring them towards the grate in the wall and lodge them in grate as two more head in as well with the same thing.

"What in the world are they doing?" Chief ask

"Chief I'm picking up a large amount of explosive substance in each of those spiky balls." Cortana says

Chief then looks as he sees Uruk-Hai move aside forming a path and then sees as an Uruk-hai Berserker carrying a torch starts to run towards the sluice gate.

"They're going to blow the wall up!" Cortana says

Chief takes out his assault rifle and tries to take aim but an Uruk-Hai takes a swing at him from the right forcing him to dodge it and fire his assault rifle into the Uruk-Hai but soon more Uruk-Hai begin converging on him trying to stop him from killing the berserker. Chief dodges each swinging sword and kills Uruk-Hai after Uruk-Hai but to no avail as they keep coming at him.

"Romeo do you read me!" Chief says

His reply is a sniper round taking off the head of a Uruk behind him.

"Loud and clear Chief!"

"We got a Uruk-Hai with a torch heading towards the grate down here on the wall. They have explosives and are trying to blow it up I need you to take him out!" Chief says

"On it Chief!" Romeo says

Romeo looks and soon locates the Uruk-Hai and tries to take aim at him having only one bullet left in the clip and not wanting to reload as it would waste time tries his best to make the shot count.

"Romeo!" Chief yells in the comm

"I'm trying Chief I got one shot left I'm trying to make sure it counts!" Romeo says

Meanwhile while Romeo takes aim Aragorn also takes notice of the berserker and tries to have Legolas take it out. Legolas shoots an arrow into the Uruks left shoulder but it continues to run forward.

"Dago hon! Dago hon! (Kill him! Kill him!)" Aragorn yells

Legolas takes aim again and fires hitting the Uruk in the right shoulder but still continues to run forward and is about to reach the grate.

"Romeo!" Chief yells

Romeo takes final aim ahead of the berserker and fires. The shot travels 5,000 feet a second and impacts the Uruk berserker in the left arm blowing the arm off of it and making the berserker twirl around from the impact of the shot.

"GOT HIM!" Romeo says

But instead the Uruk jumps forward throwing itself and the torch into the explosives.

"SH…" Chief says but is cut off as the explosives go off.

An enormous explosion is set off, blowing away a large part of the wall. Rock, debris and bodies are thrown up. Both Chief and Aragorn are thrown back by the force of the explosion and land on the ground with Chief hitting the ground hard and lets out a little groan and Aragorn hitting the ground and becoming unconscious. Meanwhile all along the wall the force of the explosion rocks the whole wall sending everyone tumbling to the ground. Theoden looks in shock at the now breached Deeping Wall and the now invading Uruk-Hai. The ODST's and Marines and Elites look in shock as well hoping that the others were okay.

Romeo gets on the comms and tries to get them on "Chief…Chief you alright! Buck! Rookie! Arbiter!"

"Romeo this is Cortana here. Chief's alright his vitals are showing okay. I don't know about the others. They were most likely knocked down by the force of the blast and should be okay." Cortana says

Meanwhile the Uruks on the Causeway have managed to bring a ram up to the Gate and immediately ramming into it in an attempt to destroy it.

"Brace the Gate!" Theoden yells

Several Rohirrim warriors try to brace the Gate from within, while others throw rocks and spears at the Uruk-Hai below them.

"Dammit both you Williams with me!" Dutch says as the brother and sister marines follow him to where the wooden windows are.

The three get into one of each and begin firing their weapons down at the Uruk-Hai below them but each Uruk-Hai getting replaced when another is killed on the ram.

"Hold them! Stand firm!" Theoden yells

Meanwhile the Uruk-Hai down on the ground begin charging through the deepening wall just as Aragorn regains consciousness. Aragorn looks at the incoming horde of Uruk-Hai and so does Chief as he recovers as well. Chief quickly springs towards the heavy machine gun he had placed down there and mans it as is about to fire when he notices Gimli jump off the wall into the army of Uruk-Hai.

"Gimli!" Aragorn yells

"What is he doing?" Chief says

Gimli manages to take down two Uruk-Hai before he is overpowered and knocked down by a Uruk-Hai.

"Hado i philinn! (Hurl the arrows!)" Aragorn yells at the elves behind him as they release a barrage of arrows at the Uruk-Hai and take some of them out.

Chief then lifts up the heavy machine gun from its emplacement running forward and stands by Aragorn as he begins unloading his machine gun into the Uruk-Hai army before them. Meanwhile Buck and the Thel soon regain their conscious and both rush over to the hole in the wall and take notice as the Uruk-Hai army comes through it.

"Well this could be a problem." Buck says

Chief continues to unload the machine gun ammo into the Uruk-Hai army cutting down many of them as Uruk blood flies into the air from the ammo ripping through their armor and flesh. Soon Chief spends all 200 rounds of the Machine gun and tosses it aside and pulls out and activates his energy sword just as Aragorn raises his sword forward.

"Ready Chief." Aragorn says

"Always am." Chief replies

"Herio! (Charge!)" Aragorn yells

Both Aragorn and Chief charge forward leading the elves forward towards the Uruk-Hai army as they stop past the wall and point their spears forward. Aragorn knocks away a spear with his sword as he collides into the Uruk-Hai ranks, Chief cuts off the points of a couple of spears in front of him with his energy sword and jumps forward and using his left fist sends a powerful punch straight into the Uruk-Hai in front of him in the face sending the Uruk crashing into others behind it and follows by cutting across a Uruk's stomach and then driving his energy sword into another Uruk's chest.

Legolas on top of the battlements grabs a shield and sends it sliding across the ground. He then hops onto it and surfs down the steps, releasing three arrows as he goes, and kicking the shield to stab an Uruk-hai as he lands at the bottom. Buck and Thel see this and look at one another.

"That was kind of impressive." Buck says

"Let us join the battle as well Sergeant." Thel says

Buck charges forward with his shotgun raised and begins walking down the stairs firing one shot at a time at the Uruk-Hai in front of him. The Arbiter takes out his energy sword and lets out a battle cry as he charges forward past Buck as he begins to reload his shotgun and collides with the Uruk-Hai taking down many of them with his energy sword destroying their weapons and killing them. The Rookie soon wakes up as well shaking his head as he grabs his SMG and runs over to the stairs on his side and looks at the Uruk-Hai army as it collides with the elven warriors and Chief, Arbiter, Buck, Aragorn who pulls up Gimli, and Legolas. Rookie looks around and finds a Uruk's shield on the ground picking it up and tossing it in front of him down the stairs and jumps on top of it as it slides down the stairs and begins firing his silenced SMG at the Uruk-Hai in front of him. Buck puts away his shotgun and pulls out his combat knife as he grabs a Uruk from behind and drives his knife into the Uruk's neck killing it and looks just in time as the Rookie jumps off the shield he is riding on and sends it flying his way. Buck ducks down just in time as it flies into a Uruk's face that was behind him and gets back up as the Rookie runs to his side taking out a few Uruk-Hai with his SMG.

"Okay Rookie. One you almost took my head off so please never do that again and if you do warn me! And Two that was a nice move you did there." Buck says getting a nod from the Rookie as the two ODST's then get back to the fight as the Chief, Arbiter, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and the Elven warriors try their best to hold of the invading Uruk-Hai from breaking past the deepening wall.

…

As the battle continues the battle is looking grim for the elves and the heroes behind the Deepening wall. No matter how many Uruk-Hai are taken down more Uruk-Hai just replace the ones already killed as the huge army continues to storm through the hole in the deepening wall as well as fight on the wall as well as the elven soldiers are outnumbered. Theoden watches in horror and shock as Aragorn, Chief and the others try their best to hold off the advancing Uruk-Hai forces. The heroes continue to their best to fight and try to hold of the Uruk-Hai taking down many of them, Legolas takes out his two elven blades from his back and strikes a Uruk-Hai a couple of times in the back killing the Uruk-Hai. Gimli knocks down a Uruk-Hai to the ground and then brings his axe down on its face, Aragorn swings his sword upwards slashing up the Uruks face and killing it. Chief draws his combat knife as his energy sword runs out of energy and blocks a Uruks sword and headbutts the Uruk and then follows with a jump kick from both of his legs to the Uruks chest sending it flying into Uruks behind it. Chief gets back up and then pulls out his magnum pistol and fires it into a couple of charging Uruk-Hai and then reloads his pistol placing the last pistol mag into it and then putting it away as he then ducks under a Uruks sword and stabs the Uruk in the back of the neck and dodges another Uruks sword swinging his upper body to the left and punching the Uruk from above with his right fist sending the Uruk to the ground and then knocking away a Uruks sword with right arm and then stabs the Uruk in the chest with his knife and kicks the Uruk in the chest sending it flying. Rookie continues to fire his SMG at attacking Uruk-Hai before blocking a Uruks sword with his gun and knocking it away and then firing his gun into the Uruks back, Buck tackles a Uruk to the ground and drives his combat knife into the Uruks face and then gets back up in time to block a Uruks sword with his knife and then knees the Uruk in the stomach and then drives his knife into the back of the Uruk's head. The Arbiter Thel 'Vadam drives his energy sword into a Uruk-Hai lifting it into the air before throwing its lifeless body aside and pulls out one of his Plasma pistols and opens fire on the Uruk-Hai forces. As Chief drives his combat knife into a Uruks face and kicks another Uruk in the chest behind him he soon hears Theoden's voice call out.

"Aragorn! Fall back to the Keep! Get your men out of there!"

"Nan Barad! Nan Barad! ((To the Keep! Pull back to the Keep!)" Aragorn yells

Chief gets on his comm "You heard Theoden and Aragorn Buck, Rookie, Arbiter pull back now!" Chief says

At that notice Buck, Rookie, and Arbiter begin to retreat with the rest of the elven forces.

"Haldir, nan Barad!" Aragorn yells catching Chief's attention as he looks up on the wall to see Haldir still fighting up there.

Haldir nods his head and begins to yell at his men to begin to retreat.

Legolas and Buck are forced to carry Gimli away as he struggles to get free and continue fighting "What are you doing? Argh! What are you stopping for!"

"Nan Barad! (To the Keep!)" Haldir yells at him men still on the wall as they begin to retreat.

Haldir begins to move and takes out Uruk in front of him when all of a sudden he is stabbed in his arm by another Uruk. With a grimace, he kills the Uruk-hai and looks down as his wound in seeming disbelief. An Uruk-hai comes up from behind him unnoticed and slices him down the back. Aragorn turns and see as Haldir falls on his knees and yells "HALDIR!" catching Chiefs attention as he helps a wounded elven up and turns his head. As Haldir goes down, he looks around him and sees his kin fallen among dead Uruk-hai. Chief sees as Aragorn begins fighting past Uruk-Hai to get to Haldir. Chief hands the wounded elven off to another elven soldier as he takes out his LMG and sprints to assist Aragorn. Chief mows down many Uruk-Hai in front of him with his gun managing to catch up to Aragorn as the two begin running up the stairs with Aragorn taking out a Uruk in front of him while Chief covers their rear firing his LMG into the Uruk horde passing through the gap in the wall. The two manage to get up the stairs and Aragorn catching Haldir he collapses. Haldir's head rolls back, his eyes empty and unseeing. Chief continues to fire his gun at incoming attacking Uruk-Hai as he turns to see as Aragorn bows his head in grief. Chief pulls out a grenade and primes it and tosses it forward sending Uruk-Hai flying into the air as he turns around and gets on his knees.

"Aragorn he's gone. There's nothing we can do for him now." Chief says

Aragorn moves his head and looks at the Chief as he then nods his head. Aragorn lowers Haldir's body to the ground as the two then begin to move out. Aragorn punches a Uruk in the face and jumps onto a ladder the Uruks raised from behind the wall and swings down to the ground crashing into a group of Uruk-Hai. Chief jumps down from the wall and as he flies towards the ground pulls out and primes two frag grenades and drops them into the Uruks below him as he lands far away from them and the grenades go off killing a large group of Uruk-Hai as he and Aragorn begin to retreat back to the keep.

…

Meanwhile the Uruk-Hai at the gate begin to break through making a large hole in the gate.

"Brace the gate!" a Rohirrim soldier yells Managing to cut down seven of them in a couple shots. pl

Soon Uruk crossbowmen begin to shoot at the defenders with their crossbows.

"Hold them!" another Rohirrim soldier yells as Rohirrim armed with bows and arrows begin shooting back at the Uruk crossbowmen.

"To the gate! Draw your swords!" Theoden says as he draws his sword and he, Gamling, and other Rohirrim begin to move towards the gate.

Meanwhile Buck, Rookie, and Arbiter join up with the marines, ODST's, and Elite on the wall as they begin shooting down on the Uruk-Hai on the wall.

"Glad you could join us Gunny. We're having a blast up here." Dutch says sarcastically

"Yeah well plans changed." Buck replies

As the ODST's, Marines, and the Arbiter and his Elite rain down bullets and plasma on the Uruk-Hai on the Causeway soon Uruk crossbowmen begin taking shots at them forcing them to seek cover from the incoming fire. Thel takes aim and fires his Plasma Carbine hitting a Uruk crossbowman and sending it falling off the causeway to the ground below.

Théoden and his commanders come to the gate, which is under heavy attack. The Uruk-hai are knocking down the gate and hacking through the broken wood. A Uruk-hai manages to grab Gamling's throat but Théoden quickly hacks off the Uruk's arm, but in return receives a lance in his shoulder. Theoden returns the favor and stabs the Uruk-Hai in the neck with a spear and pulls out the Uruk spear as Gamling comes to his aid and starts pulling him away.

"Make way!" Gamling yells as the Rohirrim make way and then charge at the gate in an attempt to hold off the Uruk-Hai.

"We can't hold much longer." Gamling says to Theoden

Soon the gate begins to crack open, Aragorn, Chief and Gimli have made it back into the keep and join the defenders at the gate. Aragorn stabs a couple of Uruk-Hai and Chief fires off a burst from his LMG taking out a few more Uruk-Hai just as Aragorn begins to lead him and Gimli to a small door to the left.

"Hold them!" Theoden yells

"How long do you need?!" Aragorn asks

"As long as you can give me!" Theoden yells

"Gimli! Chief!" Aragorn yells leading the two to the small door.

Soon more and more Rohirrim come charging towards the gate in an attempt to hold off the Uruk-Hai.

"Timbers! Brace the Gate!" Theoden yells

…

Aragorn, Chief and Gimli slip out a side exit and stand on a ledge just to the side of the main gate. Aragorn peeks over, seeing the large band of Uruk-hai storming the gate. Chief meanwhile puts away his LMG and takes out his combat knife.

"Ohh come on we can take 'em!" Gimli says quietly

"It's a long way." Aragorn says looking at Gimli

Gimli takes a peek and then steps back. "Toss me." Gimli says mumbling

"What?" Aragorn asks

"I cannot jump the distance! You'll have to toss me!" Gimli says

"Huh never thought I'd be hearing that out of the one who says "Never toss a Dwarf"." Cortana says

Aragorn nods his head and looks at Chief as he turns to grab Gimli.

"Oh! (Gimli stays Chief's hand and looks at both of them) Don't tell the elf!" Gimli asks

Aragorn and Chief both look at each other and say in unison "Not a word."

Chief then grabs Gimli and tosses him over to the head of the Causeway taking out some Uruk-Hai there.

"ARGH!" Gimli yells as he is thrown over

Aragorn soon joins in as he walks back a bit and then runs forward and jumps "ARGH!"

Chief follows soon afterword's getting a running start and jumping over the gap and landing on the Causeway kicking a Uruk-Hai from the side and sending it falling off the Causeway. Soon the three heroes engage the Uruk-Hai as they begin to defend the gate while the Rohirrim start shoring up the door.

"Shore up the door!" Theoden yells

"Make way!"

"Follow me to the barricade."

"Watch our backs!"

The Rohirrim start bracing the gate with wood and nails. Meanwhile out in the field of Uruk-Hai, Uruks begin loading enormous hooks into Ballista's.

"Throw another one over here!"

"Higher!" Theoden orders

Soon Aragorn, Chief, and Gimli form a circle and move around in a circle with each one of the three getting a swing at any Uruk that charges. Just then the Uruk-Hai begin to fire their hooks over the battlements as Rohirrim and the marines, ODST's, and Arbiter and Elites dodge the hooks. One ballista fires a hook that heads right towards Mickey "Oh Shit!" Mickey yells as he jumps out of the way with the hook hitting the machine gun and destroying it in the process.

"And there's goes our last MG." Dutch says

Hundreds of Uruk-hai climb onto super-ladders as they are pulled up towards the walls, the super-ladders locking onto the edge of the battlements with their steel grips and the Uruk-Hai begin climbing onto the wall forcing the Rohirrim and the remaining elves to start engaging the Uruks at close range combat while the men on the inner wall continue to fire arrows at the Uruk-Hai. Thel and the others begin engaging the Uruks at close range using their guns or combat knives to engage the Uruk-Hai while the snipers provided support from the inner wall at the Uruk-Hai. Legolas takes aim as another super-ladder is being pulled up and shoots away one of the ropes. The ladder falls back onto the Uruk-hai army. Romeo seeing this takes aim at another super-ladder that begins coming towards the wall and pulls the trigger sending a bullet through one of the ropes as that super-ladder falls back down to the ground as well. Dutch takes out a attacking Uruk-Hai with his assault rifle and then pulls out his Spartan Laser and heads to the wall and begins to take aim at one of the ballista's as the Uruk's begin loading another hook onto it but this time to try and cause casualties to the Rohirrim.

"Chew on this you pieces of shit." Dutch says as he begins powering up the Spartan Laser with some of the Marines providing covering for him as Uruks try to get at him. Just like that the Spartan Laser fires out a burst of red laser at the ballista which impacts and causes and big explosion destroying the ballista and sending Uruk's and debris flying in all directions and some of the Rohirrim and Elves seeing this become amazed at the sight of the Spartan Laser and its power.

Rocky and Rico both armed with MA5D's open fire at attacking Uruk-Hai taking out a couple of them, Cpl. Williams engages a Uruk at close range hitting the Uruk in the face with the butt end of his battle rifle while Pfc. Williams continues to fire her DMR at Uruk-Hai who charge at her. Luro continues to fire his Needler Gun at attacking Uruk-hai taking out many of them with the needle rounds as they hit and explode on the Uruks. Walker continues to unload his shotgun shells into the Uruk-Hai as they charge towards him sometimes having to use the butt end of his shotgun when they get too close and when reloading his shotgun. The rest of the marines fire away or use their weapons in close range fighting to continue to assist the Rohirrim and surviving Elves in fighting off the Uruk-hai forces.

At the gate the men are still trying to brace the gate as good as possible.

"Hold fast the gate!" a Rohirrim soldier calls out

Aragorn, Chief, and Gimli continue to defend the gate from the Uruk-Hai who are getting cut down one by one.

"Gimli! Chief! Aragorn! Get out of there!" Theoden yells through a crack in the gate.

"Aragorn!" Legolas yells as he tosses down a rope to them.

Aragorn grabs Gimli in one hand and the rope with the other and looks at Chief as he pulls out his LMG.

"Chief let's go!" Aragorn yells

"Go first I'll follow you when you're safely up there. Legolas won't be able to pull all three of us up!" Chief says

Legolas begins pulling on the rope as Aragorn and Gimli are lifted to safety while Chief opens up on the Uruk-Hai in front of him with his LMG mowing down the Uruk-Hai in front of him as they try to advance on him.

Dutch fires the last of the Spartan Laser's energy managing to take down the last Ballista just as the last super-ladder lands on the wall. Dutch puts away the Spartan Laser and pulls back out his Assault Rifle and rejoins the others in fighting off the Uruk invaders but more and more Uruks keep coming over the wall. Legolas manages to pull Aragorn and Chief to safety and tosses the rope back down to Chief who continues to fire his LMG at the Uruk-Hai before him. Chief takes a look at his HUD and sees as his ammo counter on his LMG rapidly goes down and prepares to go for his assault rifle when Cortana says to Chief "Chief Legolas dropped the rope!"

Back on the wall Buck noticing Legolas gets the Arbiter, ODST's, and Marines and Elite to head over and assist Legolas in helping Master Chief back up while Romeo and the squad of snipers continue to lay down cover fire. Everyone gets behind and grabs the rope.

Chief fires off the last of his ammo and swings his gun onto his back while also rolling out one of his grenades at the Uruk-Hai as he turns and runs to the rope just as the grenade goes off taking out more Uruk-Hai. Chief grabs onto the rope and begins pulling himself quickly up it while the others try their best to hold the rope as the Chief's MJOLNIR armor proves to be very heavy.

"Sheesh this SPARTAN armor does weigh a ton!" Mickey yells

"Just hold the rope until Chief gets up the rope!" Buck yells

Chief quickly jumps over the wall and joins with the others.

"Pull everybody back! Pull them back!" Theoden says to Gamling

"Fall back! Fall back!" Gamling yells

Just then the Uruk-Hai manage to get past the gate and begin storming in.

"They've broken through! The castle is breached. Retreat!" Theoden yells

"Fall back!" Gamling yells

"Retreat!" Theoden yells

On the outer wall Aragorn begins directing the Rohirrim and surviving Elves to the narrow pathway to retreat.

"Hurry! Inside! Get them inside!" Aragorn yells

Romeo and his squad of Snipers begin dropping all their frag and plasma grenades down onto the lower staircase in an attempt to slow down the Uruk-Hai and take out as many as possible and manage to take out a large amount of Uruk-Hai with heir grenades but with many more taking their spots as the snipers begin to retreat as well joining up with Chief and the others.

"Into the Keep!" Gamling yells

Soon the Uruk-Hai begin to reach the courtyard as the Rohirrim and Elven forces attempt to make it into the Keep. Chief melees a Uruk-Hai with the butt end of his assault rifle and opens fire on the Uruk-Hai forces as they charge forward.

"Everyone suppressing fire now! We need to cover Aragorn and the others so they can get to the Keep!" Chief yells

Soon the ODST's, Marines, and Thel and his Elites form a firing line and begin firing their weapons into the Uruk-Hai forces giving the Rohirrim and surviving Elves the chance to retreat into the Keep. Some of the Marines begin tossing grenades into the group of Uruk-Hai sending Uruks and body parts alike flying about but to no avail as the horde of Uruks continues to come forward.

"I'm out! I need a mag! I need a mag!" Ratchet yells finding no more ammo mags for his assault rifle

"My last one! Make it count!" Eckhart yells as he tosses his mag at Ratchet who catches it and places it into his gun and begins firing again.

"Chief everyone's inside come on let's go!" Aragorn yells

Chief looks back at Aragorn and nods and looks back at the Uruk-Hai who continue to advance stepping over the dead bodies of their fallen comrades to try and take out the Chief and his group.

"Alright everyone it's our turn get ready on my mark!" Chief yells pulling out his last grenade from his pack.

Some of the Marines begin slowly backing up as well as they continue to fire their weapons like crazy into the Uruks just as Chief yells "NOW!"

Chief rolls out his grenade and everyone begins to retreat just as Uruk-Hai forces begin to cross the narrow pathway from the outer wall. The grenade goes off killing more Uruk-Hai as Chief and his group quickly rush towards the Keep. Uruk's armed with crossbows begin firing at the retreating Spartan, ODST's, Marines, Arbiter, and Elites with many of the shots missing. Chief turns around and begins covering his group with his assault rifle as they hurry into the Keep with arrows flying all around him, Rocky is behind everyone else as he walks backwards firing his gun as well at the charging Uruk-Hai. Rocky turns around and is about to run into the keep when an arrow from a Uruk crossbow pierces through his left knee making him cry out in pain and fall to the ground holding his leg in pain.

"Sergeant Major's down!" Rogers yells

"Get him inside!" Chief yells continuing to lay down cover fire with his MA5D as Rogers and Walker pick up Rocky and drag him into the Keep and Chief follows last and the survivors slam the doors shut.

…

_Dawn…_

Banners of the White Hand are flying from the battlements of Helm's Deep. The Hornburg is overrun with Uruk-hai. Théoden and company are in the hall of the keep. Uruk-Hai wait outside the Keep just as a battering ram is brought up and charges into the door. Inside the hall the survivors try their best to hold the door gathering anything and everything in an attempt to barricade the door.

"The fortress is taken. It is over." Theoden says

"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it! They still defend it! They have died defending it!" Aragorn says

Chief grabs a table clearing all of the stuff on it and carries it over to the door and places it against the door. Chief then walks over as Rogers continues to handle Sgt. Maj. Rocky's wound he had sustained.

"How's he doing?" Chief asks

"He's doing fine sir we removed the arrow and I'm patching up his wound right now." Rogers says

"Geez how you like that of all the things that almost took me down and it had to be an arrow. I would rather off preferred a plasma grenade over something as ridiculous as this." Rocky says

Chief then turns as the others join up with him.

"How are we doing on ammo?' Chief asks

"Running low that's what." Parker says

"At the most I got maybe two clips left." Buck says

"I'm almost out of ammo as well." Mickey says

"Ammo's running dry Chief." Romeo says

"Might now have enough left to take on the remainder of the Uruk-Hai army out there." Walker says

In the Glittering Caves, the women and children cry in fear as they hear the battering ram banging on the door.

"They are breaking in!"

"They're past the door!"

"Alright take up defensive positions we are not about to go down without a fight if it comes to that." Chief says

"Got it Chief. (To the others) You heard the Chief defensive positions boys and girls." Buck says

Chief then walks over to Aragorn and Theoden as they discuss what to do about the Women and Children.

"Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves? (Theoden does not answer) Is there no other way?" Aragorn asks

"There is one passage. It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far. The Uruk-hai are too many." Gamling says

The Uruk-Hai ram the battering ram into the door again as it begins to break.

"Send word for the women and children to make for the mountain pass. And barricade the entrance." Aragorn says

"So much death... What can men do against such reckless hate?" Theoden says

"With all due respect Theoden…Right now is not the time to be losing yourself. This is war. People die in war and there's nothing you can do to stop it from happening. Losing your mind because of the deaths of many others under your command…is just going to get everyone else killed. If you truly are the king of Rohan…then show it. Show your men that there is still hope, don't show them fear. Fear will only weaken their morale even more. You must show them that the king still has the heart of a warrior, a warrior king." Chief says

"And how could I do that?" Theoden asks

"Ride out with me… Ride out and meet them." Aragorn says

Theoden looks at Aragorn and then a light of determination shines in his eyes "For death and glory."

"For Rohan. For your people." Aragorn says

"For all of the fallen Rohirrim who died protecting Rohan from Saruman." Chief says

"The sun is rising." Gimli says

Aragorn looks up at a window to see faint light streaming through. Both Aragorn and Chief recall Gandalf's words.

"Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east."

"Yes. Yes! The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep one last time!" Theoden says with determination in his voice.

"Yes!" Gimli says as he runs up the steps to the horn of Helm Hammerhand.

As Theoden and the others mount their horse's Chief walks over to Theoden and says "We'll handle the Uruks that are left inside the place, once we clear the place out we'll join up with you out in the fields."

Theoden nods his head as he looks at the door as it begins to give away from the battering ram "Fell deeds awake. Now for wrath! Now for ruin! And a red dawn!" Theoden then places on his helmet as Gimli blows the horn.

The Uruk's break through the door to the keep "FORTH EORLINGAS!" Theoden yells as he along with Aragorn, Legolas, and the remainder of the Rohirrim charge forward on their horses and begin to charge through and hack their way through Uruk-hai.

Théoden leads the charge out of the keep into the Hornburg, slashing away at the Uruk-hai as they go. Without pause, they storm out of the gate and down the Causeway, right into the column of waiting Uruk-hai. Meanwhile Chief, Thel, the ODST's, Marines, and Elites open fire on the remaining Uruk-Hai who charged through the gate and rush outside into the remaining Uruk-Hai forces inside the Hornburg. The surviving Elves stay inside the Keep as Chief orders his group into a firing line with the ODST's, Arbiter, and Elites on his right and the Marines minus Rodgers and Rocky on his left.

"Give them everything you got!" Chief yells as the group begin to slowly walk forward firing their weapons in short bursts or semi-automatic taking out Uruk-Hai both up close and far away on the wall.

Some of the marines begin running out of ammo for their main gun and begin taking out their sidearms and continue to fire on the Uruk-hai forces. Just as Chief runs out of ammo he puts his gun on his back and takes out his combat knife in his left hand and his energy sword in the right hand and charges forward at the Uruk-Hai forces. An Uruk on the wall jumps at him but Chief cuts it in half with his energy sword, Chief jumps onto the battlements and begins engaging the Uruks in close quarters combat using his energy sword and combat knife to take down the Uruk-Hai. The Marines break to the left and begin engaging the Uruk-Hai on the small pathway and then pull out their combat knives and begin attacking the Uruks on the battlements above the gate. Thel, the ODST's, and Elites break to the right and begin dealing with the Uruk-Hai on the ground switching to close quarters combat when they run out of ammo for their gun.

Chief stabs a Uruk with his combat knife and pushes it out of his way and kicks another Uruk in front of him and then decapitates another Uruk to his rear. The Marines continue to engage the Uruks on the wall managing to best many of the Uruks and their armor luckily giving them protection from the Uruks swords. Thel, the Elites and ODST's continue to fight through the Uruks on the pathway with their energy swords/combat knives cutting down many Uruk-Hai in their way. As Chief finishes off the last remaining Uruk-Hai on the battlement he then looks to the east and sees a white rider against the rising sun.

"Gandalf." Chief says

…

"Gandalf." Aragorn says

Soon the remaining army of Uruks begin to turn their attention towards Gandalf as Gandalf looks down on the remaining horde of Uruk-Hai and Helms Deep.

"Théoden King stands alone." Gandalf says

Just then from behind him Eomer appears on his horse "Not alone. (Unsheathes his sword into the air) Rohirrim!" Eomer yells

Just then Riders of Rohan appear behind Eomer. Just then o the left of Gandalf a Warthog pulls up.

"Is that a Warthog!?" Parker says

"Looks like we just got here in the nick of time." The Marine in the driver seat says standing up

"Marines! Elites! Rally up!" The Marine yells

Just then from behind the Warthog 7 other Warthogs appear.

Of the 8 Warthogs 4 of them have Machine Guns mounted onto them, and the rest are the troop carrier versions. Marines and Elites stand up either manning the machine gun or prepping their weapons for combat.

"Ohhhh Shit the Uruks are screwed now!" Sanchez says

"To the king!" Eomer yells

The rest of the Riders yell as well.

"LET'S SHOW THEM WHAT MARINES AND ELITES ARE MADE OFF!" the Marine leader yells gaining yells/roars from the Marines and Elites.

The Rohirrim, Gandalf, and the Warthogs begin charging/driving down the slope. Half the Uruk-hai army turns to face the challenge, bearing their spears down towards the riders and roaring a battle cry. As the riders draw closer, the sun rises behind them, momentarily blinding the Uruk-hai who raise the hands (and spears) to shield their eyes.

"AHHHHHHH!" Gandalf yells as he charges forward with his yell echoing throughout.

The riders crash right into the Uruk-hai and engage them in battle breaking through the spears and charging into the horde of Uruk-Hai. Meanwhile the Marines and Elites open fire from the Warthogs at the Uruk-Hai forces as the Warthogs drive right through the Uruk-Hai forces in the front with the spears breaking upon impacting the armor of the Warthog. Marines and Elites alike mow down Uruk-Hai forces with the four machine guns, as the rest of the Marines and Elites fire down on the Uruk-Hai forces with their guns from the safety of the Warthogs with the Uruks not standing a chance.

Chief and the others finish up on the battlements and rush to join in on the action in the fields while also fighting their way towards Warthogs to try and get some ammo and weapons. Chief arrives at one of the Warthogs just as his Energy Sword runs out and stabs a Uruk in the chest with his combat knife.

"Chief!" one of the Marines yell tossing Chief an assault rifle

Chief grabs it from the air and begins laying waste to the Uruk-Hai forces before him while the others manage to get weapons as well from the marines and elites.

…

With the large reinforcements of Rohirrim, as well as the arrival of the Marines, and Elites from the other 8 Pelicans what's left of the Uruk-Hai forces begin to retreat as they try to escape the carnage.

"Victory! We have victory!" Theoden yells with a victorious cry while raising his sword into the air.

As the Uruk-Hai forces attempt to escape from the wrath of the Rohirrim they begin to flee into a strange forest, which had not been there the night before.

"Stay out of the forest! Keep away from the trees!" Eomer yells riding in front of his men as the Men and Sangheili watch as the Uruk-Hai retreat into the trees.

"Uhhh were those there before?" Mickey says

"No kidding I don't remember those trees being there at all before." Buck says

"And why is it that guy doesn't want us going in after them?" Dutch says

"I have a feeling we're about to find out." Chief says

As soon as the last Uruk disappears in the forest, the trees start to move and shake and the Uruks can be heard screaming for their lives. But not a single one can escape his fate.

"Oh that's probably why." Romeo says

"I kinda feel sorry for those poor bastards." Dutch says

…

With the Uruk-Hai army dealt with the men begin to deal with the cleanup of the place as they check to make sure all the Uruk-Hai are dead while also searching for any wounded soldiers. A Rohan soldier drops a dead Uruk-Hai. Legolas walks towards Gimli who sits on a dead orc smoking his pipe.

"Final count... 42." Legolas says looking at his bow

"Forty-two? Oh, that's not bad for a pointy-eared Elvish princeling. I myself am sitting pretty on 43." Gimli

Suddenly Legolas nocks an arrow and shoots the Uruk between Gimli's legs surprising him as he looks at Legolas.

"Forty-three." Legolas says pleased

"He was already dead." Gimli says

"He was twitching." Legolas says

"He was twitching because he's got my ax embedded in his nervous system!" Gimli says moving his axe causing the dead Uruk-hai body to move as well

"Forty-three…not bad." Cortana says as she appears to the two in a portable holo tank that was brought by one of the marines from a crashed Pelican.

"Forty-three not bad HA!" Gimli says

"And I suppose your Master Chief did better." Gimli says

"As a matter of fact he did do better. Better than the two of you combined." Cortana says

"Oh really now Cortana. How many?" Gimli says as he begins to smoke his pipe again

"Hmmm at least between 200-300 dead Uruk-Hai." Cortana says causing Gimli to take out his pipe and cough like crazy for a bit.

"200-300…that's quite impressive." Legolas says

"Nonsense. If maybe he didn't have those blasted weapons of his he would off gotten less!" Gimli says

"Gimli you don't even know who you're talking about. Chief could off easily gotten 200-300 using just his bare hands. If there's one thing about the Chief that I've learned about while with him…it's never doubt his abilities in battle." Cortana says as she floats off.

…

Meanwhile the UNSC and Separatist forces meet up behind the Deepening Wall where all of the parked Warthogs are located.

"Alright Chief did a headcount we have all 112 accounted for. Plus us, and the marines, and Elites from the other Pelicans that's 134 forces in all…well plus you 135, we also have all the pilots from each Pelican accounted for so 10 more personnel right there we have 145 forces of our own here in all." Buck says

"Thanks Gunny. I better have Cortana start explaining the situation to them. Also Buck when the Pelican gets here, send your squad on it and have them go back to the Dawn. We're going to be needing all the weapons and ammo from the Dawn and also bring in those last two Warthogs that were still functional on the Dawn. One has a machine gun the others a troop transport. We're going to be needing them to transport our equipment and men when we leave this place. I'm just surprised they were able to get everyone onto just those 8 Warthogs." Chief says

"They did say that it was a lot of tight squeezing." Buck says as he walks off.

...

_An hour later…_

After the surviving Elves begin their journey home, all the dead are buried, all the wounded are being taken care of, and Cortana having brought the other UNSC/Separatist forces up to speed on the events that are happening.

Over in the realm of Rohan, Gandalf, Théoden, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Eomer, Gamling, Chief, and the Arbiter ride to the top of a slope, looking towards the Mountain of Fire in the distance.

"Sauron's wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift…The battle for Helm's Deep is over…The battle for Middle-earth is about to begin. All our hopes now lie with two little hobbits. Somewhere in the wilderness." Gandalf says


	12. Isengard's End, Celebration & A New Foe

_Fangorn Forest…_

In the forest of Fangorn Aragorn, Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, Chief, Thel, Buck and his squad, Theoden, Eomer, and Gamling slowly ride their way towards Isengard on a pathway. As they near it meanwhile at Isengard itself the Hobbits Merry and Pippin sit happily on a destroyed chunk of the wall.

Much has happened to these two Hobbits while Chief, Aragorn and the others were dealing with the situation in Rohan. The two Hobbits had met and befriended the Ent known as Treebeard who took them to a meeting that would decide whether the Ents should go to war or not. After deciding not to with Treebeard about to take them to a path that would safely take them back to the Shire Pippin had been able to fool Treebeard into trying to sneak past Isengard and show Treebeard the devastation that Saruman had inflicted to the forest. In anger Treebeard called out the rest of the Ents and had layed siege to Isengard managing to kill all the orcs and trap Saruman in his tower of Orthanc.

"It's good. Definitely from the Shire. Longbottom Leaf." Merry says

"I feel like I'm back at the Green Dragon. A mug of ale in my hand. Putting my feet up on a settle after a hard day's work." Pippin says

"Only, you've never done a hard day's work." Merry says as the two continue to laugh.

Just then the two notice as Aragorn, Gandalf and the others as they emerge from Fangorn Forest.

Pippin laughs in happiness while Merry stands up "Welcome…my lords… to Isengard!" Merry says pointing at Orthanc.

"You young rascals! A merry hunt you've led us on, and now we find you, feasting and… smoking!" Gimli says

"We are sitting on a field of victory, enjoying a few well-earned comforts. The salted pork is particularly good." Pippin says

"Salted pork?" Gimli says

Gandalf shakes his head in disbelief "Hobbits."

"Un…believable. The stuff we just went through and they are sitting here enjoying all of this stuff." Cortana says

"Well at least their safe. We did chase after them to rescue them. Now here we are and there they are." Chief says

"We're under orders, from Treebeard, who's taken over management of Isengard." Merry says

The group enters into Isengard to find the enter place flooded and full of wooden debris as Ents walk about the area.

"Walking…Talking trees. This isn't strange at all." Romeo says

"For your information their called Ents." Cortana says

"Besides Romeo considering what we've seen so far I don't think nothings possible on this planet." Buck says

"Young Master Gandalf. I'm… glad you've come. Wood and water, stock and stone I can master. But there is a Wizard to manage here, locked in his tower." The Ent known as Treebeard says

"Show yourself." Aragorn says whispering

"Be careful. Even in defeat, Saruman is dangerous." Gandalf says

"How dangerous could this one guy be?" Dutch says

"He caused an avalanche and brought down the mountain on top of us from just this tower when we were on those mountains over there." Chief says pointing to the mountains where before the Fellowship had travelled through.

"Yeah…this guy's dangerous." Mickey says

"Well, let's just have his head and be done with it." Gimli says

"No. We need him alive. We need him to talk." Gandalf says

"Interrogating a wizard…that oughta be a fun thing to do." Dutch says

"You have fought many wars and slain many men, Théoden King, and made peace afterwards. Can we not take counsel together as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace, you and I?" Saruman says making his presence known as he appears at the top of the tower catching everyone's attention.

"We shall have peace… We shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold and the children that lie dead there! We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg, are avenged! When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows, we shall have peace." Theoden says

"Gibbets and crows? Dotard! What do you want, Gandalf Greyhame? Let me guess. The key of Orthanc. Or perhaps the Keys of Barad-dûr itself along with the crowns of the seven kings and the rods of the Five Wizards!" Saruman yells

"Your treachery has already cost many lives. Thousands more are at risk. But you can save them, Saruman. You were deep in the enemy's counsel." Gandalf says

"So you have come here for information. I have some for you." Saruman says as he lifts up his Palantír and gazes into it.

"Something festers in the heart of Middle-Earth. Something that you have failed to see. But the Great Eye has seen it. (puts the Palantír back down) Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon. You're all going to die. (Gandalf approaches the base of Orthanc while Chief jumps out of the driver's seat of the Warthog) But you know this, don't you, Gandalf? You cannot think that this Ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor. This exile, crept from the shadows, will never be crowned king. Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those closest to him, those he professes to love. Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the Halfling before you sent him to his doom? The path that you have set him on can only lead to death." Saruman says

"I've heard enough! (whispers to Legolas) Shoot him. Stick an arrow in his gob." Gimli says

"Same here! Hey Romeo do us all a favor and blow this guy's head off." Dutch says

Legolas is about to pull out an arrow while Romeo reaches for his sniper rifle when Gandalf stops them.

"No. Come down, Saruman, and your life will be spared." Gandalf says

"Save your pity and your mercy. I have no use for it!" Saruman says

Saruman sends down a giant fire-ball towards Gandalf. Chief pulls out something and charges forward standing in front of Gandalf and tossing something into the water. A giant flame surrounds where Gandalf and the Chief are but as the flame dies down a strange shield of some kind surrounds the two. The shield deactivates as Chief had planted a shield grenade into the ground saving the two.

"Ah…So you are the Spartan. At last... We meet face to face." Saruman says

Chief just looks back up at Saruman at the top of Orthanc.

"So…This is the warrior from the Prophecy. The Warrior who has survived death COUNTLESS times in his life. Just a man from another world who was changed by science into what you are today. A man who wears just a big suit of armor and wields weapons the likes that no one of this world has ever seen before. How…How is it that you just a mere mortal of a man can survive…to face death countless of times and survive. What makes you so special…How do you still live!" Saruman says

"I'm just a SPARTAN-II Super soldier of the UNSC. And you want to know why I don't die. Easy…SPARTAN's don't die. We either go missing…OR we just go back to HELL and regroup." Chief says

"It does not matter…No matter who or what you are…Spartan! You will soon meet your demise by the hand of the Dark Lord SAURON!" Saruman says

Chief takes a small step forward "I'd like to see him try!" Chief says

Saruman raises his staff as he prepares to send another fireball at Chief this time but Chief reacts pulling out his pistol and firing off a round hitting Saruman in his hand causing Saruman to drop his staff as it falls off the tower to the ground below. Chief catches the staff with his left hand as Gandalf speaks to Saruman.

"Saruman, your staff is broken."

Chief then uses his SPARTAN strength to break the staff in two and tosses it into the water as the staff then breaks into more pieces underwater. Just then Grim appears behind Saruman at the top of Orthanc.

"Grima, you need not follow him. You were not always as you are now. You were once a Man of Rohan… Come down." Theoden says

"A Man of Rohan? What is the house of Rohan but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek and their brats roll on the floor with the dogs? The victory at Helm's Deep does not belong to you, Théoden Horse-master! You are a lesser son of greater sires." Saruman says

"Grima, come down. Be free of him." Theoden says

"Free? He will never be free." Saruman says

"No." Grima says in disbelief

Saruman then turns his attention to Grima "Get down… cur!" Saruman then slaps Grima across the face sending him to the ground.

"Saruman! You were deep in the enemy's counsel. Tell us what you know!" Gandalf says

Unbeknownst to Saruman Grima slowly starts to get up and pulls out his dagger.

"You withdraw your guard, and I will tell you where your doom will be decided. I will not be held prisoner here." Saruman says

All of a sudden Grima pounces on Saruman and stabs him several times. Legolas loads and releases an arrow hitting Grima on the left shoulder. Grima showing pain attempts to stab Saruman again when Romeo quickly acts and fires off a round at Grima hitting him in the chest sending him flying to the ground. Saruman lets out a groan and all of a sudden begins to plummet off the Tower of Orthanc to the ground below. He falls onto a sharp end of a turning wheel making a loud cracking sound on impact. Disgust fell over the faces of several of the riders.

"That's…going to leave a mark in the morning." Mickey says

"Ain't so powerful now after getting stabbed a few times." Dutch says

"Send word to all our allies, and to every corner of Middle-Earth that still stands free. The enemy moves against us. We need to know where he will strike." Gandalf says

The wheel begins to spin, sinking Saruman into the waters as the Palantír falls out of his robe and into the water.

"The filth of Saruman…is washing away. (Pippin sees an orange glow in the water jumping off Aragorn's horse as he wades into the water) Trees will come back to live here. Young trees. Wild trees." Treebeard says

"Pippin!" Aragorn says catching everyone's attention

Pippin then picks up the object the orange glow was coming from to find the Palantír as he eyes it curiously.

"Bless my bark!" Treebeard says

"Peregrine Took! I'll take that, my lad. Quickly now." Gandalf says

Pippin hands the Palantír to Gandalf, who quickly wraps it in his robe.

…

_Approaching Edoras…_

The group then begin their return trip back towards Edoras, as they begin to arrive Eowyn is standing outside in front of the Golden Hall waiting for their arrival.

_Inside the Golden Hall…_

A large crowd of the people of Rohan gathers in the Hall. Near the entrance of the Hall Chief along with the Marines and Elites stand as well. Éowyn bows to Théoden as she gives him a cup.

"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country…Hail the victorious dead!" Theoden says

"Hail!" The crowd yells as everyone begins to drink

…

Afterwards the people of Rohan begin to also celebrate the victory at Helm's Deep as everyone is seen drinking, eating, and talking amongst one another. The Marines and Elites also join in on the party as well as they drink, eat, and talk amongst one another as well as conversing with the Rohirrim who become wondrous about them.

"That's right boys this here (holds up an assault rifle) is going to be the weapon of the future. The one that will be replacing all the stuff you guys still use." A Marine says to some Rohirrim

"Yeah we were enemies once but then some stuff happened among their army and they turned to us for help and well we became allies." One marine says looking at the Elite next to him who stares back at him

…

"No pauses. No spills." Eomer says as he gives Legolas a mug

"And no regurgitation." Gimli says

"So it's a drinking game?" Legolas says

"Ai!" Some of the Rohirrim say

"Last one standing wins." Gimli says

"Mind if you count us in too?" Buck says as he and his squad minus the Rookie along with a couple of Marines walk into the group.

"Why not the more the merrier! HAHA!" Gimli says

"Where's Rookie?" Buck asks his squad

"Ahhh he's over there talking to one of the marines... A lady marine that is." Dutch says

"Oh our little Rookie picking himself up a girl." Romeo says sarcastically

"Actually they're just talking. And that's it just talking." Mickey says

"Well as long as he remembers that tip I told him back at New Mombasa." Buck says as he and the squad grabs mugs.

"What'll we drink to? Let's drink to victory! To victory!" Some of the men say

Soon the men, marines, the ODST's, and Gimli begin to drink their mugs while Legolas carefully starts to drink his.

…

"You never were really much of a party man Chief." Cortana says

Chief leans up against one of the pillars in a corner of the building while the party goes on.

"I don't think now is a time for celebration. We only won a battle. Not the war itself. Winning one battle while a war still goes on doesn't count as a time to celebrate." Chief says

"While it doesn't, it does help relieve the stress of battle and does take people's minds off the war and have a little time for fun and partying." Cortana says

Just then Thel walks over as well away from the party.

"It seems that both of you aren't really much of party goers." Cortana says

"I do not take much enjoyment in these celebrations. Only when the time is right that I would do my best to enjoy what you humans call a party." Thel says

"You two really know how to bring a party down." Cortana says

Just then Eowyn carrying a platter with two cups on it and presents it to the two.

"I'm sorry it isn't much. But it is a thanks for what the two of you did to protect my people." Eowyn says

Chief and Thel look at one another and then each grab one of the cups.

"It's the least we can do. We will continue to help the people of this planet to the best of our abilities until Sauron and his armies are dealt with." Chief says

"That we will." Thel said

Eowyn bowed her head in respect and then walked off soon finding herself before her uncle Theoden.

"I am happy for you. He is an honorable man, and a great and powerful warrior." Theoden says

"You are both honorable men, and great warriors." Eowyn says

"It was not Théoden of Rohan who led our people to victory. (Éowyn looks at him, not understanding.) Ah, don't listen to me. You are young, and tonight is for you." Theoden says

…

Gimli gulps down another mug of beer as Legolas puts down another mug. Eomer hands both Legolas and Gimli another mug. Meanwhile the ODST squad continue to down their drinks as well.

"Here, here. It's the Dwarves that go swimming with little, hairy women." Gimli says as he burps

"Aw man I don't know if I can go on anymore." Mickey says

"No kidding…how do they do it?" Buck says feeling a little woozy.

"Aw what's wrong Gunny can't hold onto your drink." Dutch says

"I feel something. A slight tingle in my fingers. I think it's affecting me." Legolas says

"(in a drunk voice) What did I say? He can't hold his liquor." Gimli says as all of a sudden his eyes cross and then falls backwards onto the floor

"Looks like it wasn't Legolas who couldn't hold his drink." Romeo says

"Game over." Legolas says

…

Nearby Merry and Pippin are dancing and singing on a table.

"Oh you can search far and wide,

You can drink the whole town dry,

(Merry and Pippin kick Gamling's drink onto him making him yell and get up in anger but still enjoying the two Hobbits as they sing and dance in front of Rohirrim, Marines, and some Sangheili who are enjoying the two Hobbits singing and dancing)

But you'll never find a beer so brown,

As the one we drink in our hometown.

You can drink your fancy ales,

You can drink 'em by the flagon,

But the only brew for the brave…"

Pippin stops dancing as he sees that Gandalf is looking at him.

"Pippin!" Merry yells getting his attention back

"But the only brew for the brave and true! Comes from The Green Dragon!" Merry and Pippin finish as the crowd cheers as the two begin to drink their mugs fast.

"Thank you! I win!" Merry says

"Thank you!" Pippin says

…

Gandalf laughs and claps, and is joined by Aragorn, and Master Chief.

"No news of Frodo?" Aragorn asks

"No word. Nothing." Gandalf says

"We have time. Every day, Frodo moves closer to Mordor." Aragorn says

"Do we know that?" Gandalf asks

"Well if he wasn't and Sauron had the ring already; I'm pretty sure we'd know by now." Chief says

"Hmm I guess you are right Spartan." Gandalf says

"The only question is…where is he right now? And if Sam is still with him?" Chief says

…

_That Night…_

The party has died down as everyone returns to their homes to rest. Most of the marines and Sangheili make use of the Warthogs sleeping in or near them for the night trying to their best to rest. Meanwhile inside the hall Chief, Arbiter, the ODST squad, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, Merry, Pippin along with some marines, elites, and Rohirrim rest on the ground. Inside his helmet Chief still has his eyes open not being to sleep just yet, Chief notices as Aragorn leaves the room and heads outside. Chief gets up from his bed with Cortana's chip still on the floor near him and quietly heads outside as well to see Aragorn and Legolas and joins with them as they stare out into the darkness.

"Couldn't sleep you two." Chief says

"The stars are veiled. Something stirs in the east. A sleepless malice…The Eye of the Enemy is moving." Legolas says

"Where to?" Chief asks

...

_Inside the Hall…_

Pippin is unable to sleep, and gets up, walking toward Gandalf.

"What you doing?" Merry asks startling Pippin

Pippin turns back around and continues walking towards Gandalf.

"Pippin!" Merry says

Pippin looks at Gandalf, who is shocked but then relieved when he sees Gandalf sleeping with his eyes open. He waves his hand in front of Gandalf to make sure.

"Pippin?" Merry says

Pippin exchanges a nearby vase for the wrapped up Palantír in Gandalf's arms.

"Pippin. What, are you mad?" Merry says

"I just want to look at it. Just one more time." Pippin says

"Put it back!" Merry says

Pippin unwraps the Palantir and looks at it and smiles. He slowly grasps it, but then his smile goes away as all of a sudden the Eye of Sauron forms inside of it. Pippin closes his eyes and begins panting heavily as sweat begins to run down his face, his hands become attached to the Palantir.

"No. Pippin!" Merry says

…

_Outside…_

"He is here!" Legolas says

…

"_I see you." Sauron says _

Pippin jumps back up and starts flailing around while standing letting out short gasps of pain. He then falls backwards onto the ground and starts rolling all over the floor in pain as he tries to yell in pain but only having short gasps of air escape his mouth.

"Pippin!" Merry yells

Pippin continues to flail all over the floor in pain as the Palantir starts glowing brighter in flames.

"Help! Gandalf, help! Someone help him!" Merry yells

Gandalf wakes up, as Aragorn, Chief and Legolas burst into the room. Soon everyone else wakes up as well hearing the commotion as Aragorn runs over and takes the Palantír away from Pippin but faints as soon as it gets in his hand. The Rookie sees this and runs over to Aragorn as Legolas catches Aragorn and the Rookie takes the Palantir out of Aragorn's hands.

"Don't touch it!" Gandalf yells

The Rookie takes the Palantir out of Aragorn's hands but all of a sudden the same thing happens to him as Rookie pulls the Palantir away the Rookie all of a sudden faints with Buck and Romeo catching him. Chief rushes over and grabs the Palantir with his left hand in an attempt to throw the Palantir but grabbing it and as he is about to throw it all of a sudden he finds the Palantir right in front of him on his left hand face to face as Chief looks at the Palantir.

"Chief!" Cortana yells

Unknown to the others as Chief is looking at the Palantir all of a sudden inside his mind images begin flashing through his mind. Chief sees inside his head a large white castle; he then sees an image of a white tree burning with drums sounding in the back and the sounds of people screaming in pain and orcs screeching into the night, he sees Mordor as something descends from the skies over Mount Doom.

In just mere seconds Chief sees all of this just as Thel rushes over and knocks the Palantir out of Chief's hands hitting the floor and rolling towards Merry who backs up away from it as Gandalf grabs his blanket and throws it over the Palantir and then in anger yells at Pippin.

"FOOL OF A TOOK!"

Gandalf sees as Pippin in on the ground with his eyes wide open in fear. Gandalf walks over as Buck wakes up the Rookie who shakes his head from what just happened. Meanwhile Chief stands in the same position with his left hand still out like he's holding the Palantir.

"Spartan?!" Thel says

Chief then wakes up from the trance and shakes his head as he stumbles back a little but recovers holding his head with his right hand.

"What…What happened?" Chief says

"Looked like you were in a trance of some sort." One of the Marines who was a medic says

"Chief you alright?" Cortana says with one of the Marines bringing her AI chip to him and her AI body appearing on it.

"Yeah…Yeah I'm….I'm fine." Chief says

Chief looks over as he sees Gandalf bending over Pippin who is still on the ground and heads over there with the others following him as well. Pippin then awakens and starts panting, horrified.

"Look at me." Gandalf says

"Gandalf, forgive me." Pippin says

"Look at me. What did you see?" Gandalf asks

"A tree…There was a white tree. In a courtyard of stone. It was dead. The city was burning." Pippin says.

"A tree? I saw something like that as well when I was holding that thing." Chief says to himself

"Minas Tirith? Is that what you saw?" Gandalf asks

"I saw…I saw him! I can hear his voice in my head." Pippin says

"And what did you tell him? Speak!" Gandalf says

"He asked me my name. I didn't answer. He hurt me." Pippin says

"What did you tell him about Frodo and the Ring?" Gandalf says

Pippin looks at Gandalf, confusion in his eyes.

"Chief you saw visions in your head as well?" Cortana asks

"Yeah. I saw a tree just like Pippin described. I also saw something else…I don't know what it was. But it didn't look good." Chief says

…

_Morning…_

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes. A fool, but an honest fool he remains. He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring. We've been strangely fortunate. Pippin saw in the palantír a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Chief it seems that you may of saw the same thing, however it seemed that you saw something that Pippin did not." Gandalf says

"All I know is that I saw Mordor and it looked like something was descending from the dark clouds above it. I didn't get a good look at it, but it probably wasn't something good." Chief says

"Even then we know what Sauron plans on doing. He moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy two things. He knows the Heir of Elendil has come forth, he also knows that the Spartan truly is a powerful foe for armies to be reckoned with; he knows that the Spartan and his allies will prove to be powerful allies to us. Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still, strength perhaps to challenge him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle-earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a king return to the throne of Men and will send his most powerful servants to try and kill you Master Chief before you can do anymore damage to his plans. (Turns his attention to Theoden) If the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war." Gandalf says

"Tell me; why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?" Theoden says

"I will go." Aragorn says

"No!" Gandalf says

"They must be warned!" Aragorn says

"They will be. (Gandalf then whispers something to Aragorn which Chief manages to pick up) You must come to Minas Tirith by another road. Follow the river. Look to the black ships. (Turns his attention back to the others) Understand this: Things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith. And I won't be going alone. Spartan I need you to come with me to Minas Tirith. If Sauron's army attacks Minas Tirith you will be the best hope and defense for the city. You can bring along some of your marines, but I highly suggest against bringing your Elite friends. The people of Minas Tirith would not welcome them as kindly as the people of Rohan did. Not until the time is right that is." Gandalf says

"I'll bring the best to help with the defense. How many?" Chief says

"Do not bring to many, at the most try to pick the strongest from among them, the rest will wait here and ride with the Rohirrim to Gondor's aid." Gandalf says

"Got it." Chief says

Gandalf then turns his attention towards Merry and Pippin.

…

While Gandalf, Pippin and Merry head to the stables, Chief talks with Buck as the two head to where the Warthogs are parked outside the walls.

"I suggest bringing Rookie and Romeo with you, Dutch and Mickey will stay with me. Romeo could lead the sniper team like back at Helm's Deep and Rookie is good with any weapon he gets his hands on and is good with anything and everything that the others of the squad can do. I've talked to the marine squad leaders asking for the best of their squad and we got ten good marines who could help out with the defense of Minas Tirith." Buck says

The two walk out along the rows of the Warthogs where the Rookie, Romeo along with ten Marines wait with weapons in hand and packing ammo and other equipment onto the two Warthogs. One which is a troop carrier version and the other with a mounted Machine Gun on the back. Seeing the Master Chief the marines then stand at attention.

"Alright everyone sound off!" Buck says

"Cpl. Osborn sir!"

"Sgt. Harrison sir!"

"Pfc. Desmond sir!"

"Cpl. Silver sir!"

"Pfc. Alexander sir!"

"Sgt. Coulson sir!"

"Cpl. Shepard sir!"

"Pfc. Takinama sir!"

"Cpl. Kendall sir!"

"Sgt. Hawkins sir!"

"Osborn, Silver, and Alexander are the snipers who will be helping Romeo out with sniping defense. Everyone else here is good at what their trained to do. Kill all uglies who aren't on our side." Buck says

"Thank you Sergeant. (Chief turns his attention to the Marines) Now then I suppose all of you have been briefed by Gunny here on the mission at hand." Chief says

"We are to help with the defense of the city known as Minas Tirith and hold off the forces of the one known as Sauron until reinforcements arrive at we finish off the attacking army sir!" Sgt. Harrison yells

"Know then all of you are here because you were chosen to. Because you are the best of the best. We don't know the size of the enemy force or what we will be going up against. But no matter what we will hold Minas Tirith. We're all soldiers of the UNSC, you're all marines, I expect nothing less than to take down hundreds of the enemy forces when we go on the defense. Now than, any questions?" Chief says

"SIR NO SIR!" The Marines reply

"Dismissed." Chief says

The Marines then begin mounting onto the troop carrier version of the Warthog which has in tow with it two Mongooses for hit and run, and scouting uses for when the Rohirrim along with the rest of the Marines and Sangheili arrived to reinforce Gondor. Chief took the wheel of the other Warthog as Rookie mounted the Machine Gun and Romeo sat in the passenger seat.

…

With all the weapons and equipment packed aboard the Warthogs the Spartan and the others wait for a couple of minutes. Soon Gandalf riding on Shadowfax with Pippin riding as well gallop out of the entrance. Chief and the Marine driver in the other Warthog start up the engines and drive off after them and begin to follow them to Gondor…to Minas Tirith.

…

_Meanwhile in the Space above the Planet…_

A Slipspace portal opens up. A Covenant CCS-class battlecruiser steadily and slowly exits out of the portal just as the portal closes behind it. Inside the ship…are Brutes, Grunts, and Jackals of the Loyalist Covenant forces.

"You see what happens when we randomly Slipspace Jump! Now we are lost and have no idea where to go!" One of the Brutes yell

"It was either that or get blown to smithereens by those damn Humans and traitorous Sangheili!" Another Brute yells

"Enough the two of you!" The lead Brute yells

"Now then what's the ships statues?" The Brute leader asks

"Major internal damage sir, engines lost a lot of power from that last hit as we went through the portal. We also lost a lot of our air and land vehicles sir from some of the damage. We have 2 Troop Carriers, and at least 14 Assault Gun Carriages left. If we don't set down and repair the ship we aren't going to last long out here." One of the Grunts say

"Sir it seems luck is on our side, it seems that we appeared over a planet." One of the Brutes say

"What planet is it?" the Lead Brute asks

"Unknown sir. Not picking up any signs of Human or Sangheili activity. This planet could be deserted; it also seems that this planet was missed during the war. No signs of glassing." A Jackal says

"Then find us a spot to land and we will begin repairs to the ship." The Brute says

…

_Over Mordor…_

The dark cloud over the land of Mordor blocks out the sun. All over the hot wasteland Orcs of Mordor continue to go about their business preparing for war. The Eye of Sauron overlooks the work of the orcs when all of a sudden a loud deafening noise comes from the sky. The orc forces in confusion look up into the sky just as they soon see some sort of very large, purple metallic object descend from the sky.

…

A large army of Orcs gather in front of the cruiser with weapons in hand as the ramp from the bottom of the ship descends down. The orcs point their spears forward and take aim with their arrows.

From the ramp many Grunts, Jackals, and Brutes comes down from the ship with weapons in hand pointing them right at the army of orcs. The two forces stare at one another waiting for one of them to make the first move.

"Who are you supposed to be!" One of the Orc captains yell

"It seems that this planet has hostile native's sir." One of the Brutes whisper to the leader as he stares out into the field of Orcs.

"Hmph Hostile, but very ancient weapons it may seem." The Brute Leader says

"We are the mighty forces of the Covenant Empire! Show some respect to us primitives!" One of the Grunts yell out

Some of the orcs let out a screech at the Grunt forcing him to jump into the air and yell as he retreats behind one of the Brutes who swipes him away.

"Fool do not show fear!" the Brue says

"Sorry never heard of this Covenant. And we respect no one else but our lord and master Sauron." One of the orcs say

"ENOUGH!" A voice from the field of orcs yell out

Some of the orcs turn to see who it was and as soon as they do they immediately begin stepping aside. The figure steps in front of the entire Orc army. Before the Brute leader and Covenant forces is some sort of creature wearing black robes, and a silver helmet that covers all but his mouth which is grotesque.

"Who are you supposed to be?" One of the Brutes ask pointing his Spike Rifle at the new arrival.

"I am the messenger for our Dark Lord Sauron. My master bid's thee welcome." The messenger known as the Mouth of Sauron says as he smiles widely showing his grotesque mouth and teeth.

"What is it you want?" Another Brute says

"You are enemies of the one known as the Spartan are you not?" The Mouth of Sauron says

"Spartan…You mean the Demon!" the Brute Leader says getting interested

"If that is the name you have given him then yes that is right. Wears green armor, has defied death time and time again." The Mouth of Sauron says

"That is correct. How is it you know of him?" the Brute asks

"You shall know in due time…But now that we have your attention. My Master has a proposition for you." The Mouth of Sauron says

"What sort of Proposition?" The Brute leader asks


	13. Minas Tirth & The Battle of Osgiliath

_Gondor…_

Gandalf and Pippin ride Shadowfax, behind the two Chief driving a Machine Gun variant Warthog with Rookie and Romeo, and the marine Cpl. Silver drives the second Warthog carrying him and 10 other Marines who were chosen to assist in the defense of Minas Tirith when Sauron's army would attack.

"Chief just got off the comm. Buck says that the Scorpion Tank was just delivered to Edoras." Romeo says

"Good." Chief says

"And let's just say a lot of the Rohirrim are anxious to find out what it can do." Romeo says

While heading to Minas Tirith Chief remembered about the Scorpion tank that was undamaged in the Dawn and decided to have the Scorpion brought into battle to help out. From what he saw about Minas Tirith from his vision it was a very large city with high walls and lots of floors and defenses. If an army was going to attack Minas Tirith it was no doubt going to be a very large army that was going to be attacking it and as such in case the numbers of the army could not be brought down by the time the Rohirrim along with Buck and the others arrived a Scorpion tank along with the other 9 Warthogs could prove to be good assets to have on the field.

As the group cross a river Gandalf then speaks out "We've just passed into the realm of Gondor."

Riding to the top of a hilltop the group soon sight the city of Minas Tirith.

"(Whistles) Now that's a city. Well in terms of ancient kind of city that is." Romeo says

"Minas Tirith…City of Kings." Gandalf says

…

Arriving at the gate the soldiers of Gondor wearing silver plating armor open the large gates as the group ride into the courtyard. The group stop in the middle of the courtyard as soldiers and civilians all around gather around at the sight of not just Gandalf but the Chief and the others in confusion as to who they are and what the metallic things were.

"I do not thing your vehicles will be able to follow me to the very top of Minas Tirith. The streets are very narrow." Gandalf says

"Don't worry about that. We got it covered." Chief says as Rookie and Romeo unchain the Mongooses.

"Rookie, Romeo you two are with me. The rest of you stay here and watch over the Warthogs. Don't need any of the natives messing around with them and hurting themselves." Chief says

"Got it Chief." Sgt. Harrison says

Chief mounts one of the Mongooses while Rookie mounts the other and Romeo hitching a ride on the back seat. Gandalf gallops off as Chief and Rookie fire up their vehicles frightening some of the people and head off after him. Meanwhile the 10 Marines dismount from their Warthog and set up a perimeter around the two Warthogs as the civilians and soldiers continue to stare at them.

"Well this is kind of…awkward." Pfc. Desmond says

"No kidding." Pfc. Alexander says

"Just ignore them boys. Besides what else you expect. To them we're weirdoes with strange armor and stuff. We'd be doing the same thing if it happened to us." Cpl. Kendall says

…

Meanwhile Gandalf, and Pippin; with Chief, Rookie and Romeo behind on the Mongooses who make sure not to get too fast to follow Gandalf continue to ride through the many levels of the city, as people jump out of the way in front of them.

"Man how big is this place." Romeo says

"The city itself is just about Seven Levels high Corporal." Cortana says over the comm.

"Cortana what else can you tell us about this place?" Chief asks

"Well let's see. The city is divided into seven one-hundred-foot high levels, each surrounded by white walls as you could already tell from the outside. The gates connecting the levels aren't behind one another in a line, but face in different directions." Cortana says

"Makes sense. If an enemy force broke through and the gates were directly behind one another enemy forces could get to all seven levels very fast." Chief says

"Well anyways, each level is scattered with many alleys, narrow passageways, marketplaces, family shops and stores, and public living buildings, such as apartments and full-fledged houses. On the sixth level we have located the Houses of Healing. To put it short those are houses where the Healers as the people here call them where we know them better as Medics, do all their healing work. Finally, within the seventh wall, is the Citadel of Minas Tirith, with the White Tower of Ecthelion…it's pretty much where the Throne Room is." Cortana says

"Considering how high the first wall is back down there I don't think ladders are going to be cutting it for the orcs. Unless they have really tall and sturdy ladders that can get up those walls." Romeo says

"From what I picked up in some history books of this place the Orcs have to use Siege Towers to get to the wall. Which is what those catapults or trebuchets are for. To take them down before they can reach the wall." Cortana says

"It makes for a good defense but considering how in-accurate those things can be, how hard it is to tell where they're going to land, and considering how they are stuck in the same position and can't be moved not even pointed to the right or left, it's a good thing we brought some rocket launchers and two Spartan Lasers to use just in case. To help out." Chief says

"And what about the main gate to? Should we be worrying about those guys breaking that door down?" Romeo asks

"The Great Gate of Minas Tirith as it's called. Has its own wall over it too with archers on them to defend the gate giving them a good defensive and attacking position for the enemy forces on the ground. The gate as it is said is supposed to be made of 'indestructible stone'. In which we all know there is no such thing as indestructible stuff. Everything is destructible." Cortana says

"Just need to find its weakness." Chief says

"A normal wooden battering ram isn't going to be bringing that thing down any time soon. Not unless they have a big and powerful Battering Ram." Cortana says

"Well that's good news." Romeo says

…

The group soon arrive at the top of Minas Tirith arriving at the top Courtyard of the Citadel, where the White Tree stands with four Tower Guards surrounding it.

The group dismount and begin heading towards the throne room but both Pippin and Chief soon recognize the dead white tree from their vision.

"It's the tree. Gandalf. Gandalf!" Pippin says

"Yes, the White Tree of Gondor. The tree of the king. Lord Denethor, however, is not king. He is a steward only, a caretaker of the throne." Gandalf says

"Wonder if that trees getting a lot of water. Cause it sure don't look like it." Romeo says passing by it with the Rookie nodding his head in agreement.

"You'd think that since this tree is important they'd keep it well and everything." Cortana says

"Gandalf said that the tree is the tree of the King. And Aragorn is the king but isn't here. That could be the reason. Until the king returns it's going to stay dead." Chief says

The group arrives at the entrance but stop before entering as Gandalf speaks to Pippin.

"Now listen carefully. Lord Denethor is Boromir's father. To give him news of his beloved son's death would be most unwise. And do not mention Frodo or the Ring. And say nothing of Aragorn either. In fact, it's better if you don't speak at all, Peregrin Took." Gandalf says

"That's probably a good call. We need this Denethor to light those beacons you mentioned for Theoden and the others to get the message to come. We need to be on his good side for that to happen." Chief says

The group enters the white hall; on each side are black pillars with statues of past kings in between each pillar. The group approach the throne which stands tall above a short staircase with another to the lower right of it with a man in a black robe sits.

"Hail Denethor, son of Ecthelion, lord and steward of Gondor. I come with tidings in this dark hour and with counsel." Gandalf says

Denethor continues to have his head lowered, looking at something that is on his lap. Chief notices this and looks at what Denethor has in his lap but then immediately notices what it is.

"Chief…isn't that…" Cortana says before she is cut off

Denethor raises his head looking at the group "Perhaps you come to explain this. (Holds up Boromir's horn.)…Perhaps you come to tell me why my son is dead."

Gandalf is bewildered while Pippin has a flashback to Boromir being shot three times by the Uruk-Hai Lurtz.

"So much for not mentioning Boromir's death. I have a feeling things just got complicated." Cortana says

"When has anything ever been simple anyways." Chief says to Cortana

Just then Pippin speaks up "Boromir died to save us…my kinsman and me. (Pippin walks past Gandalf and kneels before Denethor) He fell defending us from many foes."

"Pippin." Gandalf says

Denethor looks before him at the young Hobbit.

"I offer you my service, such as it is…in payment of this debt." Pippin says

"This is my first command to you… How did you escape and my son did not, so mighty a man as he was?" Denethor asks

"The mightiest man may be slain by one arrow and Boromir was pierced by many." Pippin says

Denethor hearing this begins to sob.

Gandalf then speaks first to Pippin "Get up! (He whacks Pippin with his staff and turns to Denethor.) My Lord, there will be a time to grieve for Boromir…but it is not now. War is coming. The enemy is on your doorstep. As steward, you are charged with the defense of this city. Where are Gondor's armies? You still have friends. You are not alone in this fight. Send word to Théoden of Rohan. Light the beacons."

Denethor gives an evil look at Gandalf "You think you are wise, Mithrandir. Yet for all your subtleties you have not wisdom…Do you think the eyes of the White Tower are blind? I have seen more than you know. With your left hand you would use me as a shield against Mordor. And with your right you would seek to supplant me. I know who rides with Théoden of Rohan. Oh yes. Word has reached my ears of this Aragorn, son of Arathorn. And I tell you now; I will not bow to this Ranger from the North! Last of a ragged house long bereft of lordship." Denethor says

"Authority is not given you to deny the return of the king, Steward." Gandalf says

Denethor then stands up "The rule of Gondor is mine, and no other's! And no one…not even this Spartan will take that away from me." Denethor says

"So you'd rather that you fight Sauron's army alone rather than call in support from Theoden all because Aragorn is with him. You don't think Sauron is going to send in an army that will easily outnumber your men. If you don't call in help then all of the people of Minas Tirith are going to die. Do you want that on your hands!" Chief says

"Enough Chief!" Gandalf yells getting Chief's attention

Gandalf continues to stare right at Denethor and then with anger turns around "Come!" Gandalf says as Pippin and the others begin to follow as well.

Chief turns around and begins to walk but then stops and looks back at Denethor as he sits back down and then turn his attention away and follows the others outside.

"All has turned to vain ambition. He would even use his grief as a cloak. A thousand years this city has stood. Now, at the whim of a madman, it will fall. And the White Tree, the tree of the king, will never bloom again." Gandalf says

"Why are they still guarding it?" Pippin asks

"They guard it because they have hope. A faint and fading hope that one day it will flower. That a king will come and this city will be as it once was…before it fell into decay. The old wisdom borne out of the West was forsaken. Kings made tombs more splendid than the houses of the living, and counted the old names of their descent dearer than the names of their sons. Childless lords sat in aged halls, musing on heraldry or in high, cold towers, asking questions of the stars. And so the people of Gondor fell into ruin. The line of kings failed. The White Tree withered. The rule of Gondor was given over to lesser men." Gandalf says

"Huh that Denethor guy…more like a ass of a man." Romeo says

"He doesn't want to give up his rule over Minas Tirith and Gondor. He would rather lose everyone's lives here rather than have Aragorn take the throne again. He's power hungry, a tyrant. His stupid hunger for power is going to get everyone here killed." Chief says

The group walk towards the very edge of the long courtyard… and before them Mordor.

"Mordor." Pippin says

"Yes, there it lies. This city has dwelt ever in the sight of its shadow." Gandalf says

"So Gondor and Mordor are practically both enemies and neighbors. Not a very good combination to say." Cortana says

"No kidding that whole meaning keep your enemies closer to you practically applies here. And not in a good way." Romeo says

"Something's coming. And those clouds are the first sign of trouble." Chief says

"What makes you say that?" Pippin asks

"This is not the weather of the world. This is a device of Sauron's making. A broil of fume he sends ahead of his host. The Orcs of Mordor have no love of daylight, so he covers the face of the sun to ease their passage along the road to war. When the Shadow of Mordor reaches this city it will begin." Gandalf says

"So much for bright sunny weather then I suppose." Cortana says

"Well…Minas Tirith, very impressive. So where are we off to next?" Pippin says

"Oh, it's too late for that, Peregrine. There's no leaving this city. Help must come to us." Gandalf says

"Why else did I bring along Rookie, Romeo, and 10 other Marines and all that equipment Pippin. We're here to help hold Minas Tirith until Aragorn and the others can get here." Chief says

"Come then there are some things we must do in preparation for what is to come." Gandalf says as the group leave

Chief however continues to stare at the land of Mordor, as the bright fire of Mount Doom is seen in the darkness covering Mordor.

"So he's Sauron is somewhere there. The one that's trying to bring destruction to this land." Chief says

"That's it Chief. Why?" Cortana asks

"Simple. Once we deal with his army that attacks Minas Tirith. He's next."

…

_Later that Night…_

While the Marines along with Romeo and Rookie sleep with the Warthogs to watch over them, Chief before heading to join with them for the night pays Gandalf and Pippin a visit in their living quarters. Chief enters finding Pippin overlooking his Ceremonial Armor and Sword with Gandalf standing out on the Balcony overlooking Mordor.

"So I imagine this is just a ceremonial position. I mean, they don't actually expect me to do any fighting, do they?" Pippin asks

"You're in the service of the steward now. You're going to have to do as you're told, Peregrin Took." Gandalf says as he begins to cough.

Chief leans against one of the pillars and looks at Pippin. "You volunteered yourself to that position to repay for Boromir's death. You should of probably of expected that you'd be doing whatever it is your ordered to. Including fighting when Sauron's army comes here."

Pippin pours a glass of water for Gandalf and brings it to him.

"(coughs) Ridiculous Hobbit. (coughs) Guard of the Citadel. (Pippin hands Gandalf his cup of water) Thank you." Gandalf says

Pippin joins Gandalf as he leans against the railing of the balcony and looks towards the sky.

"There's no more stars. Is it time?" Pippin asks

"Yes." Gandalf replies

"It's so quiet." Pippin says

"It's the deep breath before the plunge." Gandalf says

"I don't want to be in a battle, but waiting on the edge of one I can't escape is even worse." Pippin says

"A lot of people who've never been in any huge battles usually feel that way. But once the battle starts…well you better change quickly. If you do you survive, don't and you die." Chief says

"Ah…Well thanks Chief…So Gandalf, Chief…think there's any hope for Frodo and Sam?" Pippin says

"There never was much hope. (Looks at Pippin) Just a fool's hope. Our Enemy is ready. His full strength gathered. Not only Orcs, but Men as well. Legions of Haradrim from the south. Mercenaries from the coast. All will answer Mordor's call. This will be the end of Gondor as we know it. Here the hammer-stroke will fall hardest. If the river is taken, if the garrison at Osgiliath falls, the last defense of this city will be gone." Gandalf says

"But we have the White Wizard, and the Spartan with us. That's got to count for something." Pippin says

"Should we also be expecting those Ringwraiths as well?" Chief asks

"Most likely. They will as you say provide air support for the orc army on the ground. They will most likely ride on their Fellbeast to try and take out Minas Tirith's trebuchet's and take out many Gondor soldiers. Thin our ranks so that when the orcs attack and breach through the gate or get onto the wall they will outnumber us." Gandalf says

"There's one thing these guys aren't going to be expecting. Ten Marines, Two ODST's, and the great SPARTAN-II here." Cortana says

"Hmph I know Sauron. He already knows that you are here Chief. Sauron will most likely send his most deadliest servant to deal with you. "Gandalf says

Chief looks at Gandalf "Deadliest Servant?"

"The one who will lead Mordor's armies in war. The one they say no living man can kill. The Witch-king of Angmar. You've met him before. He stabbed Frodo on Weathertop. He is the lord of the Nazgûl, the greatest of the Nine. Minas Morgul is his lair." Gandalf says

Chief then remembers the night back on Weathertop when he first revealed himself to everyone else against the five Wraiths and the one that stabbed Frodo.

"That was this Witch-King guy? It looked like a regular Ringwraith to me." Chief says

"He was not at his full power when he encountered you. He was only searching for Frodo and the Ring. He was not expecting to encounter the Spartan. But like I said…he is the Lord of the Nazgul and the greatest of the Nine. Ever since the encounter he has become very powerful since then even in some magical powers. He is very powerful Chief…no living man can kill him." Gandalf says

"Sorry Gandalf but that last part. It's just a saying. Everyone no matter how powerful they are have a weakness. An Achilles Heel to say." Chief says

"Achilles Heel?" Pippin asks

"A weak point on a person. The Witch-King can be killed by anyone. The person just needs to find his weak point." Chief says

"Let us hope you are right then Spartan." Gandalf says

Just then a bright green flash of light shoots out into the sky near Mordor brightening the sky in a big green flash catching Chief, Gandalf, and Pippins attention. However it's not just them, soon everyone else in Minas Tirith including Romeo, Rookie and the Marines see the bright green stream of light that shoots into the air.

"What in the world is that?" Chief asks

"Chief I'm picking up some really strange readings coming from that location. I think it's some kind of like signal or something." Cortana says

"What Cortana speaks of is true. We come to it at last. The great battle of our time." Gandalf says

Chief looks at Gandalf "So it is a signal…(Looks back at the green light as it dies down) A signal to prepare for the attack." Chief says

"The board is set. The pieces are moving. (Looks at Chief) Spartan I must ask you to do something." Gandalf says

…

Chief walks towards the ODST's and Marines who see Chief coming.

"Chief what was that?" Romeo asks

"It was a signal of some kind. Sauron's armies going to be making their move." Chief says

"Where they coming from?" Romeo asks

"Gandalf suspects their going to be coming from the ruined city of Osgiliath to have a staging location for their forces to gather. (Looks at Rookie) Rookie you and me are going to head to Osgiliath and give some support to the Gondor soldiers stationed there. (Rookie nods as Chief then looks at Romeo) Romeo get the marines ready for combat, you have the layout of the city from Cortana right?" Chief says

"Yeah." Romeo replies

"Then begin marking locations for where you and your snipers are going to be located. Have secondary positions as well and a rendezvous point for when things get serious. I don't think we're going to be able to hold Osgiliath and I don't want any of the Marines to lose their lives at the battle. We need everyone for when the main battle starts. Once me and Rookie get back we'll discuss the rest of the plan. But until then plan out with your Snipers what I just said." Chief says

"Roger that Chief." Romeo says

"Let's go Rookie." Chief says as he and Rookie head and mount one of the Mongooses with Chief in the driver's seat and Rookie in the back.

…

_Osgiliath…_

The men at Gondor both regular soldiers as well as forces from the Ithilien Rangers are eating and talking amongst one another.

"It's been very quiet across the river. The Orcs are lying low. The garrison may have moved out. We've sent scouts to Cair Andros. If the Orcs attack from the north, we'll have some warning." A Ithilien ranger with grey hair says to another with brown hair.

"Thank you Madril" the brown haired Ranger says

Just then a Gondor soldier runs up to him "Sirs, I suggest you follow me. Some men just arrived."

"Reinforcements?" Madril says

"No sir…Like I said you may want to follow me to find out for yourselves sirs." The Gondor soldier says

The two Rangers look at each other and begin to follow the soldier.

…

The two Rangers follow as the Gondor soldier then leads the two where a large crowd of Gondor soldiers and Ithilien rangers have gathered. The men notice the two rangers and move out of the way. The brown haired ranger walks before the rest of the and before him and the others stands a tall man in green armor and another one about the same height as the rest of the men wearing an all-black armor…before him stands…the Spartan.

…

"Isn't that the Spartan?"

"The Spartan what's he doing here?"

"I thought he was just thought the Spartan was just some sort of myth?"

Many Gondor and Ithilien soldiers speak amongst one another about the Spartan before them.

"You are the Spartan?" the Ithilien Ranger asks

"That's what I am. Call me Master Chief." Chief says

"(gestures to Rookie) This is Lance Corporal Rookie. Who's in charge here?" Chief says

"That would be me. Captain Faramir of the Ithilien Rangers. Son of Denethor." Faramir says

"Son of Denethor…Wait so your Boromir's brother?" Chief asks

"That is correct…And do not trouble yourself Spartan. I already know of the demise of my brother. Two young hobbits, probably friends of yours already told me not to long ago." Faramir says

"…Two hobbits? Wait you mean Frodo and Sam?" Chief asks

"Yes they came here not too long ago. But have already left for Mordor." Faramir says

"So their okay?" Chief asks

"As far as I know off. Now then what brings you here…Chief." Faramir says

"Right, Gandalf sent me here because he believes the orc army might be coming through here. He wanted me to give some support while he prepares things back at Minas Tirith." Chief says

"We do not know if the orcs are coming this way. The orcs across the river on the other side have been quiet." Faramir says

"They've been quiet...and that doesn't strike you as…odd?" Chief asks

All of a sudden the sound of a body hitting the ground is heard catching everyone's attention. Chief and the Rookie follow Faramir and his men and soon come across the dead body of a Gondor soldier with a arrow through his chest.

"They're not coming from the north." Faramir says to Madril

"(To the others) To the river! (turns his attention to Chief) It seems you came at a good timing then Chief. We may actually need that support now." Faramir says as he runs off.

Chief looks at the Rookie and nods his head with the Rookie returning a nod as the two head off to the shore with Faramir and the other soldiers.

"Quick to the River! Quick! Go. Come on!" Faramir says to his men

The Gondor soldiers and Ithilien Rangers begin grabbing their weapons and head to the shoreline and take cover behind walls, keeping out of sight to ambush the orc forces. Chief and Rookie get behind a wall as well with Chief peeking out from behind cover and through the darkness manages to see the torches of the orc boats as they approach the shore from the river. Chief knowing that Osgiliath was going to be a close quarters fighting ground and so packed up two M7 SMG's and a M45D shotgun, takes off his SMG's and duel wields them. Rookie also packed for close quarters with his Silenced SMG and a shotgun as well and takes out his SMG.

Soon the first wave of boats reach the shore and drop their ramps and the orc forces on each boat charge off and head into Osgiliath. The defenders let some of the orcs pass waiting for the right moment to spring the ambush as orcs run by them unaware to their presence. Chief sees Faramir nearby as he takes a deep breath and jumps out of cover running his sword through the orc in front of him. This signals the rest of the defenders to jump out of cover as well and begin to engage the orc forces. Chief jumps out of cover and raises his right gun up and fires a burst of rounds into the orc in front of him.

Chief slowly walks forward and ducks when a orc jumps at him just as Rookie pops out of cover and fires some rounds into that orc as well and begins to follow the Chief as the two move forward to assist the Gondor and Ithilien soldiers.

"Rookie take the left flank! I'll get the right!" Chief yells

Rookie nods and heads off to the left while Chief heads to the right.

Chief charges forward firing his SMG's at any orc that charges at him as well as other orcs who try to kill any of the defenders or have one pinned against a wall. Chief puts his left SMG to his side and takes out and primes a frag grenade as he tosses it into an approaching orc boat. The grenade lands at the center of the boat as the orcs on the boat look at the grenade in confusion to what it is when the grenade goes off killing the boat full of orcs and sinking the boat as well. Chief reloads his SMG's as an Orc charges at him and swings its sword at him with Chief blocking the sword with his SMG and kicking the Orc in the chest sending it flying into two other orcs behind it.

"Chief to your left!" Cortana says

Chief turns to see a orc boat as it approaches the shore. The ramp drops down as the orc forces begin to charge out. Chief crouches and begins firing his SMG's into the orc forces as they try and disembark cutting down the majority of them with both his guns. Chief sees four surviving orcs and quickly places his SMG's aside and takes out his shotgun and fires at the remaining orcs pumping his shotgun after each shot until the last four are down.

Rookie meanwhile continues to fire his silenced SMG at attacking Orcs. Rookie reloads his SMG and takes cover behind a stone pillar as he opens fire into the attacking orc forces. As Rookie takes out the empty mag and places a new one in his gun his HUD picks up enemy movement behind him and ducks in time as a orc swings its sword contacting the pillar above Rookie who uppercuts with the butt end of his gun into the orcs chin making it stumble back a bit and then fires a round into the orcs head.

Chief continues to assist the defenders fight the orc forces as he elbows a orc that was behind him in the face and then knocks it away making it fly into a stone wall. Chief unloads the last rounds of his right guns clip into three charging orcs and begins to reload his SMG's. Chief then looks up as he notices a wooden drop bridge be lowered over a destroyed bridge as more orc forces begin charging over and join the others in the assault.

"With the number of Gondor soldiers here Chief I'm sure that we're not going to be able to hold off all the orcs." Cortana says

"Then we'll just give them hell and reduce their numbers until we need to retreat." Chief says as he finishes reloading his right SMG and then fires it into a group of five orcs.

…

"So all Pippin has to do is light up the big pile of wood up there and that will start the signal for the other beacons to be lit which travel all across the mountains towards Rohan within sight of Edoras?" Romeo asks Gandalf as the two wait for Pippin to light the Minas Tirith Beacon.

"That is correct Romeo. We will need to take things into our own hands since Denethor won't be. Once Pippin lights the beacon. Nothing can stop the others from being lite. The last one is luckily within sight of Edoras. All we must hope now is that someone over there will notice it." Gandalf says

"And then our boys will come to give us some help." Romeo says

"That is correct. We must hope that they can arrive here before we lose our lives and before the city falls." Gandalf says

The two look up once more and then notice as the large pile of wood is soon set aflame. Gandalf smiles and then heads off with Romeo following close behind. The two arrive at a wall and then look off at the mountain of Amon Dîn.

"Amon Dîn." Gandalf says quietly

Just then the beacon at Amon Din is lite as well catching the attention of some of the Gondor soldiers.

"The beacon! The beacon of Amon Dîn is lit!"

"Hope is kindled." Gandalf says

"Great. All we have to do now is hold out until they arrive." Romeo says

…

_Edoras…_

Aragorn is sitting on a step in front of a house smoking his pipe when he looks up into the nearby mountains and takes notice of the burning beacon of Minas Tirith. Aragorn stands up and then with haste runs towards the Golden Hall bursting through the doors and runs towards Theoden while yelling "The beacons of Minas Tirith! The beacons are lit! Gondor calls for aid!"

This catches the attention of everyone including Thel, Buck, Dutch, and Mickey who are talking to each other near the middle pillar on the left side of the room who stop and look at Aragorn as they take notice of Theoden's expression on his face. Everyone in the room including Legolas, Eomer and Eowyn all look at Theoden waiting for his answer.

"…And Rohan will answer…Muster the Rohirrim!" Theoden yells

"And that's our cue to start getting our boys ready as well." Buck says

…

Outside hearing the news a Rohirrim soldier rings a bell atop a tower as all around Rohirrim soldiers mount up on their horses and get their weapons and gear ready for the journey. The ODST's head outside and notice as the rest of the Marines and Sangheili are also prepping up for the mission ahead. All near the Warthogs Marines and Elites prep and check their combat gear making sure everything is alright. Marines and Elites a like begin stacking up on ammo and weapons and grenades while also finding ways to bring as much ammo as possible such as taping ammunition clips together or placing other ammo holding straps on themselves. The ammo that cannot be carried are placed in rucksacks and the heavy weapons like Spartan Lasers and Rocket Launchers are placed in pairs on each Warthog. Thel soon joins up with them learning what the plan is from Aragorn.

"So Arbiter what's the situation?" Buck asks

"Aragorn says that we are all heading for an area called Dunharrow. It is to be the rendezvous point for where all the Rohirrim are going to meet up. The Rohirrim Eomer and Gamling are being sent out to find more soldiers to send to Dunharrow in the next two days. On the third day…is when we go to Minas Tirith for the battle." Thel says

"Let's just hope there's a Minas Tirith left when we get there if that's the case." Mickey says

"Mickey… Chief, Romeo, and Rookie are there. They'll give that army hell before we get there. And once we get there. Ha it's all over. Let's see these Orcs stand a chance against 9 Warthogs, a Scorpion Tank and 128 Marines, and Elites." Dutch says

"They may have size in numbers most likely. But we got guns…Lots and lots of guns and explosives." Buck says

"Not to mention 5 Warthogs with Chain guns and a Tank. Oh yeah these guys are going to be screwed." Dutch says.

Just then a Marine runs up to the group "Sirs! We're all ready to go. All weapons and ammo have been checked and cleared. All the supplies have been packed up."

"Alright then. (To all the Marines and Elites) MOUNT UP BOYS AND GIRLS AND SANGHEILI WE GOT A FIGHT ON OUR HANDS!" Buck yells

The Marines and Elites do just that as they pile into the Warthogs and onto the Scorpion.

…

On the inside Aragorn mounts his horse as Eomer speaks out "Now is the hour! Riders of Rohan, oaths you have taken. Now fulfill them all! To lord and land!"

The Rohirrim then begin to gallop out of Edoras. Among them is Merry on a small white horse who offered his service to Theoden who made him esquire of Rohan. As the Rohirrim gallop out of the gates of Edoras with Theoden, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Eomer, and Gamling in the lead; the Marines and Elite's begin to head out as well with 5 Warthogs on the left side of the column of Rohirrim and the other four Warthogs plus the tank on the right side with the tank in the lead on the right and Buck, Thel, Dutch, Mickey along with another Marine and Elite riding on a M12 LRV variant in the lead of the other Warthogs on the left side…The large force move out towards Dunharrow.

….

_Back at Osgiliath…_

Chief grabs the shaft of the attacking orcs spear and breaks it with his strength and then turns the broken part around and throws it at the orc hitting it in the forehead as it then falls to the ground. Chief looks around as the battle for Osgiliath continues on with men and orcs locked in a desperate struggle. However Chief notices that because of the ferocity and numbers of the orcs it is beginning to take a toll on the defenders. All over the defenders rush about in confusion getting slaughtered by the orc forces.

"Things aren't looking so good Chief!" Cortana says

"You don't think I—" Chief is cut off as a orc charges at him forcing him to duck under the swing of its sword and then put a couple of rounds from his left SMG into its back.

"You don't think I know that." Chief says

"You still got Rookie?" Chief asks

"He's still alright Chief." Cortana says

Nearby Rookie slowly walks backwards through an archway firing his Silenced SMG at the orcs that pursue him. Rookie reloads his gun and feels a hand on his shoulder and turns with his gun still pointing out only to see Faramir.

"It's me don't worry!" Faramir says

"Come this way!" Faramir says

The Rookie follows Faramir as soon more orcs come out and chase after the two and then turn to the right under another archway.

"Faramir!" Madril yells

Faramir sees Ithilien Rangers with their bows and arrows at the ready and steps to his left side behind cover with Rookie jumping to his right behind cover as well as the Ithilien Rangers let loose their arrows taking out their orc pursuers.

The two get out of cover as Madril speaks to Faramir "We cannot hold them! The city is lost!"

Faramir surveys the scene in despair. "Tell the Men to break cover. We ride for Minas Tirith."

Chief finds himself in a large courtyard with a statue in the middle as he continues to take out orcs with his SMG's. Chief sees as the Gondor soldiers and Ithilien Rangers are slaughtered left and right and run about in confusion. All of a sudden a loud screeching sound coming from the sky.

"That didn't sound good." Cortana says

Chief looks up as he soon sees large black winged creatures in the sky above and riding on them…Ringwraiths.

"Those must be the Fellbeast that we read about in that book back at Rivendell." Chief says

Chief watches as one Fellbeast swoops over trying to grab a Gondor soldier in its claws just for the soldier to duck but then get hit by the tale and sent flying to the ground and as another Fellbeast flies at two Gondor soldiers and hits them off a building with its claws sending them flying.

"Great now they got air support!" Cortana says

Just then "Fall back! Fall back to Minas Tirith!"

Chief turns to see Faramir along with the Rookie behind him as Faramir yells for his men to retreat.

"Come on Rookie let's go!" Chief says

Chief puts away his SMG's and takes out his shotgun as he and Rookie slowly walk backwards firing their guns at the orc forces giving cover to the retreating Gondor soldiers and Ithilien Rangers. Three Fellbeast fly overhead as Rookie points his gun into the air and fires into the air at one of the Fellbeast as it flies over him following it firing his gun at it to no success. Chief taps Rookie on the shoulder.

"You drive I'll shoot!" Chief says

Rookie nods as he hurries off to the Mongoose and turns it on. Chief continues to fire his shotgun at orcs that get close to him. As soon as he sees no more retreating defenders he turns and mounts onto the Mongoose as Rookie then begins to drive off with Chief on the back continuing to fire his shotgun at orcs.

The two soon join with Faramir and the rest of the defenders as they gallop on their horses with some men having to run as they all begin to retreat back towards Minas Tirith. Just then the three Nazgul that had been attacking them in Osgiliath appear over the retreating defenders as they begin attacking the group darting in and out grabbing men or horses with their claws and dropping them from high in the air. Chief grabs Rookie's Silenced SMG from his back and begins firing the gun in an attempt to take them out or at least drive them away. A Nazgul flies overhead and then turns around as it flies towards the ground and then towards the Gondor soldiers in the front.

"Rookie get in front of those men!" Chief says

Rookie does just that as he throttles the handles and drives past the many retreating defenders soon finding themselves in front of the retreaters as the Nazgul flies towards them.

"I hope you know what you're doing!" Cortana says

Chief turns towards the front and gets ready to jump forward. As the Nazgul comes closer Chief yells at the Rookie "Stop Now!"

The Rookie does just that as Chief uses the force of the sudden stop and propels himself forward towards the Fellbeast. As Chief flies at the Nazgul he twists around in the air and then sends a powerful SPARTAN kick with his right foot onto the left side of the Fellbeast's face forcing the Fellbeast to fly off course and then crashes onto the ground.

Faramir and his men see this and become amazed at what just happened before them, however it was not just them as other people who gathered on the walls on Minas Tirith to watch the retreating soldiers saw the event unfold and become amazed as well. Chief lands on the ground as the Rookie drives up to him, Chief looks to see as the Fellbeast gets up from its beat down and the Ringwraith re-mounts the Fellbeast and gives a look at the Spartan. Just then three rays of bright light appear hitting the Fellbeast. Chief looks to see Gandalf riding towards them on Shadowfax. Chief looks back as the Fellbeast roars in pain from the sunlight as well as the other two in the sky as the rays of light drive off the three Fellbeast that retreat back towards Osgiliath. Chief re-mounts onto the Mongoose as the Rookie drives off with the rest of the defenders as Gandalf turns taking the lead of the retreating soldiers and leads them back to Minas Tirith.

…

The Gondor soldiers at the gates open them up as Gandalf, Chief, the Rookie and the others head through the gates into Minas Tirith. Chief and Rookie dismount the Mongoose as Romeo and the other Marines run up to the two.

"You two okay?" Romeo asks

"We're both fine Corporal." Chief says

"So what's the sitrep Chief?" Romeo asks

"The orc forces broke through the defenses at Osgiliath. They came in numbers and overran the defenders. They came by boats and then used the distraction to get a drawbridge set over a destroyed bridge. Not many defenders in Osgiliath and with the army of orcs it was only a matter of time before a retreat would be issued. They also got their own air support which you probably saw." Chief says

"Yeah we saw that alright. So those are the Ringwraiths and the Fellbeast things you told us about?" Romeo asks

"That's right." Chief says

"Well things just got more interesting." Romeo says

_Meanwhile at Osgiliath…_

A Fellbeast stands atop one of the ruins of the city and the rider…the Witch-King of Angmar sits and stares at the city of Minas Tirith. Just then the Orc Commander of the army known as Gothmog appears behind him.

"_Send forth all Legions…Do not stop the attack until the city is taken… Slay them all." _The Witch-King says

"What of the Wizard?" Gothmog asks

"_I will deal with the Wizard."_ The Witch-King replies

"And…the Spartan?" Gothmog asks

"_I will…break him!" _The Witch-King says


	14. Calm Before the Storm

Chief and Gandalf along with Rookie, Romeo, the Marines as well as some Gondor soldiers stand on the wall and stare towards Osgiliath where the army of orcs gather…waiting to attack and lay siege to Minas Tirith. Gandalf, Chief, Rookie, Romeo and all the others know that they are outnumbered 10 to 1 by the Mordor army.

"What of Théoden's Riders?" One Gondor soldier asks

"Will Rohan's army come? Mithrandir." Another Gondor soldier asks

Gandalf and Chief look at each other knowing the answer "Courage is the best defense you have now." Gandalf says

"As well as your duty to defend this city no matter what." Chief says

…

Chief along with Rookie, Romeo and the Marines are at the Warthogs loading up on weapons and ammo for the upcoming battle. Chief loads up with a SAW and a Battle Rifle also packing his pistol to his holster and also attaching his two energy swords to his side. Rookie loads up with his Silenced SMG and this time an Assault Rifle, and Romeo loads up with his Sniper Rifle as well as a SMG.

"Cortana that listening device we placed inside the throne room to listen in on Denethor still working?" Chief asks

"Still working Chief." Cortana says

"What's the news?" Chief asks

"Well Denethor did not take it well when Faramir said he had to order the retreat from Osgiliath. He also didn't take it well when he learned that Frodo and Sam came by here with the Ring. Saying that it should've been brought back here where it could have been kept safe." Cortana says

"Safe? If this guy's as crazy as we've seen so far he would off tried using it in some way. Not keep it safe." Chief says

"It seems from what I heard that Boromir was his favorite son...that Faramir can never be like him and Faramir knows it. To put it short Denethor looks down on Faramir that he wasn't like Boromir. From what I picked up in some records apparently Boromir lead Faramir as well as the Ithilien Rangers and soldiers of Gondor to take back Osgiliath sometime before the Council of Elrond…When the call went out." Cortana says

"And Denethor wanted Boromir to go as he was the best choice in his view to go." Chief says

"Pretty much." Cortana says

"We better be careful about Denethor. The way his mind is. Who knows what he might do next." Chief says

…

_The Throne Room…_

"Here do I swear fealty and service to Gondor, in peace or war, in living or dying, from…from this hour henceforth, until my lord release me, or death take me." Pippin says as he kneels before Denethor with Faramir in the background watching.

"And I shall not forget it, nor fail to reward that which is given. (Extends his hand which holds a ring on his finger to which Pippin kisses it) Fealty with love. Valor with honor. (looks at Faramir) Disloyalty with vengeance." Denethor says

Denethor then goes and sits at a table on which there is a platter of fruit and meats. Pippin stands as Denethor then speaks to Faramir.

"I do not think we should so lightly abandon the outer defenses, defenses that your brother long held intact."

"What would you have me do?" Faramir asks

"I will not yield the river and Pelennor unfought. Osgiliath must be retaken." Denethor says

"My Lord, Osgiliath is overrun." Faramir says but to no avail

"Much must be risked in war. Is there a captain here who still has the courage to do his lord's will?" Denethor says

Pippin looks at Denethor, then turns to look at Faramir, confused. Faramir watches his father with a saddened expression.

"You wish now that our places had been exchanged, that I had died and Boromir had lived." Faramir says in a saddened voice

Denethor is silent before answering, the expression on his face serious "Yes…I wish that."

Denethor brings a goblet to his lips and drinks. Faramir looks at his father, tears forming in his eyes.

"Since you are robbed of Boromir, I will do what I can in his stead." Faramir says

Faramir bows to his father and turns to leave. Pippin watches as Faramir limps away. Denethor merely sits with the wine goblet in his hands and is silent. Faramir stops and turns to look at his father. "If I should return, think better of me, Father."

"That will depend on the manner of your return." Denethor says in a cold tone without looking up as he continues to eat his food.

Faramir then turns and leaves once again. Unknown to the three on a pillar near the entrance a small UNSC listening device hides. Hidden from the three as on the other end Cortana hears the entire conversation.

"Unbelievable!" Cortana says

…

_In the Minas Tirith Armory…_

Faramir is putting on the armor that a Gondor soldier wears as he prepares for what he knows will most likely be his last battle. Just then he gets a feeling he is being watched and looks towards the entrance to see Chief standing there.

"(Gets back to putting on his armor) Spartan what brings you here?" Faramir asks

"Talking you out of doing this suicide mission." Chief says as he leans against the wall.

"(Looks at Chief surprised) How do you know…Never mind. No matter what you say Spartan I won't stop. If it will make my father finally proud of me then I will do what I must. Even if it means sacrificing my life to protect this city and its people." Faramir says

"Faramir I'm a soldier just like you. And I can tell when a mission is a suicide or not. And this mission is. If you want to protect your city and its people. Then you'll do the right decision and not go on this suicide mission and instead choose to protect this city when the enemy attacks. Standing a much better chance at surviving rather than charge headlong into that suicide charge. Even if you did make it into Osgiliath you'd be outnumbered and have no chance of surviving. Do the right choice. Not the one that your father made." Chief says

"I must do what my father says. He is my father and the Steward of Gondor. I will do what I must to protect the city of the Men of Numenor. I will gladly give my life to defend her beauty, her memory, her wisdom." Faramir says

"Your father has lost his mind and you know it. Don't throw your life away like this. No matter how many soldiers you take with you, you won't make it and retake Osgiliath. There are thousands of orcs in Osgiliath. Lead your men on the defense of Minas Tirith. At least then you would have a better chance of surviving, and you can still protect your city." Chief says

"I'm sorry Spartan. But my mind is made up. I will go through with this. At least if I die…my father may finally be proud of me for sacrificing my life to protect this city." Faramir says as he puts on his helmet and grabs his weapons.

Faramir then walks towards the entrance and begins to walk by Chief when he stops by his side and whispers "Should I fall Chief…Protect my city in my place. Finish what I could not." Faramir says as he then walks out of the armory.

…

Faramir rides through the streets of the city with a small group of soldiers, on their way to attempt to retake Osgiliath. The people of the city watch them as they go by, sad looks of despair mirrored on all of their faces. The women throw flowers at the horses' feet, and hand small bouquets to the soldiers. Many of the soldiers looks on their faces show sadness and despair as well as the soldiers know that they will most likely not make it back.

"Faramir! Faramir!" Gandalf yells as he pushes his way through the crowd, and begins walking beside Faramir.

"Your father's will has turned to madness. Do not throw away your life so rashly!" Gandalf says

"I have discussed this already with your Spartan Mithrandir. Where does my allegiance lie if not here? This is the city of the Men of Numenor. I will gladly give my life to defend her beauty, her memory, her wisdom." Faramir says

Gandalf stops and then watches as Faramir rides away.

"Your father loves you, Faramir. He will remember it before the end." Gandalf says

…

On top of the walls the people of Gondor as well as soldiers gather to watch to see what happens to Faramir and the others with him to see if they can take back Osgiliath.

On the first wall Chief along with the Rookie, Romeo, and the Marines gather to watch the events unfold.

The soldiers form ranks, and ride toward Osgiliath. Orcs in the ruined city raise their heads from behind broken boulders, and watch the oncoming riders.

…

_Meanwhile in the Great Hall…_

Denethor continues to eat his meal as Pippin is standing nearby.

"Can you sing, Master Hobbit?" Denethor asks

"Well, yes. At least, well enough for my own people. But we have no songs for great halls and evil times." Pippin says

"And why should your songs be unfit for my halls? Come, sing me a song." Denethor says

"Home is behind, the world ahead,

And there are many paths to tread.

Through shadow, to the edge of night,

Until the stars are all alight.

Mist and shadow, cloud and shade,

All shall fade! All shall fade…"

…

_While Pippin sings his song to Denethor…_

Chief watches as Faramir and the others have their horses pick up speed as they charge towards Osgiliath. At Osgiliath the many orcs from behind cover take out their bows and prep their arrows as they pull back on them. The orcs slowly pull back on their arrows as the Faramir and the Gondor soldiers continue to charge forward. Just then the orcs release their arrows and let loose a large volley of arrows which fly towards the riders…

…

Chief clenches his right fist in anger and then walks off.

…

_At the Great Hall…_

Pippin finishes singing his song as he bravely holds in tears that come to his eyes but cannot hold it in as tears begin coming down his face.

All of a sudden the door opens up causing Pippin and Denethor to look at the doorway to see Chief standing there. Chief walks through the hall and stands next to Pippin as he stares at Denethor. Pippin looks at Chief and notices his right hand formed into a fist.

"Pippin…I need to talk to Denethor for a bit. I advise you leave for a bit." Chief says

Pippin with a worried look on his face stands up looking at the Chief still "Y…Yes Chief." Pippin says as he then leaves.

As the door closes behind Pippin Chief then walks over to Denethor as he continues to eat his meal.

Without even looking at him Denethor talks to Chief "Spartan…What brings you here?"

Chief then with his right fist smashes down on the table causing it to break in two down the center causing the food to go flying into the air or slide down to the broken center of the table.

Denethor stands up in anger and with anger in his voice "What is the meaning of this!"

"Some leader…and father you are. Sending your own son and not to mention others into a suicide charge in an attempt to retake a location that was cleary overrun by the enemy." Chief says

"Osgiliath needed to be retaken. It should not off fallen in the first place had Faramir done his job like my Boromir would've done." Denethor says

"Boromir would off made the right call too just like Faramir. The city was overrun and men were dying. If Boromir had been in Faramir's place he would off made the right call too. Would you have been angry at him as well or congratulate him for making the right call…You're no leader." Chief says

"Who do you think you are to challenge my leadership Spartan!?" Denethor says

"You sent Faramir and those other men to death. Faramir and those men could off done their job of defending the city by defending this city when the enemy army attacked. You've only shorten your line of defense even more. If you were a true leader then you would off made the right choice that would of led to less deaths…instead you go with the choice that leads to more deaths. You are not fit to be the leader or Steward of Gondor." Chief says

"This is my city and these are my people Spartan! Why should it matter to you? This isn't even your world none of the business of Gondor should concern you at all." Denethor says

"It is my concern when lives are wasted away for nothing. When innocent lives are on the line or lives are wasted for stupid reasons…it becomes my concern." Chief says

Chief then turns and begins to leave and as he heads towards the door he then stops half-way and turns his head towards Denethor.

"Things like this always find a way to come back and bite you on the ass. So I suggest you be careful if you know what's good for you." Chief says as he then leaves the Great Hall.

Denethor continues to stare towards the Spartan as he leaves with anger on his face.

…

_Dunharrow…_

Rohirrim run about at the meeting location at Dunharrow preparing for battle. Just then Theoden along with Aragorn, Thel and the others arrive at Dunharrow as Rohirrim clear the way for the group.

"Make way for the king."

"Make way."

"The King is here."

"My lord!"

"Hail to you sire!"

The group continues to ride past more and more Rohirrim as they stare towards the king.

"Grimbold how many?" Theoden asks the Rohirrim Grimbold as they past him

"I bring 500 from the Westfold my lord!" Grimbold replies

"We have 300 more from Fenmarch, Theoden King!" Another Rohirrim yells at Theoden

Theoden then looks about in confusion "Where are the riders from Snowbourn?"

"None have come my lord." A Rohirrim soldier replies

The group continues forward past the encamped Rohirrim as before them lies a large mountain with a pathway going up it where other the encampment for the group is located.

…

The group arrives at the top of the encampment and begin going about their business to prepare for the upcoming battle. Aragorn and Thel walk over to Theoden as he looks at the valley below where the large army of Rohirrim soldiers that have gathered go about their business preparing for the battle that is to come.

"Six thousand spears…Less than half of what I'd hoped for." Theoden says

"Six thousand will not be enough to break the lines of Mordor." Aragorn says

"More will come." Theoden says

"Even if more do not come…we have one hundred and twenty-eight guns at the ready. Along with five vehicles with guns of their own…and an armored vehicle. With our assistance the Mordor army will be no more." Thel says

"You may be right Arbiter. But every hour hastens Gondor's defeat. (looks at Theoden) We have till dawn, then we must ride." Aragorn says

Theoden nods his head.

Just then the three notice as the horses begin to act oddly in fear as if something is scaring them.

…

Legolas, Gimli along with Buck, Dutch and Mickey are walking by also noticing the strange behavior of the horses.

"The horses are restless…and the men are quiet." Legolas says

"What's got everyone so spooked?" Dutch says

Just then Eomer walks up to them and replies "They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain."

The group then look towards the mountain and notice a very small and narrow pathway leading into the mountain.

"That road there…where does that lead?" Gimli asks

"I have a feeling that road leads to what's got everyone here so spooked?" Buck asks

"It is a road to the Dimholt, the door under the mountain." Legolas says

"None who venture there ever return…That mountain is evil." Eomer says

"Oh that's reassuring." Mickey says

"Hey Dutch umm note to self and to the others. Stay away from the road that leads into the mountain." Buck says

"Got it Gunny." Dutch replies

…

_Dunharrow Encampment…_

_UNSC/Separatist Covenant Camp Location…_

The Marines and Elites walk about as Rohirrim pass by their camp as they also prepare for battle. The Marines and Elites check on their equipment counting up their mags for their weapons while also checking their other equipment to make sure everything is okay such armor, explosives, and other stuff. The engineers meanwhile do checkup routines on the Warthogs and Scorpion to make sure they are ready for the battle as well.

Buck along with Dutch and Mickey head towards the cam as they talk amongst one another.

"So anything from the Chief, Romeo or Rookie?" Buck asks Mickey

"Got an update from them. The enemy is gearing up for their attack. They definitely have siege gear to attack Minas Tirith with including Siege Towers. They also got air and heavy support as well in the name of creatures called Fellbeast in which there's only a couple of them luckily but as for the heavy support lots and lots of trolls to support." Mickey says

"Fellbeast, trolls doesn't matter we'll kick their ass anyways. Let's see these things stand against a Tank, some chaingun's, rocket launchers, Spartan lasers the whole galore." Dutch says

"Anything else?" Buck asks

"Not much else." Mickey says

"Alright then…well do what you guys need to, to get ready and everything. I'll go check up on the others." Buck says as he then walks off.

…

All about Marines and Elites talk amongst one another. In one group of Marines and Elites.

"I'm just saying we're going to be riding past these orcs at very high speeds while on the Warthog and we're going to be doing a run and gun most likely and I get stuck with a sniper! What in the world am I going to hit with a sniper when we're going fast as hell. Snipers are supposed to be stationary what's stationary about a Warthog going who knows what miles per hour." A Marine says

"We're in an medieval time land place. These guys are going to be bunched together most likely meaning you firing a shot off will mean a bad guy or bad guys are going to get something blown off them." Another marine says

Meanwhile walking by the group…

"Things are going to be close quarters considering these guys use swords and spears meaning a shotgun is a best choice for a weapon." A Marine says

"Yeah well with the Assault Rifle I'm going to be mowing down around 20-30 of those ugly guys before they even get close to me." The other Marine says

A Sangheili and a Marine are sitting nearby on some crates…

"Really unfair here I got this toothpick (holds up his combat knife) and you get that big ass Energy Sword which can cut right through those orcs weapons like butter." The Marine says

"The only downside is that it will run out of energy during the fight where as your knife won't." The Elite says

"Which is why you have a gun." The Marine says

Meanwhile Dutch and Mickey walk by…

"Man the Rookie and Romeo are lucky to be with the Chief. They're getting all the action before we can get some action." Dutch says

"True but they are going to have to deal with a huge army of orcs, trolls and those Fellbeast things. By the time we get there their going to have their army thinned out by the battle." Mickey says

"And how is that good exactly?" Dutch says

"We don't have to fight as many and hope not to get slaughtered." Mickey says

All over Dunharrow everyone goes about their business as they prepare for the battle as well as to move out at dawn.

…

_That Night…_

Thel sits in his tent finishing looking over his gear and is placing his weapons on his back when an Elite opens the tent flap entrance.

"Arbiter your presence is required at Theoden's tent."

"Thank you soldier." Thel replies

Thel walks towards the Rohirrim camp and then heads towards Theoden's tent and notices as Theoden exits.

"Inside Arbiter." Theoden says as he then walks away.

Thel looks at Theoden as he walks away and then walks inside as he sees Aragorn and another man talking to each other.

"You ride to war, but not to victory."

The man then looks at Thel as Aragorn turns around as well.

"Arbiter." Aragorn says

"Aragorn (looks at the stranger) who is this?" Thel asks

"This is the elven lord Elrond of Rivendell…An old friend of mine." Aragorn says

"What brings you here?" Thel asks

"I am here to tell the two of you about the upcoming battle…Sauron's armies march on Minas Tirith, this you know. But in secret he sends another force which will attack from the river. A fleet of Corsair ships sail from the south…They'll be in the city in two days. But that is not all. Something else stirs in Mordor something that I cannot see but it is not of this world I am sure of it…what I have seen are strange creatures of some kind…(looks at Arbiter) wielding weapons closely similar to the ones you posses Arbiter…you and your Elites." Elrond says

"It can't be." Thel says

"What is it Arbiter? Do you know who he speaks off?" Aragorn asks

"(growls) The Loyalist's. Former allies of my race who…it's complicated. All I can say is that they betrayed us. Which is why we allied with the Humans." Thel says

"It seems that they have found their way to Middle-Earth and have allied with Sauron. As we speak they too prepare to help Sauron and his armies to conquer Minas Tirith and destroy the world of men. Their forces far outnumber your own as well. It seems now that Sauron now has armies as well as allies powerful enough to defeat the armies of Gondor, Rohan as well as yours of the UNSC and Separatist Covenant. You're outnumbered…You need more men." Elrond says

"There are none." Aragorn says

"None of which would be able to even fight both the armies of Mordor as well as the Loyalist forces. What can we do?" Thel says

"…There are those who dwell in the mountain. Ones who would be able to help fight both the armies of Mordor as well as these Loyalist." Elrond says

Just then a strong gust of wind appears out of nowhere for a couple of seconds blowing the flaps of the tent while Aragorn has a blank stare on his face.

"Murderers…traitors." Aragorn whispers

Thel looks at Aragorn in confusion on what he is talking about.

"You would call upon them to fight? They believe in nothing. They answer to no one." Aragorn asks

"They will answer to the King of Gondor." Elrond says as he then pulls out of his robe a sheathed sword and presents it to Aragorn.

"Anduril, the Flame of the West, forged from the shards of Narsil." Elrond says

Aragorn walks towards Elrond as Thel stands from the back and watches the event unfold.

"Sauron will not have forgotten the Sword of Elendil." Aragorn says

Aragorn grabs the sword and slowly clasps the grip of the sword and the pulls it out as he then looks upon the blade. "The blade that was broken shall return to Minas Tirith."

"The man who can wield the power of this sword can summon to him an army more deadly than any that walks this earth…Put aside the Ranger. Become who you were born to be. Take the Dimholt road." Elrond says

It is then that Elrond and Aragorn begin speaking to each other in a strange language that Thel cannot understand. Just then Aragorn turns around and looks at him "Arbiter pack up your gear. We have an army to find."

…

Aragorn places his sword on his horse as he prepares for his new journey. He looks to see as the Arbiter has his weapons in hand with his Energy Sword sheathed and his Carbine and Plasma Rifle on back and a Plasma Pistol in his holster on his other side.

"I am ready Aragorn." Thel says

Aragorn nods his head and finishes strapping his sword onto his horse. Just then Eowyn appears seeing the two and rushes over "Why are you two doing this?! The War lies to the east you cannot leave on the eve of battle! You cannot abandon the men."

"Eowyn… Why have you come?" Aragorn says as he walks past her

"Do you not know?" Eowyn asks

The two then look at each other and for a minute say nothing as Aragorn finally speaks "It is but a shadow and a thought that you love…I cannot give you what you seek.

Eowyn then slowly backs up with pain showing on her face as Aragorn grabs his horses reins and begins to pull him.

"I have wished you joy since I first saw you." Aragorn says putting his right hand on her cheek.

Aragorn then walks away pulling his horse along with him as Thel begins to follow but then stops in his tracks and looks at Eowyn.

"We are not abandoning the battle Shieldmaiden of Rohan. Something has just come up and we must attend to it. But we will be there on the battlefield when the time comes." Thel says as he then turns and leaves.

As the two walk through the rows of tents all of a sudden "Just where do the two of you think you're off too?"

The two look to see Gimli sitting near a tent as he gets up grabbing his axe.

"Not this time. This time you must stay, Gimli." Aragorn says

Just then the two hear a horse coming from behind them and turn to see Legolas with his horse in tow.

"Have you learned nothing of the stubbornness of dwarves?" Legolas says

"Just accept it. We're going with you ladies." Gimli says

Aragorn then sighs knowing he would not be able to convince them otherwise. As the four are about to leave Buck runs out in front of the group with his helmet on and his MA5D in hand with a DMR on his back and a pistol on his holster as well as a combat knife on his armor holster.

"I'm coming with you guys as well. I don't care what it is or anything but I just think you guys might need an extra gun." Buck says

"Sergeant should you not…" Thel says but is cut off by Buck

"Don't worry I told Dutch and Mickey that they were in charge of the boys and girls while we're gone. That we'll see them on the battlefield after we finish with whatever it is we're doing." Buck says

"(polarizes his helmet) So what are doing?" Buck asks

…

Aragorn on his horse is followed by Legolas and Gimli on their horse and The Arbiter and Buck who follow on foot as they soon attract the attention of some of the Rohirrim who notice them heading towards the pathway of the mountain among the Rohirrim are Gamling and Theoden who exits his tent as he sees them leaving.

"What's happening?"

"Where is he going?"

"I don't understand."

Various Rohirrim wonder what is going on as soon Aragorn and the others walk into the mountain and the darkness at the entryway causes the Rohirrim to lose sight of the group immediately as they enter.

"Lord Aragorn!"

"Why does he leave on the eve of battle?"

Gamling turns to the rest of the men behind him, "He leaves because there is no hope."

However Theoden then intervenes "He leaves because he must."

"Too few have come…We cannot defeat the armies of Mordor." Gamling says

"No, we cannot…But we will meet them in battle nonetheless." Theoden says trying his best to keep the morale of his men high.

…

_The Sun begins to rise…_

Walking deeper into the mountain Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Arbiter and Buck continue to go deeper and deeper into the mountain as light soon enters the mountains. On both sides sharp grey rocks surround them on the narrow path.

"What kind of an army would linger in such a place?" Gimli wonders

"No kidding about that. This seems more like a place where people would hide instead of prepare for battle or anything to do with war." Buck says

"One that is cursed. Long ago, the Men of the Mountain swore an oath…to the last King of Gondor… to come to his aid, to fight. But when the time came…when Gondor's need was dire, they fled, vanishing into the darkness of the mountain. And so Isildur cursed them…never to rest until they had fulfilled their pledge. Who shall call them from the great twilight? The forgotten people. The heir of him to whom the oath they swore. From the north shall he come. Need shall drive him. He shall pass the door to the Paths of the Dead." Legolas says

"So Aragorn…that is what you meant by traitors…these men betrayed Gondor and left it for dead…These men deserved this curse. They were supposed to come to the aid of their people…and instead left them for dead…cowards…" Thel says

"Man what drove these guys to betray their own people?" Buck wonders.

The group soon find themselves in front of a small opening which is crafted into a rock. Primitive paintings are seen above it. On both sides are holes filled with human skulls.

"Well…that seems a bit uhh…Morbid." Buck says

"The very warmth of my blood seems stolen away." Gimli says

"The way is shut. (Legolas then looks at the primitive paintings above the entrance and sees on the right a man on a chariot with a bow pointed at the eye of Sauron with another bowman on the left side) It was made by those who are dead. And the Dead keep it. The way is shut." Legolas says

They dismount, still holding the horses by the reins. Aragorn has Andúril in his hand. The sheath is attached to Brego's saddle. The horses are nervous. They slowly approach the opening. All of a sudden the horses go crazy as a blast of air that sounds like a raspy breath comes out of the tunnel. Aragorn and Legolas lose hold of the reins, and the horses gallop off.

"Brego!" Aragorn tries calling to his horse…but to no avail

"Well there's the first sign that I don't think we're welcomed here." Buck says with his Assault Rifle in hand

Gimli looks back at the entrance with fear in his eyes as he then looks at Aragorn as well as Legolas. Aragorn turns back to the entranceway.

"I do not fear death!" Aragorn says

Aragorn then walks towards the entrance of the door as the raspy air continues to flow out from the darkness. Aragorn enters as darkness soon consumes him. Legolas hesitates another second, then follows him determinedly. Buck and Thel look at each other before following behind the others as Gimli stands outside the entrance still.

"Well, this is a thing unheard-of. An Elf will go underground where a Dwarf dare not! Oh! Oh, I'd never hear the end of it!" Gimli says to himself as stamps his feet a few times, finally finds his courage and follows his companions.

…

_Back at Dunharrow…_

All over the camp the Rohirrim quickly haste all about as they prepare to ride out. Fires are put out; men mount their horses and grab their weapons. Theoden exits his tent followed by Eomer.

"We must ride light and swift. It is a long road ahead. And man and beast must reach the end with the strength to fight." Theoden says

At the campsite for the Marines and Elites, everyone also hastens as fast as possible as well preparing for the battle. Men load their weapons and load up on their ammo double checking to make sure everything is ready for the battle. Marines and Elites mount up onto the Warthogs and the Scorpion Tank, at one Warthog one Marine helps up another Marine into the Warthog and then helps the Elite behind him board onto the Warthog as well. Nearby another Marine mounts the Chaingun and another Marine hops into the driver's/main turrets seat of the Scorpion tank as another hops into the machine gunner's seat of the tank as other marines and elites pile onto the Scorpion tank for transportation. Dutch and Mickey exit their tent holding their helmets in hand.

"Can't believe Sgt. Buck left us to go with Aragorn. The Arbiter okay that I can handle a bit but the Sarge?" Mickey says

"Considering where those guys went going after who knows whatever lies in those mountains I think they might need two guns. Besides just because he isn't here doesn't mean we can't handle Mordor's army. When they get a whiff of us they're gonna run back to their master guy with their swords between their legs. Especially after seeing the firepower we're bringing to the fight." Dutch says

Dutch and Mickey then mount into their Warthog with Dutch as the driver, Mickey in the passenger seat and another marine on the gunner's seat.

"Alright everyone, let's move out!" Dutch says as he starts up the Warthog's engines as his Warthog takes off soon followed by the rest of the Warthogs and the Scorpion tank.

Back with the Rohirrim, Theoden takes lead followed by Eomer who yells out "Form up! Move out! Form up! Move out!"

"Ride! Ride now to Gondor!" Theoden says

Soon the entire force of the Rohirrim begin to ride out from Dunharrow with Theoden in the lead as they are also followed by the UNSC Marines and Elites in the Warthogs and the Scorpion Tank.


	15. The Battle for Minas Tirith

_Minas Tirith…_

On the fields of Pelennor the Orc army marches towards Minas Tirith, Trolls with drums beat them in a war rhythmic way, large siege towers are also seen in tow…the army of Mordor marches closer and closer to Minas Tirith.

…

_Meanwhile back inside the Mountain…_

The group continue their way through the mountain, Aragorn holds a lit metal torch in his hand, Legolas follows behind Aragorn with his bow in hand and Gimli behind the two with his axe in hand. Buck and Arbiter follow behind the three with Buck armed with his MA5D out and Arbiter his Energy Sword and Plasma Pistol out.

"What is it? What do you see?" Gimli asks

"I see shapes of men… And of horses."

"Where?" Gimli asks

"Pale banners like shreds of cloud. Spears rise…like winter-thickets through a shroud of mist. The Dead are following. They have been summoned." Legolas says

"The Dead? Summoned? I knew that…Huh…ha. Very good. Very good! Legolas!" Gimli says then losing sight of the others and then running after them.

However the group soon find themselves walking on a path covered by green mist. As they walk through the mist the mist soon begins forming human bone hands that reach up from the mist at the group as they continue to walk through it.

"Okay this is starting to get a little freaky." Buck says

Aragorn, Legolas, Arbiter and Buck remain unfazed by the mist hands, Gimli however as one appears in front of him quickly blows at it but to no avail and then just waves his hands through it getting rid of it. Another mist hand appears and he gets rid of it as well waving his hands through it. Aragorn looks down for a second and then looks back up with his eyes widened from what he sees.

"Do no look down." Aragorn says

Buck and Thel look at each other wondering what he means and getting too curious Buck looks down and like Aragorn looks immediately back up.

"Why did I look down when someone says don't look down, don't look down…" Buck says to himself

Gimli hears a cracking sound come from below him and everyone else as they continue forward but doesn't want to look down…however his curiosity gets the better of him as he looks down and then sees the bones of the dead. Gimli slowly looks back up with a little bit of paralyzing fear in his eyes of what he just saw and then steps forward.

_Crack!_

Gimli closes his eyes just trying to ignore the sound as he steps forward again.

_Crack!_

Gimli continues forward and forward as the sounds of the skulls cracking continue below him. Just wanting to get out of there now Gimli then begins picking up his pace.

…

The group find themselves through the mist and running through another hallway. Exiting the cave they soon find themselves in a big open area with what looks like a never ending pit over the side of the cliff, and also take notice of the strange building at the center. Just then…

"_**Whoooo enters my domain?" **_

The group turn towards the strange building just as a ghostly green figure with a crown and red cape appears.

"One who will have your allegiance." Aragorn says showing no fear to the ghostly figure

"_**The Dead do not suffer the living to pass." **_The figure says as his face all of a sudden turns into a skeletal face.

"You will suffer me." Aragorn says

The ghostly figure then begins to laugh as his laugh echoes throughout the mountain. All of a sudden behind the group a ghost city appears out of nowhere. From the ghost city more ghostly figures with swords, axes, spears and shields float out from them towards the group and also appear to come out from the walls from every direction surrounding Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Arbiter and Buck.

"_**The way is shut… It was made by those who are dead. And the Dead keep it…The way is shut. Now you must die."**_

Legolas pulls back and releases a arrow at the figure but the arrow passes right through its forehead. Buck and Arbiter both fire off a couple of shots from their guns but the shots also pass through their targets.

"Great I forgot to pack my ghost rounds." Buck says

Aragorn remains unfazed keeping a serious look on his face as he then walks towards the leader….The King of the Dead

"I summon you to fulfill your oath."

"_**None but the King of Gondor may command me." **_

Aragorn lifts Anduril in front of his face as the leader then charges towards him and attempts to kill him with his sword. Aragorn blocks the sword and then parries it away shocking the King of the Dead.

"_**That line was broken!"**_

Aragorn then grabs the King of the Dead by the throat and holds his sword in front of him as the King then lets out a ghostly groan.

"It has been remade." Aragorn says to him as he then throws him back.

Aragorn then begins to talk to all of the dead around him and the others. "Fight for us…and regain your honor. (He then begins walks through the crowd of ghosts.) What say you?"

As he walks through all the ghosts give Aragorn a strange look while also moving out of his way…none of them speak so far.

"What say you?" Aragorn asks again

"You waste your time, Aragorn! They had no honor in life, they have none now in death." Gimli says

"Hey uh Gimli maybe you should watch what you say cause if you haven't noticed none of our weapons except Aragorn's can do shit to these guys. So let's try to stay on their good side." Buck says

"It does not matter Sergeant. The moment we entered this place we made ourselves their enemies to begin with." Arbiter says

"I am Isildur's heir. (Points his sword out at the Army of the Dead)Fight for me…(then begins pointing his sword in a circular direction at all the dead) and I will hold your oaths fulfilled!" Aragorn says

The Dead watch Aragorn, unable to decide.

Aragorn then lowers his sword and then talks in a commanding tone "What say you?! You have my word! (The King of the Dead then begins to laugh as then all the dead begin walking back and disappearing) Fight, and I will release you from this living death! What say you?!" But all of the dead soon disappear.

"Stand, you Traitors!" Gimli yells but to no avail

"Cowards!" Arbiter yells

The mists begin to blow away and the ground begins to shake. The whole place all of a sudden begins to burst out with skulls coming out from the walls.

"Holy Shit!" Buck yells

"Out!" Aragorn yells

The group quickly begin running towards a nearby exit as the skulls begin to fall all around them and try to force them into the deep abyss.

"Run!" Aragorn yells

The group continue to push their way through the unrelenting mountain of skulls and soon escape from them and run into the exit with the skulls still toppling after them as well as the cave begin to fall apart as the roof begins to cave in.

"How may skulls are in this damn place!" Buck yells

…

The group finally run out of a small opening of the cave finding themselves back outside again. The group breathes heavily from what they just went through and Aragorn looks up…to see the Corsairs of Umbar before him on the river. Near them two different towns on both sides burn. Seeing this Aragorn becomes saddened and falls to his knees. Legolas walks over and then puts his arms on him. Aragorn's head falls down in despair knowing that the last hope for man is now gone as Legolas and Gimli also lower their heads. Buck and Thel continue to watch the Corsair's make their way up the river…all of a sudden a gust of wind sounds out from behind the group. They turn around to see…The King of the Dead walk out.

"_**We Fight…"**_

…

_Minas Tirith…_

The orcs form ranks and get into position with catapults at the front of the whole army and siege towers being pushed by trolls also get into position.

At the gate…

"Open the gate quick!" A Gondor soldier yells out to the men below.

The gate is opened and an unconscious Faramir is dragged in by his horse…his body struck with arrows. The Orc-leader, Gothmog, rides among his troops on a Warg and looks pleased. Faramir is carried up to the top of Minas Tirith. Meanwhile on the wall Chief along with the Rookie and the other seven Marines walk onto the wall and look at the enemy army before them.

"Shit…that's a lot of them out there." Pfc. Desmond says

Chief remains silent just looking out at the vast "sea" of orcs. He then contacts Romeo.

"Romeo…you and your team in positions?"

"In positions Chief. Just tell us when to start shooting." Romeo says from his sniping position in one of the high level buildings.

On the field Gothmog jumps off the Warg. An Orc helps him stand but he quickly pushes him away. Gothmog begins to limp down the ranks. Arriving at his position Gothmog surveys the city and then speaks to his second in command. A Orc with two skulls sticking on his head.

"Fear. The city is rank with it. Let us ease their pain. Release the prisoners!"

"Catapults!" the orc yells

All of a sudden the orcs at the catapults fire something from them towards Minas Tirith. On the walls of Minas Tirith, Men duck from what is flying in amongst them – the heads of Faramir's soldiers. One head lands next to Chief and his group and while the Marines back up from it, Chief looks down at the head of the Gondor soldier…his face in a state of fear as his face is shown to have been screaming.

"Oh my God…" Pfc. Takinama says

"Those motherfuckers!" Cpl. Shepard says

"Son of a bitch! Those fuckers are sick in the head!" Cpl. Kendall says

"Their trying to spread fear into the people and soldiers of Gondor. Psychological Warfare. Get the soldiers to lose their morale." Chief says

"Yeah sir…Well I think it's working." Sgt. Harrison says looking at some of the Gondor soldiers .

"Don't fall for their trick." Chief says

"Don't worry sir what happened in the war was way more worse than this shit." Sgt. Hawkins says

"Chief. Got some news for you guys. Looks like their troll friends are loading in actual rounds for their catapults. They're about to start their attack for real." Romeo says

"Thanks for the heads up Romeo." Chief says

Just then the orcs begin to fire their catapults as massive boulders are fired at Minas Tirith. As the boulders crash into parts of the city chaos begins to ensure as civilians try to run away from the falling rubble and seek refugee somewhere safe. Soldiers also run about trying to help the civilians or try to escape falling rubble as well.

"OH SHIT!" Pfc. Alexander yells as one massive boulder flies right at his position.

Alexander quickly grabs his weapon and jumps away from the window as the boulder impacts into the building and falls down as the part he was standing also breaks apart and falls down. Alexander looks back to see nothing left of his position and knows immediately that he has to relocate. Alexander gets back up with his Sniper Rifle in hand and heads out of the building. As he is running past civilians and soldiers he contacts the others.

"This is Pfc. Alexander my positions been compromised relocating to secondary position immediately."

"Roger that Alexander stay safe out there." Chief says

"Roger that sir." Alexander says as he then gets off the comm to look for a new sniping position

"Romeo you and the rest of the snipers get ready on my mark." Chief says

"Got it Chief Romeo says as he takes aim.

"ABANDON YOUR POSTS!" Denethor yells getting Chief, the Marines and every Gondor soldiers attention

"FLEEE FLEE FOR YOUR LIVES!" Denethor yells

Chief looks at the Gondor soldiers who look confused and don't know if to follow that order or not. To Chief's surprise he sees some Gondor soldiers actually begin to abandon their posts!

"What the fuck is that dumbass thinking!" Sgt. Coulson says

"He's not thinking, he's lost it." Chief says as he walks over to the Gondor soldiers as they are about to leave.

"HOLD IT!" Chief yells getting the soldiers attentions

"What do you think you're doing!?" Chief says

"Abandoning our posts Spartan just like the Steward…" One Gondor says but is cut off by Chief

"The Steward has lost his mind and doesn't know right from wrong anymore. This is it…this is how you're going to defend your city?" Chief says

"But Spartan we must follow the Steward's Orders…even then what can we do? We've already started taking casualties why the orcs haven't." Another Gondor soldier says

"Then do the right thing. (Points out at the field of orcs) Do you really think those monsters out there are going to go easy on you or give up because you're not fighting back? Wrong. Do the right thing right now. Make every lives they have taken from your people and take ten more of theirs. Fight back! Defend your people and your city! Do you really think this is what your fallen brothers in arms wanted?! They would've fought to the death for this glorious city of theirs and they did. Don't let their sacrifices be in vain. Protect your city…your people…Protect Gondor. Avenge your fallen brothers in arms stay here and fight…fight for Gondor!" Chief yells

All the Gondor soldiers look at one another still not knowing what to do. Meanwhile the orcs continued to fire their catapults as more and more massive boulders rained down on the city and the screams of the people can be heard.

"The Spartan's right…We are soldiers of Gondor…We defend our people to the bitter end no matter what. Men! Stay your positions and prepare to fight back!" One of the Gondor soldiers yell

Hearing this, the rest of the Gondor soldiers let out a battle cry as they then get back into position.

"RETURN TO YOUR POSTS!" Gandalf's voice can be heard.

Chief turns around as the Marines and Rookie get into positions with their guns at the ready. Chief sees as Gandalf on his horse gallops up the staircase.

"Glad you could make it Gandalf." Chief says

"I had to silence that Steward before he get everyone killed. It seems you were able to keep these men at their positions." Gandalf says

"I have my ways of keeping men in their fighting spirit." Chief says

"Now then Spartan…Let's send these foul beasts into the abyss!" Gandalf says

…

At that moment the soldiers of Gondor begin to fight back as all of the Trebuchets are fired into the field of orcs causing the first deaths for the orc army. One massive boulder lands on a group of orcs scaring some of the orcs as that could have been them.

"Stay where you are." Gothmog orders them.

The Orcs continue to fire their catapults at Minas Tirith but one Trebuchet is lucky and destroys one Catapult as the rest fire.

"Romeo, you read?" Chief says over the comm

"Loud and clear Chief." Romeo says

"Disable their artillery units." Chief says

"Roger that Chief. Alright Sniper Team you heard the Chief. Let's get into the action." Romeo says

Romeo takes aim at a orc that is preparing to fire the catapult it is manning. Romeo carefully aims and then fires.

On the field as the massive boulder is loaded onto the catapult. The orc prepares to fire the catapult when.

_SWOOSH!_

The orcs head explodes scaring some of the orcs soldiers seeing this. Gothmog seeing this growls knowing it's the work of the Spartan and his men.

"Get another man on that catapult!" Gothmog yells

Another orc runs over to the catapult but is shot dead with its chest exploding before it can even get near it.

"Uh-uh-uhhh fellas can't have you get that weapon back into battle now." Romeo says

Pfc. Alexander who has located a new position fires a round taking out a crew member of one of the catapults. Corporal's Osborn and Silver also begin doing the same thing as they begin taking out crews for the enemy catapults weakening the orcs offensive attack on the city. However the dead catapult crews are immediately replaced by other orcs but Romeo and his Snipers manage to keep their attack capability at a minimum.

Across the wall Gondor archers continue to fire out at the orc forces as massive boulders fly overhead from their trebuchets and the orc catapults.

"We need more rubble up here!" One Gondor soldier is heard yelling

Just then a boulder from the orcs is fired and flies right at some of the Gondor soldiers.

"Watch out!"

Chief however sees the boulder coming and reacts quickly charging over to their position. Chief reaches their position as the boulder is just a few feet away from the soldiers who try to retreat, Chief jumps up from the wall, turns sideways in the air and then using his left foot kicks right at the massive boulder and to the amazement of the soldiers sends it right back at the orcs as the boulder then impacts into the catapult it was fired from and destroys it. Chief lands back on the wall as some of the Gondor soldiers stare with awe at Chief just amazed at what just happened.

Chief looks at the troops, "Keep an eye out for their catapults. If you see the boulder heading right at you get out of its way immediately." Chief says as he then walks back to join with his men.

…

As the battle continues to go on more men appear coming to reinforce the others on the first level wall… Among them is Pippin wearing a Gondor soldiers helmet.

"Double up men!"

Both sides continue to fire their trebuchets/catapults at one another causing death to both sides as one trebuchet boulder manages to impact into and destroy a siege tower, but one round from a catapult impacts into the first level wall and takes out some of the Gondor soldiers. On the ground Gothmog looks up to see one Trebuchet fire a shot heading in his direction. While the soldiers near him move away to avoid it he stands still just looking at it. Just at the last moment he yells in anger and moves out of its way as the round hits the ground where he once stood. Nearby one troll looks at him and then back at Minas Tirith, Gothmog meanwhile spits on the boulder then.

As Chief and Gandalf (who has by this time sent Shadowfax to safety) continue to look out into the battlefield a familiar screech erupts from the skies above them.

"Oh boy that isn't good." Cortana says

From the skies the Witch-King and the Ringwraiths on their Fellbeast's swoop down from the sky towards Minas Tirith. The Ringwraiths begin to wreak havoc to the cities defenses as they begin to destroy the trebuchets and attack the troops. The Witch-King flies his Fellbeast over a bridge to which the Fellbeast hits three soldiers off the bridge with its claws. The Witch-King's Fellbeast lets out a terrible screeching sound causing some Gondor soldiers to run in fear into cover under buildings to escape from the fellbeasts. Pippin is running trying to find Gandalf but takes his helmet off and covers his ears from the deathly screech of the Witch-King's fellbeast. On the first level wall, one Ringwraith flies its Fellbeast over the troops on the wall causing them to duck or jump out of its way but the fellbeast swoops down and picks up a claw full of Gondor troops in each of its claws and carries them high into the air and then drops them to their deaths.

Knowing that things aren't looking so good right now Gandalf continues his best to encourage the men to continue fighting.

"Hold them back…do not give in to fear. Stand to your posts. Fight!"

A Trebuchet that's still operational fires and manages to destroy the top of one of the siege towers effectively disabling it.

"We're starting to lose our artillery support now. Men get the rocket launchers and try to take out as many of the siege towers as possible. Take out the ones that are closer to us. Aim for the bottom of the towers to take them out completely." Chief orders

Sgt. Harrison and Cpl. Shepard both armed with the only two rocket launchers take them off from their backs and then head in separate directions along the wall to get better firing positions on some of the siege towers.

"Out the way, out the way!" Sgt. Harrison yells at the Gondor soldiers in front of him who move out of his way as he takes aim at the siege tower approaching the wall.

"Say hello to my little friend." Harrison says

Sgt. Harrison pulls the trigger and a rocket propels from the launcher towards the bottom of the siege tower. The rocket impacts into the bottom of the siege tower and explodes destroying the bottom of the tower and causing it to fall apart and sending orcs inside it falling to the ground and getting crushed by the rubble. Cpl. Shepard arrives at his position too and fires his rocket launcher taking out another siege tower that nears the wall. The Ringwraiths continue to harass the Gondor defenders as another Ringwraith takes out another trebuchet and sends its crew flying to the ground as pieces of the trebuchet land all around the soldiers. Gondor soldiers still continue to find cover from the Ringwraiths as one Gondor soldier screams into the air as if he's losing his mind. Another Ringwraith flies his fellbeast over a building and knocks over one unlucky Gondor soldier, and nearby another Ringwraiths fellbeast picks up more troops and drops them from high up into the city below.

The battle goes on and on as the army of orcs as well as some siege towers draw nearer and nearer to the walls of Minas Tirith. Chief and the Marines begin to provide support to the Gondor soldiers as the orcs draw nearer as they begin firing their weapons at the orc forces. Just like at Minas Tirith Chief fires his SAW into the legion of orcs cutting them down in a single sweep as the orcs can do nothing about it.

The Gondor soldiers fire their arrows directly at the siege towers in an attempt to stop them but to no affect at all.

"Geez these guys serious? They might as well be tossing rocks at those towers they ain't stopping them with arrows!" Pfc. Desmond says

"Not at the towers! Aim for the trolls, kill the trolls! Bring them down!" Gandalf yells

The archers quickly adjust their aim downwards and begin firing at the trolls piercing the trolls with hundreds of arrows but the trolls continue forward.

"Shit those things are walking tanks!" Cpl. Kendall says

"Men readjust your aim as well take care of the trolls. Focus less on the orcs for now." Chief orders.

Chief takes aim with his SAW and opens fire at one troll riddling the troll with twenty shots before the troll gives in and falls down dead stopping the tower in its tracks.

"Chief right flank!" Romeo yells into the comm

Chief looks to see a siege tower get close enough to the wall and then drop down its ramp onto the wall. Orcs pile out onto the wall as Gondor soldiers with swords and shields great them and attempt to hold them where they exit while archers fire at the orcs in the siege tower taking out some of them in the process. Meanwhile a large group of orcs with a battering ram charge towards the gate but the archers on the gate's wall fire down at them cutting many orcs down but as the orcs ram into the gate…the battering ram has no effect on the gate.

…

Across the rest of the wall more and more siege towers arrive and drop their ramps as more orcs begin to arrive onto the wall.

Sgt. Harrison takes aim at a siege tower that has already dropped its ramp and aiming at the bottom fires the shot and hits the tower. The rest of the siege tower topples over along with the orcs in taking them out with it. Cpl. Shepard takes aim at another siege tower on his side and is about to fire when he hears an orc to his left and looks in time to block a orcs sword with his rocket launcher. Cpl. Shepard knocks the orc back with his launcher and takes out his Magnum with his right hand and fires a shot into the orc.

"Harrison, Shepard! Forget the launchers, take out your guns and try and hold the orcs off as best as you can!" Chief says over the comm.

Both Harrison and Shepard drop their launchers where they stand and take out their assault rifles and begin firing their guns at the attacking orcs. Meanwhile at Chief's position, Chief puts his SAW on his back and takes out his two energy swords. One orc charges at him but Chief drives his right energy sword into the orcs stomach. Another orc jumps at him from his left but he is able to use his left energy sword and cuts right across the orc. Rookie holsters his assault rifle and takes out his SMG and begins firing at the attacking orcs. The rest of the marines fight back as well as Takinama armed with two UNSC combat knives using his skills in close quarters combat begins to effectively take out attacking orcs, one orc charges at him but he blocks the sword with his two knives and then knees the orc in the stomach causing the orc to bend down and Takinama then drives his right knife into its skull. Sgt. Harrison fires a shotgun shell from his M45D into a charging orc and then pumps his shotgun. Another orc brings its sword back but Harrison fires point blank into the orcs stomach before pumping his shotgun again. Cpl. Shepard and Sgt. Coulson group together back to back and unload their MA5D Assault Rifles into attacking orc forces as orcs try to kill them but get not even within an inch of them.

"Reloading! Sgt. Coulson yells as he crouches and begins to reload his assault rifle

Two orcs charge at Coulson with their swords but Cpl. Shepard turns around with his Magnum pistol drawn with his left hand and fires a single shot into each orc.

"You're clear!" Cpl. Shepard yells as he holsters his pistol and returns to continue firing his assault rifle just as Sgt. Coulson finishes reloading his gun and stands back up again and begins to fire his weapon again.

From Cpl. Osborn's position he takes aim at a troll pushing a siege tower taking aim and fires right at the trolls face getting a direct hit as the troll falls down backwards dead. Cpl. Osborn then looks at a siege tower as orc forces pile out from it with the Gondor defenders starting to lose their ground. Osborn takes aim and in a rapid succession fires his last three rounds of his clip with the three rounds impacting and going through many of the orcs as the large round easily penetrates through their armor and through the orcs themselves each round hitting and taking out four orcs in a row as the orcs then fall off the tower dead.

Romeo fires another round taking out an orc that was just about to kill a Gondor soldier from behind. As Romeo ejects his empty mag and reaches for a new one a shadow covers over him and he looks up too see a Fellbeast come in from right above the window. The Fellbeast screeches at Romeo and snaps at Romeo in an attempt to kill him, Romeo screams and quickly jumps back as the Fellbeast's head breaks through the window and the wall around it in an attempt to get at him. Romeo lands on his feet with his sniper rifle on his side and using his legs pushes back on the ground before stopping a couple feet away from the Fellbeast and pulling out his sidearm. Romeo begins to fire like crazy at the Fellbeast with the rounds hitting the creature's face all around causing some pain to the Fellbeast as it then falls back out of the hole and then flies off. Romeo breaths heavily from the event and then gets back to his senses as he gets up and then runs off to find another position to provide sniper support.

…

Chief kicks a orc back sending it flying into some of his other comrades and then turns around it time to decapitate a orc with his right energy sword and then turn right back around and cut diagonally downwards another charging orc. Chief looks at one of the siege towers already planted on the wall and sees as the Gondor soldiers are beginning to get overrun by the never ending orc forces. Thinking quickly Chief makes his move charging towards the siege tower cutting down any orc that gets in his way. As he gets near it Chief jumps high into the air over the Gondor soldiers and while in the air flying towards the orcs on the ramp spins around with his Energy swords and as he lands cuts down all the orcs behind and in front of him. More orcs begin to charge at Chief but he begins easily cutting them down with his energy swords cutting, stabbing or kicking them off the ramp. The Gondor soldiers behind him look on in amazement as well as get a breather trying to hold back the orcs. As Chief continues to hold the orcs back he notices from his HUD that the Energy Swords are running low on energy.

"Rookie you read!" Chief contacts

Rookie fires a burst from his SMG into a charging orc before turning his head and look at Chief as he sees him on the ramp.

"Listen Rookie, I need you to prime a grenade a plasma if you have one and toss it at the orcs in the back got it!" Chief says

Rookie does just that as he pulls out a plasma grenade and begins making his way towards the siege tower firing his SMG one handed with his left hand as he passes by three orcs who attempt to charge at him cutting them down. Focusing his attention back on the siege tower he jumps up onto the wall priming the plasma grenade and then tosses it at the siege tower. The plasma grenade flies past Chief's head and lands onto a orcs face all the way in the back surprising the orc and the other orcs near him. Chief does one final sweep with his two energy swords just as they die out and quickly jump flips backwards into the center of the Gondor soldiers

"Get down!" Chief yells at the soldiers

Just then the Plasma Grenade goes off killing the orcs as well as taking out the tower as the top part of the siege tower as well as half the middle section are no more. Debris flies all over as well as orc body parts as Chief and the Gondor soldiers duck down from the explosion. As it finishes Chief and the Gondor soldiers stand up.

"Excellent job holding the line here men. But the battle's not over yet. Get to other positions and help out the rest of your men as best as you can." Chief says

The Gondor soldiers nod their heads and then head off. Chief walks over to Rookie "Nice going Rookie."

The Rookie nods his head. Just then Romeo comes over the comm.

"Chief we got a situation!"

"I read you Romeo what's going on?" Chief asks

"Well good news it…the battering ram they had, they tried to use it on the gate but it didn't work." Romeo says

"And the Bad news?" Chief asks

"Well look out into the field and I think you'll notice it yourself…Let's just say they brought in a bigger toy to handle the gate." Romeo says

Chief and Rookie look at each other and then look out into the field…

Three massive horned creatures on chains are seen pulling something forward. Behind the giant thing Trolls are seen behind the sides of the thing pushing it forward with a column of orcs on each side. The orc forces begin chanting continuously...

"Grond! Grond! Grond! Grond! Grond!.."

A giant battering ram of some kind with fire behind its grated mouth ominously moves forward…its target…the Gates of Minas Tirith.

"Chief I think that's exactly what the orcs are going to need to bring down those gates." Cortana says

"You can say that again Cortana. That battering ram of theirs is going to bust right through that gate!" Chief says still watching Grond continue forward.

…

_Meanwhile with the Corsair's of Umbar…_

The men on the ships continue making their way up the river with their destination Minas Tirith ever inching closer and closer. However nearby on the land…Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Buck with his helmet on and polarized and Thel 'Vadam "the Arbiter" stand catching the leader of the Corsair's attention.

"You may go no further! You will not enter Gondor." Aragorn announces

The Corsair men however laugh at Aragorn as the leader walks towards the edge of his ship.

"Who are you to deny us passage!"

"Legolas, fire a warning shot past the bosun's ear." Aragorn says

"You sure you don't want me to do it Aragorn? They won't even see my coming and theirs a smaller chance of it hitting him." Buck says

"It is alright Gunnery Sergeant, while your skills are good I will need to rely on Legolas's skills for this one." Aragorn says

"Alright." Buck says

Legolas pulls out an arrow from his quiver and takes aim.

"Mind your aim." Gimli says

However Gimli tips the bottom of Legolas's bow causing Legolas to aim his bow lower just as he fires a shot which accidentally then hits one of the Corsair men.

"Ohhh." Gimli says covering his mouth as Legolas and Aragorn looks at him

"You see now that would probably not off…"

"Perhaps you should stay out of this one Gunnery." Thel says

"Okay." Buck says

"That's it. Right. We warned you…Prepare to be boarded." Gimli says

The Corsairs drive their ship closer to the shore still laughing at the five.

"Boarded? By you and whose army?" The Captain says

"This army." Aragorn says

All of a sudden the King of the Dead appears and followed by the rest of his army as they come out of the mountain and charge towards the Corsair's who's eyes widen and scream in fear.

…

_Meanwhile with the Rohirrim and the UNSC and Separatist Covenant Forces…_

The Rohirrim, UNSC and Separatist continue to slowly make their way towards Minas Tirith. Eomer followed by two other Rohirrim and a UNSC Warthog Reconnaissance variant who have just returned from scouting out the enemy forces report to Eomer. Eomer then heads over to Theoden and reports the situation.

"The scouts report Minas Tirith is surrounded. The lower levels in flames. Everywhere, legions of the enemy advance."

"Time is against us. Make ready!" Theoden orders

Nearby Eowyn who secretly joined the group disguised as one of the Rohirrim along with Merry who she picked up since he was denied from the fight by Theoden but picked up by Eowyn rest from the long journey.

"Take heart, Merry. It will soon be over." Eowyn says

"My lady…you are fair and brave and have much to live for…and many who love you. I know it is too late to turn aside. I know there is not much point now in hoping. If I were a knight of Rohan, capable of great deeds. But I'm not. I'm a Hobbit…And I know I can't save Middle-Earth. I just want to help my friends. Frodo. Sam. Pippin. More than anything, I wish I could see them again." Merry says

"Prepare to move out!" Eomer yells out

"Make haste. We ride through the night." Theoden yells out as well

A Rohirrim blows his horn as the group begin to move out again. Quickly both Merry and Eowyn put their helmets back on.

"To battle." Eowyn says

"To battle." Merry says as well.

…

_Minas Tirith…_

_Night has Fallen…_

Orcs continue to fire their catapults which are now loaded with flaming balls of hay. The flames land in Minas Tirith striking fear into the Gondor soldiers. Meanwhile at the gate trolls begin to pull back on Grond preparing to let loose the powerful battering ram to slam into the gate as the orc forces begin to gather there as they prepare to assault through the gate. The trolls let loose Grond which flies forward and strikes the gate.

"Back to the gate! Hurry!" Gandalf yells from atop Shadowfax as the Gondor soldiers quickly make their way towards the gate.

Archers form up in the rear as well as in the windows of some of the buildings and prepare their arrows. Following the forces Chief along with Rookie the Marines as well as Romeo and his Snipers who joined up with them due to the orc forces beginning to make their way throughout Minas Tirith, arrive at the gates as well.

"Alright Rookie, Romeo get on the back of the Warthog to provide some fire support. Rookie you man the Chaingun, Romeo continue with your sniper. Marines find a defensive position along the buildings." Chief says

Rookie and Romeo and the Marines move out as Rookie and Romeo mount on the back of the Warthog with Rookie manning the Chaingun and Romeo taking at towards the gate with his sniper. The Marines find defensive positions as the Snipers get to higher ground inside or on top of buildings as the other Marines stay on ground level and take cover behind building pillars or food stands and train their weapons towards the gate. Just then Grond strikes the gate again.

…

_Meanwhile at the top of Minas Tirith…_

Pippin watches the battle unfold from the courtyard. All of a sudden he turns around and notices Denethor carrying a lit torch. Behind him follow guards who carry a litter, upon which lies an unconscious Faramir.

"I am steward of the House of Anárion. Thus have I walked. And thus now will I sleep. Gondor is lost. There is no hope for Men." Denethor says

Pippin begins to secretly follow Denethor and his group. As they walk over a narrow bridge Denethor surveys the battle below.

"Why do the fools fly? Better to die sooner than late. For die we must." Denethor says

Denethor pushes open the doors to the House of the Stewards on Rath Dínen and enters.

"No tomb for Denethor and Faramir. No long, slow, sleep of death embalmed. We shall burn, like the heathen kings of old. (turns to his guard) Bring wood and oil!" Denethor says

…

_Back at the Gate… _

Grond strikes the gate again. The Gondor soldiers slowly begin to walk back fearing what might come through the gate.

"Steady! Steady!" Gandalf orders

"Alright everyone get ready!" Chief says as he pulls out his SAW and points it towards the gate. Grond's nose breaks through, and the Gondor soldiers look more than a bit scared.

"You are soldiers of Gondor. No matter what comes through that gate, you will stand your ground." Gandalf says

Grond appears again through the hole in the gate and breaks open the gate…nothing but smoke is seen as through the smoke…several trolls with large maces and wearing battle armor charge through the gate. Gandalf looks on at the trolls as does Chief.

"Oh shit!" Romeo yells

The trolls strike fear into the Gondor soldiers who either attempt to retreat or try their best to attack them but the trolls begin decimating their numbers using their large maces to crush them or knock them away.

"Volley!" Gandalf yells

The archers take aim as Gandalf yells again "Fire!"

The archers let loose their arrows which hit cover the trolls without chest armor but deflect off of the trolls with chest armor. The trolls however while feeling the pain continue forward unfazed.

"Light them up!" Chief orders

The snipers from their positions in the building windows fire a single shot at one of the trolls with two of the shots hitting the troll in the chest and the third one hitting the troll in the head. The shots effectively take out the troll as it lets out a last roaring in pain and then falls down dead.

"Spin it up Rookie!" Romeo yells

Rookie spins up the Chaingun and then lets loose a volley of fire from the Chaingun at one Troll riddling it with bullets as the troll can't take it and falls down dead. Just then the orcs along with evil men of Rhun begin to come through the gate and join the fight as they clash with the Gondor soldiers. Chief fires his SAW at the charging enemy forces cutting down many of them with intensive fire from his SAW. The Marines from their positions begin to fire as well at the attacking orc and evil men forces cutting them down with precise fire and short controlled burst from their guns. Gandalf atop Shadowfax strikes down a couple of orcs with his sword Glamdring and then rides towards an unarmored troll and cuts across the trolls chest with proves to be enough as the creature roars out in pain and then falls down dead.

Chief reloads his SAW and looks to his right to see one of the trolls advancing forward through the Gondor soldiers ranks. Chief leaps into action, a Gondor soldier lies helplessly on the ground as the troll is about to crush him with its mace. However Chief steps in its way and then stops the mace with his SPARTAN strength. The Gondor soldier quickly crawls away as Chief then pushes back on the mace causing the Troll to stumble back a bit. Chief then charges forward and primes a Plasma Grenade and then jumps forward over the troll and tosses the grenade which sticks to the trolls helmet. Chief lands on the ground behind the troll just as the grenade goes off blowing off the trolls head as its headless body falls forward. From his position behind a small stand Pfc. Takinama fires his DMR at the enemy forces taking down many of them. As he begins to reload his gun all of a sudden an orc on a warg charges out from the crowd of orcs towards Takinama. Takinama finishes reloading and looks up just as the warg pounces at him. Takinama yells as the warg pounces on top of him and pins him to the ground. The warg tries to take a bite at his face but he quickly places the DMR in front of the warg as the warg bites down on the gun. Takinama tries to hold the warg back and hold his gun but the warg rips his gun away and tosses it. Takinama is defenseless as the warg is about to strike again but quickly Sgt. Harrison charges towards Takinama's aid from his position and fires his MA5D into both the warg and it orc rider killing them as the warg then falls down dead on top of Takinama.

"Fuck!" Takinama yells feeling the heavy weight of the warg on him.

Sgt. Harrison rushes over and places his gun on his back and pushes the dead warg off him.

"You alright!" Sgt. Harrison yells

"Yeah! I'm alright!" Takinama yells

As Harrison helps Takinama to his feet and smiles, Takinama smiles back but then looks up behind him with a horrid look on his face.

"Watch out!" Takinama yells and ducks down

Sgt. Harrison spins around and sees a troll in front of him swing its mace back.

"Oh fuck…" Sgt. Harrison says

The troll swings it mace at Harrison hitting him directly and sending him flying into the building wall behind him.

"Sgt. Harrison!" Takinama yells as sees the body of Harrison fall to the ground

Takinama looks back at the troll as the troll is about to crush him when from behind the troll is riddled with bullets from the Rookie on the Chaingun. The troll falls backwards dead. Takinama quickly rushes towards Harrison's body to check on him. He sees Harrison with a deathly look on his face as blood trickles down from his head onto his face.

"Medic! Medic!" Takinama yells

From behind two pillars of a building nearby Sgt. Coulson and Cpl. Shepard fire their MA5D's at the enemy forces but then hear Takinama's cries for help.

"Shepard go check out Harrison! I'll give you guys some cover!" Sgt. Coulson orders

Cpl. Shepard leaves his position and rushes over to Takinama and lays down his weapon as he looks at Harrison's body.

"Sergeant Harrison! Sarge!" Takinama yells

Shepard looks at Harrison and puts his fingers again his neck…to find no vitals…

"He's dead…Takinama he's dead!" Cpl. Shepard says

Takinama looks in horror at Harrison's dead body. Cpl. Shepard then radios in to the rest of the team.

"This is Cpl. Shepard…we have KIA Sgt. Harrison…I repeat Sgt. Harrison is KIA." Cpl. Shepard says

Hearing this, the rest of the Marines as well as Romeo and Rookie stop firing for a bit hearing the bad news. Chief however continues to fire his SAW at the attacking forces.

"We'll handle Sgt. Harrison later. Focus on the battle." Chief says

Immediately the group returns back to the battle as they continue to fire their weapons.

"Private Takinama grab Sgt. Harrison's weapon to replace your lost one!" Cpl. Shepard says

Cpl. Shepard picks up his gun and heads back to his position while Takinama regains his senses and grabs Sgt. Harrison's weapon and then heads back to join up with the others leaving Sgt. Harrisons dead body against the wall.

From their positions Cpl. Kendall and Sgt. Hawkins continue to fire their MA5D's at the charging orc forces who begin to inch closer and closer to their position.

"They're getting closer!" Cpl. Kendall yells

As one orc jumps at them which the two Marines shoot down.

"They're starting to break through…we gotta retreat back! Come on Corporal let's move!" Sgt. Hawkins orders as the two get out of their defensive positions and begin to slowly back up continuing to fire their guns at the orcs.

Chief unloads the last of his SAW ammo at orcs and evil men and quickly tosses his gun. One orc charges at him but Chief kicks it square in the chest sending it flying. Another orc charges at him from his right but he quickly swings his arm under the orcs feet causing the orc to flip forward onto the ground. Chief takes out his combat knife and stabs the orc in the back. Chief turns around just in time and drives his combat knife through an evil man and then brings it upwards out of the Rhun soldier and twists around to cut across the neck of another evil man. He turns his attention back forward while at the same time pulling out his Magnum just as a warg rider charges at him. Chief fires a round into the warg causing it to fall forward and send the orc rider at Chief who smacks it in the face with his arm.

From the Warthog the Rookie and Romeo continue to fire at the orc and evil men who charge at them but easily cut them down thanks to the Chaingun. Romeo fires his last Sniper round and finds it out of ammo.

"Shit!" Romeo yells as he tosses his Sniper.

"Mind if I borrow this Rookie?" Romeo says as he takes the Rookies MA5D assault rifle and begins to fire it at the orcs and evil men. All of a sudden a troll charges straight at them.

The two concentrate their fire on the troll and with intensive fire manage to take it out. However from behind it another troll pushes it out of the way and charges towards the two.

"Oh shit!" Romeo yells

The troll brings its mace back.

"Jump Rookie!" Romeo yells

The two abandon their positions and jump off the back of the Warthog just as the troll swings its mace at the Warthog hitting it and sending if flipping backwards. The two ODST's land on the ground as the Warthog flies over them and then crashes onto the ground lying upside down. The two then quickly turn around as the troll brings its mace back in an attempt to crush them. Quickly Rookie and Romeo point their guns at the Troll and fire at the trolls face riddling the troll with bullets as the creature groans and then falls forward. Rookie and Romeo quickly roll out of its way as it falls onto the ground dead. Rookie and Romeo quickly get up and Romeo contacts Chief.

"Chief we lost the Warthog! Repeat the Warthogs been taken out!"

"I read you Romeo. (Turns to Gandalf as he fires his Battle Rifle at the enemy forces) Gandalf we won't be able to hold much longer. We gotta retreat!" Chief says

"I understand Chief." Gandalf says

"Pull back! Fall back!" Gandalf yells

"Marines retreat! Move out!" Chief orders.

…

_Back with Pippin…_

Pippin watches as Faramir is placed on a pyre of wood. Faramir moves uneasily in his unconscious sleep. The guards place piles of wood around the pyre table. Denethor bends over him and touches his face.

"The house of his spirit crumbles. He is burning. Already burning." Denethor says

Pippin runs in with a worried look on his face. "He's not dead…He's not dead!" Pippin yells

Pippin tries to remove the wood surrounding the pyre but Denethor stops him. Denethor grabs Pippin and drags him out. Pippin continues to cry out that Faramir is not dead.

"No! No! He's not dead!"

"Farewell, Peregrin, son of Paladin. I release you from my service. Go now and die in what way seems best to you." Denethor says as he then tosses Pippin out the door and closes it.

"Pour oil on the wood!" Denethor orders his men

Pippin looks greatly distressed but quickly gets up and runs into the city…his goal to find Gandalf and Master Chief to stop Denethor. As he runs into the city the soldiers are desperately retreating some carrying wounded as Pippin tries to find out where Gandalf and Chief are

"Gandalf! Chief! Where is Gandalf and Chief? Gandalf! Chief!" Pippin yells out

Orcs are streaming into the city, while buildings crumble, and men and women run in fear.

"Retreat! The city is breached. Fall back to the second level! Get the women and children out. Get them out! Retreat!" Gandalf yells

The Gondor soldiers retreat as fast as they can with the enemy right on their tail as a Troll is seen killing any unlucky Gondor soldiers in the far rear. Two Gondor soldiers rush the others through a small gate.

"Come on. Come on! Move!"

Meanwhile on the fields…

"Move into the city. Kill all in your path." Gothmog orders

With the gates breached and the first level walls sieged the orc forces begin to make their way deeper into the city. Chaos ensures as orcs run rampant across the city killing all in their path. The Gondor soldiers try their best to fight back but are easily outmatched and outnumbered. The battle becomes completely chaos and close quarters as all over Gondor soldiers try their best but are beginning to get massacred by Orcs, Men of Rhun, Wargs and Trolls alike.

From their position Gandalf tries to order the Gondor defenders as best as possible.

"Fight! Fight to the last man! Fight for your lives!" Gandalf yells

Chief and his group stand by Gandalf and fire their weapons at the overwhelming enemy forces.

"Son of bitch they're all over the place!" Cpl. Osborn yells

"Yeah no shit!" Pfc. Alexander replies

Cpl. Silver takes cover at a doorway and continues to fire his Battle Rifle down the hall as orcs appear on the other side. He pops out of cover and fires off the last burst of his clip managing to down another orc as it enters the doorway. Silver quickly gets back into cover and unloads his empty magazine and then places a new mag in. As Silver leans out of cover again and takes aim a orc archer is already on the other side with its arrow aimed and pulled back and fires just as Silver fires his gun at the orc. Both the orc and Cpl. Silver are both hit at the same time. The shots hit the orc in the chest and kill it immediately while the arrow flies through the air towards Silver and then pierces right into his throat.

"F—Fuck…" Cpl. Silver says as blood begins dripping out from his mouth.

Cpl. Silver drops his gun and places his hands over his throat and then falls down dead.

Cpl. Shepard takes notice and quickly yells out "Silvers down! Silver's down!"

Chief looks to see the dead body of the Corporal and stops firing his Battle Rifle for a bit but then gets back to firing his gun. Cpl. Shepard rushes over to where Silver was covering the doorway firing his Assault Rifle at the orcs who appear at the doorway and takes cover to the side. Shepard pulls out a frag grenade and primes it.

"Grenade out!" Cpl. Shepard yells as he tosses the grenade down the hallway and gets back into cover.

The grenade goes off as the sounds of orcs can be heard screaming from the grenades explosion as dust and debris fly about.

Just then "Gandalf! Chief!" Pippin's voice is heard

Chief and Gandalf turn to see Pippin making his way through the retreating Gondor soldiers.

"Gandalf! Chief! (Pippin reaches the group and looks up at them) Denethor has lost his mind! He's burning Faramir alive!" Pippin says

Gandalf and Chief look at each other and know what they must do.

"Up! Quickly!" Gandalf says pulling Pippin onto Shadowfax.

As Gandalf rides off ahead of Chief, Chief talks to Romeo.

"Romeo your in charge of the men got it!" Chief says

"Where you heading Chief?" Romeo asks

"To deal with someone I should of dealt with a long time ago." Chief says as he then hurries off.

Romeo looks as Chief makes his way through the Gondor soldiers to catch up with Gandalf.

"Give him hell Chief." Romeo says knowing who Chief was referring to.

"Alright men we got to start making our way out of this place form up and start retreating to a safer area!" Romeo orders

"Where's that going to be in all of this?!" Pfc. Desmond asks

"Anywhere but this place!" Romeo says

The group turn tails and begin to retreat somewhere safer as other Gondor troops do the same. As the marines are running all of a sudden from one doorway a orc armed with a spear charges out as the majority of the group passes by it. Cpl. Kendall however is not so lucky being behind the rest as he turns just as the orc drives the spear into the right side of his stomach. Cpl. Kendall drops his gun and yells in pain as he is driven back against a wall by the orc who begins to drive it even deeper into him causing Kendall to yell in pain even more.

"Cpl. Kendall!" Pfc. Alexander yells out as the rest of the group turn and notice him.

Cpl. Kendall in all the pain he is in manages to reach for his magnum, pull it out and then put a single bullet into the orcs head as the back of its head explodes and falls down dead. Cpl. Kendall slides to the ground with the spear still in him as the rest of the group rushes over to help him. Cpl. Shepard pulls the spear out of Cpl. Kendall who yells even more loudly in pain.

"Hang on Kendall you're going to be alright, you're going to be just fine." Cpl. Shepard says as he patches up Kendall's wound.

"That should stop the bleeding for now." Cpl. Shepard says

"Alright then let's move!" Romeo says as Cpl. Shepard helps up Cpl. Kendall putting him on his shoulder while Kendall puts his left arm around Cpl. Shepard and his right arm on his wound and the group hurry off.

…

Gandalf and Pippin as they are making their way to deal with Denethor as they pass through a gate are stopped in their tracks when all of a sudden the Witch-King of Angmar on his Fellbeast lands in front of them.

Gandalf places his staff right in front of him "Go back to the abyss! Fall into the nothingness that awaits you and your master!" Gandalf says

"_Do you not know death when you see it, old man? (Pippin begins yelling in fear just like before when the Witch-King first arrived) This is my hour._

The Witch-King pulls out his sword which then begins to burst into flames while also making a deafening screeching sound and what appears to be sucking the air from all around it. Just as the screeching stops all of a sudden Gandalf's staff explodes sending both him and Pippin flying to the ground.

Pippin is able to quickly recover and finds himself backed up against a wall "Gandalf!"

Gandalf attempts to get back up but is immediately forced back down to the ground by the Fellbeast as it roars at him. Pippin pulls out his sword and charges to attack the fellbeast to defend Gandalf but only gets a couple feet when the fellbeast roars at him frightening him so much that he freezes in his spot and drops his sword.

As Gandalf is down he sees out of the corner of his eyes Master Chief on a higher ledge to his left crouched down with his combat knife out and silently making his way close to the Witch-King.

"_You have failed. (Gandalf looks back at the Witch-King) The world of Men will fall…" The Witch-King says _

"Not on my watch!" Chief yells out getting up from his position and catching the Witch-King's attention.

Chief sprints forward and jumps into the air towards the Witch-King with his knife pointed straight at the Witch-Kings face. However before he can reach him the Fellbeast catches Chief from his side in its mouth and begins trying to crush Chief with its teeth as it pulls Chief away from the Witch-King. While the Fellbeast's teeth are not able to penetrate the SPARTAN MJOLNIR Armor the force of the strength of the teeth begins to start crushing the spots where the teeth are bigger most. Chief grunts while held in the creatures mouth and so with his combat knife stabs the Fellbeast's left eye causing the Fellbeast to roar in pain and thus releasing Chief who falls out of its mouth onto the ground and quickly rolls backwards in front of Gandalf and gets into a fighting position with his combat knife at the ready and crouched down.

The Fellbeast roars at Chief in anger as blood begins to come out of where it's left eye use to be.

"_You will pay for that Spartan." The Witch-King says _

"As long as I'm alive the only people falling today are going to be you, your army and then your boss Sauron." Chief says

"_Fool! You cannot defeat my master… or me. Today Spartan you shall fall!" The Witch-King says _

"I've heard hundreds of Covenant soldiers say something like that to me before hundreds of times…And each time I kicked their ass." Chief says

The Witch-King prepares to fight Chief who tenses up as the battle is about to begin when all of a sudden…a horn is heard catching the Witch-King's attention away from Chief towards Pelennor Fields. Just then the Witch-King has his Fellbeast fly away towards the sound.

Chief stands back up and looks as the Witch-King on his fellbeast flies off.

"We're not done yet." Chief says to himself.

Pippin snapped out of his fear rushes over and helps Gandalf up.

"What was that?" Pippin asks

Chief walks over to Pippin and Gandalf.

"Looks like reinforcements have arrived." Chief says


End file.
